Emortal love
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: She has just lost her mother, a shy, 15 year old Hana Hoshi and her life is thrown upside down as she finds magical red feathers and a certian book. And she's a twin? One of three volumes. it is a good read, M for a reason. NOT chiriTasuki!
1. Chapter 1

This story was is about a girl.

Well, some say that most are.

But most would start with once upon a time or in a far away land. The girl would either be a princess or a pretty, or even gorgeous girl with the smoothest skin, the deepest eyes and the best figure you could ever imagine.

In my eyes, I see her that way.

But by no means would you notice her in the street. She isn't a famous superstar, a brave independent woman with any rank or high job. You wouldn't recognise her name or face; you wouldn't care if you did.

No, this girl isn't one to stay in the spot light, or make her presence known when she enters the room. She would enter and sit down quietly, sip her herbal tea and take life as it comes. At such a young age she has the wisdom of an elder. And yet, she is not noticed. She does not talk loudly, flip her hair at the opposite sex and push her bust together when her object of desire comes into view. No, this girl isn't like that at all. This girl, is nameless to you. She is to so many people. Even her teachers have to look at the register twice to call her.

No, this girl is not well known, or cared for.

But she _is_ special.

I can see that.

I can see past the high, perfectly tight bun of restrained blonde hair. I can see past the calm, shielded blue eyes that are deeper than the greatest waters.

I see her as she sits alone, in the corner, behind a book as she annotates the correct way to differentiate between the perfect, and imperfect tense.

I can see her.

Even though you can't.

I can.

So yes, this story is about a girl.

A very, very special girl.

She may not be popular, she may not be stunning.

But she is special.

And she has something that no one else in either her, or this world has.

She….

….has me.

Chapter 1

"Mrs Hana Hoshi?" Mrs Kuro looked down her list of pupils. Yes, she never could remember that name. Why she didn't know. "Please wipe the board down."

"Yes Mam." All the class of Aka Kawa high school had already left the classroom, to talk of how they were going to spend their summer holiday and who with. All, but Hana Hoshi.

She was always left behind.

So she was always the one to put up the chairs and clean the board while the teacher went home.

"You are a good girl." Mrs Kuro smiled and took her aged body to her car and home. It was several minutes later before Hana had finished wiping the board down. All the chalk had vanished and it looked almost new. But she still scrubbed it, as if she wanted to see the wall behind it. Both her hands hurt on the towel, as she scrubbed harder and harder, her sobs giving her a rhythm to clean to. Then, finally, she fell to her knees and tears welled in her eyes. Hana allowed herself to weep, now that she was alone. "So, so empty…" she bit her lip and clawed at the wall. Somehow, she manage to pull herself up and put the old board towel on the front desk, sling her pristine backpack over her shoulder, and go home.

This didn't help her mood at all.

The house was just like she had described herself in the classroom. Empty.

It seemed almost as dead as…

"Hana? Are you home?" she didn't say anything, but walked over the threshold and locked the door behind her. "Hana?" still she said nothing, as she slipped her shoes off and placed them in their proper place, in the shoe rack. "Hana…" she looked up, into the tired, red and raw eyes of her father. He was a tall man, close to 6 foot at the least. His hair was usually so tidy in a tie back ribbon, brushed off his face and his clothes were always still as straight as it had been when first ironed. Just like he hadn't worn it all day at the office.

But now…now it was scrunched up, unbuttoned, his tie in his hand, his hair strewn over his face, no ribbon holding it back, his smooth face covered in harsh stubble, and his eyes looked like he had been held in place, and had lemon juice poured into them.

In all, he looked a sorry sight. But this didn't unnerve Hana. She was used to this now… "Hana…"

"I'm home, Papa." She nodded respectively, and walked towards him. "You should rest Papa, you do not look well."

"I am fine my dear. No need for you to worry over me." he smiled. Even with fatigue, his grey eyes were loving. "You are so much like her…"

"I have homework." Hana smiled sweetly, and walked straight past him and up the stairs. "Put some ice on the headache of yours, take a pain killer and lay down for a few hours. I will make supper for us later. Sweet and sour rice. Would you like that Papa?"

"Hana…I would like it much more if you were to come and talk with me. You don't need to bottle it up you know."

"I am just fine Papa." She couldn't see her father as she leaned against the wall, just around the corner from the stairs. It was better that way. "I just need to get my homework done. You get some rest."

"Hana, we need to talk. _You _need to talk. You need to talk about it to me. To someone, anyone."

"I don't need anything Papa." She whimpered, glad he couldn't see her tears. It would tear him apart. "I am a little tired."

"Then you can do your homework later. Tomorrow perhaps? Maybe you should get some rest."

"Only if you promise me you will to."_ please don't go to the bar again…you came back in an ambulance last time…_

"If it'll make you feel better, then it's a deal. How about I order take out for later, save you cooking."

"Sure, thanks Papa." She smiled to herself, a job well done and pulled away from the wall. She slowly walked into her room, and closed the door softly. Her bag found its place under her desk, her school books in her draw and her uniform in the wash basket.

As she laid on her bed, her bun now askew, small locks of golden hair faming her face with her fringe, and her eyes filled with tears once more.

_I'm alone now. Good. It's better this way…no one to see…the real me…_ she let her well built mental walls crumble to her sorrows, and she wept silently. As not to upset her father. She couldn't live with doing that. She couldn't live with doing that to anyone. It was for her father that she kept a smile, that she suppressed her anguish and kept on going.

That is what she told herself anyway.

Perhaps, she didn't want to think about it, but perhaps…it was because if she did stop, if she did let her emotions catch up with her, and let them affect her…she would break at her seams. She would break, and there was no way to fix herself again. I mean, now that _she_ is gone…there is no one left to fix her… "Momma…" she whimpered her mother's name, and her pain doubled. Every night she would go through this routine. Go to school on autopilot, come home, wear a smile for her father, and then cry herself to sleep. Only to be cursed to repeat the vicious cycle all over again.

"_Hana, we need to talk. You need to talk. You need to talk about it to me. To someone, anyone." Yeah, it would be nice to talk to someone…but that is the problem Papa. I don't have anyone…I am alone now. I can't talk to you about it or I would hurt you. I don't have any friends to talk to about it, no one even knows me. even though we have all gone to school together for years…I am just not…capable of having friends. _

She whimpered and let her tears pool into her pillow. She stayed like this for hours until she thought she heard a thud downstairs. She slowly forced herself up, smiled, and went downstairs. But all Hana found was her father, half hung over the couch with one empty bottle in his hand, and many more cluttering the living room. "Oh Papa…" he choked a sob and began to clear away the bottles. The money he was going to use to order food from, he had used on booze.

Again.

"Oh Papa…" the best thing for her to do now is get him to bed and deal with him in the morning. But that would be harder said than done. She was only 15 after all. "Looks like you're sleeping on the couch again. I'll get the blanket…" she acted just like a nurse as she ticked him into a decent enough cocoon with the cover on the couch, a pillow under his head. _This is my life…_ she looked down at her drunken father, passed out from intoxication. _I hate seeing him like this…I hate it!_ She sobbed out loud now, and ran up the stairs. She threw herself on her bed and wailed to herself, clutching the blanket of her bed, weeping almost as much as she did _before…_

_I hate this, I hate this so much._ She bit her lip. _I just wish I could get away from this, all of this…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When Hana woke up that morning, she was alone in the house.

"Papa?" as she looked around downstairs, still in her clothes, she found that her father had left her a note.

_Went to work early, I have had my tablets so don't worry about me. I love you and I will be home tonight. Don't wait up for me, _

_Dad._

"Oh…" she frowned. She knew all too well what 'don't wait up for me' meant. _It means he is going to the bar again after work…" _

She sighed and looked ahead of her. In the kitchen mirror she saw her reflection. Her long golden hair was cascading down her back; her deep blue eyes were tired and puffy, her skin pale and her lips in a constant frown.

This would not do.

She quickly went back upstairs and locked herself in her bathroom.

When she was ready, she had her hair in a high bun, all but her fringe brushed off her face like a nun or Victorian teacher, and her skin seemed to have more colour from the warm water. She got dressed and packed a small hand bag. In it was her phone, her house keys, her wallet and her essentials. Hana then went downstairs and looked herself in the mirror again. She wore white ankle socks, a long mint green skirt that came to her ankles, a long sleeved white blouse (almost like what she wore to school but with frills around her neck line and between her bust, on her buttons), a green jacket to match her skirt (a green version of what Miaka wears) and her Bun was held back by a long black ribbon. There was a large bow atop her bun, and the ribbon tied around her hair, and fell down her front and over her bosom.

Hana sat at the kitchen table, and sipped a cup of herbal tea. This was where she felt her loneliness the most. Everyone else had lives to live, friends and people to live them with, and she had nothing. _I could always research the life of a medieval worrier for History. That is the only paper I have left to do…yeah. I will. _

Hana forgot that she hadn't eaten since the day before, and not even her supper, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the house.

Then there was a problem.

Where to go?

_Well der, the Library?_ She nodded at her decision and walked straight across the road. It only took her half an hour to walk to the National Library, as she lived really close to it. No one noticed her as she silently made her way to the history section. _Modern History…no that's not it. modern…modern…modern…ancient…modern…wait a minute, that skipped a period. _ She went over it again, and looked back to the ancient labelled book. It was quite a thick book with a pink cover and writing on the binder."What does that say…The Universe of."

"The four Gods." A young woman from behind her yanked the book from her outstretched hand, and held it protectively to her chest. "And you can't read it." as Hana looked to her, she saw grey eyes, cold and piercing, and short blonde hair, messy and over her tired eyes. She was dressed like a librarian and even had the small glasses hanging off her nose. But she looked young.

"But…why not?" she didn't know why, but the book seemed to call to her from the clutches of the older woman's hands.

"Because!" Hana could have sworn she saw a tear in her eye. But it vanished. "Because I am a member of staff and this book should be in the restricted section. I have no idea how it got out here…"

"Ms Hongo?" She had to look at the name tag. "Why can't I read it?" this was odd behaviour for her. She never questioned why. "Surely the content can not be so severe that-"

"I said no!" she turned on her heels, and ran through the library. Hana's eyes were wide and she couldn't fathom what she had said to upset her. Oh well, just one more person she had hurt in the last 24 hours. Hana sighed and looked through the books again. Finally, she found one that would help her with her essay, and began to take notes.

But try as she might, her thoughts could not stay on the book in front of her.

"In medieval times the Japan's medieval era was characterized by the emergence of a ruling class of warriors, the samurai. In the year 1185, general Minamoto no Yoritomo was the first to break the tradition of ruling alongside the emperor in Kyoto, holding power in distant Kamakura. After Yoritomo's death, another warrior clan, the Hojo, came to rule as regents for the shoguns…."

A brilliant red light flashed before her eyes and she gasped, jumping back and looking down at the pages of the book. But they were just as before, only covered in perfect print words. _Get a hold of yourself Hana._ She tried again. "The shogunate managed to repel Mongol invasions from Mongol-occupied Korea in 1274 and 1281. The Kamakura shogunate lasted another fifty years. Its successor, the Muromachi shogunate was much weaker, and Japan soon fell into warring factions. The "Warring States" or Sengoku period ensued."

Hana jumped out of her feet when she heard a soft song in her ears. It sounded like a large bird had just flown overhead. "An eagle perhaps?" she looked over head, and couldn't see any sign of a bird. She then looked around, and no one else was acting like they had just heard a bird song. _That's impossible. I heard it loud and clear. How can they not have heard it?_ She shuck her head and looked back to her book… "AA!" she jumped again.

On her book, was a large red feather. _Ah! Proof!_ She sat back down again and ignored the judging looks she got from the other patrons. It didn't matter, she had proof. Now she _knew_ a bird had flown over her, or where could this feather come from? She reached out and with her middle finger; she traced the spine of the feather. It was long and slender, silk to the touch and seemed to give off an aroma of sweet spices. Oh it was so soft and warm. How could it be so warm? It felt like it had been resting over a fire, freshly from the body of the mystery bird. Her expression softened and she lifted it into her hand. It was a brilliant red, and it seemed to start to glow upon touching her hand. She yelped, and a breeze came from nowhere and blew it away. She forgot her bag and book, and ran after it. Another librarian tried to insist she stop running, but she was ignored as Hana reached out to catch the feather. It was as though her life depended on her catching it! Just as she got so close, it swerved in the air and went behind a large book case. She skidded to a halt and realised that she had come to a set of stairs. She looked onward, focused on the very top stair. Because there, laid the illustrious feather. Her long green skirt swayed from her running, slowly coming to a halt with the rest of her body. Then, step by step, she moved towards it. Not once did she take her eyes off that feather. She feared it would vanish if she did. So as she got to the upper steps, she knelt on one and gentle scooped the feather into her hands. A soft smile of triumph spread on her face, as she held the feather to her chest. it was still so warm. It radiated loving heart through her shirt and her breast, right to her heart. It was such a nice feeling, that she had closed her eyes to bask in the loving warmth. Yes, loving. Nothing that felt this good could be described in any way but loving. She must have just sat there, on the stairs like a crazy girl for a long time, before she let her eyes flutter open. _Oh my god!_ A few feet away from her, was another feather. Another one! She still held the first feather to her chest with one hand, not wanting to lose such a wonderful feeling, as her other hand reached out to take the other one. She had to shuffle on her knees p the last steps and closer before she could close her hand carefully around the feather. Then, there were two feathers pinned to her chest, giving her even more warmth. But before she allowed herself to bask in the intensified feeling, she saw another feather just a few more feet away from the last one.

So there was a trail.

She rose to her feet, and walked over to the next one. She didn't look where she was going, nor did she notice that she was alone, in a public, national library, going deeper and deeper into silence. All she focused on was collecting the glowing, warm feathers and holding them to her chest. Very soon, she had at least 8 feathers to her chest, and another laid on the floor, between an ajar door. With her free hand, light headed from the high feeling she was experiencing, she pushed the door open with a soft creak. She dipped and made the number of feathers to her chest 9, before looking around the room she was now stood. It was dark, with no lights and no windows. The only light in the room came from the door behind her. Suddenly, she heard a whimpered and hid herself behind a book case, looking over one shelf of books to where the sound came from. She was _not_ going to have her feathers taken from her! She stood quietly, and saw the woman from earlier. The one that ran away with that book.

_That book!_

The same book she had tried to pull from the shelf in the history section hours before, was in the quivering clutches of Ms Hongo. She strained her hearing as she stayed perfectly still.

"Why Miaka…why did we have to come in here that day…why…" with her free hand, Hana covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping, as Ms Hongo fell to her knees, craning over the pink book. She held it to her chest very much like Hana held the red, warm feathers. "Miaka…I never deserved you…Miaka…" even in the dim light, Hana could clearly see the tears as they fell down her face. She knew that face, those tears, that level of woe and desperation. She was mourning someone, and Hana suddenly felt a wave of pity come over her. "I promised you Miaka, I promised that your sacrifice would not be in vain. I swore that I would never let anyone find this book, and go through what we did. Never…but…its so hard!" she wailed and beat the floor with a fist. "It, the book, Miaka it keeps moving. I put it in a draw, and I find it on the shelf." She choked a sob, clawing at the floor. "I lock it in a vault; it appeared in the public History section. I, I, I, I, I just can't keep track of it. A girl, a young girl, she can't have been older than we were, she almost…" she curled up on the floor, shuddering in grief. "…she almost…I and almost couldn't stop her…oh Miaka…why…" Hana felt a tear fall down her face. This woman had lost someone very, very close to her. Someone called Miaka. _Maybe she was her sister…_ she wanted to walk out, put a hand on her shoulder and comfort her. Just like her mother used to…and then the memory came back.

The argument.

The row.

The car.

The crash…

The weeks and weeks of mourning and never once saying her grief aloud, to her father, to anyone.

She saw everything in fast forward before her eyes, stopping on the last time she saw her mother breathing…

Blood spewed from a gash in her head.

One eye was closed from a shard of glass, the other bleeding heavily. One arm was twisted behind her, one leg sliced clean off.

"_Hana! Hana where are you?"_

"_I, I'm here Momma." Hana was hyperventilating from one collapsed lung as she forced her seatbelt off. They never saw that van coming… "I'm here, Momma." She crawled over he back seat and in between the front chairs. Her mother was in the passenger seat, her father unconscious and bleeding behind the wheel. "Momma…" she wanted to cry so hard. The pain she felt, the sight of her mother, it was all too much on her. _

"_Now you listen to me my darling daughter. Look at me." Hana looked up from the floor, resisting the urge to vomit. "I love you." With the only hand she could use, Hana's mother stroked her face. "You have to remember something for me. remember, I love you. Remember I am proud of you."_

"_Momma!" she had suddenly lurched forward and cried in pain. _

"_Listen Hana. Remember. Remember that no matter what you do, I will be looking out for you. That I and your father love you. Go out and live life to its fullest darling…live…don't exist…live…"_

"_Momma!" she whimpered as her mother closed her eyes. "Momma don't leave me…I love you too Momma…"_

"I love you too…" she sniffed, and opened her eyes. Tears ad welled there and immediately started to trail down her cheeks. That is when she realised that the woman had left. She was alone in the room. The door was still ajar, but seemed to have grown slightly darker.

As Hana clung to the ball of feathers, wanting that loving feeling now more than ever as she grieved for her mother's death, and she stepped out into the place where Ms Hongo had been standing. It appears that in a fit of either rage or desperation, Ms Hongo had thrown the book on the floor and there was actually a lighter laying on the cover of the book. _Had she tried to burn it? Perhaps it is or should I say was the diary of her sister Miaka._ Hana mused as she knelt before it.

Like she had so many times already today, she gasped.

There was something red and glowing beneath the lighter, that she knew she recognised. She only touched the lighter with the tips of her fingers, and yanked her hand back. The lighter was still hot from use. But, from use of what? She couldn't smell any tobacco or cigarette smoke, so what did it light? It couldn't have been this book, it was still in perfect condition.

Hana lowered on her knees, and quickly flicked the lighter to one side.

Her eyes widened as she saw yet another feather. She went to touch it, and she pulled her hand back yet again. So _that_ was why the lighter was hot, the feather beneath it had heated it up. She contemplated leaving it; after all it had burned her fingers, which still stung. But she couldn't just leave it, not after collecting all these feathers already. So just to organise herself, she made a circle with the other nine feathers around the book and the 10th feather, and put her hand around her neck. She still wore her necklace that she and her mother had made out camping. It was a long strong chain with ten small hoops, only slightly larger than the chain rings themselves, and looked to the feathers. She smiled and pulled the chain out from her neck. She then looked to the ten hoops, and to the mysterious, glowing feathers. Hana wasn't called a nerd for nothing. She took a deep breath, took one of the hoops and took the very end of the feather. The end you would use to write with it use as a quill, easily slid into the hoop. She then applied pressure to the hoop and moulded it to the shape of the feather, keeping it in place. She did this for all the feathers until one of the middle ones, over her heart was left. She then looked to the feather on the book, and nodded. It _must_ have cooled down by now. She still didn't want to think how the feather had become so hot, as she reached towards it again. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" She juggled it slightly like a hot potato biting her lip and tearing as she attached the feather to her lucky silver chain. When she was done, she released the feather and panted. Her hands smoked at the tips from the heat. Why she had been compelled to do that, she didn't know. Finally, when she could actually feel her hands again, Hana looked to the book. The centre feathers were considerably larger than the other eight, and she smiled as she realised that she had placed them in the centre two hoops. Again she looked to the book, even though she could feel a great heat from the feathers around her neck, and shuffled closer to it. Being a large Book worm, she longed to read this book. Not only because it looked more intellectual than the 'child's books' she was allowed to read, but simply because she was told she wasn't to read it, without being given a reason why. And the reason, is what she wanted to find out. So Hana couldn't ignore the building electricity that tingled through her as she opened the first page of the book. Before she could even read past the first word, the pages of the book shone a bright red light, making her close her eyes and look away. It was as if there was a large red flash light being shone right at her. But with the intensity of the sun. She screamed as everything seemed to start to move around her, her legs no longer finding balance on a solid floor as her grip on the book slipped, her head flung back and she felt like she was falling and fast. Her entire word went black as she fell, not daring to open her eyes. Had the floor beneath her broken out? Would she wake up on the first floor? Or in a hospital bed? _or even better…with Momma…_

"_**No Hana Hoshi, you will not die, not yet."**_

"Who…?" her eyes were only slightly open, and she could have sworn she felt the now feather littered chain around her neck, lift away from her. Just as her speed picked up to a whistling sound, a familiar tune came to her ears. She gasped and snapped her eyes open. Before her, no, nose diving towards her, was a large red phoenix. Her necklace grew even lighter, and tugged towards the bird. That song…that beautiful song…

Hana smiled softly as she looked up, the fiery eyes of the great beast glinting with the same light as she saw from the feathers. Even though she told herself she was just tired and stressed, as feathers did _not_ glow. _But they don't feel warm either…_ her head span so fast, she thought her head would just split and her brain would fall out and reach the ground before she did. She must have been falling from a great height, as her speed was so fast now that her whole body hurt, stung, felt numb and seared with pain. All at the same time as the mighty creature with wings snapped back in the nose dive coming ever closer. "Such a…beautiful birdie…" she smiled and her eyes closed. The last thing she was aware of, was being surrounded by the arm, loving heat that she felt from those feathers, intensified by the thousands. Her last thought, was that if she died, let her die like this. Let her die feeling so warm, so loved, that she would die in pure bliss.

Then she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lavender.

Crisp, wet grass.

Quiet, rustling of trees in the wind.

Dry, desert throat.

Blackness with the burning of light on her eye lids.

These were the 5 things her senses picked out as she laid there, coming back into consciousness. Slowly, Hana Hoshi ran her hands through lush grass and pushed herself to her knees. She rubbed her eyes before opening them. "Where am I?" she gasped at the sight before her.

It was a meadow of such beauty, that she couldn't stop her eyes from growing wide like sauces. "Oh." She held her chest and admired the scene. The meadow was lush with dark green grass, underlining large stalks of perfect, purple lavender flowers, covering everything in sight.

That was the next thing she noticed.

How big was this field? Why wasn't there a building in sight? Where was she? How did she get here?

Bam

All her memory of the library, Ms Hongo, the feathers, the book. Everything came back to her jus like that, and her hands went to cover her chest, fumbling around for her chain. She sighed in relief as she felt and counted ten smooth, perfectly attached feathers. Right where she left them. Hana stood up and smoothed out her long mint green skirt, and realised that along the way, she had lost her matching jacket. "Great". She looked around, and saw clear blue sky no matter where she looked. Until she saw a dirt road to her left. It took a while, but she tip toed through the lavender to the dirt road and still couldn't see any buildings. No cars, no traffic lights, no service stations.

Nothing.

Not one sign of civilisation anywhere.

Hana slowly started to walk down the road and wondered to herself.

She knew she had been falling, she knew it. She didn't just imagine it, it had happened. But what she couldn't understand is if she had been falling, how did she just wake up, in the middle of nowhere with not even a scratch or baby bruise on her? she halted as a picture of a large, mighty phoenix flashed in her mind. _Don't be absurd Hana. Phoenixes do not exist. You are just tired and have not eaten in over 24 hours. That is all._ She nodded, happy at her conclusion and continued walking. But as the hours passed by, her legs began to hurt, her stomach growled with protest of not having maintenance and tears fell down her face.

She was alone, in the middle of nowhere, tired, hungry, in need of a shower as the wind kept covering her with dust, her hair in a messy bun, random bits of hair sticking out of her bun here and there, thirsty and her body slowly wanting to go to sleep. But she forced herself to keep going. She was going to be there when her father came home; to care for him like her mother would have wanted.

But even with her strong will, eventually her body just buckled beneath her and forced her front first against the floor. But she would not be beat. Her fingers clawed at the dirt, getting muck up her nails as she dug her hands into the ground. She dragged herself along her front, one eye closed from dust, the other spurting tears of pain as she continued on. Luckily, her head knocked up against a large red gate and she smiled. _Yes, a door. Someone will find me…someone will…wake me up…_ she clawed at the wooden gate and pulled herself up until she sat on her knees. "Hello." Her voice was horse and her throat croaked in need for moisture. She needed to drink soon. "Please…" she whimpered and fell back one hand on her chest, the other still fighting in the air. It was as if she was trying to reach something to no avail. "…Please…" her head fell to one side, unwillingly giving in to her body's demands for rest as she fell unconscious again, curled up on the floor, vulnerable and unable to protect herself.

"Who are you?"

ooOoo

"And you just found her like this?"

"Yes Majesty. Just like this. The poor thing must have just collapsed outside the new defensive strong gate."

"She is lucky to be alive. She should be dead. She looks it."

"Now Tamahome. Don't be such a grouch."

"Humph." Tamahome pulled away from the wall, a face of indifference on as he looked over the girl in the bed. She had what looked to be dirt blonde hair; a black ribbon tangled in there somewhere, grimy skin and dirty clothes. "Good luck with her. I am out of here." The dark haired worrier walked away, opened the slide doors and stepped out and leant on the banister for a moment, before turning back. "You do know who she is, don't you?" he looked down, his hair covering his tired eyes.

"Well…she just might be from Saito. Or even Hokkan. Or."

"Or another world." Tamahome interrupted the ever optimistic Nuriko. "_Her_ world."

"Did you love her so little Tamahome that you can not even say her name?"

"Majesty!" Nuriko watched as Emperor Hotohori stood up from his seat by the wall, and looked sternly towards Tamahome. _Oh boy…_ he thought as the two faced off.

Again.

"Miaka has not been dead long enough to be forgotten by the ones who love her, I hope."

"No." Tamahome still held his back to them, but stood upright. "I will never forget her…Miaka…" he silently stood there, and the Emperor looked back to the sleeping girl.

"She may be from another region of _this _world, like Nuriko says."

"Yes, I would say Hokkan. The long skirt gives it away." Nuriko beamed and sat next to her. "I wonder what she is doing all the way out here…"

"She is from the same world as Miaka. I know it." And with that Tamahome (or Tama for short) left with nothing more.

Hotohori held his hands in his large sleeves and regarded both Tama, and then the sleeping girl.

"You may not want to believe it, but you know she is from Miaka's world too, don't you Majesty." Nuriko looked up to the Aloof Emperor. He sighed and held the arch of his nose.

"Indeed I do Nuriko. I wish it wasn't so, but I fear it is. Why else would she dress in such a way, and appear here, in the new cycle. Yes, she is the…the new…no. we will make no such assumptions until we have spoken with her. Are you in charge of her welfare from now one Nuriko?" that sounded like more of an order than a question. He raised a brow.

"Why can't the maids and the physicians take care of her like they were-"

"Because…she…may be…just care for her Nurkio."

"Yes Majesty." He nodded, as Hotohori left with a hung over head.

_Poor guy…_he thought of Tama. _Or should I say guys. They both loved her, and after she died…neither have been the same._ Nuriko sat closer to Hana, and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair off her face. _None of us have…_ he sighed and pulled the cover up and tucked her in. _ Well…if you are…well…we will see._ He frowned and walked solemnly to the open door. He stood outside, looking in and half closed the door, still looking at her. _Well if you are…her…_ a silent tear fell down his face. _I swear that I will not let anything happen to you. Last time…I failed her. This time…if it is you who…I will not fail you I swear._ And with that he closed the door completely, and went to go and find some clean clothes. After all, when she awoke, she would need something else to wear. He smirked. After he peeled her out of those monstrosities she called clothes that was. And now that he was more male than ever…that could be fun…

ooOoo

_Ow…._

Hana opened her eyes and for a few minutes, couldn't quite focus on anything. Her eyes were staring up at a wooden ceiling, of rough wood design. Everything was very neat, luxurious and of a high quality. The bed covers were a soft blue, the curtains the same purple as the lavender she saw in the fields the day before, the walls white and tiles, and she couldn't see the floor.

She was only human.

Then she sat up and rubbed her head. There must have been at least 3 layers of dried dirt on her face alone. And her clothes needed more than one wash too.

"Oh this is disgusting. I need a bath."

"You do, glad to see that I will not have to force you. Because I would you know." Hana jumped and looked to her side. Stood in the doorway, was a tall man, with rustled purple hair, a mole under his left eye, a pinkish red kimono, slim and slender with white turn up cuffs, pale yellow trousers, green ties around his ankles and brown pumps. "Hi, I'm Nuriko. I am going to be looking after you know kid. So…get your butt out here before the smell alone burns a hole in the bed." Hana blushed and jumped from the bed.

"Oh, yes Mam, erm, sir." She bowed respectively, and ran out the room. she stood stiff upright, waiting for orders.

Well to say Nuriko was surprised, was an understatement. A HUGEone. He had assumed that all girls from the other world were like Miaka…he was even disappointed that he wouldn't be able to wind her up and get a scowl out of her like he could Miaka. Oh well…

"Good, now mach yourself down the hall, over that bridge and wait for me there. I need to get a peg before I follow sheesh! Where did you go? A pig sty?"

"I, I well, fell in the mud and, and I am sorry and."

"Just go will ya?" he sighed. Nope, no hope of having a newer version of Miaka. He was hoping to have some of her back through this girl.

Obviously not…

Hana literally ran own the hall, not liking the way that man had spoken to her, or the wrist guards he wore, and didn't stop until she crossed the bridge. Keeping to his promise, Nuriko appeared with a peg over his nose and pointed quite firmly towards the sound of running water. Hana walked as instructed, and soon found a fountain of water, gushing over waterfalls and a large pool of clear water. It looked like the bathing area for a king.

"There must be some mistake." She turned and saw Nuriko frowning.

"Oh? Is there now?" he chuckled.

"Well…" she gulped. "This bath is so grand, shouldn't this belong to a king or someone important?"

_well she's modest, I'll give her that._

"No, now take your clothes off and get in there. And don't come out until flowers don't wilt by your presence ok?" Nuriko raised a brow when she didn't do anything. "Do I have to take those clothes from you?"

"Oh heavens! No I just down have anything to wear afterwards and you are here…so…"

"I will leave you while you bathe and get some clothes I promise. So…strip!" he ordered and walked back the way he came. Hana looked around the corner to check he had indeed gone, and then looked back to the water. She looked around, making sure she was along before tearing the dirt clad clothes off her body and left them in a pile on the floor. She then frowned and forced them to old into a pile, before stepping into the pool. Hana sank under the water and pulled the long ribbon from her hair. Oh boy what had happened to her. this couldn't be real, could it?

yeah, she was dreaming. That had to be it. From the look of everything, she was in ancient china. And _that_ couldn't be true. Unless that book was some sort of method of time travel?

She rose up out the water and ran her hands through her hair. There were a selection of soaps on the side and she swam to retrieve them. When she did, a woman stepped from around the corner and smiled to her. At first she thought it was Nuriko in a long dress, but as she got closer, she soon saw that this woman was indeed that.

A woman.

"So you are the young girl saved from outside the city. Oh you poor dear. Here, let me help you."

"Oh, I well, thank you." Hana sank under the water some more, covering herself with her hands.

"I am the Empress Houki. Have you met my husband yet?"

"Oh, no mam." Hana gulped as the woman, dressed in a divine dress and her hair in two large purple loops on her head, knelt by the side of the pool.

"Now that is much better. When you came here, I thought you had black skin. It seems I was wrong. The mud you worse like a second skin, deceived me." she chuckled and placed some oils in her hand.

"Well, it was very gracious of you to allow me to bathe in you pool."

"Oh no my dear, this pool does not belong to me. And it was my husband who authorised you to use this place, not I. now turn around for me." Hana did and thought to herself.

"I will have to thank him." the Empress rubbed her scalp with the oils and rung her hair with them.

"I am sure he will like that, and under the water you go." Hana nodded and dunked herself, washing her hair of the oils as she went. She jumped up, her hair glowing with golden radiance as she flipped it in the air. Her lips parted and she gasped in air, her hands covering her breasts and she truly looked like a water spirit, or deity.

Well, at least that is what Chichiri thought as the sight of her stunned him in his tracks. No wonder Nuriko insisted that he leave his meditation and come with him. He looked to his side, and saw that Nuriko looked just as stunned as he was. So he looked back and saw the girl open her eyes towards the Empress. They were a dark blue, deep and glistening with the life or every star in the night sky, even during the day. And her golden hair had the brilliance of the sun, as it seemed to radiate the same golden rays as eh large fiery mass. Then her eyes looked to him, and grew wide. A high squeal later, she was submerged under the water and only her eyes and nose looked over it. Houki looked to Nuriko and Chichiri, and rolled her eyes. "Have you no respect for a woman when she is bathing?"

"Yes your highness, but she, who, I mean when I left she didn't…wow…"

"Surely she must be devastatingly striking if even you Nuriko find her attractive like that." Houki chuckled, as both men still seemed to be drugged on the sight of her. "Bring me that towel please Chichiri. I don't think I can trust Nuriko to bring it to me in his, well, state of mind." Nuriko pouted and crossed his arms. Chichiri however, eagerly took the large white towel from the side wall, and ran over to the Empress with his grin so big, it was Miaka worthy.

"You better get this around you Miss. You could catch your cold if you don't you know." he held it out to Hana, hoping she would come out to water to take it from him, but Houki smacked him over the head and was the perfect distraction from the HUGE blush on the young girl's face.

"Chichiri, it seems you are just as love struck as Nuriko and so I must ask that you take yourself, and your hormones back over there. Thank you."

"I was just trying to help you know." he walked back reluctantly to Nuriko, who was smirking at him.

"What? Did you expect her to just walk out of the water naked for you? You are not that trustworthy 'you know'" she mimicked him at the end, and earnt a whack on the head from Chichiri's staff. "Ow."

"Then you shouldn't be an ass, you know." but they both pouted as Houki made them turn around.

Hana stepped out the pool and wrapped the towel around her. her face still held the blush from her run in with Chichiri, as he tried to look through the water at her, and clutched tightly at only thing covering her naked body.

"Now my dear, come with me and I will find you something to wear."

"Yes mam, thank you mam." Hana followed Houki like a lost puppy, and cast a glance back to the two brooding men. Chichiri turned around and locked eyes with her. For a moment, she froze under his gaze and a red tint rose to her cheeks. He winked at her with his cheerful face, and she blushed even more. She then tapped Houki. "Excuse me mam, but I must just get something from my clothes. Just one thing I placed on the wall."

"Hurry. And I am watching you two." Nuriko looked at the sky as if to show his innocence, while Chichiri didn't look away from her. it was so unnerving for her to walk towards him, with him looking right at her and she stopped as he held the arch of his nose. She gasped as he seemed to pull his face off his, well, face. _It's a mask._ She thought as he moved it to one side. One hand held her towel to her breasts, and the other lifted over her mouth. The mask moved to one side and his face the other. Slowly, she saw his face wasn't as rounded as the mask made it look, but profound, lean and masculine. The mask stopped moving away as it reached his nose, showing her half his actual face. Then he opened one eye and she gasped. She had never seen such eyes, brown, tranquil, but with the hidden shadows of pain and wisdom in the very depths of his pupils.

Houki waited for a few minutes before turning to see what the hold up was. the young girl was simply stood, transfixed by one brown eye of the Monk worrier. She thought, if it possible, she could drop coloured power between then and it would make a line stand out. A line, that connected the eye of Chichiri and the eyes of Hana. She smiled and thought that as sweet as this was, she couldn't stand around for ever. And it wasn't fair for Chichiri to entice the poor girl like that. Using his magic to make hypnotise her. She rolled her eyes and coughed softly. "Is there something you want Chichiri?" but he didn't look away from her as he smiled. And she saw the smile spread from the half of his face she could see.

"As a matter of fact." Nuriko punched his arm and smiled with no heart felt feeling.

"He is just playing around, right Chi Chi?"

"Nuriko, don't call me that you know." he chuckled and winked at Hana, making her blush even more. "And may I do something for you miss?" he added suggestively, and she was certain she looked closer to a tomato than a person right then.

"I, my necklace, on the wall." She stammered and she walked slowly towards him again. trust him to be stood right next to it. "I, I left it, the wall, while I washed." She stood right before him, still unable to take her eyes from his, and her free hand reached to the side. She felt for her necklace, and gasped. She had in fact placed her hand over his, which was over her necklace.

"This necklace?"

"Yes." The tension was so thick in the atmosphere, that not even Houki dared to peak.

"Here." He took her free hand and held it. Her chain and ten brilliant red feathers, levitated off the wall, and before her. "Turn around and please, allow me, you know." he twirled her with the hand he held and placed the mask on the wall. Everyone gulped. Chichiri almost never took his mask off. And only they could see why. He took hold of the necklace and placed it very low down her front, before dragging it slowly over her breasts. He finally fastened it and placed his hands over her shoulders. "There. It is very nice. I am very curious where you got those magical feathers from you know. Very potent."

"Oh, well."

"Well that is a story for another time, Chichiri." Houki spoke up at last, after many 'say something!' looks from Nuriko, and took Hana's hand. "Now we better get you some clothes. We can't have you running around naked now can we." She chuckled.

"No we cant, can we." Chichiri spoke softly to her and even Nuriko was astounded and shocked by how forward that statement was. That was not like Chichiri at all. "My name is Chichiri, you know." Hana turned and looked to him as she was led off behind Houki.

"My name is Hana, you know." she smiled and her eyes shone like sapphires before she vanished around the corner.

"Hana…" he then caught the look Nuriko gave him. "What?" he then smirked and pulled a puppy dog face, with big eyes and put his hands together.

"Hana baby, why don't we go somewhere where I can outrageously flirt with you some more huh? I would really like that you know." he mimicked and made sure his hair stuck up like Chichiri's for a moment. Before ruffling it back to normal and laughing loudly at Chichiri and his scowling face. Before he really looked at him. With the mask on, scowling was always comical and few. Usually he just sweat-dropped. But with his mask off, his scar showing, he looked very evil and intimidating. "Wow Chichiri, I was just playing around. Don't look at me like that, please." He almost begged and Chichiri frowned.

"Now I remember why I wear my mask…" he placed the smiling face back on, and walked away.

"Listen, cheer up man. I mean, it isn't like that is going to happen again." Nuriko looked smugly and placed both hands behind his head. "I mean, why would she go for you when she could have an understanding, tender but strong guy like me? You'll see. She'll be mine."

"Oh you think so Nuriko. It takes more than brute strength and a feminine outlook to win over a beauty, you know."

"Oh, you did _not_ just challenge me." Nuriko stopped and folded his arms. "Well well. I never thought I'd see the day where I would have some competition for a girl."

"I never thought I'd see the day, where you would want a girl. I thought guys were more you thing Nuriko?" Tama jumped down from a roof and folded his arms. Chichiri chuckled but Nuriko turned a hot red. Steam came out his ears and he stomped his foot.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet I can get her attention before a Monk like Chichiri with no knowledge of dating and wooing ever does."

"You know…I have always been one for making money…" tama started, smiling briefly. "We could always…make something of that threat Chichiri. I mean, he just accused you of being incapable of attracting Lady Hana. And from what I saw back there…I think you would not only have something to say about it, but raise to it."

"I do actually, you know." Chichiri smirked and folded his hands at the still fuming Nuriko. "I bet I can woo her before you do, lady boy."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

"Sure. I believe you, you know."

"Fine." Nuriko smoothed his clothes and smiled cunningly. "It's a deal."

"So what will the official bet be? First to what? And I will start making a pot of money. I certainly know I can get Houki and Hotohori in on the bet. And then there is me and you two. And I am sure can call in a few friends and palace men too…" Tama started to predict his profits, while Chichiri pulled away form the wall.

"First one to get a kiss." Tama grinned. This would be perfect.

"Is that the official deal?"

"If lady boy can handle it, you know."

"You're on Chichiri. I will tell you how her lips taste."

"I will not need to be told, as I will kiss her first. And you will not lay your lips on her." he chuckled and placed his straw hat on his head. "I am off you know."

"Oh you will regret crossing me Chichiri! I swear it!" Nuriko stormed off scheming, while Tama got out a large black pot and went around telling people about the bet, and getting lots of interesting donations and bets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Empress Houki seemed to be enjoying herself very much as she went through her wardrobe and looked Hana up and down, trying to decide what clothes would suit her best. It appeared that she would be getting more than one outfit by the time they were done.

Hana had decided that she had to be in ancient times, because of the way they all acted and dressed. And the fact that Houki didn't understand her when she asked if she could use a phone. So no, not even close to her time.

But…she could get used to this…

"…But I think the green would bring out you eyes more and it would go so well with you hair. Oh, my dear, you have already tied it up. I have never seen anything like that ut on a man before. Come, I will do you hair."

"Oh, please you are too kind." _and will kill me_ "I like my hair like this. It is practical and-"

"And we women are not here to be practical. That is the men's role. We are here to look exquisite in every way and attract the man of our dreams. I certainly did."

"So you are married to the Emperor? Is he nice?"

"Oh, he is such a gentle man. I must introduce you to him. And my son, I must let you meet my darling little Boushin. He loves meeting new people." She beamed at her, and saw Hana had tears in her eyes. "What is wrong my dear?"

"You are being so kind to me…you just…reminded me of someone. From the way you were…mothering over me…" she gulped and stopped herself from sobbing. Even as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh deary." Houki sat her on her bed and sat behind her. She pulled her hair out of her bun and began to comb through it. "You have such wonderful hair."

"Thank you…my mother used to love brushing it like that."

"_used_ to?" Hana whimpered and Houki held her shoulders gently. "I am sorry. I didn't know you had lost your mother."

"It's ok. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Nonsense. Now come, think of happier times." Houki brushed through her now dry hair and smiled to herself. "I hope I have a daughter one day. Having a son is not like having a daughter. But I am told I am pregnant once more so I may be lucky."

"I hope you child is healthy." She smiled and looked in the mirror while Houki did something with the ribbon.

"Thank you. And I see that you are fond of this ribbon. So how is this for you?" her fringe come just above her eyebrows, just as soft and golden, and her hair was straight but full of life as it fell down her back like a waterfall of sunlight. The black ribbon went behind her ears and held her hair in place, like a head hand.

"Thank you, I like it very much." She saw that there was a neat bow on her head, and she smiled. Her mother used to do her hair like that.

"Now for a dress." Then her world smashed.

"Erm, dress? Oh I have never worn a dress. Couldn't I just wash the clothes I came in?"

"Oh no dear, I had those thrown away. Dirty things they were. But I have a lovely green dress for you right here."

"Oh, I am flattered by all you held and am very grateful."

"I know dear. Come, try it on." _Oh boy_

ooOoo

Nuriko had gone out and bought a large red rose and waited against a wall for Hana. He had some ground to get over Chichiri as he had been a little rude to her at their first meeting. He smirked. _At least I didn't perv on her while she bathed like chi chi did he he he._

He looked rather smug as he looked around the corner. Nope, no sign of her. _they have been in there getting changed for a long time now…not even I took that long when I was well…erm…_

"How's it going lady boy?"

"AH!" Nuriko jumped. After all this time, he still wasn't used to Chichiri and his teleportation. "Don't DO that!"

"Do what? You look a little flushed there lady boy, you know."

"Oh very funny Chi chi." He pouted, not liking the female name that Nuriko insisted on calling him.

"I thought it was you know." he looked to the royal section of the palace, and smiled. "Waiting for her are we?"

"I have a plan, if you must know. More than what _you_ have huh?"

"I am just going to be natural you know? I won't need to use anything flashy to win her like you. I don't _need _anything flashy like you do, you know."

"So using magic on her before wasn't anything flashy then?" he poked Chichiri's shoulder and made him yelp. "What? A little weak there chi chi?"

"I am just fine you know. and here she comes."

Houki stepped out her room, dressed in her usual royal red dress with a yellow neck and green frills, not to mention the yellow markings. Her hair was still in two flawless hoops on her head, almost as dark a purple as Nuriko's, and looked like she was waiting for someone to follow her. Both men held their breath, as someone else stepped out from the royal rooms.

Hana stepped out, her hair still as flawless as when Houki did it for her, and wearing a dress. It was a soft green, slender empire dragon dress with silver blossom patterns on the green silk, with small collar, and the three traditional silver string across buttons. One at the top of her neck, one at the very bust of her breasts, and one underneath them. it had no sleeves and billowed out behind her and over her ankles.

"And so I think that it might be nice for me to organise a tour of our city later on. Perhaps tomorrow once you are comfortable?"

"That would be lovely Empress."

"Please, call me Houki." The two women had fast gotten to like each other, and smiled brightly until they stepped out of the royal section, and before the two worriers. "Now why doesn't this surprise me? And you are both gawking. You more so Nuriko." They both gathered themselves and Chichiri smiled to her, making her blush.

"I have something for Lady Hana." Nuriko stepped forward and offered the rose to Hana. She looked to the Empress, who was fast becoming a mother to her, and saw her nod for her to take it. so she took the rose and smiled thankfully.

"Thank you Nuri-ouch." She dropped the rose and held her hand. She looked to her palm and saw that one of the thorns had imbedded itself in her skin, and blood was pooling out of it. "I have a thorn in my hand."

"Let me see Lady Hana." Chichiri ignored the evil look he got from Nuriko, and held her hand lovingly. "You sure do. I can get that out for you if you let me, you know."

"Oh, thank you." She smiled. But when he pulled on her wrist, she hesitated.

"I need to take you somewhere else, so I can it you down while I get it. it has gone pretty deep in you know."

"Is that alright Empress? I know you were going to take me to see you son."

"That is fine both Nuriko and Chichiri are Suzaku worriers and would never do you any wrong. I trust them with my life and so should you. Yes, you can go with him." she smiled and had to grab Nuriko's ear before he ran after her. "But I didn't say you could follow them. _You_ can escort me to my son."

"Here, sit on this rock ok."

"Ok." Hana sat on the rock and winced. The thorn just kept getting deeper and deeper. And there was now a little pool of blood in her palm. Chichiri sat next to her, and held her hand up.

"This will feel strange ok. So stay still for me, you know."

"I will. Thank you." She closed her eyes and bit her lip, expecting him to just pull it out. But she felt a tingling sensation, and the thorn seemed to grow a life of its own.

"I almost have it, you know." and with a sharp yelp from Hana, the thorn flew out of her palm, out the blood and into Chichiri's waiting hand. "That was a nasty one. I wouldn't accept flowers from Nuriko again any time soon, you know." she giggled and opened her eyes to him. He threw the thorn in the lake behind them, and still held her hand. "I need to close this wound. So bare with me, you know."

"Ok, I will." Hana then thought he was going to bandage it, but he didn't. He surprised her again by using his free hand, to close her eyes gently with his fingertips.

"Keep them closed for me."

"Ok, but what are you going to do?"

"You can trust me, you know." she giggled and kept her eyes closed. Chichiri slowly took off his mask, and lowered his lips to her palm. He heard her gasp as he lapped up the blood gently with his tongue, drinking down her blood and sucking at her cut. This sealed it and she had to bite her lip to stop from letting this make her blush even more…or affect her physically too. She had to resist the urge to moan as he gently kissed her palm. He then kissed her wrist, and rained kisses up her arm. All the way to her shoulder. He then kissed her neck and smiled, glad that she had let him go this far. "I think I have closed the wound Lady Hana."

"I, I think you have, you know." he chuckled at her little imitation, and saw her lips part. He was so close to her, that he could taste the lemon drink in her breath, as it mixed with his. He leaned closer, just about to brush his lips with hers, when…

"CHICHIRI!" they both pulled apart and Chichiri pulled his mask on and then looked to the new arrival.

"Your Highness!" Hotohori stood before them and placed a hand on Chichiri's shoulder.

"Chichiri my good friend, I must speak with you. And Lady Hana, please return to the company of my wife. Houki is waiting for you in the court yard." Chichiri held her hand and helped her off the rock.

"I will see you again Lady Hana. Take care of your hand, you know."

"I will. Thank you…" she blushed as he bowed, and kissed her hand. She held her hands in front of her as she walked around the corner, looking as she went. _So…where is the court yard?_

"Chichiri what I saw earlier today was disturbing." Hotohori sat at his throne with Chichiri stood before him. "Chiriko was watching the stars last night and had a premonition. The seven celestial stars had once again come closer to the beast star. I think it is a little obvious what this means. Especially with the arrival of this new girl."

"Nuriko said that she could just be from Hokkan."

"No my friend. I fear she is not." He sighed and leaned against the chair. "But we shall know soon enough after my wife returns to me. she will be learning what she can about Lady Hana. From what I have learned already, she is nothing like Lady Miaka. Or Lady Yui. She is quiet, shy, and hardly has any appetite."

"Nothing like Lady Miaka." He chuckled, and listened on.

"Indeed she is not. But that is not why I have called you here my friend. I fear I must return to the premonition of the young master Chiriko. If he has foresaw the realignment of the seven stars around the centre constellation, I fear that my worst fears are true. And they concern not only myself, but Lady Hana and all the Suzaku seven."

"You, you mean she's."

"Yes Chichiri. I fear that _she_, is the new Priestess of Suzaku."

"And this is the great gardens. They are attached to the palace and I have often found my husband near the pond over there, simply thinking." Houki had found Hana wandering around and steered her to the outer rims of the palace. It was quiet there and she didn't need any distractions. She had a job to do after all. "SO Lady Hana. What do you think of the palace?"

"I think it is wonderful Houki." She smiled and looked around her. Everything in sight was so grand, so original and moving in its peacefulness. "Thank you for showing me this. It's real something else…"

"And what of your home Hana? What is it like where you live?"

"Oh, nothing like this."

"Is it cold there?" _time to see if she lives in Hokkan. It is always snowing and cold there. _

"Not really. It is quite warm in the summer." Hokkan

"Oh, so don't you get snow there?"

"Well I do in the winter. Sometimes it layers the ground and I go sledding." Saito._ Never get snow in Saito._

"So where do you come from Hana? How did you get here my dear?"

"Well…" she looked to the sky and frowned. _Oh yeah, my world. I almost forgot…papa…_ "Another world to this place…somewhere, fare, far away where there are hardly any trees, no horses, the skies are not as blue or clean and so hard…so empty…"

"Oh my dear. So is it true?" Houki stopped and held her shoulders.

"Is what true Houki?"

"Are you from another world? Another world entirely?" Hana gasped and covered her mouth with both hands elegantly.

"How did you know that?"

"Because this has happened before." She looked focused and took her hands. "Come, we must speak to my husband. As she was dragged, Hana couldn't help but go over what the Empress had said.

This has happened before… 

_So is there someone else in this world who came from my world, other than me?_

Perhaps she could find them and figure out how to get home. She needed to get back to her father…_papa…_

Hana only registered that she had stopped when she saw a large thrown, with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair was tamed back into a hairpiece, and his robes held a royal emblem on the front. He smiled to her, and she saw another man in the room.

"Chichiri…"

"Lady Hana." He bowed to her, but didn't seem as happy as before. What had happened? He seemed to be purposely avoiding eye contact with her. She stepped towards him, but Hotohori spoke up.

"Lady Hana. That is you name yes?"

"Yes sir." Houki placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"This is my husband Hana." _Wait…she is the Empress…and if this is her husband…then he must be…_

"The Emperor!"

"That is I." He smiled and motioned with his hand for her to come closer. "I will not harm you. In fact, it seems that I must protect you with my life."

"As must I, you know." Chichiri nodded, but still didn't look at her.

"I don't understand."

"Lady Hana, have you come from another world? Have you ever heard of either a Lady Miaka Yuuki, or a Lady Yui Hongo?"

Ms Hongo…and the person she was crying over…Miaka… 

"I have. Ms Hongo works at a library in my world. She was watching over this book and I found her crying over someone called Miaka. I thought she might have been a sister." Hana watched as Hotohori stood up and walked towards her.

"They were not sisters, but the best of friends." He sighed and looked to her with heavy eyes. "I feel it is time that I told you a tale, of Lady Miaka and Lady Yui. Come, to my private chambers. This will take a while."

Tears flooded down her face.

One hand hovered in front of her mouth, her eyes trembling and her other hand balling a fist in her dress on her lap.

_I wish I knew her. She…to have gone through all that…and then to just…oh my…_

So Miaka, and her best friend Yui, found the same book I did, and read it. Only to be sucked into the book and meet Tamahome. Then Yui was sent back home, but lady Miaka was not. Mika then became the Priestess of Suzaku, the beast god of Konan, and went out to find a way back home. She, Nuriko, Tamahome and Hotohori then found the taiskun, and focused on Mika really hard to send her home, with the help of Yui. But when she got home…Yui had been thrown into the book in her place. Mika took her uniform off and couldn't hear Yui as she cried for her to help her, while being molested by thugs in Sieryu. She then became the priestess of Sieryu and became Miaka's mortal enemy. When Mika went back for her, she found her cold and bitter. They both then went out, enemies and tried to collect the Shinzaho, after when of the Sieryu seven prevented them from summoning the Beast god Suzaku. It was a race between them, old friends now sworn enemies, and the love between Tamahome and Miaka was doomed to never be consummated. So she had to betray her mind, body and heart as she went on her quest. Then finally, Yui got both the Shinzaho, after many deaths of friends and family, and summoned the god Sieryu. She wished that Suzaku could be sealed away and then that she and Miaka went back to our world, and Tamahome went with her. There was a showdown between Tamahome and Amniboshi, before Tamahome won. With her final wish, after Nakago betrayed her and threatened to kill her once again best friend, Yui wished to break the seal on Suzaku and in doing so…she was consumed by the beast. Mika then summoned Suzaku and wished for the worlds and everyone who had died to be restored to good health. Her second wish was to bring Yui back to her, as the beast God Suzaku banished the Beast God Sieryu back to their realm of existence. As she felt herself being consumed from the inside out, in such dyer pain and anguish, Miaka made her final wish. She wished that no priestess of any God that followed her, would ever be consumed by any Beast God, and to be speared the pain she felt. She knew her love for Tamahome would never be truly experienced. She would never love him, never marry Tamahome, never have children with him and never see Yui again. Before she vanished into the bright red light, as fire licked at her skin and as blood pooled down her body, she smiled upon her worriers, Yui, Tamahome, and wished them happiness in all their lives. The last thing she heard, was the cries of her could be lover, her best friend and then…

…Nothing.

Hana closed her eyes and whimpered. Miaka gave her life, her final breath, to ensure no one would ever have to go through the same pain she did. She made sure all the ones she loved were healed, safe and before she died, she smiled. Oh how terrible. How horrid. How can any such being that calls themselves loving, take the life of such a good person like that? Hana felt the feathers around her neck rustle as if disturbed by her thoughts. Then she stood, tears in her eyes and for the first time ever, Hotohori saw a twinkle in her eyes that reminded him so much of Miaka, that he gasped.

"What can I do?" she held a fist before her, her tears still falling down her face.

She looks so beautiful…like an angel with a cause… Chichiri thought as he watched her from afar, stood in the doorway of the Emperor's private quarters. "How can I help? How can I help all the people who had to suffer? Tell me what I can do!" she dropped to her knees and hung her head forward. Her hands placed out in front of her, but her face stayed ever focused. "If there is anything…tell me…please…"

"You could become the priestess in her place…" she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Hotohori looked to Chichiri, and nodded for him to intervene.

"What he means Lay Hana, is that when Miaka left us, it was a huge tragedy indeed…and we miss her dearly, you know…but what you could do to help us is to become the new priestess, now that there has been a new cycle of the stars you could do it, you know."

"But why? Do you need a wish?" Hotohori sighed and turned away from her.

"Lady Hana…have you not met my son yet?"

"No, I haven't." Hana sniffled as Chichiri held her shoulders, pulling her to her feet. Being still slightly weak, and tired from crying so, she swooned into Chichiri and he held her close. His mask smiled to her and hid his blush perfectly. "Why?" she whimpered. What else had she yet to learn?

"My son…Boushin…my son…"

"Shall I take it from her your highness?" Chichiri, ever the wise and helpful, waited until Hotohori nodded for him to do just that. "Well, prince Boushin came down with a fever a few months ago, and hasn't seemed to sweat it off. It just keeps getting worse you know, and no medicines or herbal remedies seem to work either, you know. It won't break and with each passing day, his condition deteriorates just a little bit more, you know. So if you became the priestess of Suzaku… "

"I could summon Suzaku, and wish for prince Boushin to get better?" he nodded, and she turned to the troubled Emperor. "I will do it." those simple words made the Emperor spin round and pull her from Chichiri, embracing her tightly as tears fell down his face.

"I, and all of Konan thank you. You will be cleansed at once and tonight," he held her at arms length. "You will become the priestess of Suzaku." He then looked to Chichiri. "Could you show her to the baths Chichiri? I would ask Nuriko again, but I have been told he can no longer be trusted around…" Chichiri shuck his head in his Chibi form and threw his hands from side to side behind her. "I mean, please."

"Of course I will you know." Hotohori raised a brow when Chichiri took her hand gently in his, and led her out almost lovingly towards the baths.

I will have to watch those two. When she becomes the priestess, she will not be allowed to fall in love with one of her worriers. Not only because they will never be able to consummate their love…but because the pain alone could break them mentally…I should know…as should Tamahome…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"But I have already bathed here." Hana blushed, seeing there would be no Houki to attend to her this time. So she would be alone with Chichiri. She pouted to herself. It was almost as if he knew this, and was ecstatic about it. "Do I really need to-"

"You need to be cleansed, not just clean you know." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked over her shoulder. "Can I help at all? I could hold your, erm, well…" he blushed and even his mask tinted a light pink colour. "…dress…" she bit her lip and looked directly ahead.

"Well…if you turn around I could change…"

"OH! Of course you know! I wasn't going to watch you get undressed or anything like that…he he…" he chuckled nervously and turned on his heel. But Hana could almost still feel his body next to hers. So he wasn't going to walk away. Hana took one last look around, and pulled at her robes. They slipped off her shoulders and pooled around her feet. She bent down to pick them up, and her bum bumped into his. She went bright red as she heard him gasp. She slowly stood up, her backside still against his.

"I, I am so sorry I."

"No…it's alright…really…" Hana blushed at the almost husky tone to his voice. "Are you undressed?" she almost didn't want to answer that. But she couldn't help but trust this man.

"Yes…"

"Then I will take your clothes." He had to force words from his lips, and was SO glad that he had his back to her. Only Suzaku knows what Hana would think of him if she saw…

"Ok, here you go." She held them over her shoulder.

"Where?"

"Over my shoulder." He reached behind him, and froze. His fingertips brushed against her neck. When he felt her shiver to his touch, he had to bite down hard on his on lip. Hana bit her lips too and closed her eyes tight. "Do you have it yet?"

"Oh, I have it all right." He gulped and held the clothes to his chest.

"Ok, I will tell you when it's ok to turn around again, ok?"

"Sure, I'll be right here, you know." how could he, the most calm and controlled individual, the wise monk who had been chosen over every other mortal in this world for his clear minded thinking to train with Taiisukun, have such thoughts after such an accidental and brief touch. Of her bare backside…Daaaa! What am I thinking! I sound like, like, Tasuki! He shuck his head to clear his thoughts.

"It's ok to look now!" Hana shouted from far out in the pool. The waterfalls roared loudly and continuously cooled the water, making her shiver. He slowly turned, and he sighed at the sight. She stood far out in the water, but could still stand. She stood there, her navel upwards showing and her arms crossed over her chest. She looked as if she was about to give her body to some omniscient force, so pure, so angelic…so…beautiful… Chichiri had never seen such a beauty. Not since…but she is even more than…he frowned while she lowered under the water. Yes, now he was thinking of his beloved. The one he had lost thanks to a flood so many years ago. He had never forgotten her face, her smile, her lips…he had never gone one moment without thinking about her…and he gasped. He hadn't thought of her once while Hana was here. He hadn't even had that nightmare when he felt her cold, dead hand slip from his and into the water. But I didn't even know her when she first came here, you know! How can she have stopped my nightmares, if I have only met her today? Chichiri's confusion was hidden behind his smiling paper mask, as Hana looked to him.

He always looked so cheerful, so happy. All day he had yet to frown. If only she could smile that much…she hadn't smiled since…

Chichiri snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a sob. He looked over to Hana, and saw her…crying?

"Lady Hana? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? I can help heal you immediately if you are, you know." without realising it, he had stepped towards the edge of the water. When Hana looked up to him, her eyes were teared and her face full of sorrow.

Oh how could I? I promised that I wouldn't let anyone see me like this, see my in pain, cause pain…and the one guy who hasn't stopped smiling all day…I do this to.

But when she simply hugged herself and lowered into the water sharply, with a louder sob, Chichiri threw off his Kesa and Kase, along with his Staff and his shirt. Within the same heart beat, he was submerged under the water and swimming so fast to her, that it looked like a tsunami heading right for her. "I'm coming Lady Hana!"

"Wha? Chichiri?" Hana wrapped her arms tight around herself and crouched down in the water. When Chichiri got to her, his hands found her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Are you alright Hana? Where does it hurt?" he was panicking and she knew it. but through sheer embarrassment she couldn't find her voice. "Lady Hana…?" he blushed madly and looked to the sky. "I, I didn't mean to, I haven't seen anything, I, I thought you were hurt when you sank into the water and."

"It's ok…" she looked up to him, and gasped. With water water-logging his mask, it was starting to peal off at the bottom of his cheek. She slowly reached up with one hand and touched the upturned end with her fingertips. One hand still covered her chest, amply enhancing her cleavage. That was all that Chichiri allowed himself to see before he looked up to the sky. But he froze upon feeling her fingers at the bottom of his mask. She, she wouldn't…

but he soon found she would, as he felt a familiar breeze of air as she tugged gently at it.

"No." he took her wrist, and looked away. "Don't, please…" He couldn't let her see his face, his true face. How could he survive if she cowered away from him, thanks to his scar? And what would he do if she ever asked how he got it? "Are you actually harmed?" he waited. She took a few moments after she shook off her confusion.

"No, I was just…remembering…I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me…" Hana looked down, catching a glance at his bare chest.

"Well, I will leave you to cleans, you know." he tried a cheerful voice, and failed. He took his other hand from her shoulder, and replaced his mask to fit like before.

"Thank you…" he turned, but still held her hand. When he was at arm's length, still holding her wrist, he slipped away and slipped her and into his. Then, he slowly turned to look at her face. She was like a fallen angel, tears still twinkling fro the sun on her cheeks, her deep oceanic blue eyes holding depths of emotional pain, he could see that.

"We will talk of this later, you know…" he said very seriously. She had said she was remembering something. And it hurt him to think something was bothering her so much, that she would tear and swoon. He watched as her eyes grew larger, as if afraid. "I will be with your clothes, you know." he chuckled at her. This cheered her up so much; he saw her eyes glow with life. It melted his heart. He simply looked at her, motionless. He wanted so much to pull her to him, hold her, comfort her, smell her hair, stroke her back…kiss her…

"Thank you Lord Chichiri." He raised a brow, and cocked his head to one side. His cerulean hair had plastered to his back and his prongs somehow still defied gravity, only slightly soppy.

"Lord? I don't want you to call me Lord you know. It's just Chichiri to you Lady Hana."

"Then…it's just Hana to you…Chichiri." She blushed and yanked her hand back, to help cover her chest. This was one of those moments when she wished she had smaller breasts, as she had trouble holding herself with both hands, never mind one.

"Indeed…Hana." He turned and waded through the water. He sat on the pool side, shaking his head from side to side to get the water out his hair. While he did this, he secretly watched Hana as she smoothed her hands over her skin, though her hair, and was still in a dream like state when Tamahome crept up behind him.

"Pretty girl that." he said. Chichiri then jumped up and threw his Kesa out like a bull fighter.

"She is bathing you know! you shouldn't be here!" Chichiri then threw it over his head and pushed Tama round the corner. Throughout the journey, Tama muffled curses that would have made Tasuki proud.

"Hey!" he pulled it off, himself, looking at the monk. "What was that all about huh? What was the big idea?"

"Ha-Lady Hana was bathing you know. She was not decent and you can't just walk up and watch!"

"You mean like you were?" Tama smiled with his arms folded over his chest. Chichiri folded his Kesa over his arm and blushed madly.

"I was simply watching _over_ her, you know?"

"So…" he smirked. "Why are you all we? Did you have to watch over her, in there with her?"

"I thought something was wrong! I am not like that you know!"

"Sure…your not human at all. Or a man. Oh, wait, you are!" he laughed at the tomato colour Chichiri's mask had gone. Only Suzaku knows what colour his face must actually be under there. "Listen." Tama placed a hand on his shoulder, looking seriously. "Don't do this. Don't let yourself fall for her." Chichiri looked up and wide eyed.

"But."

"Don't even try it Chichiri because I won't buy it. I have been there, don't that, remember?" A hurt look came over his face, and he looked down. "I fell in love with Miaka. I am still in love with Miaka…even after she's gone…" he looked up, tears in his eyes. "it still hurts Chichiri. Don't go through this, please."

"I know how you are feeling Tamahome." He looked sternly at him, pulling his hand away. "I lost my beloved in a flood, or did you forget?" Chichiri sighed when he saw tama flinch. "Don't worry Tama. I don't blame you."

"But…you are in love with…" he sighed. "I just wanted to look out for you, like you do everyone else all the time. I wanted, to spare you this pain. But for a minute there…I forgot you already know about it. Sorry man." Chichiri took off his mask, and had his eye closed.

"Fear not Tamahome."

"It's just." He almost pleaded. "She will be the priestess, and she will have to be pure and you will never be able to live with her, or be with her, ever…" Tama turned his back to him. "You are her worrier…never her lover…" he punched a hole in the wall. "That is what Taiisukun told me. Please just be careful brother…"

"I will Tamahome. I always am, you know." he chuckled and put his mask back on. "But I appreciate the concern you know."

"I feel this might have been my fault, coming up with that bet with you."

"What has happened was set into motion before our bet Tamahome." Chichiri looked over the wall to where Hana was swimming her way to the side. "…from the moment I first saw her…"

_Then I see it is too late. I tried to save you Chiri, but I see it is far, far too late for that now. You are in love. _Chichiri snapped his head up. He had heard a sound from over near the water.

_He only met her today, and already I see devotion, loyalty and pure love in his eyes. Even if he doesn't quite believe he loves her yet. His logical mind is confused by it all, I see that. _He chuckled. _He is trying to make sense of it, like he does everything else. _S_ince when did love make sense Chichiri?_

Tama placed a hand on his shoulder. _You can try to resist it, you can. Suzaku knows I tried. Many times if I remember correctly. But it never, ever worked. I can see it in your eyes…I can._

"Go, she will wonder where you are. And by the way…Nuriko is sat on the roof over there. And Hana is about to get out of…" but Chichiri was already gone, his big blue and white Kesa billowing behind him. First he jumped up to the roof, then bagged Nuriko in his Kesa, before sending him to a cold stream outside of the palace, and Tama smiled to himself throughout the entire show. "I see I was right. It is too late…you do love her." Tama smiled to himself, walking off to put a decent bet in that pot of his. Because he could see Chichiri would be damned if Nuriko, or anyone else kissed her before he did.

"Chichiri?" Hana saw him touch down with a sulking pout on his mask. That meant he was absolutely scowling underneath it.

"Hana…" he smiled again. "Are you finished? I could get you a towel of you like, you know." she giggled, and he raised a brow. he hadn't said anything funny, had he?

"We didn't get a towel before I came here." She smiled, and he 'oh-ed' in recognition.

"Then you can use my Gi shirt, you know." he threw her dress over his shoulder, and pulled his recently folded Gi from the side. "Here." He held it out, and was just about to turn away, when Hana started to get up out the water.

Entire world went in slow motion as her shoulders came out the water first. Then her arms covering her rebellious breasts, and then her washboard stomach…and then her belly button…and then…

His eyes were following her body as he looked down her, forgetting all his famous restraint, his eyes drinking her in.

Then.

"CHICHIRI!" Houki ran very unladylike down the steps and hit him over the head with his own staff. "YOU LOOK AWAY THIS INSTANT!" but Chichiri was on his front, face first on the floor. _Maybe she should be a member of the Suzaku seven, you know. Ouch…_ Houki 'humph'ed and took the Gi top from the floor. "Here my dear. I cam really sorry about this."

"Oh, it's ok." she mumbled. The truth was, she really, really trusted Chichiri. She knew he wouldn't have done anything but been a gentleman. He hadn't even looked affected by her coming out the water. He still smiled comically as he pulled himself off the floor. Hana pulled the Gi around her and Houki tied it around her tightly.

"Don't just stand there." She chuckled. "Follow me. I have to thank you for accepting to help my son anyway. Why don't we have some fun/ I can do your hair very nicely before the big ceremony if you like."

"Oh, thank you." Houki turned, and Hana looked to Chichiri. He was in his Chibi form, sulking and ashamed of his actions. Even if Hana hadn't realised that he had been goggling at her. He knew he had, and he was ashamed. "And thank You Chichiri."

"Hana…" she knelt down, looking just as edible to him in his Gi, as it protruded from her chest. Even more so as she sat down in front of him. He was jus glad his mask stopped her from seeing him glance down at her chest, before looking at her face again. he had well since turned back into his adult form.

"I didn't actually get to thank you for jumping in the water after me, when you thought I was in danger."

"I am one of the Suzaku seven. I will lay my life on the line and do anything to keep you safe priestess, you know."

"I am not your priestess. Not until after the ceremony. So you didn't have to try to save me."

"I wanted to." The words fell from his lips quicker than he was comfortable with, but he meant them.

"And for that I thank you." She smiled at him, making his heart sing in his chest and his chest warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Hana?" Houki shouted from around the corner, and Hana looked towards her.

"I have to go, thank you." She jumped up and ran to the corner, before running back. "I should take that dress with me…"

"Oh! Of course you know." he handed it to her, both on their feet now.

"Chichiri…"

"Yes?" he stepped towards her, seeing her blush greatly. What was she about to say?

"Well…at the ceremony…what exactly will happen?"

"You will be taken into the Shrine of Suzaku, where you will be blessed and ordained as the priestess. You don't even have to say anything, you know."

"Will you be there?"

"No, you will go inside alone with the high priests. They will take care of you, you know." he smiled to her, but she still looked so worried. "I could…wait for you outside, if you wanted me to."

"Yes!" she placed her hands on his chest, looking pleadingly at him. she then blushed wildly and stepped off. "I mean, if that is alright. I know you will probably have lots of other things to do and."

"I will be there." He held her hands in his, and kissed them. "I will be there." That simply promise, meant the world to Hana. He was so kind, so gentle, so compassionate and caring. He was the perfect gentleman and she couldn't very much see herself getting very close to this man. She already trusted him more than she did anyone else.

"Thank you."

"HANA!" Houki looked around the corner, and saw Chichiri holding her hands. "CHICHIRI!" He gulped and let go of her.

"I am coming Houki." Hana turned, but Chichiri held her wrists and pulled her against him, holding her tightly like he had wanted to do all day.

"I will be waiting for you outside the temple. And then I will still be there waiting for you upon your exit. I promise." Hana smiled and rested her cheek on his still bare chest for a moment.

"Thank you."

"HANA!"

"Coming!" she said happily, and left him. She got to the corner, and looked back. Her hair swayed with the motion of her body and her smiled was so big, it fixed Chichiri to the spot. "See you later Chichiri!"

"You will Hana!" he shouted back. And she vanished after the impatient Empress. "I swear you will."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kioko? Where are you child?" an elderly woman smiled as she walked through the house. She needed her walking stick to aid her, but she wasn't one to be held down just yet. "Kioko?"

"I am here Grandma!" A young teen ran around the corner. She had long, golden blonde hair with the biggest, but lightest blue eyes you had ever seen. She had her hair tied back in a French braid, and it still came down to her waist. she had a black ribbon tying the bottom of it and she bounded up to her grandmother.

"Oh Kioko. It is good that you are home."

"I was planting flowers at the shrine." She beamed. "Buddha always looks so much better with lilies round him." she smiled, and froze. Her grandmother was crying. "Grandma? What is wrong?"

"Come dear. My darling…I need to talk to you in the living room."

"Ok. would you like me to make some tea?"

"No, this is no time for drinking tea." _That's odd. Grandma always drinks tea. She drinks tea more than she draws breath. What could have happened that she didn't want to have any tea when sitting down in the living room?"_ Kioko followed her grandmother, holding her arms to help her sit down. "Thank you my dear." She smiled. Her aged face still took no grace from her face. her grey hair was back in a similar braid to Kioko's, and her eyes were charcoal and tired. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course Grandma." Kioko sat before her, her head to one side and her hands on her knees.

"Now, what do you know of…your family?" Kioko gasped. Why would she ask her that?

"…My mother died giving birth to me. My father soon after that…and you took care of me. Why?"

"Because I have told you a lie my child. that is not what happened at all." She coughed and sniffled. A tear fell down her face, as she saw the hurt in the young girl's eyes. "You never had a father, and you mother died a few months ago, in a car crash. I adopted you when your real mother could no longer take care of you. The rule is that to control birth population, every couple can only have one child. And when Mrs Hoshi had twins…she feared for you." Kioko gasped as she jumped to her feet. her eyes teared and she held her mouth with one hand, her chest with the other. This was not what she had expected to hear.

"So, so I have had a mother for so may years, and a father, and a, a a."

"A sister. A twin sister dear." Kioko gasped again, and dropped to her knees.

"I, I have a sister?" she pleaded. "And a father?"

"Yes, you have both. But, to keep from the authorities from finding out…I offered to take you to live with me, as my own child as I am barren. It was the hardest decision your mother had ever had to make. Only your father, your real father, knows of you." For a good while, Kioko didn't speak. She whimpered. All these years, she had a mother. All the times mother's day had passed, all those times she wanted a mother to hold her, when Grandma couldn't, she had a mother. She had one…and now…

"Grandma…" she whimpered, looking up again and holding her grandmother's knees. "When? How?"

"She died in a car crash a few months ago." She sighed and cupped the girl's chin. "You had a right to know, I couldn't tell you unless you were either old enough, or I was given permission to. and you father said I could."

"My father…and a sister…" she felt warm all of a sudden, as if she had been given a great big hug. "My sister…I have a sister…" Kioko jumped up. "What is her name? what is she like? You said she is my twin? Does that mean she looks like me?"

"Her name is Hana, she is your twin and you are identical twins. Only your eyes are different."

"Our eyes?"

"You have turquoise eyes, where she has dark sapphire eyes. But you are identical twins other than that."

"I-"

"Want to meet them? I knew you would say that. Help me up my dear." Kioko helped her up and felt something slipped into her hand.

"What is this grandma?"

"This is a ticket. Your bags are already packed my dear. By the door…" Kioko gasped. "Yes my child. I am sending you to meet the family you have never had."

"Oh grandma!" Kioko hugged her tightly, and cried happily. "I will come back. And I will bring my father and sister with me…father…sister…it feels so nice to say those words…" Kioko ran to the door, smoothed out her long pink skirt and white sleeveless shirt. "I will be back soon Grandma. I promise!"

"I know child. Now go, and be safe…" Kioko ran out the door, ticket in one hand and bag in the other. "Be safe…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" this was odd. Kioko was sure she was in the right place. But the door was wide open, and there was no one here. This house looked warm and nurturing, and she found herself wishing she had grown up here, with her family. But in the end, she was glad she had grown up with her Grandma, as she loved her very much. "Hello? Is anyone home?" _yeah, I can imagine it now. "Hay, who are you" "Oh, I'm your long lost daughter, I just thought I would drop in for tea." Yeah, real smooth…_ Kioko smiled to herself. She smiled and sat at the kitchen table. She was wearing a rose pink version of what Miaka wore, as she was part of the local cheer group in her village. Only the white shirt she wore underneath, when not tucked into place, came over her knees as none of the normal white shirts accounted for her chest. she was 15, but she had the chest of a woman. She laughed as she remembered when her Grandma had to beat a boy over the head with her cane for staring. She then sighed happily, and decided to wait for someone to come home. Why the door was open, she didn't know. in her thoughts, her eyes found a piece of paper on the table.

_Went to work early, I have had my tablets so don't worry about me. I love you and I will be home tonight. Don't wait up for me, _

_Dad_

_So this was from my father. Oh…he won't be home until tonight. Tablets? Why would he need tablets? Is he ill? And this note must have been for my sister, Hana. Oh Hana…I wonder what she is like. She has darker blue eyes than me, that is what Grandma said. But does she really look just like me? I can't wait to meet her._ Kioko yawned and rested her head on her arms. She set off so early this morning, she hadn't had much sleep. _Just a few…more…minuets…_

"…and when you go inside, you will be taken care of with all the best of hopes for your future, blessed and you have nothing to fear." Houki smiled as they came ever closer to the shrine. It looked such a lovingly holy place, and she could see some strange items inside. A medicine jar, a scroll, and a strange fan. Behind it was a sword, and they were all on an alter. Hana wore the same ceremonial dress as Miaka, as she was to be the priestess of Suzaku, and looked around her as they drew closer to the shrine. "Are you looking for something dear?"

"Oh." She snapped out of her gaze and smiled to her new friend. "I, never mind…" he frowned as they climbed the few steps, and she looked to the doors. They were both open, and she faced the entrance alone. Houki was still at the bottom of the steps, waiting.

"Go on now priestess, and good luck." Houki turned. "I will see you tomorrow." Hana watched as she left, and pushed her hair behind her ears. Her bangs were curved forward, and her hair was taken back off her face. She had two slim, very thin plats, one at either side of her face and were tied together at the back, holding the rest of her hair as it fell down her back like a golden water fall.

"Where are you…?"

"Lady Hana?" she looked around, startled. But she couldn't see anyone. She heard a soft chuckle from behind her, and turned around. She gasped as the upside down face of Chichiri beamed at her, inches from her own face. Hana jumped back, and looked up to the roof. He was stood on the roof upside down. _How does he do that?_ "I told you I would be here, you know. Just had to stay out of sight while the Empress was around. And…" he looked down at her clothes, and jumped down to his feet on the floor. Sure Miaka looked good in those robes, but in his eyes, they suited Hana more. The combination of red, transparent blue and white complimented her deep blue eyes and light blonde hair perfectly. As he rose up, he locked eyes with hers and saw her breath taking smile once more. "…and you look…"

"Yes?" she stepped forward. He was almost shocked at this, but stepped towards her too.

"You look…stunning." He finished, and bowed to her. "Lady Hana. Let me swear my allegiance to you as your Suzaku Worrier, and friend…" he gently took one of her hands, watching all the time to see if she would permit him to. She did, and he kissed her hand. "I will protect you with my life, and never let any harm ever come to you. I swear."

"Oh thank you Chichiri." Hana beamed and jumped at him, hugging him. He held her back, simply grateful of the chance to hold her again. "I thought you weren't here, after you said you would be, I doubted you. I am sorry, please forgive me."

"There is no need Suzaku no Miko." The temptation to hold her again was creeping up on him again.

"Lady Hana?" a male voice spoke from within the shrine. Hana looked sadly to the voice, and then back to Chichiri. "I, I don't know if I'm ready to do this." Her hands trembled so he held them tight to his chest.

"I have every faith in you, you know. And if anything goes wrong, I am right out here, waiting. So I will be inside quicker than Tasuki can curse, you know." Hana chuckled slightly, and let him turn her to face the shrine entrance. He held her shoulders, and whispered into her ear. "And after this, we can just talk, you know. I did say we would talk of what was bothering you in the water earlier you know."

"But."

"But make us all proud Priestess."

"I don't know if I can do this Chichiri." A tear fell from her eye, and he wiped it away with one slender finger.

"I have faith in you Hana." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Hana just stared at the open shrine doors, and then looked over her shoulder at him. _His smile, so warm. He really believes in me._ Slowly, a smile grew on her face, and she nodded with a foreign determination.

"I'll do it."

"And I will be waiting for you here, you know." He kept his hands on her shoulders. "Right here." For a moment, she just looked up at him, her face blank. But not for long. She just couldn't look up at his smiling face and not smile too.

"Alright. Arigato." She bowed her head and slowly made her way to the shrine. All the time, Chichiri used his staff for support. He just watched her as she stood before the great burning flame of Suzaku, until the great golden doors swung closed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kioko had soon fallen asleep fro her sleep deprived state and skipped down along a river bed. her golden hair waved as she went, her turquoise eyes looking everywhere. The skies were blue, the grass was green and there wasn't a sign of civilisation for miles around. All she could see was sky, grass, and the huge blue river with fresh flowing water. She laughed warmly as she saw a frog jump from a lily pad into the water with a splash, and closed her eyes. It was wonderful here, no worries, no pain, not stress, no one else. Only great peace and happiness was here.

That was until the thunder came.

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning jolted her to a stop, as the blissful scene changed from a dream, to a nightmare.

Wind howled, forcing her forward and throwing up dead leaves at her, forcing her to close her eyes and tangling in her golden hair. She screamed as fires seemed to spontaneously combust where her feet were, making her jump and run around on the river bed in terror. She finally felt the drenching rainwater beat down on her, robbing her of her vision and making the dirt beneath her slimy. She slipped at last and fell straight into the river. Her hands clawed in the water, and she tried desperately to get back to the surface. When she did, she broke the water with a gasp for air, tears mixing in the harsh currant of the river and forcing her downstream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" she whimpered as she it her back against a ragged rock, protruding from the river. She cried out and called for help again.

But there was no reply.

That was, until she felt herself fall under the water. Kioko felt a reed tangle around her ankle, and she clasped around her throat and mouth to stop herself from losing what ever breathe her lungs still carried. For what ever reason, she opened her eyes and gasped, losing some of her life giving oxygen. Before her, she saw great blue eyes, and red feathers surrounding her.

The form of a mighty bird, no, a Phoenix engulfed her eight and enclosed itself around her. She then closed her eyes, and finally gave in.

_I'm going to die…_

"**_No Kioko Hoshi, I will not allow you to die yet!"_** A burning fire blazed around her, and she stopped breathing. The air left her lips, but none replaced it. But it didn't need to. It was as if she no longer needed to breathe. But that was silly, right? Everyone needs to breathe.

But when she opened her eyes again, the river was lost. So was the sky, the grass, everything had just seemed to fall away and now, there was only fire.

"Where am I?" Kioko asked no one in particular as she looked around, and suddenly felt a burning heat all over her bare skin.

wait…_bare_ skin?

Kioko gasped and looked down herself, realising that she was now completely naked (she crossed her arms over her chest, and crossed her legs) and what was worse, floating in the middle of what looked to be space. Stars shone brightly as if to greet her, and warmed her almost as much as the fires that still raged around her. it was acting not only as if it was alive, but as if it was a cocoon or a fiery bubble, shielding her from the harshness of the beautiful vacuum before her.

"**_You are safe Suzaku no Miko."_**

"What did you-" but suddenly she felt warm again, but with a new wave of heat. The flames around her started to lick at her flesh, her skin tingling and she moaned with content. It came out a lot like a purr. She snapped her head back and opened her eyes. She saw her entire life plaid before her eyes.

Last week at the local fund raiser.

Last week, she was weeping over someone she lost, ignoring the pleas of a man to just talk to her about it. but somehow, she knew if she did, she would hurt him. she didn't want to hurt this man.

A few months back at school. She won a helper award.

A few months back at school. She won the student of the year award.

Last year, she watched as the school bully was carted away with her hands still shaking. It took a lot of courage to do what she did.

Last year, she cried behind a book as paper balls continuously bombarded her. it was always like this with the absence of the teacher. But she didn't recognise the school or the class.

The year before, when she was punched hard in the gut for interfering with the same bully.

The year before, when she was left in the school yard, bleeding through the nose for simply walking the wrong way. She was always doing that when she was reading. Her mother was supposed to meet her soon…

She was 11, with her new pink dress in the garden. She was planting flowers and singing a tune to herself.

She was 11, with a new chemistry set. Her father held the test tube for her as she added the water. Such pretty colours. Her mother took pictures.

She was 6, it was her birthday, she was crying. _"Where is my Mommy! Where is my Daddy!"_ was all she heard repeated in her head. Not the comforting words that her grandma gave her.

She was 6, her mother and father were fighting again. she was on her bed crying and holding a pillow over her ears, trying to block out the shouting.

It was early in the morning, in the spring time. The air was still crisp with the morning dew as a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, covered in sweat and a large smile on her face, held two bundles of sleeping joy close to her chest, and sighed.

Then just as abruptly as she images came to her, they left. Yet only half were hers, though she was in them all. At least, she thought she was.

"_**Suzaku no Miko, it is time. I accept you into my arms and love you as my own. Tough times came ahead for you, but stay every vigilant in your quest. Fulfil your destiny and let your heart guide the way. Remain pure, remain focused, remain faithful and I shall watch over you and keep you safe."**_

"I don't understand…why do you call me Suzaku no Miko? And what do you mean quest? Who are you?" Kioko held herself as she tried to see into the flames, and saw a set of sharp, chestnut eyes. They seemed to be surrounded by the same red light, which now outlined her vulnerable body.

"**_I, am the beast God of Konan. Suzaku." _** And with that, she yelped as the warm, loving feeling made her feel high, and made her black out.

She jolted up and looked around. She was where she had fallen asleep, in the kitchen, sat at the table, with the note crumpled underneath her.

"Suzaku? Who is Suzaku?" she felt a blur a flash back to her dream, she saw herself waving to her grandma, and then herself waving to a man and a woman. But it wasn't her. this person had darker blue eyes and seemed to smile differently to her. she didn't seem as boisterous as she was.

Then it hit her. "HANA!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After entering the shrine, something happened. A bright red light surrounded Hana before the priests had even begun chanting, and she lifted off her feat into the air slightly.

Chichiri heard the outcries and surprised/shocked palace men and ran inside. He took one look at Hana, and tried to runt to her. But a high priest grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"No Lord Chichiri you mustn't. The God Suzaku is blessing her, you must not interfere."

"Did this happen with the Lady Miaka?" Chichiri asked seriously. It was obvious that he meant business from the lack of 'you know's

"No, but it is safe. See, the holy light of Suzaku surrounds her, she is safe. NO! Do not interfere!" Chichiri had pulled away from him, and watched helplessly by her side.

After feeling very warm, like when she first touched her red feathers, that swung in the invisible breeze around her neck, came something else. She saw memories, distant, and yet clear all the same.

Last week at the local fund raiser.

Last week, she was weeping over someone she lost, ignoring the pleas of a man to just talk to her about it. but somehow, she knew if she did, she would hurt him. she didn't want to hurt this man.

A few months back at school. She won a helper award.

A few months back at school. She won the student of the year award.

Last year, she watched as the school bully was carted away with her hands still shaking. It took a lot of courage to do what she did.

Last year, she cried behind a book as paper balls continuously bombarded her. it was always like this with the absence of the teacher. But she didn't recognise the school or the class.

The year before, when she was punched hard in the gut for interfering with the same bully.

The year before, when she was left in the school yard, bleeding through the nose for simply walking the wrong way. She was always doing that when she was reading. Her mother was supposed to meet her soon…

She was 11, with her new pink dress in the garden. She was planting flowers and singing a tune to herself.

She was 11, with a new chemistry set. Her father held the test tube for her as she added the water. Such pretty colours. Her mother took pictures.

She was 6, it was her birthday, she was crying. _"Where is my Mommy! Where is my Daddy!"_ was all she heard repeated in her head. Not the comforting words that her grandma gave her.

She was 6, her mother and father were fighting again. she was on her bed crying and holding a pillow over her ears, trying to block out the shouting.

It was early in the morning, in the spring time. The air was still crisp with the morning dew as a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, covered in sweat and a large smile on her face, held two bundles of sleeping joy close to her chest, and sighed.

Her head snapped back again and Chichiri almost reached out to grab her, but resisted at the last second. He felt like he was stood on a trick wire, from the way he was stood up on his toes.

"_**Suzaku no Miko, it is time. I accept you into my arms and love you as my own. Tough times came ahead for you, but stay every vigilant in your quest. Fulfil your destiny and let your heart guide the way. Remain pure, remain focused, remain faithful and I shall watch over you and keep you safe."**_

"Who are you?" Hana whimpered and couldn't heard Chichiri calling to her.

"_**I, am the beast God of Konan. Suzaku."**_

But before she could say any more, the voice and the warm fiery feeling left her, as her body fell to the ground.

Chichiri saw the light leave her, and her body go limp. Then he stepped in and caught her in mid drop, right into his arms.

"Suzaku no Miko? Lady Hana can you hear me? Hana!"

Hana couldn't put her finger on why, but she felt that half those memories she had seen, as they plaid over in her mind again, didn't belong to her. She saw herself in them, but couldn't even remember the older lady in the visions. Or the shrine with the little Buddha in it, or planting flowers. And she never smiled like that.

Then she remembered the colour of her eyes.

Light blue.

No

Turquoise.

She didn't have turquoise coloured eyes.

Her tongue rolled in her mouth, trying to form a word.

"K..K.."

"Yes Suzaku no Miko?" Chichiri crouched down on one knee with her, and brushed a stray lock from her face.

"Ki, ki ki." She mumbled, her eyes closed and looked to be in pain.

"What Lady Hana?" a priest asked.

"Kio..ko…" she then bolted up in the Monk's arms, and her eyes were wide with shock. "KIOKO!" But then her eyes snapped shut again, and she fell back into a world of darkness. This left only Chichiri to carry her out in a panic to the nearest doctor at once, demanding he drop everything and tend to her. she slept all night in a blank sleep or nothingness, with only one word repeating in her head.

_Kioko…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chichiri sighed as he watched her from the door way. Hana, his Suzaku no Miko, had been sleeping ever since the ceremony. It was the next day, and she had yet to awake. This worried him. But he couldn't let that show through his cheerful mask of smiles. It was bad enough that the Prince was in a life threatening stupor, without the priestess being unconscious too. And it was certainly killing him too. But he distanced himself as Hotohori, Houki and the chief fission discussed her wounds. And he listened very carefully.

"She appears to be as healthy as she should be in body, but in mind she appears to be tortured. I wonder if Suzaku rejected her…"

"No!" all heads turned to see Chichiri in the door way, his hands by his sides in fists and his mask on his belt. "Hana is the Suzaku no Miko, she was accepted as his priestess and I felt his power envelope her and still surrounds her now. He has accepted her with loving arms and we should never doubt her position."

"It was only a theory…" the fission hung his head, as if he had been scolded by his father.

"Please Chichiri." Hotohori placed a hand on his shoulder. "She will be fine. We simply have to wait. She comes from the same world as Miaka." He chuckled. "If she is anything like our Miaka, she will be up and in the kitchens in no time."

"She is nothing like Miaka."

"Tamahome…" he stood in the door way where Chichiri once stood, and had his eyes closed. There was a shadow over his eyes and he had a perfect line for his lips.

"Miaka was out going, overly cheerful, glutinous for food, warm in nature and an example to us all. _She_ is nothing like Miaka."

"H, Lady Hana is not like Miaka, but she is just as cheerful. Everyone is unique and individual in their own right Tamahome. We should not look for another Miaka, but another priestess. Whom we have found and is laying in that bed. I have looked into her eyes and into her heart. Yes, there is pain there. But haven't we all gone through pain in our lives? You of all people Tamahome, should appreciate that. If anything, she may need us almost as much as we need her. As is the divine and mysterious play of fate." Hotohori frowned. Chichiri was never this forward with his views, about anyone, and wasn't even saying 'you know' at the end of his sentence. Sure, what he was saying was true, but Hotohori had hoped to get even a little bit of Miaka back. He was a fool to think so. "Perhaps if the priestess was to get some rest, she will awake ready and willing to address the task at hand." Tamahome stared at Chichiri and frowned.

"Yep, way too late." He walked off, laving everyone confused and they made there way out of the room. Chichiri was last to leave, when.

"Ch…" he turned on the spot and looked to Hana. He slapped his mask on again and ran to her side.

"Suzaku no Miko? How are you feeling?" he held one of her hands and looked down on her face. He sat on the edge of the futon, and waited.

"Chi…chi…ri?"

"I am here my priestess, you know. How may I serve you?" he smiled, glad she was awake. He _should_ call for the Emperor and Empress…but…

"Can I…have some water?"

"Of course, you know." He slipped a hand under her back and helped her to sit up. He continued to hold her back as he lifted a cup of water to her hand. He had to steady her shaking hands as she brought it to her lips, and helped her drink it. "Not to quickly priestess. There, you know." He placed the cup down and smiled to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" she looked to her lap. Her blonde hair was askew, messy and stuck to her face. Her skin pale and her eyes red. "I guess…I didn't drink did I?"

"No." he chuckled.

"And no one spiked any of my tea, right?"

"No sake has passed your lips priestess, you know." She looked up, and cocked her tired head to one side.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what, you know."

"Calling me Suzaku no Miko, priestess and by my title. I asked you to call me Hana." He didn't say anything, but smiled all the same.

"You should get some rest you know."

"I _should…_" she smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure, you know." he held her hips gently, and guided her off the bed and to her feet. "Do you feel dizzy? If you do, you should tell me you know." she chuckled and looked around, and then down at her clothes.

"This is where I woke up before."

"This is your room now, you know."

"And who changed my clothes?" he blushed.

"Empress Houki, you know. she had to kick Nuriko out. Swear, ever since he cut his hair a few years ago, he has never been the same, you know."

"I don't know actually. I don't know anything about your people, personally I mean. I was given the blow by blow from the Emperor, but not the personal side of it…other than when I found out about Tamahome and Miaka."

"Yes, I remember the very frequent glaring matches those two had when those two first met, you know. or when I met them anyway, you know."

"Some relationships always start out that way."

"Not always, you know." she blushed again, and frowned. "Hana? Are you alright, you know?"

"Oh, just remembering what happened to me."

"In the shrine?"

"Yeah…wow!" her knees buckled and she fell forward. But Chichiri still held her hips and pulled her against him. He then grabbed her upper arms and sat her down on the futon. "Sorry about that, my knees just gave beneath me."

"No problem, you know." he sat next to her, and cocked his head to one side. "So, what _did_ happen in the shrine? I asked the priests, and that didn't happen to Miaka, you know."

"Well I walked in, like you saw. Then, I just felt myself fall." She held her head as she tried to remember. And she smiled. "I felt warm. Like when I first touched my feathers." Her hand subconsciously ran over her ten feather necklace. "But a lot more…mmmm. It was wonderful, I felt loved."

"Love is the power of Suzaku, you know."

"Wow."

"That is why only the most loving can be chosen to become the priestess of Suzaku." She frowned and looked up at his smiling face.

"Then I think there has been some sort of mistake." She looked other lap and cupped her hands together. "I…am not a loving person. I haven't even said the word love since…" She trailed off as those horrible memories flooded through her mind once more. She forgot Chichiri was even there, until one of his fingers traced her jaw. He had stopped a tear there.

"Hana…I think it is time you told me why you were crying in the water the other day. Don't you?" she sniffed and looked away.

"I, I'm fine, really I am."

"Please, don't lie to me." He used his already extended finger to gently turn her to face him. Hana still kept her eyes closed but the feel of his warm hands over hers was the final straw. Her well schooled walls around her mind and her heart crumbled to the loving touch of a friend. She broke out into hysterics, the result of bottling up her emotions for months, and cried into his chest. Chichiri was beside himself when he saw her break down, but held her close and rubbed reassuring circles in her back. "Shhhhhhh Hana. Please, tell me what causes you to cry and I will try to help."

"Well(sob) I, I, I, l l lost m my m m mamma." And that was all she could manage as a new wave of grief coursed through her, and made Chichiri hold onto her even tighter.

"Take you time Hana. Don't force it until you are ready."

"M my p p papa t told m me to t talk to s some one." She whimpered against his chest. "b but I d didn't h have an any one. I only e ever h had m m my mamma!" she whimpered again, fisting at his Kesa. "A and t to talk t to m my papa a about it." she swallowed a sob. "W would j just h hurt him and I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't!" she rubbed her streaming eyes against him as she shuck her head, to punctuate her feelings. "I would never h hurt m my papa. B but he drinks, and he smokes now. He gets drunk, goes t to h hospital and then wh when he comes home." She tightened her hold on his Kesa. "h he drinks again! I h have t to take c care of h him now that m mamma is gone." She swallowed again. "if I d don't then…then…then who will? M my papa h has n never been a g g good m man. But, but he he is sorry and needs me to take care of him. He does…he does…"

"Hush Hana. You don't need to say anymore. It is truly a terrible thing to lose a parent, and to be burdened with the responsibility of caring for your father, is not fair." He was glad she couldn't se the tear that escaped his eye behind the mask. "But if you _did_ talk to him about this, and it will be easier to talk about it now that you have already spoken of this once, you may find he feels the same woes as you do. Perhaps, then he would see how his indulgence in sake, hurts the one he loves. If he is truly sorry for any past crimes, he should see that and changes for you. As you will be all he has left now."

"If, if I s summon Suzaku, and then wish for the prince to get better, then will I be able to go home?"

"Yes. You will be able to have three wishes. And you may use one to return home if you wish, priestess." Though his heart became heavy at that, he used the cheerful mask hide it. His will to keep her here was not what she needed right now. In fact, it was selfish of him. she needed to return to her father, and work out her issues with him.

"And the third wish…what do you want Chichiri?"

"What?" he lifted his neck from her head, and looked at her. Her eyes were glistening and she had a heavenly smile on her face.

"The third wish, what do you want Chichiri. You are a good man and I have never been as cared for in my life not even by my father. I want you to have the last wish Chichiri. So what would you want?"

_For you to stay here forever. _

"I don't know." he lied. Hana smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her cheek in the centre there.

"Then think about it. Because that third wish is yours. Thank you." She was enjoying the warmth of her embrace, when foot steps were heard.

"Lord Chichiri! Come quickly! Bandits from Kutou have breached the palace and are attacking the Emperor!" a soldier shouted, and Chichiri was on his feet.

"Lady Hana, stay here." He pulled his staff from the wall, and ran after the soldier.

But Hana stood up and threw a long white robe around her, before running out too. There was a huge battle in the court yard between palace guard and bandits. Hana ran along the wooden railing and held one hand to her chest, and ran towards the main fighting.

And she gasped.

On the floor was Chichiri's mask. She pulled it up and held it to her chest, running down and looking everywhere for any sign of her friend.

"Chichiri? Chichiri!...Chichiri!" he was on his knees, his head hung forward and his Kesa, and his Kasa, in the hands of a band with a sword directed at his neck.

"And who are you, girlie?" she looked up at the man, and gasped. He was as tall as Hotohori, with the same hair but lack, and dark cola eyes. His frame was like Nuriko, as was his glare, but his voice seemed to match Hotohori's perfectly. "Another girl from my brother's Harem?"

"She is the priestess!" Nuriko shouted, punching the pan who held him. "And you will show her more respect!"

"Oh, I will show her something." He chuckled and looked to the man at his feet. "Right after I take care of this trash." He raised his sword, and Chichiri brought his hand back, about to launch a magic attack, when.

"Wait!"

Hana ran forward and stood between Chichiri and this new man. His armour looked like a Kutou version of what Hotohori wore in the battle with the enemy country, and shone in the light. "Please, don't hurt him. Why are you here? What do you want? I am sure we don't need to fight for anything."

"_I_ am the new Emperor of Kutou, and Hotohori's black sheep brother." He racked over her body with no restraint. "And I want to unite the thrones of this, and my nation under my rule. As well as get a little revenge for my exile. But if you have a way for me to achieve this without the use of violence, please, inform me." he chuckled and stepped up to her.

"Leaver her alone!" Chichiri jumped up, and used his staff to shield both Hana, and himself from the enemy. "I am warning you, leave now!" Chichiri used his free hand to hold onto Hana's shoulder tight.

"Wait, who are you?"

"I am Shenlong, Emperor of Kutou and soon, Konan as well." He bowed, and let his long black hair sway with his movements. "But my fight is not with the monk. I wish to end the life of my brother, not his servant. But I fear even this will have to wait for another day." In a snap of his fingers, one hand shot out and yanked the Monk's spear from his hand, and had Hana against his chest with the same staff holding her there. "Oh, look what I found. A fare beauty, with no claim on her."

"You scoundrel! She _does _have a claim on her! She belongs to Suzaku!" at first he thought she heard Shenlong speak again, until she noticed that everyone had averted their eyes to the door. She had to look over her shoulder, as her arms were pinned by her sides, and her chest was being held painfully against the armour plates of this worrier. There, in the door way, was Emperor Hotohori in his red and gold armour, a contrast to his brother's blue and silver one.

"Ah, just the man I wished to see. Or should I say kill, ay brother?" he chuckled and used his free hand to stroke the cheek of the woman in his arms. "Such an exotic flower you have here. I would ask if she belonged to the same tribe as my friend Nakago, if your rather feminine friend here hadn't already informed me of her holy title."

"Shenlong. You release her now. Your fight is with me."

"Oh, but no longer. You see, I have decided that the better prize for the time being, is the priestess. She can summon Suzaku and give me any wish I please. And with the help of the Shinzaho, she will not even need her seven protectors." He looked down at her when she started to thrash her head from side to side and kick his shins.

"OW!" he wore steel shin guards. So that wasn't a good idea.

"And what life I see in her. Very interesting. Possible tempting." He licked his lips and lowered his face to hers.

"NO!" Chichiri ran forward, ready to use his fists if he had to, when Shenlong snapped he round.

"Ah, ah, ah." He sang. "Not unless you wish to harm the dear Suzaku no Miko, Monk."

"Release her or pay the price." Chichiri didn't even notice the look on Hana's face…as she looked upon his. So _that _was why he only showed her half his face. His scar.

"And what are you, a powerless Monk going to do about it?"

"Suzaku help me I will show you if you do not release her this instant." He clasped his hands together, and started chanting. Meanwhile, Nuriko finally got free and ran forward.

"Now let her go you brute!" his bracelets grew into arm and wrists guards, and she punched him full force in the back. Only to get a chuckle.

"Ooo, that tickled. Here, have one of mine." He elbowed him in the head, and sent him unconscious to the floor.

"Nuriko!" Hana struggled against the solid arm around her waist, and tried to reach out to him. But she couldn't reach him.

"Release her now!" Hotohori ran forward, his holy sword ready to strike when a swish of Shenlong's hand froze him in the air. A blue light, but darker than the light of Seiryu, and threw him through a wall. Chichiri finished chanting and sent a wave of red light towards them, and it opened just over Hana. Shenlong was pushed back and Chichiri ran forward.

"Hana are you alright?" He pulled her into his chest, and never wanted to let her go.

"Yes I am and-ah!" she yelped as she saw Shenlong appear behind them and hold out his sword. As the cold tip pressed against his back, Chichiri lowered closer to her, and whispered.

"No matter what happens Hana, be yourself, as you are a beautiful person." He pressed his lips against hers and gave her a loving kiss.

"Oh, how touching." Shenlong rolled his eyes, and then saw Nuriko stir. He ran at him, but Shenlong punched him unconscious again. Chichiri didn't take his lips from hers, as tears streamed down both their faces. Then, Hana felt Chichiri whimper against her, and his body grew tense. Now lodged into his lower back, was the end of the mighty sword. "I suggest you move Suzaku no Miko, or share your beloved Monk's fate."

"No." she whimpered and refused to let go. As the sword went deeper inside, Chichiri flinched and took hold of her arms.

"You have to let go now Hana."

"No, I I won't lose you too! I've already lost one loved one." She held her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I will not lose another!"

"I'm…a loved one?" a shadow fell over his eyes and he smiled softly.

"Yes…yes you are." She cried as Chichiri pushed her way from him, and just in time. The sword shot straight through his lower gut, and blood spattered on her clothes. "CHICHIRI!"

"Don't worry Hana. We will meet again in Heaven, my beloved." His lips traced over her forehead, before he fell off the sword and to the floor.

"Chichiri…" she dropped to her knees and turned him on his back. Tears fell down her face as she shuck his shoulders. "Wake up…wake up…wake up!" she thumped the floor next to him, and threw herself onto his chest. "Don't leave me Chichiri, please. Just don't leave me." she whimpered and mourned for him. "I, I just found you. How can you leave me…" she cried. "Come back!"

"He can not hear you." Shenlong spoke softly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. But she shrugged it off and stared murder at him.

"You! You did this to him! You took him away from me! Give him back! Give him BACK!" she jumped up and rained down her fists on his armoured chest like an infant would the floor. Screaming all the time, "Give him back." She whimpered and he held her against him.

"It is your choice now priestess." The Dark haired Hotohori look alike lifted her chin and smiled at her. She was so close to being fooled it was Hotohori it was painful. But the cold body at her feet made her remember just who he was. "Either he can be the only one who dies today, I call off my men, we leave, and I mean we…" he ran a hand through her long blonde hair. So golden, he thought. _To good to belong to the kingdom of my brother._ "Or you can remain here, the soul survivor left as my army of men slaughter every single person here. Your choice." She seemed to have reverted into a shell as she stood there, her body limp and her head hung forward. He couldn't even see her eyes. "I will start with this one." He pointed his sword at Nuriko, and aimed.

"no." so soft, he almost missed it. "I will go with you. Just don't…kill anyone…please…"

"Congratulations Priestess of Suzaku, you just made the right choice." Shenlong sheathed his sword, and hooked an arm around her waist. And led her from the room. It wasn't until they were well away from the room, that Hana let her eyes leave the form of her best friend, her loved one. _Chichiri…_

She didn't say one word as she saw the blue and black clad men take their horses and leave. Or as she herself was lifted onto a black stallion, right in front of Emperor Shenlong. "Men, return to our kingdom. We have what we came for." Shenlong possessively held her stomach with his hand, pressing her against him to prevent her from simply falling off the horse as they made for Kutou. No one seemed to notice as five brilliant red feathers fell from a certain priestess's necklace, and made a large circle in the ground.

It was still night as they travelled through the hills, and Shenlong looked down at his prize. He played with a lock of her brilliant hair, and saw tears fall down her face.

"Chichiri…" she whimpered and it hurt him. He didn't know why. Whether it was because he hated to see something so beautiful weeping, or because she was weeping over another man. He couldn't decide. "Chichiri…CHICHIRI!" she cried, before falling unconscious from the mental strain. Shenlong held her, and kissed her head. He then whispered in her ear softly.

"Forget him Priestess. I shall care for you now. And I will give you everything you could ever need, by my side, Empress or Kutou."

AN: Draguna here. Yes, I am a stinker with the hangers, and the killings.

And I know I will get reviews saying "How could you kill Chichiri?"

But did I really kill him?

"Hana…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Where am I, you know? _

_Oh, right. I'm dead you know._ He whimpered and let a tear fall from his eye. _ I died protecting Hana. I hope she is alright. I will never know what happened to her. This is all my fault, you know. I should have stayed with her, protected her. I am her Suzaku worrier, her celestial guardian, and I let that Shenlong put his hands on her. I should have done something more, you know. I should have put a protection barrier around her, or trapped her in her room, you know. I caused her so much pain. I can still see the tears in her eyes, you know. She is hurt because I was hurt, and died. I left her…she told me not to leave her, but I did. I betrayed her!_ His fist twitched and pain creased across his face. _I deserve this pain! I deserve all of it! I am not worthy of her tears, or her love…_

_Her love…_

_She said I was a loved one…_

_I know now what Tamahome meant. I have made the same mistake he did. _

_I fell in love with the one person who I am forbidden to. _

_But it isn't a mistake really, you know. I would never take any of it back. _

_I might have told her I loved her before I died though, you know. Because I do love her, I see that now. But I was so blinded by foolishness that I didn't see it until I died. Until those last few moments where I knew, I was going to die. Then, I realised it. _

_I am such an idiot, you know. _

_Wo ai ni_

_Three little words that I just couldn't say. _

_Now I can say them for all eternity, and I have no way of letting Hana hear them._

_I expected more after I died, you know. _

_To be rewarded for the good I have done._

_To be punished for the evils I have done before that. _

_But there is nothing. Like a limbo, a stasis of nothing. _

"Chichiri my friend, can you hear me?"

_Voices…calling me. I can hear them, you know. What do they mean?_

"Chichiri? Hold on my friend. Help will be here soon."

_Help? Who could possibly help me now…_

_I betrayed the one I love most, you know. I left her…no one can help me now. _

_I'm dead, you know. _

"Chichiri! Its me, can you hear me Chichiri? Hold on, I will heal you."

_Heal me? Such an odd phrase. Can they bring back my heart, which I left behind when I left her? As she is my heart. Can they bring her back to me? Because I will never be healed unless I have her again, you know._

"Hold on Chichiri. Hurry up and get my relic from the shrine!"

_Relic? He can't have a relic in the shrine. Not unless he is one of the Suzaku seven…wait…heal me? _

"I hope I am not too late."

_Heal me? A Suzaku worrier? That must mean…_

"Mitsukake!" and Chichiri sat up, drenched in sweat and blood. His cerulean prongs moved up and down with his harsh breathing, as he looked into the eyes of an old friend.

"Nice to see you, Chichiri."

"And he hasn't said anything since?"

"No your highness. Not since our conversation in his room."

"Yes, he did demand quite strongly that we tell him where Lady Hana is. But I thought if we didn't tell him, he would get some rest, and let her rest too."

"Odd thing that. I thought you said that your brother wanted to take her with him, and yet he just leaves her on the floor."

"There must have been a struggle, as her necklace is broken with only five feathers scattered around her in a circle. We have gathered them, and Houki bless her soul, attached them to a chain for her. Now, there is one large feather in the centre, two smaller ones at either side. Speaking of Lady Hana…" Hotohori held his hands in his sleeves and at back in his throne. His fellow Suzaku worrier Mitsukake had come just in time. He had been staying in the outer village, treating a strange case of chicken pox when he heard the sound of battle horns. He ran into the scene and found the bleeding Chichiri in a pool of his own blood. Thank Suzaku he wasn't quite dead yet. Later, when they had started to regroup from the attack, they saw a flash of red light. All of them, Hotohori and Tamahome at the front, found a circle of red feathers with none other than the priestess in the centre. The odd thing was, that her clothes were different. She wore similar clothes to the ones Miaka used to wear, but a rose pink. And she wasn't wearing a French braid when she was kidnapped either. But simply looking at her made anyone know who she was, and they carried her inside for treatment, as she was unconscious. She seemed to just be unconscious though, no damage. "How is Lady Hana?"

"She is sleeping. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Then take me to her." both worriers looked to see Chichiri, stood in full monk garb and holding his staff at the ready. The strange thing was, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Chichiri, you should be resting."

"You healed me Mitsukake. I am feeling fine. Now take me to her."

"But…she isn't even awake yet my friend." Hotohori stepped down from the throne, and stood next to the healer. "When she awakes you will be the first to know."

"That is right, as I shall be there with her when she awakes." The threatening look on Chichiri's face, made even Nakago's glare look pathetic. "So take me to her." when neither of them moved, Chichiri scowled. "Either take me to her or I will go and find her myself!"

"Calm down my friend. _I_ will take you to her." Hotohori nodded to Mitsukake, and walked past his monk friend. "Follow me."

"I intend to." Chichiri had been thinking really hard since he was revived. He knew that heaven had smiled down on him and given him a second chance to be with the one he loved. And he was never going to leave her side, or leave her vulnerable to danger ever again.

Then he saw her.

Hotohori watched from the door way as Chichiri ran, dropping his staff and collapsing on the floor next to the futon, and gripped her hand to his forehead. She was perfectly asleep, and tears fell from Chichiri's eye. It made Hotohori want to cry too. _How much does Chichiri care for her?_ He chuckled. _That is obvious, he loves her of course. _But the smile left his face as he looked to see Chichiri standing, glaring with his tears still on his face. he started panting, as he looked murderously at the girl in the bed. "What." He began, venom dripping like he was in no short supply of it. "Is the meaning of _this_." He pointed to Lady Hana, and then turned his steely gaze to the Emperor.

"This is Lady Hana."

"No, it is not." he clenched a fist and turned his entire body to face Hotohori "I know the touch of her hand Hotohori! I may have been close to death but I still remember the feel of her hand, the warmth it gave me, the imprint of her life force, I remember it!" Hotohori stepped back. He didn't like the new Chichiri one bit. "And _this_." He pointed threateningly at the sleeping girl. "This, this isn't Lady Hana! This is an impostor! She may look like our Suzaku no Miko, but Lady Hana, she is not!"

"Are you sure?" he wished he hadn't asked that. Chichiri looked ready to explode.

"Yes! Yes I am sure!" he then fell to his knees and tears fell like floods of rain. "I want it to be her…I really do…but…but I know it isn't. Damn…" Hotohori knelt next to his Monk friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My friend, if you say this girl is not Lady Hana, then I do not doubt you. And when she awakes, I will ensure she is questioned to the where abouts of the real Lady Hana, and why she has taken the form of our priestess."

"No…no you won't."

"Chichiri?" slowly he got to his feet, a shadow over his eyes and he had both hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"No, because _I _will question her."

"I do not know if that would be wise my friend."

"I think it is very wise. I am the only one after all who can detect a liar, and genuine virtue. And no one else is as driven towards finding the priestess, than me."

"Very well."

"I shall wait here…" Chichiri picked up his staff and sat on a chair across from the bed. Hotohori saw Chichiri go into some sort of a trance, and shuck his head as he left.

_My friend, you are a broken man. But fear not, we shall find Lady Hana. We shall find her._

_ooooooowwwwwww my head._ Kioko rubbed her head. The last thing she could remember, was having that strange dream, seeing a flash of red light and well, what ever she saw when she opened her eyes. Her head hurt, as did her back. But she pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. Her eyes opened wide as she saw a soft blue and she ran her hands over it. It was the cover of the bed she was now sat up in. She bounced up and down slightly. _Yep, a futon. And a posh one at that._ She looked up and saw the ceiling was a rough wood design, and when she looked to her left, she saw lavender curtains and white, tiled walls.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the priestess's room." she squeaked and jumped, pulling the cover over her as she looked towards where the voice came from, only her eyes over the blue cover. She saw a man, sat in the corner on a chair. _Man he had been quiet. I didn't even know he was there._

"Ok, and where is the priestess?" she really didn't like the thought of kicking someone out of their own bed.

"I could ask you the very same question." She shuddered. This man had a cold, mahogany eye that seemed to make her soul shiver, and her blood run cold. He had cerulean hair, and large prongs of this hair that defied gravity. But she couldn't look away from the scar that kept one eye closed.

"Oh, well I wouldn't if I were you. I don't know."

"Curious. You came here disguised as the priestess, and yet you don't even try to pretend to be her."

"What? I, I don't understand. Disguised?" Kioko dropped the cover and looked over her hands, as if expecting to see gloves. Nope, her hands. She looked herself over. Her arms, her clothes, her legs, her socks (_where are my shoes?)_, her shoulders. She felt her hair, and recognised her French braid. _Nothing out of place here._ "I'm not disguised."

"I think you missed your opening to make believe. Now, who are you?"

"Oh! How rude of me." she chuckled and slid off the bed. She then bowed, and smiled. "I'm Kioko." Then he started to laugh. She raised a brow, and he stopped.

"You are an amateur of disguise. Not only have you got her name wrong…but her eyes are not that colour. You have failed to convince me of you target, and if you don't comply with a few questions, you _will_ regret it."

"I think I missed something…do you think I am an actor or something? Because I am not acting, not at all. I am Kioko. I don't know quite where I am…" she looked around.

Chichiri stood with a confused look on his face. She wasn't trying to act like the priestess. At first, he just thought she was doing a lousy job of it, but now…how would someone trying to be the priestess, not know where they are? "In fact, I think I am quite lost. Last thing I remember was having this really, really strange dream. And that phoenix…" he heard that and crossed the room to her. he grabbed her hand, and she yelped. "Please! I am sorry if I have insulted you in any way! But I am not who you think I am, obviously."

"I don't know who I think you are right now. Now, sit." He pointed to the bed. she sat down, and he stood over her, making her feel two inches small. "You said you saw…what?"

"A phoenix, but it was only a dream."

"Tell me about it." he sat down, his stare making her want to run away. _for a guy with one eye…eep._ She gulped.

"Well…first I was just dreaming. Well, not I wasn't. first I got a ticket from me grandma, who isn't my grandma, to see my family. I really thought I would see them at last…"

"What do you mean by that?" he saw the hurt in her eyes, and made a point to find out why it was there.

"Oh…I don't want to worry you." _Now she is acting like Hana._

"Oh, you will tell me." he said very threateningly. She gulped again.

"Well…in China, they have this population rule. People can only have one baby."

"Your Emperor is cruel then?"

"Well…erm…we don't have an, never mind. Well anyway, my mother, had…two children. Twins. I' one of them." he had a hunch where this was going, but listened anyway. She saw this as a sign to continue. "Well, after my sister and I were born, my mother knew she couldn't keep us both. So, my grandma, who isn't y grandma, decided to take me away for her, and keep me safe. They made a deal with the doctor to get rid of any evidence that my mother had twins, and made it look like she had just the one. So…" she sighed. "So I grew up not knowing my parents, or my sister. But recently, I was told that in the last few months, my mother died in a car crash. I didn't even know her, but I prayed for her anyway. So when my grandma."

"Who isn't your grandma."

"Yeah, she told me about the con they pulled, and gave me a ticket to find them. my, only my father knew of me. my sister doesn't even know me…" she sniffled. "I so wanted to meet her…Hana…" Chichiri grabbed her shoulders, and made her face him.

"What did you say?"

"I, I said Hana. That is my twin's name. Hana Hoshi."

"Wait a minute…what did you say your name was?"

"Kioko." His eyes snapped open.

"_K..K.."_

"_Yes Suzaku no Miko?" Chichiri crouched down on one knee with her, and brushed a stray lock from her face._

"_Ki, ki ki." She mumbled, her eyes closed and looked to be in pain. _

"_What Lady Hana?" a priest asked. _

"_Kio..ko…" she then bolted up in the Monk's arms, and her eyes were wide with shock. "KIOKO!" But then her eyes snapped shut again, and she fell back into a world of darkness._

"_You_ are Kioko?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"She, she said you name." her eyes opened and she held him back.

"Does he know me? Can I see her? Is she here!" she jumped up, as if expecting to see her.

"That would make sense."

"What?" but he was talking to himself.

"She told me she lost her mother, around the same did Kioko did, and you look alike, but have different life forces, and I sense no evil in you, even as sceptical as I was. But then why did you appear when Hana was kidnapped?" he then looked to her again. A theory came to him that he couldn't ignore. "Hurry, the dream you spoke off with the phoenix, tell me all about it." she blinked, and he released her. She saw that his stare was not as venomous as before, but almost hopeful.

"Oh, well first I was just dreaming. No one was home when I got to the Hoshi home, and I fell asleep. Then I was running along a river, and there was a storm." She closed her eyes, trying to remember everything. If this man knew her sister, she would tell him anything he wanted to know. "I fell in the river, and I thought I was going to die. But then I heard a voice." She crinkled her face. "It said…that I wasn't going to die. That, they wouldn't let me. I think it was a man. Then I saw a huge, majestic and elegant red Bird. It looked like a Phoenix, with great blue eyes." Chichiri couldn't believe it. This girl, Kioko, was describing the lord himself. "He called me something…Suzaku…no Miko?"

"No, that is impossible!"

"Oh, but I remember he did. I was going to ask him what it meant, but then I started to see all these memories. I only remembered half of them though. The other half of them, I saw myself in them, but it wasn't me. if that makes any sense…I mean…I never had parents and the me in those memories, had parents. And they argued a lot. The father shouted at the mother a lot and made the me in the memory cry in my room."

_Hana said her father had never been a good man, but was sorry. it is typical that he is sorry after his wife is dead._ "And I never had those eyes."

"What did they look like?" he was listening very carefully now.

"Like mine, but darker. Blue, but more, sapphire blue. Does that make sense?"

"You just described you sister, Hana."

"So those were her memories…oh!" she clapped her hand over her mouth. So that little girl, alone, crying and bleeding thanks to bullies, was her sister. All those horrid memories, were her sisters memories.

"What?"

"She…she has had to deal with a lot." _Mental note, make sure to ask her about that later_. he thought. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, then the male voice spoke to me again."

"What did he say?"

"Let me think…"she thought really hard closing her eyes and hanging her head over, when a red light started to emit from her. Chichiri released her, and couldn't close his eye or his mouth. That was the light of Suzaku. _But that is impossible, Hana is the priestess! _"_Suzaku no Miko, it is time. I accept you into my arms and love you as my own. Tough times came ahead for you, but stay every vigilant in your quest. Fulfil your destiny and let your heart guide the way. Remain pure, remain focused, remain faithful and I shall watch over you and keep you safe."_ The voice that came from her lips was not her own, but a male voice. It was the voice of Suzaku.

"Kioko!"

"Yes?" She looked up, the red light still around her outline, but her voice her own again.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said he was the beast God Suzaku, of Konan I think." the red light dimmed and faded, leaving Chichiri speechless. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken, you know." he chuckled and held the back of his head. "I've never heard of there being two priestesses of Suzaku, you know."

"Excuse me? now I _really_ think I have missed something."

"You were accepted as the priestess of Suzaku, just like Hana was. I am willing to bet at the same time to, you know." she smiled, she was like her sister. And this man had certainly changed. He was so scary before, but now he seemed almost, jolly. "I am Chichiri, one of the Suzaku seven, you know. I am one of seven worriers bound to protect and serve the priestess-es." He added with a chuckle. "And help her summon the east God Suzaku. Hana had agreed to do this already, to heal the sick prince of Konan, that is where you are you know, and wish herself home. Because you get three wishes in all, you know. one was for the prince, and the other was to get her home. Now, it can get you both home after we…get her…back…" Kioko saw the sorrow and anger fill his eyes for a moment, so she stuck her tongue out at him. he fell over backwards and she laughed.

"Well, I will help her do this, since if there are two of us, two heads are always better than one, right? And I can't wait to meet her." She _was_ smiling, until she saw Chichiri hang his head over in shame.

"Lady Hana…was kidnapped yesterday. Just before you arrived. I believe from what I have learnt from you, that Suzaku and his Devine will, brought you here once you were needed. I also believe there is a reason why you are both the priestess of Suzaku, and I am sure it has something to do with you being twins, you know." he said and stood up. "But I promise you, I will not rest until we have your sister back with us, I swear it. I swear it on my life."

"You really like her, don't you?" he looked like he had been smacked. "I mean, you seem to know her really well from how you speak of her." she looked down at her lap. "Would you tell me about her?"

"Of course I will, you know." he chuckled. "But first, I need to tell everyone about you. So, stay here." He went to the door, and stopped. Kioko heard him chant a spell, and a blue shield locked into place in the door way. "Just encase." He muttered and ran down the hall. Kioko sighed, and laid back on the bed.

"So my sister is a priestess here, and now so am I. and Chichiri is not the only one who swears to save you Hana." She sniffled. "I am so close to you, that not even the devil could stop me from meeting you at last."

"Lady Hana? Lady Hana please rise. We are here."

"Five more minutes…" she groaned and snuggled closer to her father. _Wait…papa doesn't call me 'Lady' Hana…_ she opened her eyes and looked up into the cold, dark eyes of Emperor Shenlong.

"Good morning Priestess." She yelped and almost fell off the horse. He laughed and she saw that somehow, he had straddled her sideways over the horse so he could hold her to him. That was how she rested her cheek on his armoured chest. But not anymore. Her memories flooded back to her and she pushed away from him, tears falling down her face. "Come now Hana, you were not that resistant to hold onto me as you slept. Why should that change now that you have awoken?" he coaxed and rubbed her back. But she simply cried harder and he pulled her against him again. The horse bounced softly as they entered the gates of the palace. She looked up at it. Funny thing was, although the style was different, it _did_ just look like a blue version of Konan palace. "We are here, see. I will have your new quarters ready at once."

"Don't bother, I am not staying!" she pushed from him hard, and fell to her knees on the floor hard.

"Get back here! Men! Close the gates now!" he saw her only hope of escape closing before her, and she ran with all her might. Even though she was only in white robes, with a nighty underneath, she still ran. Not caring if the men got an eyeful of her bare legs and shoulders. Not that they were complaining…

"No!" she beat her hands on the gates as they closed, locked. "No." she whimpered, and felt a hand on her shoulder as her forehead rested on the wooden doors.

"Come now priestess, this is not the proper conduct of a Lady, is it?" Shenlong gently pulled her away from the gate, and into his arms. But she refused to look at him and held her hands on his chest, in fists and making a gap between her and him. But he wasn't having any of that. He hooked an arm around her back, and under her legs and lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down! I hate you, you bastard!" he froze, as if her words hat stuck him.

"Show more respect to your Emperor, priestess. I can be a very hospitable man if you let me. Or…" he let his glare freeze her struggles. "Or I can be jus what you accused me of being, a bastard. Now." He said on a lighter note. "Let's get you into some more, presentable clothes. I fear my men will not be able to control themselves if I allow you to dress in such a way for much longer." Then, Hana noticed the hungry looks she was getting, and decided getting some better clothes was a good idea. So she grew quiet and didn't struggle anymore. "Good, very good. I hope you are this cooperative with most of my requests." He chuckled, and walked into the palace with her in his arms. Once inside, the doors behind them closed, and Hana made a job of getting out of his arms.

"Don't touch me." she spat, and looked away. "I am a hostage here, I will not be a willing, or an easy one!"

"We shall see. Ah…my most trusted worriers." Shenlong drew her attention from himself, to seven others who looked to be waiting for him. One looked like the beast from hell, with brown fur and a dripping mouth. The next, looked like a little Buddha, with evil eyes and floating with his stumpy legs crossed. The next, was very tall with a strange array of face paints of white, blue, black and red. He wore a golden crown, with two large white and black feathers coming out the back, two long black locks of air coming down by his ears, with two golden hair clips further down, the rest of his hair falling out the back of the crown, a very neat black and red robe, with golden shoulder plates. Stood next to him, were two twins. Both had short brown hair with blue head hands over their foreheads, and blue eyes. One dressed more casual, while the other looked like he was ready for a fight. One had a flute sticking out his back pocket; the other had a type of rope around his neck with meteor balls on the ends. The final two, stood in armour. One was a gorgeous woman, with a loop of purple hair at one side, and a long plat coming down her back. She had a slight fringe, and knowing eyes. Her lips curled into an evil smirk, and she reminded Hana of an evil Zena the worrier princess. But the final one, was a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a stare that could freeze water, and shatter ice. He also wore armour, blue and a blue robe over one shoulder, showing three large claws coming out his exposed shoulder plate, and a large sword under his arm. "These Lady Hana, are the seven Seiryu worriers. I will introduce them to you if you like."

"Erm, no need." Hana mumbled. She then looked behind her and tried to see a way out. _A ha!_ She then smiled to Shenlong as he indicated her to follow. Then, he stepped in front of her and she bolted.

Right for the window. Shenlong only chuckled.

"Oh Miboshi."

"Yes my lord." The little Buddha shuck a little rattle thing and Hana yelped as she was lifted into the air. Shenlong turned and looked at her with mirth. She thrashed her arms and legs around and was grateful she wore underwear.

"Put me down!"

"Miboshi, you heard her."

"Yes my lord." She screamed as she fell, front first into the floor. She immediately knelt up and held her breasts.

"Ouch…" she rubbed them, and didn't see the looks she got from most of the men in the room. Soi couched and got their attention.

"Oh my dear, I know how you feel. It hurts there doesn't it?" she walked between the wolves of men, and knelt next to her. "It goes off after a moment. That is why I wear breast plates, to aid me." she chuckled and lifted her to her feet. "I am Soi, mistress of lightning and one of the Seiryu seven. What is you name dear?"

"Hana." She said, looking down.

"Well Hana, call me Soi." She looked to the rest of the room. "I do believe you have made quite an impact my dear." Only Tomo wasn't drooling like a fool. And she didn't have to stomach to look at her wolf comrade. "We shall _have_ to get you some more suitable clothes. Tomo, come with me would you." The man with the feathers, crown and face paints stepped forward, and had a very bored voice as he said.

"Of course." He unfolded his arms, and walked towards them. Hana jumped back and backed up against the wall. Soi laughed.

"Well Tomo, it appears that you scare her."

"Indeed, it appears I do." He chuckled behind his hand, and extended one to her. "I shall not hurt you child, the wrath of Shenlong would be too great if I did."

"And that goes for all of you." Shenlong added, and turned to her. "You are as good as _our_ priestess now, so the Seiryu seven are now _your_ protectors. And if they treat you badly in any way…" he let the threat linger as he flexed his neck from side to side. "Let me know. Now I fear I must attend to state matters. I shall see you later Lady Hana." He flashed her a dashing smile, and left. Hana started to panic. She was on her own, in a room, with the enemy celestial worriers.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Soi, as I have already said. I am the mistress of lightning." She waved her hand and a flash if lighting came near the window, making her jump a mile in the air. When she came back down again, she landed into the arms of the two twins.

"We are Boshi twins. I am Amiboshi, master of the magical flute." He chuckled and held her back in his arms.

"I am Suboshi, master of the mighty meteor balls." He spoke with the same voice, and he held her legs.

"Twins?"

"Yep."

"We sure are."

"Oh, how nice for you." She chuckled. She wished she had someone to laugh with like these two had.

"Put her down!" Tomo snapped, and saw Amiboshi look to his brother, and nod. They lowered her to her feet, and stepped back. But she stepped back with them, and bid between them. this made them chuckle.

"I don't think she likes you much Tomo." Suboshi taunted.

"Maybe we should look after her." Amiboshi added.

"You two hormone driven boys will do no such thing." Tomo scolded and looked to the blonde haired man. "Lord Nakago, tell these boys they are to keep their selves in check around her."

"He is right boys. Remember, to summon the beast God, she must remain pure." Hana jumped and ran far away from them.

"What exactly did you two have in mind for me!" they both raised a brow at each other, and smirked.

"Only a bit of fun."

"No harm in that."

"Eeep!" Hana jumped again as Tomo walked towards her.

"Damn it child! I am not going to harm you!"

"Stay back evil clown monster!" she looked around, and saw another window. She bolted again, and almost made it too. Until she felt herself lift off the ground again. She saw the little Buddha Smirking and looking up her robes. "AAAH! HENTAI!" she pinned her legs together and reached to the nearest thing she could find. Then, she grabbed onto shoulders and lowered herself to the ground. "What's the big idea? She turned and screamed. "You evil little Buddha freak!"

"I am Miboshi, master of dark magics and a magician. NOT A HENTAI!"

"What ever you pervert." She glared at him, and felt two hands rest on her shoulders. She then slowly turned to see just who's shoulders she had used to anchor herself to the floor. "AAA SCARY EVIL CLOWN MAN!" she jumped back and looked around. She saw Soi, and ran to her. "Keep him away from me! Please! She said from behind her. Soi chuckled and looked to Nakago, who nodded with a smirk.

"I am afraid that I have to attend to some life force realigning. I shall have to leave you." And she left the room with Nakago. Hana then chose to hide behind the twins, and then saw them looked back at her with an impish grin.

"Erm, on second thought." She stepped away, and looked around.

"I am tired, and need to meditate." Miboshi just vanished. So she was left alone, with the twins, the clown monster, and a…wolf? And then it snarled and tried to jump her. Tomo stood in the way and pulled a whip from his robes.

"Down! Ashitare, down!" the whip cracked and made the beast fall to the floor. "Boys, take him to his quarters and lock him there."

"Can't _you_ take him and _we_ stay with the priestess?" Suboshi stood behind Hana, and she let her eyes grow wide.

"We will be good, promise." Amiboshi stood in front of her, successively sandwiching her between the twins. _Eeep!_

Great, these were her option. Stay in a room where there were four disturbing people, two randy guys, or one scary bastard.

"No, no the clown monster can look after me, thanks." She forced a smile, and tried to slip out from between them.

"The priestess has spoken, now do as I have asked!"

"Yes Tomo."

"Yes Homo."

"What was that Suboshi!"

"Nothing…Tomo." They wrapped the wolf man in the meteor balls, and a soft melody of a flute made it comply.

"Now, priestess, what was your name?"

"Erm…Hana…" she looked to the window. Oh it was so tempting.

"I am Tomo. But what concerns me is that I have yet to use my power, and you cower from me. Does my form truly scare you that much?"

"Yes…" she said weakly, and found herself against a wall. _I will remember this..._ he thought, and let his powers envelop himself. His feathers vanished, as did his garb and crown…and he spoke to her again.

"Lady Hana? Are you alright, you know." Hana gasped and a tear fell from her eye. She found herself coming away from the wall, and walking towards him, her hands reaching out.

"Ch…chiri? She let her hands run through his soft cerulean prongs, and watched as he smiled as happy as ever at her. could it be him? could it truly be the one and only Chichiri. But she saw him die…she saw him murdered…but look at him. he was right there, smiling, his arms open and his heart on his sleeve, for her.

"Yes Lady Hana, it is me, you know."

"Oh Chichiri!" she threw her arms around his neck, and he held her. Tomo smiled, this was odd. He seemed to feel…warm from this. But women never appealed to him before, why now? Why her?

"I am here Lady Hana. I am here, you know."

"Oh I thought I lost you Chichiri, I really did." she cried into his chest, and Tomo patted her head with a smile. And he was actually smiling too.

"Well I am here now, you know. Forget about the past, and we will start again, you know."

"Yes…yes that sounds nice." She sniffled and let him hold her back. Tomo lifted her up into his arms and started to walk out the hall. She fell asleep in his arms, exhausted.

Soi looked out of her window, still getting her breath back, and saw Tomo sat by the inner palace lake, holding and cradling Hana in his arms. She raised a brow, thinking this was very off behaviour for him, and her. She was terrified of him, right? She smiled and closed her eyes. Of course, he used his power of illusion on her. Whoever she sees, she must trust more than life itself to allow herself to forget who he was a few seconds beforehand. _ I am watching you Tomo, and you better not try anything. Or I will have to report it to Emperor Shenlong and he will surely punish you for it._ She felt Nakago pull on her arm, and she lowered into his embrace. Ever since they were revived, as they were included in the wish of the Suzaku priestess Miaka made, Nakago had loved her, like a lover, not just a sex partner._ I am watching you Tomo…I am…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tomo raised a brow at himself as he sat there, next to the lake. _What is wrong with me? Why do I like being down on the floor, holding her like this? I have more class than this, surely. _He found that his red nails were helping him brush a strand of her golden hair. He then froze. He was caressing her in his arms? What next?

_Oh no…_ he opened his eyes with a start. _I am…becoming…attracted…to…no! No I can not allow this!_ Tomo looked around frantically, and cursed under his breath. He couldn't see anyone to take her from him.

"…Chichiri?" _oh great, she's waking up._

"I'm still here, you know." he mentally slapped himself. He was sounding so concerned it was authentic. That was not all that worried him, but that he had sounded like he cared, without meaning to.

"Oh good…" she snuggled her face into his chest and Tomo felt his heart do a flip flop. _That's it. I have to distance myself from her, right, now!_ He reached into his pocket, and rubbed his fingers over a special pearl that Miboshi gave everyone. _"This is Tomo, can anyone hear me?"_

"_Suboshi here."_

"_Nakago here."_

"_Nakago, you I can trust. Where are you?"_

"_I am in my quarters. Can it wait?"_

"_No, I am having a very, gigantic problem."_

"_Is it Lady Hana?" _Soi's voice came to his head.

"…_no…"_

"_Liar. I can see you."_ His eyes grew wide and he started to look from side to side, to see Soi wink at him from her window.

"_Drat! Yes! Now get her away from me!"_

"_I don't know, you look rather comfortable with her there, holding her. There might be hope for you yet Tomo."_

"_Not if I can help it!"_

"Chichiri? Are you alright?" Hana rubbed her eyes and sat up in his lap.

"Yes, you know. Just peachy."

"_Soi, help me. I just said peachy!"_

"_Fine, fine."_

"_We could look after her."_

"_No Suboshi."_

"_But."_

"_She said no!" _

"_You're getting a little touchy feely with the priestess there Tomo."_

"…_where are you?"_

"_Down the pathway. I'm waving, see." _And sure enough, Suboshi was stood at the very end of the pathway.

"_Well he is closer to you than I am…"_

"_Soi, I am not leaving her with that pimpled punk!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Look Tomo, you need to get your own hormones in control before you have a go at anyone else."_

"_Soi! You are supposed to be on my side!"_

"_Look, I just can't come right now. And neither can Nakago before you even ask."_

"So when are we leaving Chichiri?" she placed a hand on his chest and beamed up at him.

"_Damn it! Suboshi, hurry! And call me Chichiri, that is whom she thinks she is seeing." When I took this form, I assumed she would be more trusting of the damn monk, not 'friendly'. _

"I came to see that you were alright, you know. So now we can-"

"Hey! Konan filth! Get out of the palace now!" Hana gasped as Suboshi started running towards them, meteor balls spinning around him. "Get out of here you gay bastard!"

"_You are enjoying this aren't you?"_

"_More than you know."_ Tomo growled and jumped up, to make it look convincing. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen, you are safe here, you know. They can not harm you while ever they think you can summon the Beast God Suzaku for them. So stay with them until I am my fellow Konan worriers can come and rescue you."

"Ok, I will, for you Chichiri." She grabbed him and gave him a huge hug. Tomo closed his eyes and smiled, letting his cheek rub against hers. Until.

"AH!" Tomo flew through the air and landed in a heap.

"Chichiri! No! Leave him alone!" Hana ran at Suboshi and tackled him to the ground. She landed ontop of him and looked over her shoulder at the very miffed looking 'Chichiri'. "Run! Go now while I have him!" after a few seconds of glaring at the young worrier, who was sticking his tongue out at him, Tomo turned and ran.

After he left, Suboshi groaned and made it look like he had been hit in the head when she jumped him.

"Ouch…my…my head…"

"Well it serves you right!" she pouted, half of her celebrating that Chichiri was alright, and the other half…kept telling her something was wrong with this picture. But then she focused all her attention to the groaning worrier beneath her. "Did I really hurt you that much?"

"I snapped my head back when you jumped me…ouch…" he rubbed his head and closed his eyes. Hana sat up until she was straddling him, and leaned over.

"Here, let me see." She pulled his hands away from his head, and ran her hands over it. She couldn't find a bump…but… "I can bandage that up for you if you take me somewhere where they have water, bandages and somewhere where you can sit down."

"Yeah…just a minute." _Damn I can't believe she is sat on my like this! I can hardly control myself! _

"Well I could help you up." She started to get concerned now. She didn't like hurting anyone, never mind whose side they're on. Hana stood up and offered him a hand. "Can you get up?"

"I will try." He slowly got to his feet, and 'slipped'. Hana fell to the floor with him ontop of her, and between her legs. And she was still dressed in her night robes so she was not to comfortable with him there. "Oops, slipped." But he smirked madly and gave the game away.

"Why you little hentai!" he dropped the hurt act and settle himself between her legs.

"Ah come on, I can't help it. I mean, you're a woman…and I'm a man…and you _are_ very, very attractive…" he smirked and leaned down.

"Hentai! Get off me!" she pushed up at his chest, trying to stop him.

"You have to be pure to summon Suzaku, so don't worry." She stopped, and looked at him.

"Then what were you doing?" she looked around, wishing Chichiri would just come back.

"There is nothing in the rules, saying I can't have a kiss now is there?" he gave her an impish gin, and shot his hands out. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her. "You will enjoy it, I promise."

"Don't! I will tell Shenlong!"

"He will hardly care if I kiss you a little. All I want is a kiss. You should be flattered! Not protesting." He chuckled and smiled at her suggestively.

"But I don't want to kiss you!" he lowered himself onto her anyway slowly, and was just about to seal his lips with hers when…

"Suboshi!" Suboshi pulled away from her and looked over his shoulder.

"Erm, heh heh, hi Soi."

"You get your hands off that girl right now!" the skies went dark and you just _knew_ she was ready to fry someone from the murderous look in her eyes.

"Yes Mam!" Suboshi jumped up and left Hana to pull her legs closed and fist at her robes, pulling them together as much as she could. A tear had fallen down her cheek, and her blonde hair fell over her face. "I, I was only going to kiss her! I wasn't going to-"

"That doesn't matter!" Soi flicked her wrist, and shocked him. "Now go to your brother and continue your training!"

"Yes Mam!" he ran down the path with his meteor balls in tow, his tail between his legs and hurting from the jolt of electricity that had gone through him.

"I am sorry about that Lady Hana." _Tomo was right after all. I shouldn't have let him come to get her. I should have come myself._

"I think you are the only one I can trust around here Soi…"

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that, or to have the company of another female." Soi smiled as sweetly as she could, and took her hand. "I may be a lot taller than you, but I am, sure I can find something to fit you."

"Ok…thank you Soi."

"No problem Lady Hana." Soi still held her hand as they walked through the palace, and to her own quarters. When Nakago walked out however, Hana blushed madly. There could only be one reason why Nakago had been in her quarters. _Oh boy_. _Is everyone around here is sex mad?_

"Lady Hana, I do believe we had yet to be formally introduced. I am Lord Nakago, and I specialise in life force energy."

"Oh, that sounds nice." She said softly, still looking to her feet.

"You know, I would ask if you belonged to the same tribe as I, with blonde hair and blue eyes…but I already know you do not. Shame really." He looked to Soi. "I must attend a meeting with his highness. Until then, you are to take care of Lady Hana for the rest of the day. Then, the Emperor will come to collect her personally."

"From my quarters?"

"Yes. I shall return later."

"Then until then, Lord Nakago." Soi bowed.

"Lady Soi." He bowed back, and walked out of sight.

"Excuse me, collect me personally!" Hana didn't want to see the one who killed Chichiri…wait…he didn't kill Chichiri! Now she can rub it in his face! "I can hardly wait." Soi was surprised at that, but then remembered the incident with Tomo. _So he phased into the monk did he? Well, I better inform his lordship of this before we lose this…'opportunity'._

"Then allow me to ensure you look your best." Soi smiled with evil intensions, and led her into her room. It was covered in dark red drapes and soft velvet furniture. The futon was red and had silken sheets, askew sheets…

Hana stood in the middle of the room, as Soi started to pull clothes from her collection. "I do think this will make you look stunning for the Emperor."

"I don't want-"

"Or this, I can't decide. I am not used to playing 'dress up'."

"But-"

"Oh, I do think I have found the one." Soi chuckled evilly, and turned to Hana. Her eyes went wide and she put her hands out as if the dress was going to bite her.

"I am not wearing that!"

The dress was a semi transparent, black dress with the traditional Kimono shape, but very thin and had only three black love hearts on it. They were not transparent like the rest of the dress, and two covered the most of the breasts and the last one her pelvis. She soon saw there was another to cover her bottom, as Soi twirled it around for her. "I am _not_ wearing it, I am sorry but I just can't." _ I am having problems with the men around here as it is..._

"But Shenlong will be expecting you to change, and nothing else I have would fit you. Besides…" she chuckled. "I saw how he was holding you when you arrived on his horse. I rather think his highness would appreciate this dress and ensure _he alone_ can be the audience to you wearing it." she sang at the end, and chuckled at her plate sized eyes, and her flustered face.

"I am no-" but Soi ran to her and pulled a blindfold from her sleeve. She wrapped it around her eyes and tied it while her hands flailed around to stop her. "Hey!"

"Relax, this will be painless. And the door is closed." Soi was starting to enjoy this, as she stepped back. She then yanked all Hana's clothes off, and chuckled when she tried to cover herself. "I have a special powder for you to try." Soi pulled a pouch from her bed side draw, and blew the silver, sparkling contents over her. "I have just used some very powerful dust over you. It was a present from the remainder of Nakago's people. It was encase there were no lakes or rivers around to bathe in, and they didn't want to waste drinking water. You are completely clean from head to foot. Even you hair. My, it is shiny now." Hana still shuddered from the tingling sensation that had racked her body. "Here, let me cover you up." She threw the alluring item of skimpy clothing around her, and tied the belt to make sure everything was, and stayed, in place. When the blind fold was removed, Hana looked down at herself, and then to Soi.

"Where are my other robes! I think I prefer them more!"

"Come now, don't be silly." Soi chuckled and stood before her. She found it hilarious that Hana kept shuffling from one foot to the next, blushing immensely and pouting. She looked as if she was trying to scowl at Soi's feet, but couldn't quite manage it. "Shenlong won't be able to resist you."

"I hope he can…"

"I don't understand." She laughed. "Shenlong is the Emperor of Kutou, soon Konan too and then, the world. He will need an heir soon…and that means he will be on the look out for an Empress. And I think you would make a wonderful wife for him."

"I think not." she shuddered. Hana looked out of Soi's window, wishing Chichiri would just jump in and whisk her away from her. Then she blushed. That was if he could make it through the window after seeing what she was wearing.

"Well _I_ think so." Soi walked behind her and opened her door slightly, as if to look for any eavesdroppers. "I think his majesty would benefit from someone to love him."

"I don't love him." she said without a second thought.

"But you would if you got to know him. He is not the cruel man that he appears."

"Who is he exactly?" Hana ran her hands through her hair, trying to et used to the lack of underwear and cool breeze that kept licking at her almost bare skin. It might as well be bare from how thin this dress was. Her long golden hair shimmered down her back like a waterfall of sunlight, and she wished she still had her black ribbon. Then, she could put it back in a bun and be a lot more practical. She had always related having her hair down with the girls that used to pick on her. they always had their hair down, and stayed in many different ways. Sometimes several different ways a week. When she did have her hair down, she could be spotted out from the rest of the darker haired class too easily for her liking, and she didn't like being noticed as much. So with her bun, and her black ribbon, she looked more plain and less noticeable by others. On a good day, she could just blend in with the wall of the classroom corner, and not even be acknowledged as being alive.

That was a good day.

"His majesty?" Soi turned to her, a brow raised. "Of course, I forgot that you are not from this world. Come; sit on the bed with me." Hana sat next to her, and Soi closed her eyes. "It all starts back when the Emperor was born. Back in Konan. He and his twin brother were born to his mother."

"Hotohori didn't tell me he had a twin."

"That is because he didn't know he was still alive. You will understand if you let me continue."

"Oh, of course, sorry."

"Well. As the two boys lay in their mother's arms, a very 'wise' man who could interpret the stars saw that one of the children would bring great joy and honour to the kingdom of Konan, and the other war and despair. The one, who would make a good ruler, would also be a son of a beast God."

"Hotohori…he is one of the Suzaku seven." Hana saw where this was going.

"Indeed he is. So when they found the celestial mark on his neck, they thought their 'saviour' was Hotohori. This in turn, made them think that his twin brother, Shenlong, was his 'evil' twin. It didn't help that he had darker hair, eyes, and fairer skin either. Then, the old fool said that the stars told him that if they didn't exile the infant who was not of the Suzaku senshi, it would cause a war between the brothers, and possible corrupt their future prince. Even though Shenlong was born first, he was denied his rightful place to the throne because of the ramblings of a fool. He was taken far away by horseback into the outskirts of Kutou, and left in the woods to die at the age of 6." Hana gasped, as Soi frowned, angrily and her eyes looked like her lighting powers were striking her irises with rage. "He would have died too, if he wasn't the greatest king alive. He survived and found his way into the city of Kutou, and was soon adopted by a loving family there. He had to steal food to stay alive, and keep his carers alive as they were poor. All thanks to the harsh Emperor that Nakago soon betrayed. Shenlong knew of his denied heritage and trained himself, until one day, his mark appeared."

"But he isn't one of the Suzaku seven." Hana knotted her brows and listened carefully.

"No, he isn't. Do you remember Suboshi and Amiboshi?"

"How could I forget…"

"They are twins, remember?"

"Yes." That was obvious, but it sounded as if Soi was taking this somewhere, so she stayed serious. (AN: forgive me if this is wrong fy fans).

"Well they both have the same mark, the _same_ mark in the same place."

"Yes."

"And so…they are the same worrier. They are both together, equal to one celestial worrier."

"That isn't…really?"

"Yes."

"But Lady Yui summoned the beast God…what was his name…Seiryu…and they needed all seven didn't they for her to summon him, right?"

"No, back when Lady Yui summoned Seiryu, there was only Nakago, Suboshi, Amiboshi wasn't there, and Ashitare, Miboshi and I were dead. So not all the seven were gathered. I fact, until recently they never were. You see, the mark on Shenlong's neck, is the mark of Seiryu."

"WHAT?" Hana jumped up. _So he is a celestial worrier to?_ "What is his power?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"But, but how did he get from a 6 year old in the city, stealing food to live, to Emperor?"

"You remember the fall of the last Emperor of Kutou? Or where you not told?"

"I was told, I know how Nakago stormed the palace and the rest is obvious."

"Well, after the last Emperor fell, the city cried out for someone to rule them. And Nakago didn't want to rule, as he had changed a great deal from his death, and was not of royal blood. But Shenlong however…was. Over the years, he went under the wing of a powerful general in Kutou, who decided to look after him once he saw his ability."

"Which is?" she smiled as the Suzaku no Miko, started to get impatient.

"Which I will not be telling you."

"Grrr."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh, yes." Hana took a deep breath, and listened again with her arms crossed, as was her legs.

"Well." Soi leaned back on her hands. It was strange telling this story, as everyone knew it. "He became so powerful, that he soon became a general himself, and after the war, was confronted by Nakago and asked to fill the position of Emperor. He refused at first, but Nakago reminded him of the advantage of being the Emperor. As for instance, an army to do his bidding, the chance at a throne he was deprived of, and most of all, revenge against his brother. I was there when this conversation took place."

"And?"

"And that was all it took for Shenlong to accept the role. He is of royal blood and has the quality about him to stay focused, and rule fairly. He is a better ruler than any Emperor before him, and the people love him. Just like the people of Konan _love_ Hotohori."

"So if he is so loved by this land, and is such a great Emperor, why is he trying to 'conquer the world'?"

"Because he is still hurt by how quick his own people, his family included, turned on him and left him to die at such a young age. They still assumed that he was dead. It has only been in the last month or so that he has made an impact. He made his existence known to his brother, and a 'cold' war has been engaged between the kingdoms. This means that Shenlong has been showing Hotohori how futile his attempts to protect himself is, by simply charging in and showing him he can break though anything he does, simply because he can."

"That is cruel."

"But highly effective. And a method of mental warfare. It's like telling Hotohori that he is going to lose to him, no matter what, and letting him just wait until he does."

"He will not lose." Hana saw Soi look at her coldly at first, and then smiled.

"I forgot where your allegiances lied. But not for long. You will see how the Emperor rules, and how this nation loves him, and soon see that they chose the wrong celestial son to rule Konan, and the wrong son to exile. Now, Shenlong will rule all kingdoms and unite all peoples. You'll see."

"Why? I don't intend to stay here." Soi then looked to her sternly.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Hana gulped. Soi had turned very cold, very quickly. "Because you will never leave this palace."

"Yes I will!"

"No, you will not!" Soi grabbed her shoulder until it hurt and forced Hana to sit again. "You will stay here, summon the beast God Suzaku once we have the Shinzaho, and then marry Shenlong if he so wishes."

"I will not summon the beast God Suzaku to do your bidding. And I will NEVER marry Shenlong!" she shouted, but Soi smirked evilly.

"I know you will change your mind, once Shenlong changes it for you. You will love him, you'll see. He was wronged, not a wrong doer. And I must say I am slightly disappointed. Lady Yui was so open minded, where _you_ are_ oblivious_ to the _obvious_."

"I am NOT Lady Yui!" Hana forced herself to her feet, and Soi increased her grip on her shoulder. Hana yelped, but scowled squarely at the taller woman and refused to sit. "I am Hana Hoshi! I am the Suzaku no Miko, and I will not relent my efforts to rejoin my friends and family, ever. I will not summon Suzaku for your own twisted hopes of world domination, and will not marry Shenlong! I will not!" Hana grabbed the wrist of Soi from her shoulder, and started to crush it. Soi cried out and started to tear as the pain increased in her hand. Red glowed from Hana's eyes and she started to float in the air. Her body then outlined in red light, and her hair flowed in the air like it would in water. "I will not be used as a source of evil! I will not! I thought I could trust you Soi, I, was, wrong!"

"AAAA!" Soi screamed and dropped to her knees on the floor. She knew her wrist was being crushed and would soon break.

Then, the door opened and Shenlong, and Nakago, gaped at the scene. Nakago ran to Soi and placed his hand over Hana's forehead. He engulfed her in his blue life force, and she released Soi. He then carried Soi onto the bed, as Hana laid on the floor in a heap, crying and her sudden strength from her loving God, long gone. It was forced from her by the power of Nakago and his Seiryu life force powers. Her golden hair fell over her face and she wept on the floor.

"Soi, Soi are you alright?"

"My, my hand is…bleeding." Soi lifted it up, his knuckles bleeding as Nakago pulled a rag from his belt. Slowly, Hana rose to her feet and held herself, looking to Soi.

"I…didn't…mean…"

"Lady Hana." Shenlong stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lady Hana, we should leave." His long black hair fell over one of his dark coal eyes and he whispered into her ear.

"No…I have to…help her…" Nakago span around, surrounded by blue life force and his mark glowing.

"You have done enough!"

"No…please…" Hana sniffled and slowly walked over to the bed.

"Stay back!"

"NAKAGO!" Shenlong scolded from behind her. "Touch her ever again, and I will make you regret it." Hana saw how tense Nakago was when she walked up to him.

"I…just want to help her…" she whimpered to herself as she reached over to Soi. Soi pulled back, until she saw one of Hana's hands start to glow red. "I…I am so sorry…Soi…" Soi gasped as her hand started to feel warm. She looked at it, and saw her wounds heal with the flicker of red light. Then her hand returned to normal and she looked up.

"Thank you, Lady Hana."

"I am sorry…" Soi looked into her big blue eyes and saw the tears there. "I just got so mad…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." she hung her head over and climbed off the bed. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked away from them all.

"Hana…I forgive you." Soi nodded her head, and Hana didn't move.

"Thank you." She said, and looked to the door. "Do I have somewhere to sleep? Like a cell or something?"

"A cell? What are you talking about you silly girl?" Shenlong said softly and walked to her. From behind again, he placed his hands on her shoulders. With the same voice as Hotohori, and the same tenderness, he pulled her backwards and against him. "You will have the best room in the palace. You are _our_ Miko now. And you shall be treated as such."

"So will I have Yui's old room?"

"No, I mean for you to have the best room. Not that old room." Shenlong draped an arm over her shoulder lovingly, and led her out the door, then he stopped. "Here." He pulled off his long black cape and handed it to her. "I see Soi has been in charge of your, change of attire." He chuckled, and Hana wrapped the cape around her tightly. "Follow me." He walked down the hall, and before following him, Hana looked into the room to see Nakago fussing over his lover's wrist. Soi bowed and smiled weakly at her, and she bowed back. "Lady Hana?" she turned to see him waiting for her. He looked so friendly like that, wearing a black Gi shirt, a black belt, black Japanese army trousers that looked like normal trousers all the way down to the shins, where they were tighter. Like a black version of Chichiri's green trousers. And then he wore black pumps, and his long, wavy black hair and his lady killer, dashing smile and dark eyes seemed to be warmer than she remembered. It wasn't hard for her to see whose brother he was. She almost called him Hotohori, from the way he smiled to her then. "Come now Lady Hana." She took a deep breath and followed him. As they walked, she was next to him and looked up at him in a glace. Drat, he was looking at her and had her snared in his eyes.

"You are the Emperor." They walked down the patio that led to a lush, beautiful garden. She could see a little reed woven arch and benches coming up with blossoms blooming from between the reeds.

"Yes, I am." He chuckled.

"So why are_ you_ taking me to my room?"

"Because I wish to." he chuckled, and slipped his hand into hers. Hana pulled her hand back and stepped away from him, looking at him with caution. "Come now, will you deny me the simple pleasure of hold you hand? That is all I wish, nothing more." His hair waved slightly in the soft breeze. He looked like a kindred deity from the earth as leaves kicked up around them.

"Why would you _want_ to hold my hand?" she was starting to believe Soi and what she had said earlier.

"Because I like to know where people are, and I _do_ wish for you to trust me Lady Hana. Or may I call you Hana?" he reached out with his hand. The other went behind his back, and he bowed to her.

"I don't like having a title anyway." She mumbled to herself, and looked away. _Oh Chichiri…I hope you come and rescue me soon._

"Then Hana it is. And please, call me Shenlong."

"Shenlong…what does that mean? I was told it wasn't one of the celestial star names."

"No, it isn't. Just as yours is not in the stars, and yet you are the priestess of Suzaku." He chuckled. "But why would you expect my name to be celestial?" he walked behind her, and she pulled on the cape for reassurance.

"You are one of the Seiryu seven."

"And…who told you that?" he raised a brow.

"Soi. But I did ask about you."

"Did you know?" he seemed pleased by this. "And what do you know about me now, priestess?" he whispered softly in her ear. she shivered as his hands gently rested on her shoulders again. Not hard enough to scare her, but enough to let her know he was there.

"Who you are, who you were, and who your brother is. I wondered why you looked just like Hotohori…"

"Do you know how they tried to kill me?"

"…" she looked down. But he chuckled after his serious moment.

"I take that as a yes then?"

"Hotohori wouldn't have let that happen if he wasn't just a child himself. I know it."

"But our parents would."

"They were dead before you were exiled. They might have not had a choice."

"But my people and 'carers' did. And they threw me out to die." His voice was as cold as she first remembered. Yes, this was a very dark man. He may share the same smile and eyes as his brother, but Hotohori, he will never be. "Do you still favour my brother to me now?" he said softer, and she saw his arms come around her to hold her. But she stepped away from him.

"Don't. Please don't…touch me…" she was glad her blonde fringe hid her eyes, as they were wavering with tears and pity for this man. And she couldn't let him see that.

"Are you so un open minded that you would turn you back to someone who is trying to open up to you? About a past that haunts every dream, and every waking moment, until it hurts?" He walked on until he was stood in the arch. His head was hung slightly, his eyes shadowed and his fists clenched beside him. "I was foolish to think that you would care. That you would be willing to think that your _perfect ruler and land_ could be wrong. Where is it said that I is permeable to take one of two sons, and throw them to the wolves and creatures that have caused more travesties than the likes of you could ever dream of? Where does it say that is forgivable, or forgettable! I was taken from my people, my home, I lost everything! Family, love, home, hope, and care…the will to go on. I remember calling out for my brother to help me when they carried me away. But stop them, he did not. He just turned his head away from me, and wrote on his stupid little piece of parchment. He…he didn't even care. I lost so much that day…I will never get that back. And my mother…my father listened to that FOOL who spoke of the prophecy. But my mother said we were both her sons and loved us. My mother…she…I lost her. I lost everything I ever held dear to me, ripped away from me. how could I have thought you would understand…you don't know how this feels…" he hung his head, as if defeated, and sighed. But his head snapped up in shock when he felt a soft hand on his back.

"I…I may not be willing to turn my back to my friends. But…I know how you feel."

"How can you? You have never lost a mother…"

"Yes I have." He raised a brow, and turned to face her. He saw deep into her deep blue eyes and saw tears, pain and pity. But was the pity for him? "I, I have lost my mother. I lost her in a crash. I watched as she died. And I couldn't stop her from leaving me. I couldn't, and no one could help me either. No one, and no one could bring her back to me. I know how you feel because I feel it too. I will never get to see my mother again, feel her arms around me or tell me she loves me ever again. And that kills me inside." Her lips trembled and he pulled her into an embrace under the arch. She cried and rested her cheek against his chest. As she wept, a silent tear left his eye. It fell, and she felt it on her own head. She looked up, and he seemed just as shocked as she was.

"I…haven't cried in years."

"I can't seem to stop these days." She sniffled and started to pull back. But he held her tightly and placed one hand on her back, and the other on the back of her head. He held her cheek against his chest and rested his chin lightly on her head.

"I may not be your mother, but I will hold you in my arms…and I will tell you I love you." Her eyes grew wide and she looked up into his eyes. "Yes Hana, I love you. I have since the moment I first saw you in my brother's palace. That is why I could not let him have you."

"You don't love me." she shuck her head slowly.

"I do Hana. And I will prove it to you yet. I am sorry that I accused you of not understanding how I feel, as it is apparent now that you do, and I thank you for your comfort." Shenlong closed his eyes and sighed into her hair. "And as for one of your earlier questions…my name Shenlong. Shen means spiritual and deep thinking. Whereas Long means Dragon. What does you name mean Hana?" he said, content in just holding her. Even if she only half held him back.

"Hana means flower, and Hoshi means star."

"Flower star, or star flower. Either way, your name is beautiful." He took his hand from her head, and lifted her chin. "Like you are." He smiled again, making her knees go weak.

"Please, don't tell me that."

"Why not? It is true."

"But, you don't love me so don't tell me that." she looked down.

"But I do love you Hana."

"You kidnapped me from my home, and killed someone dear to me, only yesterday, and now, you think you love me!" she put her hands against his chest and pushed away. The pain of rejection flashed across his face.

"Was the Monk your lover? But he is a monk, he can't love a woman."

"He may not have been my lover, but I cared for him, like he did me. Like I do Nuriko, Hotohori, Houki and _your_ sick nephew! That is why I agreed to become the Suzaku no Miko in the first place! To wish for Boushin to get better! And to go home to my still grieving, ill father! he could be passed out as we speak, drunk and mourning for my mother and where am I to comfort him?" she seethed and held a fist up. "I am here, not with him where I should be, but here. I will summon Suzaku, but not for you to rule the world, but to wish for the little prince to get better and then go home."

"That is only two of the three wishes."

"I don't care."

"If you granted my wish, and then the wish that your father would find peace, your third wish could be that he monk could be brought back to you."

"I don't need him to be brought back to me, he is still alive!" Hana shouted, and most of the other Seiryu senshi were looking out of windows and listening in. Tomo however, was sweating buckets. He and Soi were trying to contact him through the black pearls, but he wasn't listening. "That's right! You didn't kill him!"

"I saw him die with my own eyes, by my own sword!" he shouted. How could she care for a monk like this?

"He is alive and well! I saw him this morning! He is coming to save me soon, just you wait!" she pushed his chest, and he grabbed her wrists.

"He is never coming back for you, he is dead."

"NO! no I him this morning. He held me and told me he was alright, that he was coming to get me and that he was hear for me…I saw him." she whimpered, tears falling down her face.

"It must have been a figment of your imagination Hana. As the monk is dead."

"NO!" she screamed and tried to pull her wrists back, but he wouldn't let her go. "No I don't believe you! I won't believe you!"

"He is dead! He will never come for you and even of my brother and the other Suzaku senshi come for you; I will never let them take you. You are mine! And you will remain that way always!"

"No…no…" she whimpered, shaking her head. Shenlong pulled her into an embrace and stroked her back. Hana was crying and shaking so much, she didn't care if he touched her anymore.

"Yes, you are mine Hana. I do love you and I will make you my Empress once we have the Shinzaho. We will be searching for them tomorrow, I have made the arrangements. First to Hokkan, then off to Saito."

"No…he isn't dead…he isn't I saw him…I felt him hold me…he isn't dead…" she sobbed softly.

"You must have been seeing things, an illusion of your own desire for him to be alive…and…illusion…TOMO!" he roared as he saw the master of illusion himself wide eyed at the window. Everyone else had ducked as Shenlong looked that way, but Tomo had not. For some reason, he had been digging his nails into the window ledge ever since Hana had touched the Emperor's back, and his knuckled were even whiter after he heard the profession of love. So he hadn't moved in time…his mistake. "TOMO get over here NOW!" Tomo gulped and made his way out of the closest door. He slid it open, and then shut behind him, buying for time. He slowly made his way over to what looked to be his funeral.

Hana turned in Shenlong's arms, and saw Tomo coming closer. She gasped and wrapped her arms around Shenlong, trying to take cover.

"Don't let him come near me!"

"But I thought you liked Chichiri holding you, hmm?" Hana looked up to his coal eyes, and then looked to Tomo. He was stood a few feet away from the arch, and his eyes were closed. "Nice to see you _Chichiri._ How are you?" he said to Tomo.

"My lord…" he knew what was about to happen.

"Why did you call him Chichiri?" Hana whispered, still wary of the 'scary clown monster'. Shenlong looked down and stroked her cheek. She flinched, but couldn't move to pull away.

"Because this is your Chichiri. This is the man who held you this morning. Is it not Tomo?"

"Yes my lord." Hana gasped and shuck her head violently. She pulled away from Shenlong and screamed to the crown wearing senshi.

"Liar! I was with Chichiri this morning, he held me by-"

"The lake." Tomo finished. But Hana just shuck her head in denial.

"But Suboshi chased him off, called him Konan filth and hit him off me. I remember."

"And then you jumped Suboshi and told me to go while you had him." Tomo still didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the crying mess he could hear. This was painful enough.

"…I don't believe you." She turned to Shenlong. "I don't believe you!"

"Tomo, change into Chichiri again for her would you?"

"My lord…that is cruel…"

"Tomo, you have no conscience and that _was_ an order." Hana didn't know what possessed her, but she turned slowly to look at Tomo. He sighed and then opened his arms. When he opened his eyes, however, she saw him slowly change. His tamed hair and golden crown was replaced with cerulean prongs and his magical Kasa. His black gold and red robes shimmered into a large blue and white Kesa, a white Gi top, and his famous green trousers and foot wear. Then, a staff 'popped' out of nowhere and into his hands. She could even hear the jungle of the top staff ornament in the wind. "Now do you see Hana? It was Tomo who held you this morning. How else would he have known what transpired between you and 'Chichiri' this morning, if it wasn't him?" Hana was rooted to the spot. "Do you still believe that you dead monk, is coming to save you?"

"…I hate you…" she whimpered and at first Shenlong thought she was talking to him. But she pulled a rock from the floor and hurtled it at Tomo. "I HATE YOU! How DARE you use his face! how dare you hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright, how dare you!" the rocks kept coming and Tomo ducked them all. "How dare you get my hopes up like that, to break them! How DARE you! You are a monster more now than I ever thought you were! I thought you _looked_ like a monster, but now." She shuck with anger as tears continued to make her face glisten in the coming sun set. "But now I know you _are_ a monster. Through and through, inside and out, you are a monster! You have no heart! How could you take advantage of me…when I was so weak…" she whimpered and fell to her knees. Her filthy hands came up to her face and she cried into them. "How could you…you monster…how could I have been so blind to know that you weren't Chichiri? I knew something was off, like when Suboshi ran towards us and you were serious, but still said you know. Like how I didn't feel that tingling sensation when you touched me…how could I have been so blind? I was so foolish…" she cried to the floor, and curled up there. "So blind…so…blind…Chichiri…why did you have to die?"

"You may leave now Tomo. And if I ever find out that you have taken the form of the monk again, or touched in any way, I will skin you. Understand? Lady Hana is to be my Wife, and now my fiancé. So no one is to touch her in any way unfit or in a way I would protest to from this moment on. Tell the others, especially the Boshi twins, and Tomo." Tomo waved his hand and the illusion vanished. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs. It was like his ribs were being pried open and outwards, his blood was evaporating and his muscles were being ripped from their seams in ever direction. "That was for upsetting my beloved." He then feel to the floor, and looked more of a mess than Hana. Who was still weeping and oblivious to what had just happened. "Hana." He said more gently, relieved when she looked up. "I think we better get you cleaned up. Don't you?" he smiled like Hotohori again, and she couldn't help but trust that smile. Her muddy hands had smeared over her face and her tears had mixed with the grime around her eyes. But she still looked beautiful to him. "Here we go, up we come." Shenlong lifted her up in his arms and held her close to him. "Forgive me Hana, but you had to know." he then walked off, ignoring the whimpering of Tomo, and towards his room. When they got there, e pulled his cape from her and threw it over a chair. He then left her to look around the bedroom. The bed was the size of a small room, in a circular shape, and with large drapes shielding the bed from view. The drapes were black, as was everything else she could see, with the exception of the blue velvet furniture and Mahogany floors, and wooden parts to the chairs and bed. She heard something, and turned to see that the fire at the far end of the room, opposite the bed, was now roaring brightly. Shenlong was stood next to it with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Here. Lets see if we can find those lovely eyes of yours under all that mud." He cooed softly and pulled a large comfy chair before the fire. From the large portrait of Seiryu, and the serpent crest on the drapes, this was definitely his room. She moved slowly over to the chair, and sat down without a word, and with a blank face. She kept her blank face even when he knelt down by her feet, and started to dab her face with the cloth. "There, I can see your lovely eyes now, Hana my love." He smiled and dried her face off with another towel, before standing over her. "You look exhausted, would you like to rest?" she stood up with her arms around herself, and nodded. Her hair shadowed her eyes and he picked her up again. But she didn't fidget or squirm in his arms. She didn't care anymore. Shenlong pulled the drapes back, and revealed a lush bed of blue silks and the finest plump pillows there was. two, each the size of small boulders. He laid her down in the centre, and closed the drapes around her. "You can get comfortable, I am right here." He spoke through the veil, and she snuggled under the sheet. She then made sure her skimpy robe was around her, and buried her head into one of the colossal pillows. Then she felt a weight join her on the bed, and saw the upper part of Shenlong was now bare. She gasped and turned her back to him quickly. As it didn't look like his bottom half would have anything on it either. "Don't worry Hana, I wish nothing more than to hold you to me. I swear to Seiryu." And she felt a large, muscular arm snake its way around her waist under the cover, and pull her against him. He held her tightly and she whimpered softly in her sleep. He never let go of her as they slept, although every few hours Hana would wake up crying and he would then stroke her cheek and hip until she calmed down again. Although she was almost half awake, she knew who it was. Before long, Shenlong turned her around and spooned her against him until her head was raising and falling on his chest, and her arm was across his body and her hand was on his far shoulder. "I love you Hana, and I will make you a wonderful bride and Empress. I will be proud to have children with you…one day…"

_**the same day but in Konan will be the net chapter, ok? good. now I must mention that I have read, and loved all the reviews I have received from you readers, and will mentions everyone who has reviewed on ff, and adultff. **_

_**A big thanks to**_

AwayukiLeafunia

_**As she said she wouldn't review again if I didn't mention her so YAY BIG THANKS I LOVE YA! To you lol.**_

_**And **_

DarkMystic

**_From adult ff. thanks so much and I love the help. Hope you enjoy and please review again. and if you are not here and wish to be mentioned too, let me now in your review._**

_**Ooo I rhymed.**_

_**Lol**_

_**From**_

_**Draguna**_

_**P.S have you noticed the font change lol. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8_

Kioko had her arms crossed and her lips pursed. She had listened very hard to everything she was told by the Emperor.

1, the story of the four gods and the kingdoms they protected.

2, the story of Lady Yui and Lady Mika.

3, what a priestess was expected to do.

4, her sister was half of the priestess, and she was the other half. Then an old lady who floated in the air, kept getting called ugly, then kept hitting people, Hotohori couldn't bring himself to look at her, said something about, "I believe that because both have lost something dear to themselves, and both are opposites, these two girls act like a coin. One is ying, and one is yang. Both are identical, and so both are the priestess. Lord Suzaku probably saw both girls born, and had to ordain one as the priestess. But as both were incomplete as people, they alone could not become a priestess. But together, they count as one, whole, person." So in other words, both came from the same egg, have too much past grief to do the job alone, and so both of them were pre ordained to become the Suzaku no Miko. That she somehow understood.

5, How Hana came into the picture. Kioko noted how much Chichiri had to say about her…

6, How Hana had _left_ the picture when she was kidnapped by Hotohori's evil twin brother who had been exiled from birth. Apparently, he was born evil and the stars from the gods themselves predicted that he would bring war to Konan if he wasn't banished, and now he has taken up the role of Emperor in Kutou. _So it's pay back he wants._ She thought.

7, How important it was to gather the rest of the Suzaku seven (the floating lady), get Hana back for her own safety (Chichiri), get the Shinzaho before they do(the floating lady, again), and to summon Suzaku to grant their wishes before anything else goes wrong (Hotohori).

But right now, they were arguing. It had long been explained to everyone who Kioko was and why she was here, but what to do next was driving everyone insane. They knew what they had to do, but they were all arguing over what order to do them in.

The floating hag was droning on about how they had to go and gather the rest of the Suzaku seven.

Hotohori wanted to go after the Shinzaho as they were, beforeit was to late and Hana was forced into summoning Suzaku for her brothers desires (as that was pretty obvious now).

But Chichiri wanted to go and save Hana first, as he argued it was most important to ensure her safety over everything else.

So Kioko was sat at the table while fists flew (surprisingly from Chichiri too), tongues wagged with a fruitful vocabulary (Not from Chichiri, mostly from Nuriko) and nothing was getting sorted.

Then, she had enough.

"Alright!" she stood up and slammed her fist on the table. Everyone stopped, shocked. They were so used to seeing the body of Kioko being docile and quiet as Hana, this was just weird to them. "Nothing is going to happen any time soon if you just bicker like children. Nuriko, Chichiri, Houki, I know you all want to go after my sister, as I do more than you know. I finally get so close to meeting her, and this evil Emperor takes her away from me." she looked to Hotohori. "I also know how urgent it is that we get Boushin wished back to health, as time is of the essence here." Then she looked to the hag. "And we do need to get the 'gang' together before we can safely go after these two 'Shinzaho' thingies. I assume this is what we need to summon Suzaku since we don't have that magic scroll thing. Great, we know what we have to do." They knew this is what Taiisukun meant by they were opposites, this woman stood up and took charge, where Hana listened patiently. "Now first things first, Hotohori, tell me honestly." She looked to him, her hands leaning on the table and her face firm. "Is my sister in danger? Is she safe?"

"My brother has been a threat for long enough for me to have placed a spy within his ranks. It appears not only is she being well accommodated for, but she is treated as _their_ Miko. I assume this is a ploy to brain wash her like they did the lady Yui. Nakago's handy work no doubt."

"She does have to be willing to summon Suzaku." Mitsukake spoke.

"So is she in danger?"

"No, she is safer there than she is here. There, they will look after her. Here, they would come for her."

"Then for now, we should leave her there."

"No!" Chichiri stood up and held his staff tightly.

"Look Chichiri, I love her. I feel it. she is apart of me that is missing. I have always felt like half of me was taken away, ever since I could remember. And I know now, it is Hana. I want to meet her, get to know her, badly I do. But I want her to be safe over everything else. and if she is safest with the Emperor of Kutou and the other seven worriers, then I think it is best…for her to stay there for now." Chichiri turned his back, but didn't contradict. He wanted her to be safe too. "Now, as for these Shinzaho things. We need them to summon the Phoenix."

"Suzaku."

"Right, thanks Mitsukake. So we need these things. are there two?"

"Yes, there are. One in a cold land, and one in a desert city."

"Wonderful…freezing cold _and _sweltering." She groaned. "Well, is there any real point going after the Shinzaho, if we don't have all our friends and allies with us? When you said this Emperor has an entire army at his disposal, not to mention his entire kingdom."

"…But it would take too long."

"Not if we picked everyone up on the way to the Shinzaho things. I mean, you say there are seven. I count, Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tamahome and Chichiri. That means we only need to go after two more."

"Chiriko and Tasuki." Hotohori nodded. "Chiriko lives nearer the border of Konan and would be easy to collect if we were to use the rout through the forests to the sea, and then to Hokkan."

"Great, so this Tasuki, is he on rout too?"

"No, he would be a detour. And he would not come willingly…he has taken up being the leader of the bandits on Mt. Reikaku, as his friend Kouji has stepped back from the position for him. He will be harder to convince." Hotohori sighed. "And Chiriko will be just as hard to persuade to join us again, as he has taken the role of a scholar, and future philosopher of the stars. He will not be willing to leave his studies, and Tasuki will not turn his back on his men twice without a good reason. But with a proper route, we could go via both worriers to Hokkan."

"Then I say we do this." Kioko cleared her voice with a small ahem, and looked to the table. Only Chichiri didn't look to her, as he still had his back to her. It was just too painful to look at her…she was so much like Hana… "First go after Tasuki and Chiriko?" Hotohori nodded, and she relaxed. She thought she got the names wrong and looked to him for reassurance. "Then we beat the Kutou worriers to the Shinzaho." She was walking up the table as she said this, and stood behind Chichiri. "Then." She said more softly and placed her hand on his back. "We save my sister." She smiled and let her hand fall by her side, and turned to face the rest of the table. She bowed to Hotohori, and then every one else in turn. "I promise to do everything I can as the other half of the priestess, and will do everything I can to help. Is this plan alright?" she looked up, embarrassed that she had taken charge over a bunch of grown men (and one old hag) like they were children.

"I feel it is fate that Lady Kioko joined us now, as we certainly need her." Houki nodded. "But I do wish you would let me dress you." She chuckled. Kioko had preferred to wear the rose pink version of Miaka's uniform. Only her white log sleeved shirt was like Miaka's, and she wore her hair back in her French braid, with a pink ribbon tying the bottom together.

"No thank you, I wouldn't want to put you out like that."

"But I was insistent when I asked." She pouted. "I must remember you are not Lady Hana."

"Look in her eyes, and you will know she is not Hana, you know." Chichiri spoke sadly.

"You were close to her, weren't you?" Kioko walked around to face him. His head was hung over as if he was distraught, and his eyes held emptiness.

"I was, you know. And I think I still am…"

"Then maybe, before we leave tomorrow, could you tell me what you knew about her?"

"Sure, you know." Chichiri nodded and walked out the room.

"Go Lady Kioko, you are no longer required here." Hotohori nodded, and she bowed.

"Thank you your highness. Chichiri! Wait up!" she ran out the door after him and found him sat on a rock near the water. She knelt before it, as he seemed to be in a world of his own. She watched him as he looked to the water, his good eye in her view. His cerulean prongs of hair flicked in the light breeze as did the ponytail as it flowed in the air, over his neck. He looked like he was one with the wind, but his eye held both pain, and joy. "Chichiri?" her voice was almost alike to Hana, but it wasn't as soft. It was higher, and louder. Not boisterous, but noticeably louder than the tone of Hana's polite voice. So this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. As long as he kept picking at her differences, it wouldn't hurt as much f the living reminder of the one he couldn't save yet.

"Hana came here hurt, unconscious and almost dead." Kioko gasped, but didn't interrupt. "She was so humble from the very beginning, you know. She is, Hana. There is no other way for me to put it, as I have never met anyone like her for me to hold a comparison to her, you know."

"Well, what does she remind you of?" he closed his mahogany eye, and thought hard. Then he spoke again, still with his eye closed.

"She is like a swan, you know. Yes, I would compare her to a perfect swan in many ways."

"Tell me." Kioko smiled, her legs folded now like a small child would on the story mat at school.

"Although the time in which I knew Lady Hana was not long, I felt so close to her in such little time. There was just something about her, you know. From the moment we first saw each other, we knew we would be close. She blushed when I smiled to her, and when I had my mask, I smiled at her a lot."

"And so she blushed a lot." Kioko was starting to sense why Chichiri was so protective of her sister. But she didn't say anything.

"Yes."

"You said you had a mask?"

"Yes I did, you know. It allowed me to hide my scared face and always smile in times of sorrow, for others. But in the fight with Shenlong, I lost my mask and haven't been able to find it. I could always enchant another one, you know. But…I don't see the point you know. I don't…feel like smiling anymore."

"Since my sister was taken." There was a silence, in which the monk nodded. "You said you would describe my sister as a swan."

"A perfect swan, you know."

"Why?" Kioko tilted her head to one side, and listened.

"Well." He thought hard, and his face became neutral, but at peace and content. "Hana was as pure and elegant as a swan, stunning in beauty, yet modest and shy. The slightest touch would send her cheeks a shade of red, you know." He chuckled. "She has the grace of a swan too, in the way she moves, is like a swan glides through the air. Her slender neck and deep eyes, her feather soft hair…just like a perfect swan, you know." He looked out to the lake, and couldn't take his eyes away from it.

"So…you love her."

"It is forbidden for a Suzaku no Miko to be tainted by anyone, you know. She must remain pure and untouched to summon the beast god. As must you, as you are also the priestess, you know."

"So you could ever express your love, because it is forbidden?" she frowned. _That's awful._ She decided she didn't like the sound of these gods. What kind of 'god of love', forbids their most important worshiper the right to love, and then consumes them afterwards? _A cruel one, that's what._ She suddenly felt a wave of shivers chill down her spine. The air picked up, and she felt like she was being watched, and it unnerved her. _Strange._ She then looked to the placid monk. His hand was inside his Kesa, and she couldn't see the black ribbon his fingers were caressing. The only thing of her he had left… "But just because you are _forbidden_ to love someone…doesn't mean you don't. So, do you or do you not, love my sister?" Kioko waited. But Chichiri simply stood up from the rock, kept his eyes closed and walked away. "Chichiri! Wait!" Kioko jumped up and ran after him. She took his arm and made him stop. "Chichiri I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross any lines or hurt your feelings."

"You couldn't possible hurt me more than I already do, knowing that the Seiryu seven have her, and Shenlong…"

"We are going to get her back." She stated, a tear in her right eye and he looked down at her. She reminded him of Miaka like that, defiantly pouting. "We will get the two other Suzaku worriers, get the Shinzaho, and save my sister. And when we do, after we summon that awful god, you can tell her you love her." Chichiri gasped and quickly covered her mouth. He then started to chant furiously and focused hard. "What are you doing?" she pulled away from his hand, and he looked at her angrily.

"You should show more respect to your God, Lady Kioko. He can hear you."

"Let him hear me." She stomped her foot. "Let him hear me call him awful."

"Lady Kioko you mustn't!" he tried to cover her mouth again. But she stepped away from him and scowled. But not at him, but up at the sky.

"You hear me Suzaku! If you're such a loving God, the God of Love, then why can't you let people who love each other be together!" she shouted, and Chichiri gasped. "First you gobble up poor Miaka, and ruin Tamahome's life, now you prevent your most loyal holy man from loving, after all the years, blood and sweat he has given you, and you separate people! How can _you_ be a god of love? You hurt people!" she started to cry. "You hurt me too! Why? Why couldn't you have brought me here in time to save my sister? Why? Why!" she clenched her fists and her fringe shadowed her eyes. There was no way to explain what she was feeling, show the boiling blood in her veins or the reason for her sharp, angry breaths. She felt, betrayed. She felt angry. She wanted revenge. She wanted answers. And she wanted then now. "Now she is in another country, being held hostage with people who will hurt her, and make her feel horrid…yet you are so powerful, and you _choose_ to bring her here, and then me _after_ she is kidnapped. AFTER! WHAT KIND OF A GOD ARE YOU SUZAKU?"

"Lady Kioko stop! Do not anger Suzaku!" he covered her mouth with both hands, and saw that the rest of the 'gang' had stepped out, and heard everything. "Make her stop! Before it's too late!" he called out, and Houki ran down to them.

"Lady H, Kioko you must stop this!"

"No! no I will not stop! Not until _he_ tells me why!" she screamed, and pushed Chichiri off her. "Hotohori said that his brother was a monster, and you _let_ her, your priestess and my sister, get kidnapped! Shenlong isn't the monster here!" she grit her teeth.

"Please child, do not say it!" Hotohori shouted, knowing her next words. But she didn't listen.

"If anyone is a monster, its you Suzaku! You're the monster!"

And then there was darkness.

Even the sun hid out of fear behind the clouds, as thunder from the heavens roared and flashed with a vengeance. Everyone screamed and ran inside for shelter, when Chichiri saw Kioko. She stood perfectly still as the rain bombarded her from above.

"Lady Kioko! Come and take cover! We have to get out of the storm you know!"

"…no…not until I get an answer…" she said quietly, as if afraid to miss anything.

"Suzaku can't answer you Lady Kioko! He can't! he can't come into our world unless summoned!" he ran out to get her, and grabbed her arm. "Either you get inside right now or I will teleport you there myself!"

"Leave me be!"

"I can't! You are my Miko and I must protect you, don't you understand that?"

"I said leave!" she yanked her arm free, and then it happened. There was a mighty screech from the sky, and they looked up. The clouds parted, and revealed a flash of brilliant red thunder. It took target on the ground, and struck the earth at their feet. A raging fire soon started and engulfed both Chichiri, and Kioko. "Wh, what's happening?"

"You wanted your answer Lady Kioko." He stood in front of her as a large inferno of flames revealed two, glowing blue eyes. "I fear you may just get it."

"Good." Kioko spoke sternly, and moved in front of Chichiri.

"What are you doing? Are you insane no da?" he panicked and tired to move her behind him again, but she just shrugged him off.

"Maybe, if I don't get and answer then maybe." She stormed forward like she was about to have a rant, when her feet wouldn't move. A red light shone from the floor, and super glued her feet to the spot. "What?"

"**Silence!"** the voice was young, a woman, and came from the fire. Man did she sound pissed off. **"Are you the one known as Kioko Hoshi? The _chosen_ Miko?"**

"Half of her yes. The other half as been allowed to rot in a cell somewhere probably, by cruel men and could be hurting!"

"**I did not ask that!"** the voice scorned. **"Now, are you the one who has blasphemed against the same god who benevolently gave you the privilege of being his Miko?" **she scolded. **"The one who _dares_ to call the great God Suzaku, a monster? After all that he has done for you?"**

"What has he done other than take my sister away, let her get hurt and kidnapped, suck me in here to, too late to do thing to save her, eat up girls, prevent love, do I need to go on?"

"**No, you do not. Your views are very clear. Just be grateful the mighty Suzaku can _not_ come down to this plain. For you would surely know he meaning of punishment."**

"I am not afraid of him! My grandma always taught me to stand up to bullies! And that is all Suzaku is! A bully!"

"**SILENCE! You have not the power, nor the right to pas judgement on the lord Suzaku, and _will_ be made to repent to the omniscient one."**

"Tell me this." She cleared her throat. "If Suzaku is so all knowing, then why hasn't he possessed someone to answer to me himself?"

"**Suzaku does not answer to anyone, never mind an ungrateful brat like you!"**

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but trash talk never hurts me."

"**I don't know about sticks and stones."** The flames cleared, and she gasped. Perched with its wings folded back, was a small red Phoenix. **"But fire will surely burn you."** The flames danced and a tendril of the hot mass licked out to scold her. Kioko however, didn't budge and looked like she didn't even know it was there. When it didn't burn her, and she didn't flinch, she folded her arms.

"You are not impressing me you know. And you are not representing Suzaku very well either. In fact-" Chichiri placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her back against him. His Kesa was soon wrapped around her head, letting her breath through her nose but muffling her mouth.

"You are worse than Tasuki! And how could you back chat an omnipotent being from the heavens! Do you wish to die!"

"**Worry not Chichiri Sama. I have not been sent by his mightiness to smight her, as I may wish to, but to monitor her. He doesn't seem to wish her any harm…for what ever reason."**

"You mean, he isn't angry at her?" he sighed with relief. He wasn't looking forward to having to fight a minion of his God, so this was a pleasant turn in the events. As he knew he couldn't let her die.

"**No, in fact…he was hurt more than anything at her words."** The Phoenix seemed puzzled by that. As did Chichiri.

"Good! Then maybe he will stop playing around with people's lives and do something because he-"

"Sorry about that. She was very quiet at first. Now she just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" he held her mouth shut. "Or when she is being given a lucky pass." He spoke more to Kioko than the Phoenix.

"**I am Huang, one of the mighty Suzaku's respectful servants. I am that respectful…" **she narrowed her eyes on Kioko, who scowled back. **"That I shall be teaching this young one a thing or two about manners. Pray to Suzaku for forgiveness and hope that you learn a thing or two from me before you summon him. As he expects a full, and I mean a _full_ apology upon summoning."**

"If he can't answer me like a man, god, being." She panted from struggling with the Kesa and Chichiri's hand. "Then I can't apologise to a monster like him!" the bird screeched and flapped its wings. It was the size of an eagle, and soon hovered before her. Huang's eyes glowed and then, Kioko glared back. The bird pecked her on the head, and she yelped, rubbing it.

"**you will learn before I am finished with you, child."** The bird landed at their feet, the fire faded and it tweeted slightly. "I will not have you talk in such a way about our master as you just did."

"Wow, your voice changed. And what! You think I am going to take back what I said? Well if you do Ms Huang, you are sadly mistaken. I hate seeing anyone upset, and hate even more if I am the reason for it, but Suzaku deserved everything I said and is acting like a big baby if he is sending his 'cronies' to do his dirty work. Just like a bully!" Chichiri then pressed a pressure point on her neck, and she instantly fainted.

"Sorry about that, you know." He threw her over his shoulder. "I never thought she could blow off like that."

"I will break her. That is why I am here." Huang spread her feathers wide, and a necklace appeared in front of her. "This belongs to the girl. Make her wear it and her connection to our Lord will be established. And to her sister if she is still in possession of her sister feather chain." The five feather chain landed in Chichiri's hand, and he led the Phoenix back to the palace. It was honoured by even Hotohori and blessed with respect.

As Kioko slept in her bed, Huang perched on a plush bird rest with a small bed at the bottom, that she didn't intend on using, and she watched the young Miko. What was so special about this child? Surely Suzaku knew she would be trouble, and yet he still seemed hurt. She was one of the few upper spiritual beings that got to be honoured with his presence, and she was there when he heard her hurtful words. And they certainly hurt him. He would never admit it, but she saw the tear run down his heavenly cheek. It made her jump at the chance to punish the girl. But he forbid her quite strongly from even harming her a little bit. She was that special to him, she supposed. Why she didn't understand, and plucked at her feathers as she groomed. _Mortals. So emotional. It is a miracle that they are even still around._ She looked to Kioko again, and saw her crying in her sleep. _She is crying as she dreams? What are you seeing child?_ Huang spread her scarlet wings and landed on the pillow next to Kioko's head. She curled up next to her, and allowed her spirit and mind to wonder into the unconsciousness of the sleeping Miko.

_**Dream **_

Kioko was sat in a cave, all alone and shivering. There were wolves howling at her from outside the cave, and she whimpered.

"Go away, please go away." She sobbed as the shadow of a large wolf engulfed her. She crawled backwards and shuck violently, wanting to just wake up. She knew she was dreaming, but she was so scared, everything was so real. The wolf howled and from the rooftop of the cave, Huang watched. _The child is having a nightmare._ Kioko whimpered and screamed when her fire went out. It was now dark too. The wolf could see in the dark, and its eyes reflected at her in the dark. "Oh no, oh no, no no no." Kioko sat up and snapped her head all around her. Huang flinched as Kioko screamed, fangs digging into her shin and she arched her back in pain. She tried to kick the face of the wolf, but it started to rag her leg about, trying to tear it off. _This is too vivid to be a mortal nightmare…this must be…a memory or a vision. Which, I can not decide._ It was wrong, she knew that much. She could even heard the sickening scrunch of a bone and wanted to leave. But then, a bright red light caught her attention, and shone through the cave. The wolves outside squealed and ran, all but the one trying to sever Kioko's leg. She screamed at the writhing pain, her body trashing to break free, and blood going everywhere.

Then Huang saw the one thing she never expected to see.

A large Phoenix soared majestically into the large cave and dug its talons into the wolf. It howled and unlocked its jaws from the weeping mess that was the Miko. The Wolf was then thrown out the cave, and a ferocious jet of flames left the slender beak of her Lord, and smouldered the creature out of existence. Yes, it was her lord, Suzaku. At first she thought it a figment of the dream, until it looked up at her. From the look in his eyes, she knew she was being ordered to leave. She nodded and left, wondering how he was going to feel about her not interfering in the dream like he had. She and all others of her kind were forbidden to interfere with the unconscious or subconscious minds of humans.

But Suzaku just did.

So she left and returned to her stand, watching as a brilliant, soft red haze surrounded the sleeping, still weeping Miko.

Kioko whimpered and held her tattered shin. She could feel the blood making her leg slick in her grip, and skin and muscles protruded with bone. She threw her head back and screamed, the pain being so intense, she couldn't stand it. "AAAAAA!" she choked a sob at the end, and tears fell from her eyes. She was bleeding too much, and bled too much already. She sniffled with her sob. "Oh it hurts so much…"

"Then let me help you." She forced her watery eyes to open, and lost her voice. Stood over her, was a man. He was tall, had strange clothes on and reached out to her with one hand. He wore a soft white linen shirt with a high collar, two large red and gold armour shoulder plates that met at the base of his neck, came down to protect the middle of his chest slightly, and stopped just below his peck line. Then she saw the white linen shirt over his abdomen, a large red ad gold belt with a circular shape over his lower gut, side guards came off that in red and gold, and an orange and red hanging cloth hung from that, short at the front, coming to above his knees, and long at the back. But he also wore white linen trousers that tucked into armoured red boots. His outstretched hand showed her armoured wrists guards, and soft pale skin. It wasn't deathly pale, but almost pale with a glow of purity. He had smooth skin, a slender, yet muscular frame, perfectly ruffled red hair with two short bangs over his forehead, and two longer ones by his ears. Tow long red ribbons of rose pink cloth come from his belt and floating around him and over his arms, and she looked to his face. He smiled at her, melting her instantly and she looked into his chocolate brown, compassionate eyes, lost there. She didn't even register the glowing red celestial mark on his forehead, too lost in his gaze. His hand still reached out for her from his newly crouching position, and she finally took it.

"My leg-"

"Is healed." She was pulled to her feet, and could no longer feel any pain. She even looked down, to see no blood. Her turquoise eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. He very quickly held her back, and whispered in her ear. "Kioko…meets the world with happiness, that is what your name means…isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" she held him tightly as she whimpered. She had no doubt in her mind that this man had savd her.

"I know many things Kioko."

"You knew where to find me when I needed help. Thank you." She whimpered. This was far too real to be a dream. She could feel him, smell him, she could even taste him if she wanted to. She pulled back and let her hands rest on his chest. Through the linen where his armour didn't cover, she could feel strong muscles and blushed. He smiled and kept on hand on her shoulder, as the other lifted her chin. She still averted her eyes to the side, and blushed madly.

"I need no thanks. Look at me." He said softly, but she didn't. "I would really like for you to look at me Kioko." She slowly let her eyes lock onto his, and melted again when he smiled. There was just this warm feeling that emitted from him, and it was drugging her with bliss. "There, that wasn't so hard."

"Who are you?" he frowned, but still looked beautiful.

"I fear I must leave you now. You must wake up."

"Wake up…this isn't a dream is it?" she frowned.

"Alas it is Kioko, and now you must awake." He stepped back, but she jumped him again and held onto him.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" she blushed when he cupped her face and lowered his face so close to hers, she could taste his spicy scent from the mixed breaths between them. Because that was all that was between them.

"Why? What would you have me do if I staid with you Kioko, my precious?" he cooed and his eyes twinkled dashingly. She batted her eyelashes and scorned herself for doing it. But all rational thought left her then as his lips smoothed over hers. She gasped against him as he used his hands that cupped her cheeks, to pull her against him hard, and his lips were so warm, so full and tasted wonderful, as she soon found out when his bottom lip entered her mouth. This happened, because he sucked her top lip into his mouth, and nibbled it. She heard a soft groan, melodic to her ears as he titled his head, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Now it was Kioko who moaned as his tongue _soared_ everywhere in her mouth, as if to memorise every part of her. Kioko fisted at his linen shirt and pressed against him, deepening the kiss even more. She only gasped when two large red wings sprouted from his back, and wrapped around her. They cupped her entire body, spooning her to him and he feverishly kissed her now, hot with passion and she had never felt anything like it. If this was a dream, she did _not_ want to wake up. She was kissing a red winged angel and his hands fell from her face. One now held the back of her neck, and the other started from the centre of her shoulder blades behind her. Kioko ran her hands up into his wild red hair, and earned an encouraging moan from him, as his wings helped to pull her up off her feet, and his arms locked together under her bum. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and now she cupped his face, kissing him from above. The wings rubbed up and down her back soothingly, and he soon held her up with both hands firmly hold one side of her bum each. She gasped at first, but let him. Kissing this man was like drinking wine. The more she tasted, the more drunk she became and the more outgoing she became, adventurous, and wanted more. More of him, more of his burning touches and electrifying sensations he created in her, especially in her abdomen. She was 15, but hell was this making her horny. And she had never even kissed before. He dropped to his knees and started to lower her to the ground. Now normally, alarm bells would have gone off at this point telling her that a strange man (even if he was a strange, but hot man), was getting into a certain position with her and she should end it now. But instead, she let him lay her on her back, and let him lay between her open legs. She then wrapped them around his waist again, just to keep him there. But just as the passion was starting to get painfully pleasurable, she caught sight of something glowing bright and red on her kisser's forehead. That mark, she had seen it before. It was red, it was big, and she had seen that mark before…but where? Then she froze completely and pulled her lips away from his. They both panted and he looked to her confused. "What is wrong Kioko?" He asked breathlessly and leaned up on his elbows. Her eyes were wide with horror, as she now knew who she was kissing. He lowered to try ad kiss her again, but she covered her mouth with both hands.

"I…I know who you are…" she whispered through her hands, and he looked to her eyes. They were wide and fearful; she started shaking, her legs dropped from around him, and her entire body tensed up.

"What did you say Kioko?"

"…I...know…who…you are…" she whispered again, and he looked away from her, frowning.

"I feared as much." He spoke and looked back to her pleadingly. He traced her face with his fingers and the other hand slipped under her and held her back. "But should that matter?" her eyes just grew wider still, and he moved his hand from her cheek, to her wrists. "Please answer me Kioko." He begged sadly and began to pull her hands away. Kioko had no idea what to say, or what to do. When her hands were lowered, her lips exposed once more, he couldn't resist and lowered to kiss her lips. This kiss was gentle, more of a caress and a way to test the water. But she just laid there, doing nothing and saying nothing. So after a few moments, he knew she wasn't going to kiss him back. "Who I am shouldn't matter…I am still the same man who saved you, who healed you, who you were kissing only moments before your realisation. I am the same man."

"But…you are not a man…you're…" he frowned, hurt and closed his pain filled eyes. He got up and walked away from her.

"A monster? Was that the word you were looking for Kioko?" he didn't snap at her, but his voice held pain and she couldn't see the tear that fell down his cheek. As his back was still to her. "Wake up Lady Kioko. Wake up." She sat up and got to her feet. Then, she saw him wave his hand and a glimmer of red left it. She gasped as her world went black, his voice still audible in her ears. "Wake up Kioko, wake up." She heard his voice repeat these four words, turning more feminine each time until she knew it wasn't his voice. Then, she felt slick with sweat, and sat bolt upright as a set of hands shuck her shoulders. But before her eyes could register who it was, or why, she screamed one word, before falling back on the bed.

"SUZAKU!"

AN: and a great big hug to AwayukiLeafunia for her reviewing. Thanks! . not to mention all my reviewers from adultff. I haven't mentioned you just encase you didn't want me to, if you do, let me know in a review. Ooo I rhymed lol. R &r please! It makes me review faster!

From

Draguna


	10. Chapter 10

"Lady Hana? Lady Hana it is time to awaken." Hana groaned, still half asleep when she heard a soft, slightly high voice. But it was gentle, kind and familiar…_Chichiri? _She flashed her eyes open and sat up slowly. "Lady Hana?" the voice was lower. "Are you alright?" and then it wasn't his voice. And she remembered just where she fell asleep that night. "Hana?"

"I'm fine…" but her voice was quiet and empty.

"Then let me call you some tea, and something to eat. Would you like that?" his warm hands made her flinch when they rested gently on her shoulders. When she flinched, he leaned forward to see if she was alright. "Hana? What is wrong?" she kept her back to him, and hung her head.

"just a little cold…"

"Then here." His hands left her and something draped around her shoulders. She saw it was his imperial Kutou cloak, with a large Seiryu dragon in a blue flame stitched up the back. "Is that better?" he cooed softly. Hana held it around her, and nodded. "Then I will send for the servant. Your new personal maid. I found her begging, poor and homeless, and I thought it would bring her family honour, if she was to serve her Priestess, and future Empress." Hana didn't think it worth the effort to argue that she was neither their priestess, or their future Empress. He would just get upset with her, and she didn't have the energy to disagree. So she was just silent. "I shall return once she leaves. Her name is Lee. She is young and willing o serve you."

"I don't want a slave."

"Nonsense, she _wants_ to serve you. She is honoured as she should be, and here she is." Hana looked up and saw a young girl in the door way. "Now do you accept her? Or will you have me return her to the streets, alone, hungry and homeless? As she has no family." She couldn't be any older than 8, 10 at the most, with a short bob of black hair, lank and wearing a plain, grey cream dress. It looked like it was made from cardboard, and the girl knelt down, and bowed forward, until her forehead pressed against the floor.

"All hail Lady Hana. I am yours to serve, and will do what ever you wish my Lady." Shenlong walked into her view, and she saw he was wearing a blue version of the same outfit as yesterday. But now he wore elegant gold and navy armour, with a dragon (most likely Seiryu) on his chest. He also had a helmet in the shape of a slender Dragon shape, different to the Phoenix shape helmet Hotohori wore in the war.

"You will serve Lady Hana well, or will pay for it. Understand?"

"Yes master." The poor girl looked terrified, trembling in a hunched over ball on the floor, still bowing.

"Well Hana? Do you reject her? Or does she get to stay in he palace?" the girl looked up from the floor, a pleading look in her brown eyes. Her heart Caught in her throat, and she nodded.

"I accept you as my personal maid Ms Lee."

"Oh my Lady! You have made me so happy." She bowed again. "And please don't give me a title Ms, I am but a slave."

"I will have no slave." The little girl still had a baby voice. She must be younger than she first thought. It brought a tear to her eye. Hana stood up. "But I will have a maid. Wont you tell me a little about yourself?" Lee looked shocked.

"You want to know…about me Ms?"

"Yes, come and sit with me."

"I take my leave." Shenlong chuckled. He knew if he got her this girl, she would accept her. At least just to take care of her. _She has such a kind heart. I see that now more than ever. I have made the right choice I see._ He smiled to her dashingly. "I shall return to you soon. Farewell my Lady." He nodded a bow, and left. Lee looked nervous, and stood before Hana, her eyes closed.

"Oh Lee, don't be afraid of me." Hana opened her arms. "Come here, I wont hurt you. I promise you." Lee walked forward nervously. "I want to know everything about you. How old are you?"

"6 my Lady."

"And your name is Lee?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Is what Shenlong said about you true?"

"…yes my Lady." She looked sad. "But I am alright now because I have a beautiful Mistress to serve."

"You are 6 years old…" Hana sniffled. "Where is your mother?"

"…dead Ms."

"And your father?"

"Also dead Ms. My mommy died giving birth to me. And my daddy died shortly after of a broken heart." Hana smiled with tears, and glided off the bed to her. Lee was whimpered as Hana jumped her, and dropped to her knees. Her arms enveloped the little girl, and rubbed her back and head.

"Don't worry Lee, I will take care of you now. Just call me Hana, not my Lady or Ms." Hana stood up and held Lee in her arms. Such a pretty little thing when you looked close enough. "I will be your big sister from now on, ok?"

"But I will get in so much trouble if anyone over heard me."

"I don't care. I will get _them_ in trouble if they are mean to you. You just let me know and I will make them sorry, and say sorry. Alright Lee? Because if I am your big sister, I have to look out for you. And you will be my little sister, ok?"

"…I had a sister once…" Lee sniffled and hugged her neck. "She died too, she left me too." Hana rocked the child as she whimpered in her arms.

"Well, I will never replace what you have lost, but I will do all I can, ok?" Hana hugged Lee, and sat down on the huge futon. She then held Lee at arm's length, and smiled at her. "Why don't we go have some fun?"

"Wouldn't you want me to get you any breakfast first Ms, I mean big sister? Or some more clothes laid out for you?"

"I would like some thing to eat and wear, but I will not have you get them for me. I wish I still had my other clothes…"

"What did they look like big sister?" Lee beamed, and looked so innocent, it made her smile.

"Well, I came in a white night gown, and had a very personal and important chain." She ran her hand over her neck, and Lee sat across her knees. "It had feathers, ten of them. And my mother gave me that chain…"

"Are the feathers red?" Hana raised a brow, and smiled.

"You wouldn't have by any chance seen them, have you?"

"They are in the storage room with all the things from the conquest in Konan. I didn't see any night gowns, but there was a white cloth pile under those feathers. And I _do_ think they were on a silver chain."

"Oh Lee, could you take me to them?"

"I can't, they are guarded. I only glanced in when I was brought here this morning big sister. But…I could sneak back and get them, if you want me to." Lee smiled as Hana hugged her.

"Oh could you Lee? Could you please?"

"I will be right back."

"But don't go if you could be caught."

"I will have to distract the bad guards men." She thought hard, her cute baby face making Hana smile as it went even rounder. "If I sent them to the other side of the palace, on orders, then I might be able to get inside. Or! I could use the air vent from outside and get in that way!...I would have to be real quiet though…"

"If you can." Hana hugged her again, and kissed her forehead. "Thank You Lee."

"Ok, I will be back as soon as I can, Big sister." Lee jumped down and skipped along. Hana ran after her and swung her head out the door.

"And tell them you are on an errand for me, if you get stopped!" Lee smiled back at her, and giggled as she ran around the palace. This made Hana smile.

"Adopted her, have we?" Hana turned her head and saw Suboshi stood there. Hana yelped, pulled the Seiryu cloak around herself, and stepped back into the doorway.

"You could say that. She is my personal maid, by appointment from Shenlong."

"He really looks after you." He chuckled. Hana raised a brow. This wasn't like Suboshi, he was acting like a different man. _And he isn't looking at me like I am some sort of meal._

"He has been nice to me I guess." She said softly.

"even let you sleep in his room…and his bed…with him…" he chuckled good heartedly. "I am glad he found someone like you. I sense a lot of kindness and gentleness from you. You will be good for him, soften him a bit. I mean, he just found out about how Suboshi tried to kiss you yesterday from Soi, and BOY did I feel for him. He probably still doesn't know who he is, or why he can't sit down." He chuckled, and saw the confused expression on her face. "Did I say something wrong Lady Hana?"

"…I thought _you_ were Suboshi…" then it clicked. "Amiboshi?"

"Yes my Lady." She was about to relax, when he winked at her. "I came to see if you were decent…I see you are not…"

"And why would you come to see if I was decent, Amiboshi?" she backed into the room slightly.

"Because I came to give you a music lesson. I thought you might be cooped up in here if I didn't get you to come and _do_ something. Soi said it would be a good idea for you to take part in something, since she, Nakago, my brother, and Ashitare have all gone after the first of the Shinzaho in Hokkan. I, Tomo, Miboshi and his highness have all stayed behind."

"Why?"

"To protect you, silly." He chuckled. Hana started to relax. "Where _did_ you little friend go?"

"Lee went on an errand for me. She will be back shortly." He was wearing his blue casual clothes, his head band keeping his hair out of his eyes, and he smiled at her.

"Then she can tend to you as I play some music for you. Then, I will teach you to play it."

"Oh I can't play instruments. I remember the first time I tried to play trumpet. I had to go to hospital after fainting from lack of oxygen."

"Is oxygen some word for air where you come from?" he looked slightly puzzled. _Right, it's ancient China here._

"Yes, actually it is." She looked to her room. "Your brother was very bad, he tried to force a kiss upon me. If I invited you inside, would I have your word you would not try the same?" she looked to him, and he nodded with a smile.

"I always was more subtle than my dear brother." Amiboshi stepped towards her, and then they both snapped their heads to the side as shouting could be heard.

"STOP THAT GIRL! SHE IS A THIEF!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA LEMMEGO LEMMEGO!"

"ARR! THE WENCH BIT MY ARM!" Hana chuckled as Lee scuttled towards her and skidded to a halt just in front of her, right on her heels.

"Erm, I may have been caught big sister." She then looked to Amiboshi. "Eeep! I mean Mistress, Lady Hana, Ms." She squeaked.

"Don't worry Lee, Amiboshi isn't mean. He wouldn't get upset about you calling me big sister, after I asked you to call me that, as he knows it would upset me if he was mean to you. Right Amiboshi?"

"Exactly Lady Hana. But…do _I_ get a pet name for you too?"

"You can call me Hana, Amiboshi." She narrowed her eyes playfully at him. He then shrugged with a smile, and looked to the side again as three guards pelted towards him.

"There's the girl! Get her!"

"I think not." Amiboshi stepped between Hana, who was now knelt down and holding Lee protectively, and brought his flute up to his lips. "This girl was obeying her Mistress, and if you defy that, you shall have to deal with me. Now turn around and go back to your posts."

"But she is a thief!"

"I have given you one warning. I will not give it again." The guards looked to him, seeing the glare of blue under his shirt, and decided to live to fight another day. "Good choice." He turned and smiled at her. "I'm on your side Lady Hana, remember that." He chuckled.

"Thank you Amiboshi." Hana felt Lee hug her tighter. "And thank you too Lee."

"Thanks big sister. I have them!" she chirped and Hana ushered them both inside. Amiboshi slid the door shut, and leaned against it. He then watched as Lee sat herself across Hana's lap, and hung to her like a new born baby. _She will make a great mother one day._ "I did it! See!" Lee, more cheerful than she could ever remember, handed her bundle to Hana. Hana placed the on the bed, holding Lee with one arm, and the other sifted through the pile. It was her night gown folded up, and two things that made her smile. First, she smiled at seeing her chain in one piece. She saw that she had lost five of the feathers, but at least they were well proportioned now. And then she saw something that made her heart do a flip flop. _I forgot I kept this…_ there, smiling up at her, was Chichiri's magical mask. She sniffled and ran her hand over its cheek. _It will just be a mask now. Chichiri isn't alive anymore, so it will look like this forever, never moving with the wearer. I remember how his lips moved whilst he wore this…it spoke with him, and let his cheer shine through. Oh gosh, here I go again._ A tear slipped down her face, and into the palm of a little hand. "Did I do wrong big sister? I am sorry!" she hugged her tightly. "Don't cry! Please don't cry."

"I am alright Lee." She sniffled and lifted the necklace. "This is very important to me. I need to put it on, ok?" she took her arm away from hugging Lee, and slipped it over her head. Just to check, she tried to take it off. But it shrank so she couldn't remove it. Hana then smiled to Lee, and rubbed her nose with Lee's. "Thanks." She chuckled as Lee giggled, and hung to her.

"I did good big sister?"

"Yes Lee, you have done good." Hana chuckled and saw Amiboshi smiling at them. "Like what you see Amiboshi?" she was about to tell him to take a picture.

"Yes. We are truly blessed to have you." That stunned her. "You will make a wonderful Empress, and help to keep this land in peace. I hate wars…I am glad you are here."

"Amiboshi, I'm not-"

"Lady Hana?" a female voice came from outside the door. "Your new clothes are outside the door in a small pile my Lady." After she heard the foot steps get softer, Lee jumped down.

"I'll get them Big sister." She bowed to Amiboshi, and he moved. She then pulled something, and fell down. "Ouch."

"Lee are you alright?" Hana jumped up, but so did Lee. Her black bob bounced with her as she beamed a smile.

"I'm ok. Just not very strong. Boy you have a large wardrobe here…"

"What?" Hana held the cloak around her, and walked over to the door. She saw that the small 'pile' of clothes was actually a small 'mountain' of elegant and expensive dresses and robes. Not to mention wooden sandals, hair pieces and undergarments. It was all on a tray, and Lee was trying to pull it. "Let me help with that Lee."

But Amiboshi grabbed her wrist gently and smiled at her.

"No Lady Hana, _I_ will do it. This calls for a heavy lifter, and we can't have you getting hurt can we my Lady?"

"Erm…Amiboshi I'm perfectly capable of lifting a pile of clothes." She folded her arms.

"Not going to happen. From now on, as the Emperor's fiancé, you will be doing no work, and letting others lift heavy objects. You need to take care of yourself now." He smiled and grunted as the mountain of clothes, obstructed his sight. "Hey kid, lead me to the bed will you?"

"Yes Lord Amiboshi."

"I can help you with that." Hana tried to help lift it, but he pulled away.

"No, you need to let other people do things like this now."

"Amiboshi, I'm not sick.

"I never said you were Lady Hana." He dropped it on the bed.

"Look, this is how I treated a helper at school. And she was pregnant. I am not pregnant."

"…not yet…OW!" He rubbed his head after Hana hit him there with her still clenched fist.

"What did you say Amiboshi?" she said sternly."

"Say? I can't remember saying anything." He laughed weakly, and mumbled about having to put up with being zapped by Soi, and this not being any better.

"Good boy." She patted his head, and he flinched as it still hurt. Hana then looked to the clothes on her bed. "There is far too much here. I will never wear it all."

"Oh, you will big sister. As Empress, you will be a fashion icon and what you wear; every other girl will want to wear. So you will get to wear the best and finest in dresses. Sometimes you will wear more than three a day, and the entire kingdom will love you and pray good health and fortune for you." Lee said starry eyed. Hana's mouth was gaping wide, and she squeaked.

"I can't be some sort of super star or fashion model! I'm not even pretty! I was called Ms plain or wall flower at home! I am not Empress Material physically, or mentally. I can't do this!"

"Of course you can. You will be the best Empress there ever was."

"Lord Amiboshi is right big sister."

"Oh no, he is _not_." She looked to the pile of clothes. "But he can leave for a moment while I get changed."

"I will help you." Lee giggled and ran to her. But Hana still looked to a smirking Amiboshi. Lee squealed and ran at him. "You have to leave! Her majesty needs to get dressed!"

"Hey!" but Lee pushed her hardest against his gut, and closed the slide door on him before turning back to her 'sister'.

"Is that better big sister?"

"Much better Lee. Thank you."

"…erm…big sister?"

"Yes?" Lee held her hands behind her and looked to her shuffling feet. She blushed, and looked so cute, Hana wanted to let out a long 'awwww'.

"Well…I never got to dress my sister…she died so young…so…could I dress you? Please?" Hana smiled and sat down next to the clothes.

"Of course you can." She knew at least that Lee wasn't about to get her to wear something skimpy, like Soi had.

In the end, Amiboshi lost his famous cool. He knocked on the door, and asked for them to hurry up. But then the door slid open, and he had to laugh. Lee walked out in a big, plum coloured dress that was obviously meant for an adult, but had the bottom of the dress stitched up and the sleeves trailed behind her. It had little blossoms all over it in pink, and her black hair was shining like it had been washed. He was then stunned as Hana came into view. Her long blonde hair was freshly washed and dry, shining like the sun, but up in a thick, high pony tail. Her fringe came just above her eyebrows, and her hair was held up by two crossed blue chop sticks. Her deep blue eyes complemented the dress she was wearing. It was a long, big blue dress. It was a large, sapphire blue dress, with a light blue thick sash in a large neat bow behind her, and trailed behind her. Her sleeves ran over her hands and to her mid shins, with light blue coming out the ends. From underneath the main part of the dress, a soft light blue linen colour blossomed out of her neck and acted as a collar, and embroidery of the same, flame engulfed Seiryu dragon had its head on her right breast, its body all down her right side, and the tail encircled the rim of the dress on the floor. She smiled, and he dropped to his knees.

"You are…you are…"

"…perfect." Everyone looked to the side, and saw Tomo looking lost.

"Tomo? What did you just say?" Amiboshi thought he was hearing things.

"Oh, I said perfect. Perfect…that I found you just in time. I was looking for you boy." He recovered quite well, and saw Hana was gone. "Where is the Miko?" Amiboshi looked a head of him, and laughed.

"She has retreated to the safety of her room." He chuckled. "Still scare her I see."

"Boy, you are to be punished for the actions of your brother yesterday towards the Suzaku no Miko." He seethed. "Wash the dojo floor with your toothbrush, now."

"But I came to look after Lady Hana. Shenlong gave us the go ahead to keep her company." He defended himself. He really didn't want to leave Hana. She looked so…Amiboshi mentally drools.

"No excuses, blame your brother's behaviour. Now go before I punish you."

"…stupid homo moody backward bastard…" he grumbled and sulked off. Lee was stood in the door way, and trembled as Tomo stood over her.

"Move yourself." He ordered.

"…no…" he scowled. Lee yelped, but didn't move.

"What did you say to me, brat?"

"I, I h h have t to s s stay h here a a and g guard l l lady H Hana's r room. Lord Tomo sir."

"And I say move, now move!" Lee screamed as she saw a huge bat fly out of no where, and chase her down the hall. Her screaming made the door slid open, and Hana look out. When she came face to chest with Tomo however, she started shaking and stepped back. She tried to close the door, but he side stepped inside as she did.

"Stay away from me." She stuttered as she stumbled backwards.

"Lady Hana. Please listen to me." He had planned this out in a million ways in his head that night, and he _still_ thought this was going to go to pot as Hana picked up a shoe from her foot. It was a wooden sandal with blue straps.

"Why should I? you might not really be here. You might be outside!"

"I am real, I swear to you."

"Just like you swore you were Chichiri?" she spat, terrified but she would be damned if she let _him_ know that. So she threw the shoe, and he put his hands up, deflecting it. "Just like you swore you would come for me, huh? That you were here for me, huh? That you were ok!" she hopped and pulled off her other shoe.

"Wait!" she pulled her arm back, ready to throw her shoe at him. "I came to apologise!" he pulled his arms up, ready to defend himself against the wooden shoe…but it never came. He slowly took his arms down, and saw her teary scowl.

"Then apologise and leave." Her voice was so cold. It made him shiver, UNpleasantly.

"What I did was wrong, and I did not intend to hurt you so. You see, I thought if I were to look alike to the monk-"

"His name is Chichiri."

"Well, if I were to look as Chichiri, then I thought you would not fear me so, and possibly even trust me. I never expected you to be, erm, friendly, with him."

"He was my best friend and I had just watched him die to save me." She whimpered. "Of course I was happy when I thought he was alive!"

"And I am sorry I hurt you, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why _do_ you care? Soi gave me the impression you were, otherwise inclined." She put nicely, very nervously on the subject.

"In what way do you mean that?" he raised a brow.

"…you appreciate male company?" he growled and she stepped back. "Well how else was I to say it?"

"I am not what I appear, you should know that by now."

"Too well!" she steamed and yanked a pillow from the bed. She had forgotten he sheer size of it, and it sank out of her hands onto the floor with a thud. "Drat!"

"Here." He was by her side in seconds and moved to grab it at the same time as Hana did. His hands rested over hers, and she looked up to him with fear, but what she saw in his eyes, shocked her. His eyes held something, that she never thought she would ever see in _his_ eyes. Especially towards her. Tomo sighed and took the pillow from her. "If you tell the Emperor what you saw in my eyes for you…I would surely be killed." He showed her his back as he leaned over, to put the pillow back in place and make the bed. "…please don't tell him I…"

"That is why I was fooled so easily before…because you _do_ care for me."

"Yes…even I am shocked by that." He folded his arms and looked to the door. "And I thought I went one way." He chuckled. "You are surly something, to change me so quickly." He slowly turned, and smiled to her. He didn't seem as scary anymore. "As the thought of being with a man, is disgusting to me now. It is like, it would be insulting to you if I did. And I couldn't bare that."

"What are you saying?" she stepped back, as if afraid of the answer and regretting ever letting it slip.

"I am saying Hana, that I have fallen in love with you." There wasn't a single noise as Tomo took her into his arms and brought his lips down on hers. It was a sweet kiss, and he held her possessively. Hana's eyes were wide and she was frozen, her arms by her side as he simply kissed her lips. Luckily for her, foot steps were heard and Tomo pulled back. He did so just in time for the door to open and Shenlong walk in. At first, a suspicious look flashed over Tomo, before sighing. _I forgot, he is backward._ SO Shenlong didn't even register the white smudge on Hana's lips, or the lack of white on Tomo's lips. Hana then saw Tomo look longingly, and pleadingly at her. Shenlong to Tomo, and raised a brow.

"What are you doing in my chambers Tomo?"

"He just apologised for his actions." Hana saw him smiled at her, and nod to Shenlong.

"Indeed. I would also like to know if Lady Hana can ever forgive my actions…all…my actions…" he looked to her, and she nodded.

"Yes. I forgive you." She then turned away from him to hide her frown. _He kissed me…he said he loved me…and he knows he can never have my love. Because I don't love him and from the way I didn't kiss him back, he knows it. And I am supposed to marry his Emperor. That isn't going to happen, but he doesn't know that._

"Then you may leave now Tomo."

"Yes my lord. Good day." As Tomo left, Hana walked into the bathroom area of the royal quarters, and washed her face with her hands and water. Then she jumped as Shenlong put his hands on her waist.

"You look stunning, did you like my selection for you? I hope you like them. If you don't, tell me and I will order new clothes for you."

"No, no they are lovely." She said politely. She then stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and simply held her. She sensed that he needed to hold her, and sighed against her neck. _he must have had a hard day._

"I like your choice of dress."

"Thank you, Lee dressed me."

"The maid?"

"She is my little sister now." She tested, to see what he would say.

"You have adopted the girl as a sister?"

"She needs someone to look after her. She is only 6 and no one lese seems to care, even Tomo treated her like filth, and Amiboshi would have if he hadn't heard me address her as my sister, and after I told him it would upset me if he was mean to her. And I can choose who I life to make my sister!" she had turned around and was arguing her point. But she stopped when she saw he was just smiling at her, as if she was making him smile.

"Then she will be given royal status and given noble blood. She will be treated like a princess, and addressed as such. Princess Lee. How do you like it?"

"…why?"

"Do you not like it?" he raised a brow.

"No, no I like it. But why would you just make her a princess, so suddenly?"

"Because you like her." He smiled and held her waist again, bringing her to rest her cheek on his chest. "And if you like her, I like her too." He sighed, content to have her so close to him. "Now, have you eaten yet?" as if on cue, her stomach gave a Miaka worthy growl. "I take that as a no then?" he chuckled as she blushed. "I will arrange for a meal to be brought to you. No, better still, I shall arrange for a meal to be taken to the same archway I told you my feelings for you. Come, we will have ourselves a picnic." He seemed so joyous, so happy. _Do I make him that happy?_ Hana let him take her hand, and lead her into the room. He then suddenly stopped, and ran his eyes over her. "Beautiful." And with another dashing smile, he led her outside. Lee was waiting there, and jumped giddily when she learned she was to be a princess, every girl's dream, and taken off to be made a princess. Then, another servant went to the kitchens to arrange a meal for them. Shenlong soon dragged Hana, laughing softly as they went to the archway with lovely blossoms. When they stood under it, he wrapped his arms around her and span around with her in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" but Shenlong just kept laughing and spinning around with her. "I am going to be sick if you spin me any more!" and he stopped with a chuckle, and dropped her to her feet. She stumbled like a drunk and threw her arms around to get her balance. She fell forward, and into Shenlong's chest. He held her, and lifted her chin up. Her eyes were still spinning, and he lowered his face closer to hers. He waited until she could focus again. He knew she could see fine again, when she gasped and looked at how close his lips were to hers.

"If I were to kiss you, my darling fiancé, would you be ready to kiss me back?" she closed her eyes, and hung her head. Shenlong really did love her, didn't he? She could tell by the way he held her, touched her face, looked at her, smiled at her and spoke to her. _Shenlong is so kind to me, he has looked after me. He loves me…so does Tomo, but I could never bring myself to love him. But Shenlong…_ but a nagging feeling kept tugging at her. Then it hit her.

_**Flash back**_

"_You have to let go now Hana."_

"_No, I I won't lose you too! I've already lost one loved one." She held her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I will not lose another!"_

"_I'm…a loved one?" a shadow fell over his eyes and he smiled softly._

"_Yes…yes you are." She cried as Chichiri pushed her way from him, and just in time. The sword shot straight through his lower gut, and blood spattered on her clothes. "CHICHIRI!"_

"_Don't worry Hana. We will meet again in Heaven, my beloved." His lips traced over her forehead, before he fell off the sword and to the floor._

_**End flash back**_

"No Chichiri!" she opened her eyes and realised something was wrong, when she was whimpering sharp breaths, her heart was beating in her throat, she was drenched with sweat, her hair was fanned around her face, her hands were shaking and she brought them up to her face. She might as well have dunked herself in a bowl of water, as her face was drenched with tears. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and cried into her knees.

From outside the door, Shenlong watched as he leaned against the wooden railing.

"She collapsed after I tried to kiss her, and she started thrashing around and screaming. She looked possessed…I didn't know what to do other than being her here and get the fissions to care for her. They changed her into bed clothes, and did all they could to calm her. They say she will be alright, after a good night's rest."

"Anything else my Lord?" Nakago stood in full garb, and was the shoulder for his lord to cry on. But since they were men, it was more like an ear to listen.

"They say her attack was due to stress."

"…do you believe that?"

"It is not stress that makes her weep at night, and frown during the day. She still morns the death of a friend. The friend…that _I_ killed…"

"She forgave Tomo, and he did far worse than you did. She will forgive you with time my lord."

"No, I feel she will never truly forgive me, unless…unless I prove to her my love and sorrow for what I have done. I would not have killed him had I known it would hurt her so." Shenlong sighed and held his nose in pain.

"My Lord?"

"it is nothing my good friend. She has a strong punch." He chuckled and looked upon her. "She made my nose bleed for hours."

"She is a strong woman."

"My nose still reminds me."

"I didn't mean physically." Shenlong narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Could you explain what you did mean, my friend?"

"She assaulted my wife, Soi. When she felt my limited wrath on her, my anger, the pain I caused her, she stood up and walked over to heal her. She faced me and didn't care what I did, as long as she healed Soi. So, she is a very strong individual. To have the courage to know what she did was wrong, and then stand up against someone like myself and make it right, makes her strong. Tomo betrayed her senses and made her hate herself. And she forgave him. To forgive someone you don't trust, is extremely difficult to do. And yet again, Lady Hana has done it. If she can do all that, she can certainly forgive you my Lord. You didn't even know the monk, Tomo knew him more than you did. That must have been your first one on one meeting with him, yes?"

"Yes, it was. And our last…" he winced as Hana wailed into her knees, rocking back and forth. Both men heard her cry out for the monk, and Nakago saw how much this hurt his master. "Tell me what to do my friend, tell me before I die of sorrow. I hate seeing her like this. Tell me what I may do to end her pain, and I shall do it."

"I fear if it was that easy my Lord, everyone would be in love. As I can see you are."

"I do love her, my friend, and I want to give her every thing I have. My kingdom, my wealth, my power, my powers, my people, my armies, my body mind and soul, my children…I want to give it all to her. And I only want her to forgive me and love me in return. That is all I want."

"I fear she will not see those two things as worthy of the diminishing phrase of 'only'. Those are the two things she will find hardest to give you. You will have to be patient my Lord."

"Thank you Nakago."

"Sire?" Nakago waited.

"Yes?"

"Would you like a progress report."

"Go ahead." He never took his pained eyes from the woman he loved, as she writhed with grief in his bed.

"We have yet to apprehend the first Shinzaho, as we are not based in Hokkan just yet. Another day of travelling and we shall inquire about the whereabouts of the relic."

"Good. Hurry Nakago, hurry."

"My lord, I take my leave." He bowed. "But my lord…we did face a technicality today."

"Oh?" he pulled away from the railing, and raised a brow. "What kind of technicality?"

"A big one that deserves out attention. It appears…that we are not the only ones after the Shinzaho."

"The Suzaku seven?"

"Yes my lord."

"Pah, let them try to stop us."

"No…you see my lord they don't want to simply stop us. They wish to posses the Shinzaho for the same reason we do."

"But we have their Miko."

"…no my lord…we do not. With my own eyes I looked upon a carbon copy of Lady Hana, with a few differences. Her life force, eyes and behaviour are totally opposite to Lady Hana."

"Different how?" he looked very concerned now.

"As in Amiboshi and Suboshi different."

"…you say she has a twin?" he whispered.

"Yes my lord. And just as Amiboshi and Suboshi share the same title as a Seiryu worrier, they share the title of Suzaku no Miko. And their priestess is surrounded with more mystic powers than ours. As if…Suzaku himself was watching over her in presence."

"…we must ensure they do not summon the god before us, understand Nakago?"

"I have already sent for Miboshi to join us, and we shall my lord. But fear not, even if somehow they collected both the Shinzaho before we do, they can not summon the beast god unless both Hana, and her sister are together."

"I will die before they take her away from me." He clenched his fists. "I will never let her go." He said menacingly.

"My lord, there is something else you must know."

"Yes?"

"Then monk…"

"What?

"Sire…the monk isn't dead."

AN: thanks to AwayukiLeafunia for reviewing on and the following reviewers for and review soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(the same day as chapter 10, but with the Suzaku senshi)

"That girl. Even when she wakes she can not control her mouth, you know." Chichiri chuckled to himself and dabbed her forehead. "Lady Kioko. You must wake up now Lady Kioko, it is time to leave."

"…huh?..." she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then yelped and pulled the blanket over her.

"We leave for the search for the Shinzaho in Hokkan, and will be stopping by the village where Chiriko lives." He nodded and still had a blank face. Only his scar got any attention now, not a brilliant smile.

"I will be dressed in a minute."

"Very well priestess. I shall be outside with the rest of the caravan." He nodded and walked out. But not before Kioko saw a black ribbon wrapped around his wrist. _That looks a little girlie…oh well._ She slipped out of bed, and smacked her hands over her mouth when Huang stared at her from her perch.

"Good morning Suzaku no Miko. Say good morning and stop gaping."

"oh, erm, good morning." She bowed. "May I get dressed?"

"Of course." She took her clothes into her bed, and pulled the drapes around her for privacy. When she was ready, she jumped out in her rose pink cheer uniform, and franticly tied her shoes. She then brushed her hair and started to brush it back into a French braid. "So, did you have a good night's sleep last night Miko?"

"…why would you ask?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I was simply inducing a polite conversation child. We shall need to work on those manners. After all, you will need them when you give your apology to Lord Suzaku."

"Humph." She straightened herself out, and stuck her arm out. "Need a lift Huang?"

"…do I _look_ like a parrot?" she spat and fluttered to the floor. "Oh, and you are not fully dressed."

"What!" she looked down, but couldn't see anything missing.

"The necklace on the bed you silly girl. Put it on immediately. You must wear it at all times, to be connected to your sister…" _and Suzaku…_

"Oh, alright." She ran back and lowered the large chain over her neck. she yelped when it shrank on her. "I can't get it off!"

"You are not supposed to, silly girl! Now, hurry." Kioko hurried after the mini phoenix and saw the courtyard. There were 6 horses. All were grey, except for one. That one was white and had the imperial colours and decoration on it. And, Hotohori _was_ sat on it.

"Lady Kioko. Good morning." He bowed on his shores, and turned back to talk to Houki. She was crying slightly and holding one of his hands.

There was also Tamahome, who was on his horse, Mitsukake who was checking all the medicines he had on his horse, Nuriko, who was smiling to her and holding the reigns to another horse, and Chichiri. He was tending to the final horse, and there was a perch on it, so she knew it was for Huang. _Damn spoilt bird…_ she chuckled.

"You ready to go, you know?"

"Sure am."

"Then let's go, you know." He held his arm out, and she raised a brow.

"…o…k…" she hooked arms with him, and then raised her brow higher. He had just put his Kasa on her head. "Erm, what are you doing?"

"The two spare horses are for Huang, and Chiriko once they get him, you know." He raised his shakujo, letting the metal rings jungle.

"Aren't we having horses. And what did you mean once 'they' get him? Aren't we even going?" she panicked as he pulled his Kesa off, and threw it up in the air.

"We are going, but I always liked to walk you know. So, we are going ahead of the other Suzaku senshi, to look for the Shinzaho there you know."

"Huh…I thought you said we didn't have a horse? How can we go ahead of them, if we don't go?" Kioko sweat dropped anime style when he just chuckled. "How will we get there?"

"Magic, you now." The Kesa fell on them, and shrank into the floor, dragging them with it.

"AAAAAAAGETMEOFFTHISTHINGBEFOREIHURL!" she screamed and clung to Chichiri's arm.

"We are almost there, you know." And then the Kesa slipped off them and fastened around one of his shoulders, like normal. "See, safe and sound. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, you know." He walked off, and wrapped his Kesa around him tighter.

"Oh my god it is FREEZING!" she shivered, wishing she hadn't worn a skirt today, and her teeth chattered.

"Here, you know." He took his Kasa off her head, and reached inside. "This will do." He pulled out a large woollen coat, and wrapped it around her. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now, this gives us a chance to talk, you know."

"Yeah…" _if that monk tries to lecture me about what I said to his god, when he deserves it, I will scream. I already had a little 'chat' about that with Huang before bed. Damn she never shut up._ "Why not…"

"Did you have a nice dream last night Lady Kioko?"

"Alright, stop right there!" she stomped her foot down, and it covered in snow instantly. She was now in the snowy woods of Hokkan, near a village from the smell of smoke. "What?"

"Erm…what…what?" Chichiri scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell is going on! Huang asked me about my dreams last night too! Is there something going on here, that you two aren't tell me!" her face was red, at the thoughts of what happened, of what _almost_ happened and with who. It was just a dream, but damn it was real. _ I can't believe I almost made love, to a god, who I am angry at, in my dreams. Oh that is so bad. _

"I was simply making light conversation, you know."

"Don't give me that! That is what Huang said!"

"Then perhaps we both sensed the distress in you upon wakening, you know. You _did_ shout the name of Suzaku out loud before collapsing again. Huang tried to bring you back before that, but we worried after wards, you know."

"I had a peachy night's sleep!"

"You know…if you happened to be visited by Suzaku in your dreams…you would be very honoured. And perhaps…if he _was_ in your dreams…you could ask him for forgiveness and send Huang back where she came from." He hinted at the end, and smiled at her knowingly.

"It was just a dream, and I was _not_ visited by Suzaku last night! I mean, he is a god! He wouldn't enter anyone's dreams, never mind the one who said what I did."

"Are you sorry for it now?" he probed.

"…is that Hokkan?"

"Yes, now could you tell me why you were dreaming of the very being you despise so, if he wasn't the real Suzaku?" she blushed and stood her ground.

"I have no way of proving if it was him or not. I mean, I wouldn't be in his good books anyway, right?"

"He did send down that heathen of a minion down here you know…"

"You don't like her either?" Kioko chuckled. She knew Chichiri wasn't about to admit that.

"…I have been a monk long enough to know the correct way to pray to my god, you know. I do not need anyone else to tell me how, thank you, you know." Kioko laughed and walked forward. "If you were to pray with me, I would like that you know."

"Pray…why?"

"…sigh it's the prince…"

"How is Boushin?" Chichiri knelt down in the snow and sat on his heels. He put his hands together, and looked at her with one eye.

"His condition has gotten so far along to death's doorstep, that he sweats constantly. He can't even drink or eat for himself. He is as hot as a raging fire, and cries when he should sleep."

"That is awful."

"I have a request from the Empress for you." He closed his eye, and looked to the sky.

"Oh?" she knelt down next to him, and saw her breath come out of her lips like smoke. It was that cold.

"Houki asked me to beg you…to…"

"To what Chichiri? If it will help I will do anything. I don't want Boushin to have to go through any pain at all, if it helps, I'll do anything." She put her hands on her knees.

"I was hoping you would say that you know. So…put your hands like mine." She cupped her hands together. "Face towards the heavens." She tilted her head upwards. "Close you eyes." She did. "And pray to our lord Suzaku."

"Hold it!" she opened her eyes.

"You said you would do anything to help Prince Boushin. Have you changed your mind?"

"He isn't about to listen to anything I say anyway." She folded her arms and look away. "Not exactly his favourite person in the world. And he isn't mine."

"Kioko!" his voice was so harsh, it reminded her of when they first met. Oh his voice was almost as cold as the icicles hanging from the trees. "You are the Suzaku no Miko! Even Suzaku accepted you as his Miko! You have a responsibility as the Miko to your people. And who needs you more now, then the prince? I am not asking you to put your pride and ego aside for any other reason, than to pray for the life of a dying boy." He sighed. "Could you just pray to Suzaku, for little Boushin? For his sake?" she had her eyes closed and her head hung forward. She said nothing. Chichiri looked down at his right wrist, and ran his fingers over it. "Hana would…Hana would pray for him every night, and every day if she knew how. Hana swore she would not rest until little Boushin was laughing and in his mother's arms. She is a better Miko than you, and she isn't even here." He whimpered to himself. "She is the one taken…why couldn't they have taken you instead?" he stood up and walked away.

"Chichiri…"

"I sense no evil here. You can stay here while I see if I can find anything out about the Shinzaho in the village. Use the Kasa around your neck to transport to me if need be." And he walked off, his heart heavy and his back to Kioko all the way.

And a single tear fell from her face and into the snow, freezing instantly. She sniffled, and started to cry. She forced her hands together, and looked up at the white and grey sky.

"Suzaku, if you can hear me, please listen." She sniffed. "I may not be the perfect Miko. I think I am only who I am because Hana couldn't do it on her own, and I don't mind. See the thing is, the thing is I know she is a good Miko. She could do so much better than I could…it is Hana who should be hear, praying to you right now…not me…not me…I never did anything special to be here, I don't deserve to be here…Hana is so kind. Chichiri told me how she smiled so warmly, how she is beautiful, modest, shy, funny, graceful; elegant…she is the perfect Miko. So why am I here!" she stood up. "Why am _I_ here when Hana is captured by those brutes? Why? Why didn't you bring me in time to save her? Why didn't you bring me, so they could take me instead? I can't do any good, but I bet she could. I bet Hana could have prayed to you better than I could, got at least one of the Shinzaho by now, and be half way to Saito by now." She whimpered and held herself. "I don't know if you were in my dream or not…I don't know if it was you…but if it was…why? Why did you rescue me, after all I said to you? After I called you a monster, you held me with so much care…why? Just tell me why…" she fell to her knees and fisted the snow. Tears froze in the snow and her French braid was messy.

"Because I needed to show you." She gasped in her throat and knelt up. Slowly she stood up and looked around. Leaning against a tree, was Chichiri.

"Chichiri? What are you doing her? I thought you went into the village." She brushed the snow from her and rubbed her eyes. She was a little embarrassed at being caught crying.

"He is still in the city. I feel his loss from here." She raised a brow, and her eyes went wide when she saw a certain red mark.

And it wasn't on his knee. "Yes Lady Kioko, congratulations. You have channelled a direct séance with me."

"Suzaku…"

"The one and only, 'you know'." But his voice wasn't that of Chichiri. It was like…the one from her dream. "Now, continue." He folded his arms, aloof as he watched her with one brown eye.

"…you mean with my break down?" she held herself.

"No, with your questions."

"Oh…" she shuffled her feet. It was one thing asking him things when she was angry, but she was still sniffling from crying. She wanted him to go away… "Well…ahem," she cleared her throat.

"Having problems?"

"Can I say something important to you first?" she put her hands together and held them to her chest.

"Go on."

"…can I say…"

"Yes?" he pulled away from the tree, anticipating something.

"…there is a boy. He is really ill. His name is Boushin."

"I know of this." He sighed and leaned against the tree again, looking disappointed.

"Well…could you heal him?"

"Yes."

"Oh you can!"

"But I can't." he contradicted.

"But you just said-"

"I said I _can_. I didn't say I will." She frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because I am forbidden for doing anything like that unless coupled with a priestess. If I could just use my omniscient powers at will, that would defeat the object of having you, now wouldn't it?" he rolled his eyes.

"So if I wished with my sister for you to heal him, you would."

"Yes."

"Oh good. Can you watch over him until then."

"Are _you_ asking me?" she shivered. "What was that for?" he said sterner.

"Cold…sorry…" she pulled her coat around her and then sneezed. "I am sorry…achew!" she shivered and sneezed. Then, she felt really warm from her neck and looked down. Her feathers were glowing red and acting like a body warmer. Then she felt arms around her from behind. 'Chichiri' held her close and shared his warmth with her.

"Now…are _you_ asking me to watch over Boushin?"

"…actually…his mother is. Empress Ho-"

"Houki, I know." He released her and waked away from her. He sounded so cold now, like she had hurt him.

"Please!" he stopped and tuned his head slightly. "…if I asked you too…even though I have no right to…would you watch over him?" he slowly turned and smiled.

"Yes, yes I would. So ask me." He turned to face her and folded his arms. "I am waiting Kioko." Kioko shuffled over to him, and knelt down.

"Please watch over Boushin while we gather the Shinzaho and my sister, and the other worriers too. Keep him safe, please." She felt hands on her shoulders, and he knelt down with her.

"I will. And now, to address another issue."

"There isn't any other issues." She quickly added with a shake of her head. But he held her hands and brought them to his chest.

"You asked me a few other questions too, didn't you?" although from the tone of his voice, he wasn't asking. "You asked me, 'Why are you here when Hana is captured by those brutes? Why? Why didn't I bring you in time to save her? Why didn't I bring you, so they could take you instead?' Is that right Kioko?"

"Yes…" she looked to the ground. But he held her hands to his chest with one hand, and lifted her chin with the other.

"I like to see you face when I talk to you Kioko. Now, first of all. Why are you here when Hana is captured by those brutes? That is simple. That was fate. Fate had _Hana _find the way here by herself with my feathers and go through the ceremony to become Miko. And because you and her are connected, I saw you both and made you both my Miko."

"Why both of us?"

"Because I love twins?" He chuckled.

"Don't try and be funny in Chichiri's body. It isn't right." He frowned.

"You are right…I chose you both because neither could perform the job of Miko alone, but could together. And together, you are exactly what I want in a Miko. The intelligence, subtly and soft kindness of Hana, and the commanding leader, courage and fighting spirit of you Kioko. Apart you are falling apart…but together you are a force to be reckoned with. So as Amiboshi and Suboshi are the same worrier in title, you and Hana are Miko in title. Next, why? Why didn't I bring you in time to save her? Because I brought you when you were needed and not sooner. I couldn't."

"Why not!" she begged. "If I were there, I could have helped! Hana wouldn't be a hostage now if I were here!"

"No, you would both be hostages instead." She hadn't thought of that… "Next question? Why didn't I bring you, so they could take you instead? Why don't _you_ tell me that one?"

"I...I can't answer for you. You're a God…" he sighed and kissed her hands.

"I didn't let them take you instead, as I needed you here, with my senshi. You think you are doing no good, but you are. You have given hope to Houki and Hotohori for their son. You have inspired people with your leadership skills. You _do_ matter and you _do_ so your part Kioko. You _are_ important."

"But I am not helping Chichiri…I hurt him. I share the same face of the one he loves…"

"Aren't you helping him?" he smiled knowingly. "He is cold at the moment, and he does worry people. But you could reach him. You have a trusting face and listen well, and care if what you says hurts people…most of the time…" he frowned.

"…so was it you?"

"Was what me Kioko?" but he already knew.

"Was it you in my dream?" she closed her eyes.

"…yes." He le go of her hands and started to walk away.

"Wait! Why did you save me!" he stopped. But he didn't turn around.

"Why did I save you?"

"It was just a nightmare, it wouldn't have hurt me." She slowly stood up. "How did you know I was upset, in my dream? How did you even know where I was now, how are you talking to me? How did you know where to find me, and how did you come to me in my dream?"

"…I just can." Large red wings exploded from his back.

"Don't leave! Please!" she ran forward and hugged his back from in between his wings. "Thank you!" when he was silent, she was grateful. At least he wasn't leaving. "Thank you…for doing what you did." She blushed. "I mean from the wolves…and…"

"And?"

"…and for healing me…and…"

"And?" he spoke softer, and turned. Now she held his waist from the front. Her face was the same colour of his wings. He cupped her face, and she was captured in his eyes. "And?" he prompted.

"And for listening to my request."

"And?" he hoped.

"And for watching over Boushin…for me…and Houki."

"Can you still not say you are sorry?" he pulled away from her. "Yes I am a God Kioko. Yes I am immortal. And yes, I am the God of love. You said I was cruel because I consumed the Miko after she has had her three wishes. You said I was cruel because it was forbidden for my Miko to love anyone, as she must remain pure. As she must love only her God. But is it not cruel that I, Suzaku, the very God of love…is also forbidden to love?" Chichiri's form vanished, and she was looking once more upon the God with all his glory. Even if he was only here in her mind.

"You are a God…you can do as you like."

"No, no I can't. I can't make the laws, and then break them. It goes both ways Kioko. The Miko is bound to her God…but her God is also bound to his Miko."

"You said the Miko can not love anyone but her God…and if you can not love anyone but your Miko…then…" she gasped and covered her mouth. "You can never love unless…"

"Unless I fall in love with my priestess. But because of the rules, I remain in my world, and you remain in yours. I have waited millions of years for the one I love to enter the world I may meet her. And now she has."

"…Hana." Kioko smiled. "And like Chichiri, I look like her so it hurts."

"Not everything is about Hana!" he shouted and made Kioko fall back into the snow.

"But…then…"

"Yes Kioko. I have finally been given a chance to love. And I do love." He knelt down and cupped one of her cheeks lovingly. "I love you."

"But…why?"

"Because you are my soul mate. I have waited for you, watched you from afar as you grew up, made the flowers in your garden and our shrine blossom for you, made you feel warm in the rain." He pulled her up onto her knees, and held her hands. "It was selfish of me to, but I had to see you. I entered your dream because I was not patient enough to wait for the day you summon me." He pulled her forward and hugged her. "It was I who waited until the danger had passed before bringing you here. I have made it so you have an enchanted guardian added to your arsenal. It was I arranged for you to land in Konan, where you would be instantly cared for. I made it so that you would share the life of your sister, and your sister your life. She knows of you, deep in her subconscious now. She just needs you to meet with her, and tell her. Alas…she thinks Chichiri dead. But if you told her he wasn't, she would believe you. So yes, you are a good Miko. _My_ Miko."

"That's why you got so upset when I called you a monster…because you…love me…"

"Yes, I love you Kioko. I truly do." He pulled back, and she gulped.

"I…I don't know what-"

"Shhhh. Don't say anything. Just close your eyes and know I will always be with you." His hands rested on her back, and over her necklace. "Physically too."

"So these fathers are yours."

"From my own wings. If you ever want me, call to me with them like Chichiri would his prayer beads. And I will hear you above all others." He made he jump when he pressed his lips gently against hers. "Chichiri comes." He pulled her to her feet, and started to fade away.

"But how can you love me! I'm not anything special! I'm a waste of space compared to Hana!"

"You are special Kioko. You are special to me." And he was gone.

"Who were you talking to?" Chichiri heard her last sentence. _Did I make her feel she was nothing compared to my beloved? I was pretty hard on her, you know._

"Suzaku is watching over Boushin."

"What…" he stammered. He wasn't expecting that. But Kioko smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Boushin is in good hands. But the sooner we get the Shinzaho, the sooner we can heal him. Are we ready to go?"

"…How did you."

"Come on!" she laughed, final tears leaving her happy face. She had never felt loved before. And her feathers did feel warmer now. "We don't want to be caught out in the snow, do we?"

"I am afraid priestess, it is not the snow you should be concerned with." Chichiri stood in front of her, his Shakujo at the ready, and his face scowling.

"Nakago!"

"Chichiri. I didn't expect to see you…alive. But none the less, you are pleasantly outnumbered my friend."

"Who are you?" Kioko asked.

"Miko get back! That is Nakago. He is one of the Seiryu seven. So stay behind me."

"And don't forget about us, monk." Kioko looked to see they were now surrounded by black horses. Nakago in front in full armour. A woman to his left. A boy to her left, and to his left and Nakago's right…was a beast.

"AAA!" she jumped up and held onto Chichiri. "I think now is a good time to go." She clutched her feathers, and felt the warmth increase. _Don't let anything happen to Chichiri Suzaku. Please don't let them kill him. Hana needs to know he is alright._

"Stay behind me priestess. I will have to defend you."

"Amiboshi." Nakago called. "Get the girl, before Ashitare drowns in his own drool."

"My pleasure." He chuckled, and jumped down. Then Kioko thought.

"Amiboshi!" she called out. Chichiri tried to stop her, but she ran to him. "You know my sister don't you?" he looked her up and down, and stepped back in shock.

"You know what, I think I might. A twin?"

"Yes. But she doesn't know it. She has lived her life, without a mother, without a loving father, and without me, her sister. She only knows in her heart I exist. Please tell her for me. You are a twin too, so you can only imagine the pain of not having your other half." Then Chichiri yanked her back behind him.

"We are leaving." The Kesa wrapped around them. But not before she called out again.

"Tell her Amiboshi, and tell her I love her."

And they were gone.

"Stupid boy. You should have taken her like I ordered." He clipped him over the head.

"I was shocked. No one told me Lady Hana had a twin."

"Well, now you and the rest of Kutou know. As you were not the only one left in the dark about that fact. Soi."

"Yes my love?"

"Did you hear the monk call her his Miko?"

"Yes I did."

"I fear this situation just escalated beyond what we were first prepared for. I will relay this new information to our lord Shenlong. Continue our search for the Shinzaho, and I will return when I can with Miboshi. He may be of use to us."

"Yes my lord."

"And Amiboshi?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stay with my wife. And for now, your orders are to comprehend the other Miko if seen, but keep her alive. And untouched. We might need her…"

"Yes my lord." Nakago whipped at his reigns, and ploughed through the snow for the palace. _I can only hope that lady Hana does not know of her twin, or she may try to contact her. _

AN: thanks to all reviewers

AwayukiLeafunia

DarkMystic

Everqueen

girldisturbed

r and r soon, and if you are a new reviewer, I will put your name in the next chapter, unless you ask not to be

from

Draguna .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Lady Hana?" _that's sweet of him. It's his room, and he is knocking. I must have scared him yesterday…_

"I'm here."

"Can I come in?"

"I thought this was your room, your highness."

"…may I?"

"Yes." Hana chuckled weakly. She continued to brush her hair. Lee had come in as soon as she had woken up, and brought her lots of food. Even though she was told to let the servants do it, she insisted. She then helped Hana into a long white, sleeveless dress and gloves, and wooden sandals after a shower. "But I am not alone." She chuckled as Lee jumped up to sit on her knee.

"Can I brush your hair big sister? I love your hair. Its like touching the sun."

"I fear you must not Lee." Shenlong walked up behind them and lifted her off Hana's knee. He lowered her to her feet, and knelt to look her in the eyes, with a smile. "Because I am the Emperor, and I get first dibs, as they say. And you shouldn't jump all over Lady Hana like that. She is still weak."

"It's alright Shenlong. I am fine." She smiled, and winked at Lee.

"Still." He cleared his throat. "I still get to brush your hair, if you will allow it."

"If it pleases you." She looked to he mirror, but flinched as he touched her.

"_CHICHIRI!" _

"Lady Hana? Are you alright? Do you want to lay down?"

"No, no I just…had a funny turn." She smiled weakly, and looked to her lap. "Lee, would you be a darling at do that errand I asked of you before his highness entered?"

"Sure thing big sister!" she giggled and ran out, in her pretty little pink dress.

"And…what errand did you send her on?" he asked as he pulled her hair out from the chair. It was like watching liquid gold.

"Oh, I asked her to collect me some flowers." She lied. But she was so blank, he didn't know it.

"I could have arranged for one of he servants to collect flowers for you." He cooed. "Do not be hesitant to ask me for anything, I will arrange it for you immediately. I promise you." He picked the brush from the table, and was about to brush her hair, when a councillor charged in.

"My Lord! It is urgent that you come to the war room immediately."

"How dare you come into mine and my Lady's private quarters, with talk of war."

"Forgive me my lord. But it _is_ urgent." He begged.

"Go on, do you duty as Emperor. I will be here when you return." She took the brush from him, and her hands started to shake. The brush fell to the floor.

"No, I will stay here and care for you." He held her chair, and had a pleading look in his dark eyes.

"Nonsense, I am fine. Lee will be back soon. I can survive until you return." She smiled at him, and he had a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"Wait for me in the war room." He ordered his councillor.

"Yes sire." He left, and Shenlong knelt down.

"I love you so much Hana. Do you know that?" he held her hands. "Seeing you in such pain, it hurt me."

"Don't…"

"I have to. I have to make you understand that I didn't know the monk. I never did. If I had known he was so close to you, I would not have killed him." He begged and rested his head on her hands, on her lap.

"How could you not have known…he was holding me when you stabbed him…" a tear fell down her face.

"I didn't ever mean to cause you so much pain…I swear it. If I cold bring him back for you, I would. Please forgive me Hana, my heart breaks every time you shy away from me, or flinch from my touch."

"That isn't."

"Don't try to make me feel better by saying it wasn't because of me. Or that you were cold, or that I have cold hands." He looked up. "I do have cold hands, but I have a warm heart. And it belongs to you Hana." He kissed the back of her hands. "I know you see me as the killer of your friend, not as anything more. But if you could forgive me, then maybe you would stop crying at night, or mourning him so. If I let you, you would wear all black. I made sure that you had anything but black in your wardrobe, because I knew you would wear it."

"Shenlong, stop."

"No, no I will never stop. Because I love you with all my heart. I have never had anyone to love before, but now I have you. I have never had anyone to love me before. But now, I have you. Could you love me with time Hana? I know you don't love me now, but could you grow to love me?"

"…I don't know…"

"Would you think about it?" His dark eyes begged her, and she sniffled. _He cares for me so much…_

"I will think about it."

"Oh Hana." He stood up and pulled her into an embrace. "That would make me so happy. Almost as happy as if you loved me. Please, I need you to have something." He reached into a draw, and pulled out a box. "You _are_ my fiancé, so you should have a ring."

"Oh Shenlong, I couldn't possibly-"

"Just." He kissed her hands and lowered onto one knee. "Just try it for me, for today. Please? Wear it while you think about my offer of future love." He opened the ring box, and held the ring out for her. It was an elegant silver ring, with a deep sapphire the size of a 5p coin, with lighter cerulean demons encrusted around it. The sapphire was in the shape of a heart. He lifted her left hand, and slipped it on her wedding finger. "A perfect fit. It must be a sign from Seiryu himself." He chuckled. "Or Suzaku in your case." He stood up, and kissed her hands. "I must leave, but I will come back to you before day break. I will try." He then lingered, and leaned forward. He kissed her cheek, and his eyelashes tickled her. She giggled before she could stop herself, and he smiled. "That was wonderful, making you laugh, smile…I hope you smile more often Hana. You are radiant when you smile." He bowed his head, and reluctantly made his way out. She slowly sat down in her chair. She looked down to her left hand, and looked deep into the dark heart on her finger. _I'm…engaged…_ she couldn't believe it. She supposed her father, if he was here, would be overjoyed for her. A rich, handsome man who would love her forever, with all he had, marrying her would be all he ever wanted for her. She couldn't ever do better than marrying an Emperor. _Then why do I feel like I have betrayed someone by wearing this ring…?_

"_Don't worry Hana. We will meet again in Heaven, my beloved."_

_Beloved...I'm his beloved…was…oh Chichiri!_ She whimpered. But the door slid open and she looked to it, eyes filled with tears.

"Lady Hana!" Tomo ran to her and pulled her up into an embrace. He rubbed her back, and she put her arms around him. "I came as soon as I could." He cooed and smiled. _She called for me. She needed me, not Shenlong._ Hana held her hands together around his middle, and turned her ring around, so it looked like a plain ring. She then moved it to her right hand, and then turned it around so the gems were out of sight.

"And I thank you for that, Tomo."

"Do you no longer fear me?" he smiled. "Thank the Gods."

"I want to ask something of you Tomo. And Lee, I need you to leave. Please."

"Ok big sister, I will." She giggled and ran out. "I won't tell anyone he was here either."

"Good girl." Lee closed the door behind her, and Hana looked pleadingly up at Tomo.

"I am not a stupid man my Lady. I know why you have called me here."

"I can not give you my love Tomo. And I am selfish to ask anything of you."

"Ask anything of me that you wish Hana. And I will give it to you." He stood back. "Anything." His body rippled and he became, once more, Chichiri. "I'm always yours to serve, you know." She sobbed and he ran to her. She could feel his warm Kesa and fisted it on his chest.

"Just, hold me. Hold me like you did before…"

"I will, you know. I am here for you, no matter what my form, you know." He lifted her into his arms and sat in her chair, Hana on his lap. "Now calm those tears for your favourite boy, you know." She chuckled a sob.

"Thank you for this Tomo."

"Please, call me Chichiri if it pleases you, you know." Even his voice was perfect.

"Thank you…Chichiri." She sniffled, and looked to his lips. She blushed and looked to his eyes. Tomo was acting like Chichiri for her, because he loved her. So how unfair would it be for him, if she forced him to kiss her, as that man, and not himself? _Too cruel._ But Tomo cupped her cheek, and leaned towards her.

"I know I can't have you as Tomo, but if I can have you as Chichiri, I don't mind. I don't…" He closed his eye, and sealed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, loving and gentle. _Like Chichiri._ She thought. And she responded to him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, as she was still quite weak, and she opened her mouth. A tear feel from his eye, as he entered her mouth. His tongue made love to her mouth, slowly and passionately caressing every part of her mouth. His hands rested on her hips, and he pulled back, only to have Hana pull him back into a kiss. He groaned and held her closer to him. She could feel his smooth skin, his prongs tickling her forehead, his scar under her fingers, and the cord to his Kasa hat around his neck. Hana lifted her head, and he gently kissed her neck. "I want to bite and nip you, you know. But it would leave a mark…"

"Never mind Chichiri. I like this, just as much." She opened her eyes, and looked down on him.

Yes, now she knew. Now she knew why she felt marrying Shenlong was a betrayal, why she relived the grief of her friend every night, and every day. "I love you Chichiri." She closed her eyes, and tears fell from them, onto his face. He kissed them away, and gently brought her chin down. He kissed her lips, and she smoothed her mouth over his. _I wanted to do this to you from the first moment I met you Chichiri._ She saw an image of herself stood in nothing but a towel, and blushing madly as she looked upon his stunned form. _I wanted to hold you, for you to hold me as we kissed. Just like this._ She saw herself crying into his chest, reliving her mother's death. Tomo tenderly traced her face with his hands as she open mouth kissed him, their lips wet and their breaths laboured. Her long hair fanned out and felt like soft feathers against his face. _I wanted to be with you all along Chichiri. I just wish you didn't have to die first for me to see that._ Her kiss became more desperate, and Tomo rose to the passion, kissing her just as desperately. She cried even more, as he held the back of her neck and whispered soft nothings into her ear.

"I love you too Hana. I always have, you know. From the first moment I saw you." She hugged him, plain and simple. And he held her back. "You are still very tired my love. You should rest, you know."

"Don't you want more?"

"I am happy that I gave you what you needed. You need rest now, and I am not going anywhere my lady. _I_ will be here when you wake up tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Tomo."

"I just suggest you clean your face before you sleep." He chuckled, reverted back to his original state. Hana saw that half his face paints were missing. She chuckled when she tried to imagine herself wearing the other half now.

"I owe you so much, thank you."

"As I said, I will do anything you ask." He lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. He held her close to him as he cupped water, and splashed her face with it. He gently washed his own face paints off her, and created an illusion that his face paints were perfect. "I must insist that you rest now." His head shot up. "I sense you have another visitor." He bowed and looked to the back window. "I will leave here." He slipped out, and bowed from outside the window. He then looked up, and smiled. "If you ever need me for anything, I shall be yours to command." He then swiftly left, and Hana whispered 'thank you', before locking the windows and walking slowly into her room. When she stood there, she saw Amiboshi stood there, looking like he saw a ghost.

"Amiboshi? Are you alright?"

"…Lady Hana…" he pulled up his sleeve and ran to her. "…read this."

"I can't. I don't know how to read this."

"…you…you never said…"

"Never said what?" he looked stunned.

"No wonder he said I had to tell you about it. You don't know, do you?"

"Know what? You're scaring me now Amiboshi." She sat down in her chair, and smiled when it was still warm.

"Lady Hana…if I said the word Kioko, would that mean anything?" she jumped, her eyes wide.

"I know that name…I do…but where from?"

"Lady Hana, you are like me."

"What do you mean?" he knelt by her, and held her hands.

"Lady Hana, you're a twin."

AN sorry this one was shorter, but the next chapter will be up soon.

From

Draguna


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"…Amiboshi…what did you just say?"

"You're a twin Lady Hana. Kioko, that name is familiar to you, because it is the name of your twin sister." Hana couldn't find her voice. She was about to say that is impossible, when images went through her mind. The same memories from when she was accepted as the Miko of Suzaku.

_Last week, she at a local fund raiser._

_A few months back at school. She won a helper award. _

_Last year, she watched as the school bully was carted away with her hands still shaking. It took a lot of courage to do what she did._

_The year before, when she was punched hard in the gut for interfering with the same bully._

_She was 11, with her new pink dress in the garden. She was planting flowers and singing a tune to herself._

_She was 6, it was her birthday, she was crying. "Where is my Mommy! Where is my Daddy!" was all she heard repeated in her head. Not the comforting words that her grandma gave her._

_It was early in the morning, in the spring time. The air was still crisp with the morning dew as a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, covered in sweat and a large smile on her face, held two bundles of sleeping joy close to her chest, and sighed._

But those memories were not hers. The little girl in those memories, looked exactly like her. But she knew it wasn't her. And the last memory, it was her mother. She knew it was her mother from the photos in her father's wallet. He didn't let her look, but she did. But the point was, that was her mother. _And she was holding **two**__bundles, not just one._

"Kioko…could it be?"

"There is only one way to know Lady Hana." She snapped out of her trance, and looked at the still kneeling Amiboshi. "Look. This writing on my arm, the writing you can't read. I am a twin, and I can communicate with my Suboshi, no matter where he is, but writing on my skin. We are connected. So if Kioko is _you_ twin, you will be able to do the same."

"Just by writing on my arm?" she asked hopefully. If she had someone out there, who was her sister, her family…she _had_ to find her.

"well, I and my brother have been talking this way all our lives. But I could teach you. I can tell his highness I am teaching you to play the flute, and teach you how to contact her."

"Amiboshi…what else do you know about her."

"Lady Hana…" she groaned as she forced herself onto her knees. She was weak, she knew it. But she didn't care.

"Please Amiboshi. I need to know." She held his hands. "Please."

"She is also the Miko."

"I thought there could only be one priestess per god?"

"Usually yes. But usually, there is one worrier per celestial star. But my brother and I are an exception, like you and Kioko." He looked around, making sure he wasn't being watched. "She is looking for the Shinzaho, like us. They want to summon Suzaku before you."

"If what you said is true…they can't. they need me too."

"Yeah, that is why Miboshi has been added to the hunting party. And they will kill the Suzaku senshi on sight."

"No!"

"Lady Hana, they are the enemy."

"But, my sister. Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, I can't let them die." She nodded. "I have to warn my sister. I have to…meet her."

"And you can, one day." He looked down. "I didn't want to tell you this, you know." He looked so down trodden. "I knew you would want to meet her…to leave…"

"Amiboshi…" she held his shoulders. "Thank you."

"I just…know what it's like, being separated from your twin. It hurts, like you are half empty." She nodded at that. She did feel only half full. _Maybe this is why…_

"So I draw like this?" she reached for a quill of the side.

"No, no use your finger." He pulled her up and led her to the bed. He sat her down, and held his wrist up. "Like this." He started to write, and she could see the marks. "I am asking Suboshi where he is." The marks vanished, and then more appeared. "He says he is in Hokkan. He says he is alone. And he asked how you are."

"Tell him I am fine and that I am grateful for what he has done." He drew on his arm, and waited.

"He says it is his duty to you, and the least he could do…after what he did." Amiboshi growled. "oh brother." He rolled his eyes.

"Ask him if Kioko is with them." They waited.

"No. she and returned with her worrier to the rest of the Suzaku senshi. He says that Nakago left after that to inform the Emperor, and has not retuned yet." He looked up. "Well I saw him here last night. I thought it was odd.

"…so Shenlong knows." She sighed. "And he hasn't told me."

"He will have had a reason. I bet he tells you later. But if he doesn't…"

"I won't tell him you told me." She smiled. "Can I try?"

"On my arm?" he watched as she drew a circle slowly. He started laughing. "That tickles. Be firmer or I wont be able to stay still." He chuckled. Hana drew harder, and he laughed. "A smiley face. Cute. Oh, that's what he said." He pointed to the writing underneath. He then wrote a reply. "I told him it was you. Ha! He says good. Because he doesn't want a gay twin." Hana laughed.

"Tell him to tell me how everyone is." He wrote.

"He says Soi is brooding over Nakago not being there, Miboshi appeared and is playing with his rattle, Ashitare is in his cage, and he is bored out of his mind."

"Ask him to tell me what he knows about Kioko, please."

"…she is as elegant and stunning as you Lady Hana. Her eyes are lighter in colour, turquoise I think…sounds different to you…your twin…" he waited for the rest of the message, and had to pull his sleeve further up. "And she told me to tell you that…" he smiled. "Kioko asked for my brother to tell you she loves you." Hana smiled and hugged him. "Shall I relay the hug?"

"If you two are truly connected, should he not feel it?"

"If I let him, yeah. Let's see." He pulled her into a tight embrace, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he let go and looked down at his wrist.

"What does it say?"

"He says no fair, I get all the praise for all his hard work. And I am to stop rubbing it in." he then frowned. "Oh, Nakago just returned."

"And?"

"And he has stopped. We don't talk when Nakago comes in because he can sense the words we send." He stood up. "I sense that the Emperor has left the war room. I bet he comes back for his fiancé." He smiled and opened the door. "I will teach you tomorrow. Alright Lady Hana?"

"Yes Amiboshi. Thank you." And he left. As the door closed, she hung her head in thought.

_I have a sister. All those years of feeling half a person, of needing something that I could never get from my father…or my mother…it was you Kioko. _

_You look like me, are you like me? Would looking at you, be like looking at myself? Would you like me? Would you smile upon meeting me, or frown. Would you turn you back on me for not meeting you sooner? _

_But she said she loves me. _

_So will she be warm upon meeting me?_

_Oh Kioko, you don't even know your mother is dead!_

She whimpered. _I have to tell you. It has to be me who tells you. You never knew our mother or our father. It has to be me who tells you how kind, and loving she was. How she would have loved to have her as her daughter too. Because I know she would have. I know she would. And father, he will be over the moon when he finds out. This might just be what he needs to come out of his mourning, and turn himself around. He knows I can look out for myself, be he doesn't know if Kioko can. And he will want to spend time with her, with us, and not at the bar. We can summon Suzaku, and both go home. _

_Suzaku…out three wishes…_she gasped and jumped to her feet.

"The three wishes…I can heal Boushin, take Kioko back with me…and bring Chichiri back to life!" she laughed and cupped her hands over her chest. "Oh I can! I never thought of that before, but I can!" she smiled and tears fell down her face. "Oh, oh I am going to get you back!" she forgot her weak body, and ran out the door. She just wanted to grab Lee and run around forever. But she turned the corner, and ran right into Shenlong.

"Lady Hana. What are you doing out of our room?"

"I feel alive again!" she cheered, hugged him, and ran into the garden. Shenlong was stunned, and slowly smiled.

"Oh Hana…" _you don't know how glad I am that you are happy again._ He looked at her, and she started to dance in the garden. Amiboshi was sat on the bench, and stood up. He pressed his lips to his flute, and started to play beautiful music. Shenlong walked up to him, and they both watched as Hana danced to the music, like her dance was her life and joy. She span in circles, threw her arms like propellers around her, her dress flared out at her feet and her hair shone in the light. Amiboshi frowned as he played. He could see how much Shenlong wanted to go to her, and just hold her. He could also see how much seeing her like this, happy, overjoyed him. So as he played, he stepped behind him, and nudged him forward. Shenlong raised a brow, and Amiboshi nodded towards her. So he looked to her, and Amiboshi saw Lee run down. She ran to Hana, and was soon picked up in her arms.

"Oh Lee! Dance with me!" she laughed and span the girl around. _Chichiri, you are not dead. Because I can bring you back to me. And I will, soon._ She had already started to plot in her mind, and let her perfect white teeth show in a brilliant smile.

"Big sister! Like this!" Lee jumped down and stood next to her. She looked around and saw something in the distance. She came back with four fans, all pink with blossoms patterns on them. "Dance like me big sister." She had two, and handed the other two to Hana.

"Teach me Lee." She coaxed. Lee waved them around her, and waited for Hana to copy her. She span in circles, crouched down and jumped with them. Like she was waving down angels from the heavens, and then looked to Lee. She lifted her up onto her shoulder, and they danced like a totem pole. "Like this?"

"Yeah!" Lee chuckled and beamed. "I like it when you are happy big sister."

"Well get used to it Lee. Because I am going to be happy from now on." Hana bounced Lee in the air, and put the fans in front of her face. "I'm going to count to 10, then, I'm going to catch you." Lee squealed with joy as she ran around the garden. She hid behind the large blossom tree as Amiboshi continued to play. "1, 2, 3, now don't you just stand there Amiboshi! You play too!" she chuckled as he then ran around too. "And you, all of you!" she looked to Shenlong, and he was speechless…

"…me? You want _me_ to play?"

"Well yes."

"I…don't know how." He looked to his feet. Hana giggled. She decided that he was right. He didn't know who Chichiri was, and he _was_ sorry. And because she could bring Chichiri back, she could forgive him.

"Oh you big ninny." She chuckled when he opened his mouth and blinked twice.

"…did you just…call me…a…ninny?"

"I will call you caught if you don't go and hid soon 4, 5." Lee ran out and took his hand.

"I'll held you hide Sire."

"You go hide Lee. I'll be alright." Lee ran back to her hiding place, and Shenlong looked to Hana. Her face was hidden by fans, and she was counting again.

"6, 7, I'm almost done counting!" _thank Seiryu she is happy. Oh it joys me to see her like this._ He smiled and looked just like Hotohori. He then looked around. "8." He closed his eyes, and lifted up into the air. He landed on the top of the arch, and waited. "9." He looked to see Lee was behind the tree, Amiboshi up it, and he watched from the arch way. "10!" she put her fans down on the bench. "Now, I have to catch you before you get these fans. But only one of you at a time now!" she turned and started to look around. Slowly, she walked towards the tree, and heard a giggle. "I think I can hear a little girl." The giggles got louder. "Or is that just you Amiboshi?" he snorted, and cursed himself for it. "Got you!" she called up the tree branches at him.

"Drat!" he jumped down and ran for the fans. But suddenly felt his feet lock together, and he fell face first on the floor. Then, Hana jumped him and tapped his head.

"You fell silly. You are supposed to look where you're going, _and_ away." She giggled. "This means you're on next time." She jumped up. "Now sit on the bench and wait, ok? And don't fall." She teased.

"I didn't fall!"

"So what happened then?"

_I think I know what happened. _ He looked over to Shenlong, and rolled his eyes. _Didn't have to use his powers to make it easier for his 'fiancé'_ he whined in his mind.

"So…do you know where Shenlong is hiding?" Hana sat next to him, and looked around. "Because if you did, you could give me a hint."

"I could…" he looked over to the archway. _It would be revenge…_but he saw Shenlong shake his head. "But I am loyal."

"I am loyal but that doesn't mean you can't play fair!"

"Funny thing that, playing fair!" he shouted so his lord could hear him. "But no, you are on your own." He leaned closer to her ear. "And he would kill me." He chuckled.

"Oh, spoil sport." She huffed and stood up. She fisted at her dress slightly to lift it up, as she stepped over the grass. "Oh Emperor." She called out. "Where are you hiding?" she sang. _Have fun now, like I need it. And then…_she pushed that away for now. Hana bit her lip, and saw Lee step out from the tree. "Oh no you don't!" she scooped her up and over her shoulder. "Got you!" Hana knelt down, and tickled Lee's sides.

"HAHAHAHALEMMEGO!"

"The punishment for hiding gets worse the longer it takes for me to find you. Amiboshi got a tease, Lee a tickle…" she let her go and looked around with a playful smile on her face. "So what will our dear Emperor get?" she looked over to see Lee sat with Amiboshi. "Last chance to give me a clue." She called. But they both whispered something, and then both stuck their tongues out at her. "And back at you." She stuck her tongue out to, and chuckled elegantly. Then they both went bog eyed at her. "…what? Can't I stick my tongue out at you?" she put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Because it is hardly fair if I can't." but their expressions stayed the same. "What?" then she yelped as two hands grabbed her arms.

"Caught _you_."

"_I'm_ supposed to find _you_! _Not_ vice versa!" she looked over her shoulder, and saw him smiling. Her face softened and he looked like so Kawaii.

"But you said you were going to punish me. So I thought I would catch you instead." He chuckled, and then grinned impishly. "Does that mean I get to punish you instead?"

"Nope, it means you are on instead of Amiboshi."

"Oh yeah!" Amiboshi called out from the bench, and they ran over to them. "Hay, can I get more people to play?"

"If the Emperor doesn't mind catching a few more people." She smiled at him, and he still held her arms.

"I enjoy a challenge." He smiled.

"Then go get Tomo, and don't forget to tell him illusions are _not_ allowed, and who else?"

"No one else. As I fear the day grows colder and late." Shenlong smiled down at her. "And although I feel that you are feeling better, and it joys me to see so, you mustn't exhaust yourself too much. Or you will be ill again tomorrow."

"Oh…alright…spoil sport…" she mumbled as he led her back to their room. But not before waving goodbye to Amiboshi and Lee, and grabbing two fans. "Pretty things these fans. So light." She smiled like a child with a new toy, and he lifted her into his arms. "wow! Warn me next time silly!" she chuckled as he walked in their room, and slid the door shut with his foot.

"Maybe."

"Bad man." she pouted and tapped him on the head with the fan. "I should fall out with you for that."

"Please don't." he said urgently, and it made her frown.

"I was only joking…"

"Well…" he put her down and smiled. "Would you like anything?" She shuck her head.

"So, the war room. Anything pressing?"

"My chancellors panic at the mere whisper of panic." He chuckled. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good." She nodded and laid back on the bed. "I think in my next life I am going to be born into royalty. You get all the best beds." She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side.

"You don't have to wait until the next life to be royalty my love." He said softly, and began to take his clothes off. "But I will pres this topic no further." He smiled as he caught sight of a blue twinkle in the light. "Are you…still wearing it?"

"Yes…I said I would." She was glad he hasn't asked about it before. She had only just changed it back to her wedding finger."

"Good, good. I think it suits you." He chirped and got into bed with her. "My love, you will never know how warm my heart grows from seeing you like this. I wish to cry with joy when I see you smile. And do you smile for me? Not just Amiboshi and little Lee?"

"I smile for everyone as a rule. Even you." She said softly, and felt him hold her close to him.

"But would you just smile for me?"

"I smile for everyone."

"But not everyone is in this room my love. We are." She turned onto her back, and he leaned over her. He leaned on one elbow, and reached out to trace her face. He ran his finger from her fringe, and down her nose. "So since it is just you and I in this room." His finger then rested gently on her lips. "Could you smile for me? And only me?...please…" she saw the devotion in his eyes, and the pain. He hurt, because he had to hold himself back.

_Oh Shenlong. You really do love me. But…but I can't marry you. I know I can't marry you, and after I learn how to contact Kioko from Amiboshi…I am leaving you. And you don't even know it. I feel so evil for doing this, but I have to. I can't be your empress, or your wife. I…just can't. if things were different…_

Hana reached up and traced his face. He was so handsome, gorgeous. His black hair was down, and held in a loose tie over one shoulder. His dark eyes shone with a silent proclamation of love, which he had already voiced. She ran her hands over his eyes, both of them.

_If things were different I would marry you Shenlong. I would probably love you too. But…_she cupped his face, and smiled at him.

"Yes, I can smile for you." Her eyes shone, and he beamed back at her.

"Oh Hana." He wrapped his arms under her and crossed them under her, to hold her shoulders in an X. His face rested on the crook of her neck. "I wish for you to smile at me always, as you make me feel like a man when you do." He kissed her forehead. "See, I am but a man. Not a monster. What I have done to you was monstrous, but I am not a monster. For monsters feel no remorse or regret for what they have done."

"Don't." she put her finger on his lips. She used her left hand, and he looked at her ring, then her face. She was still smiling at him. "I don't blame you anymore Shenlong."

"You forgive me?" he almost begged. She nodded, and he embraced her again.

"Yes, yes I forgive you."_ You didn't know any better. And…I just can't keep a grudge. I can bring him back and that is enough for me._

"You have made me so happy!" he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. She giggled at his childish antics. He then held her hips, and raised her into the air.

"Wow!" Hana held onto his shoulders as he lifted her up at arm's length into the air. And he didn't even seem to have to work hard at all. _I know I may not weigh a ton, but I am certainly not a feather either. _

"Do you trust me?" she blinked at him.

"What does that have to do with you holding me up in the air!"

"If you trust me, you will let go of my shoulders, and trust that I will not let you fall." He looked so genuine, she gulped. Slowly, she took her hands off his shoulders. She raised her arms, and held them out at her sides like wings. He smiled wide. "Look at you. Suzaku no Miko, flying like a bird. Like the God himself."

"Car Car!" she made bird noises, and he laughed.

"Come here Miss Bird." He lowered her quickly so that her front laid flat on his. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid back. When Hana lowered her head, she used his bate chest as a pillow, and was glad he wore his night trousers.

"You know, I may be feeling tired, but that doesn't mean you have to go to bed so early too."

"I wish to be with you whilst you sleep, and here when you wake up." He opened his eyes and had such love in his eyes, it hypnotised her. "I want to be with you always Hana. My love."

"_Don't worry Hana. We will meet again in Heaven, my beloved."_

_There is only one person I want to spend always with. And I fear it isn't you Shenlong…I am so sorry. I will break your heart…I am so sorry…_

"I am tired." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. _I will give you one night holding me Shenlong. One night…where you will sleep with the woman you love in your arms._

"Then sleep, and know I will be here with you when you wake. I will always be here for you my love." He leaned up to kiss her head, and then laid back. He sighed, at peace at last. He was more content then than he had ever been in all his life. Hana went to sleep, dreaming of meeting her sister, and wishing back Chichiri. She dreamt of wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him. She wanted to give her whole body to him, just like in her dreams.

_Chichiri…we will be together again…my beloved…_

AN quiz time people!

When Yui was the Seiryu no Miko, in Kutou, what was the name of the poison she gave Tamahome to make him sexy evil?

Oopsy, I mean bad, bad evil.

Tasuki: nah, she meant what she said. She loves bad boys, doncha Draguuna?

Draguna: blushes

Chichiri: leave her alone Tasuki, no da.

Tasuki: never…an I thought ya said 'you know' in this story?

Chichiri: I do, no da.

Draguna: don't question the author, or when you enter the story, I will be rrrreeeeaaaaaallllll mean to you!"

Chichiri: so be nice to the all powerful Creator Tasuki, no da.

Tasuki: oh no ya don't. that ol' hag is the Creator, not Draguna!

Draguna: gets a piece of paper and writes something down

Chichiri: you should have known better than to question the one who controls you, no da.

Tasuki: why? What she do?

Chichiri: hands him a mirror

Draguna: _and when he looked into the mirror, he beheld a sight that brought him woe and the need to run to his creator for forgiveness._

Tasuki. O.O AAAAAAA PINK HAIR! Change me back! I liked my hair before! I HATE GIRLIE PINK! …my sisters always used to dress my in pink…or dye my things pink…damn I hate wimmin…

Draguna: Apologise and I will change you back.

Tasuki: I take it all back. You are the Creator, anything else?

Draguna: well, there was the likes bad boys bit. I _so_ do not go for Tamahome apologises to all who like him

Chichiri: I think he looked better with pink hair, no da.

Tasuki: Hey! Ye supposed to me my friend! 

Chichiri: I am. But I am always on my the Creator's side first, no da.

Draguna: So ner ner! sticks tongue out

Chichiri: puts arms around Draguna she is much better than Taiitsukun, no da.

Tasuki sniggers I _bet_ she is…mumbles under breath Bet she teaches you a whole different bunch of 'magical fun' than the other Creator too.

Chichiri whispers evil Genki plan How did you know Tasuki? It was a secret, no da.

Draguna: giggles yeah, now you'll have to put up with us being all mushy _all the time._

Chichiri: Wo ai ni Draguna, no da.

Draguna: Wo ai ni Chichiri, my sexy little Monk.

Tasuki: For the love of Suzaku and the sake of my sanity, please stop!

Chichiri: but I feel I have to prove to you my Hot little Draguna doesn't go for bad boys…but monks with flair, no da.

Tasuki:…prove?...

Chichiri kisses Draguna passionately, and Tasuki faints.

Chichiri: I think it worked no da.

Draguna: fainted

Chichiri:…this is the part where you wait until the next chapter. Have fun no da. Soon Tasuki sama will get more than he bargained for, and meets the lovely Lady Kioko, no da. And what's this? reads the summery for the next chapter SHE WHAT! runs off with Draguna over his shoulder to get his staff


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(The same day as chapter 13, but from Kioko's POV)

Kioko sighed. After yesterday's scare with the Seiryu seven, Chichiri gave her three hours straight of what he called a chat. But in reality, a chat usually means the conversation is at an acceptable level, and both people take part. Where what he called a chat, was actually him shouting at her three hours straight, about how reckless she was, how she endangered her own life, how stupid she was and how she should have done what he told her from the beginning. Not the opposite and run out to the enemy.

"_They will not look upon you, see you smile and decide not to kill you! You could have gotten yourself killed!"_

"_But I just thought-"_

"_I don't care what you thought! I certainly don't know what you were thinking. What you did was dangerous. How am I supposed to protect you, if you put yourself directly in danger's way?"_

"_But-"_

"_There is no excuse for it. I told you to stay behind me, and you didn't. when I tell you to do something, I don't say it for the fun of it. Or to ruin you fun. I tell you to do things to keep you safe."_

"_Chichiri I know that but-"_

"_You do? Then can you explain why when I told you to stay behind me, where I can keep an eye on you, literally, why you ran away from me, and to one of the Seiryu senshi? Were you in control of your body?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you deliberately disobeyed me."_

"_Yes, but no, but, but, but I didn't mean-"_

"_It doesn't matter what you **mean** but what you did. And you didn't do as you were told."_

"_He wasn't going to hurt me."_

"_But you didn't know that! And he would have if I gave him chance. You think telling him you are Lady Hana's sister will keep you safe? For all they knew, you were either an impostor, or a priestess from another kingdom come to help us."_

"_I had to let Hana know I was here." She whimpered. _

"_Do you really think that he ran off and told Hana of you? How naïve are you? You need to grow up Lady Kioko. Before you mess up. You could have died today. You could have died before I could get you to Lady Hana. She would have then only learned of you, once you were in your grave. Do you think that's fair? For her to lose a mother, and then a sister she didn't even get to meet?"_

"_Not everything is about Hana! I am a person too! I love her more than you do Chichiri!" Hana stood up, tears in her eyes and her fists on the table. "I am her sister, her twin. She is apart of me and I am apart of her. I have longed for her all my life. And she has me. We are the same person Chichiri."_

"_You are nothing like Hana."_

"_No, I'm not. I am Kioko, and she is Hana. We are two sides of the same coin. We wouldn't be who we are if we were identical inside, as well as out. Now I have put up with this for three hours! Three hours of you screaming at me, lashing out at me, and making me feel like I am 2 inches small. And yes, I want Hana back too. But you don't see me, yelling my head off at you about it. You don't see me sulking off in corner, scowling and brooding, or even shrugging off my friends."_

"_Don't even try to understand me." He turned his back. _

"_I'm not trying to understand you, I'm trying to help you damn it!" he didn't reply. "It's because I look like her, isn't it."_

"_What?"_

"_I look like her. That's why you are so hard on me. Look, I wish it was me in that palace in Kutou, and that Hana was with you. But don't blame me for it, when it wasn't my fault. Hell, I even blasphemed my own god for letting that happen to Hana. But things happen for a reason Chichiri. For all we know, she might be fine; she might be distracting and slowing down their plans. She might even be changing their minds or learning all she can to help us."_

"_She shouldn't be there…"_

"_I am sorry you see her when you look at me. But I didn't ask for any of this. I am here by choice now, because I have a little boy to help, a kingdom preserve and a sister to save. I don't need you bitching at me because you don't know how else to worry about her. Don't blame me!"_

_He span on his feet and glared at her. "I don't blame you! I blame…" he panted with rage, and hung his head. "I…blame…" his shoulders hung over and whimpered. _

"_Oh my Suzaku…" she walked around the table, and lifted his chin. His mahogany eye was filled with tears, and she pulled him into a much needed hug. "You don't blame me at all. You blame yourself."_

"_I should have done more. I should have locked her door with something heavier, put a barrier around her room, fought harder, saved her…" he held her back. "I died. I know I did, I remember. Mitsukake brought me back before it was too late, but I died. And in that moment of silence, I knew I had failed the one I cared of the most. And I let it happen again…" he whimpered. _

"_Again?" _

"_You see this scar Kioko?" he pulled back. "Did you ever wonder how I got it?"_

"…_I didn't want to ask…" he stood tall, and closed his weeping eye. _

"_My fiancé…my best friend Hikou kissed my fiancé. She felt so horrid about it, she left me and killed herself in the flood. I was so angry I went after Hikou and challenged him, to the death. And in the same flood, Hikou fell off the cliff and into the raging river. I lost the two people I loved, and I couldn't save them. I couldn't save the woman I loved back then…" he whimpered and held his eyes in his hand. "And I failed the woman I love now. I died, and anything could have happened to her. She should be here, safe…in my arms…but she is with that Monster. He could be doing anything to her…and…I would never know…"_

"_I see I was needed here after all. I said to Suzaku I wasn't any good here…but I see I have one more job to do, other than a little boy to help, a kingdom preserve and a sister to save. I need to save you too Chichiri." _

"_I just want her back…I want her so much…I will never smile again until she is here with me…"_

"_Oh Chichiri." Kioko hugged him, and didn't care that he didn't hug her back. "I am here for you Chichiri. We are going to get my sister back." She pulled back and held her feathers in her hands. "Even if I have to get down on my knees and beg Suzaku for him to let you be together, I will." _

"…_thank you…" he bowed his head._

"_Don't blame yourself anymore Chichiri. You couldn't have stopped it happening. I see why you protect me so fiercely now…"_

"_I failed Hana…I will not fail her again by letting you die, or become harmed." _

"_I will give her back to you Chichiri, I swear it." She bowed, making her vow. _

"…_thank you Kioko." He bowed, and left as quietly as he came. _

So ever since yesterday, no one had spoken very much. It appears, that everyone else, including Chiriko now, had been gathered on the other side of the slid door, when they rowed. So everyone had been giving Chichiri his space, and understood his coldness now.

Tamahome was currently trying to cheer him up by saying what he was going to do to Tasuki when they found him.

"And after I get him sober, he is having a swimming lesson in the lake by Mount Reikaku. I just hope he doesn't sink his fangs into me again…bled for an hour afterwards…"

"Wait…Tasuki is a vampire?" Kioko squeaked. But everyone, other than Chichiri and Kioko, laughed their heads off.

"I'm going to tell him that. Boy I can't wait!"

"What!" _oh great, I'm going to have to deal with a pissed off vampire._ "Please don't do that Tamahome." She chuckled weakly.

"He won't Lady Kioko." He seemed sincere…until… "Because I'm going to tell him first!"

"Eeep!" she yelped and then heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably the 'vampires of mount Reikaku'." Nuriko sang teasingly.

"No seriously…I heard something…" she looked behind her, her feet going numb from walking. No one noticed when she stopped, and leaned closer to the forest trees. Until Chichiri span round.

"Lady Kioko!" he yelled and ran back for her.

"Oh Chichiri I just-AAA!" a hand swung out and clasped around her head and mouth, before yanking her into the woods.

"KIOKO!" Chichiri started to chant, when.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" a blur of cream grey, navy blue, and fiery orange red, flew past them. Chichiri was stunned as Kioko stomped out of the woods with her sleeves pushed up, and her eyes glaring.

"-And if you ever try to grope me again you little Hentai! I will make your life a living hell!" she took off her jacket, shoved it at Chichiri and covered his head as she walked past, and dragged someone from the trees at the other side of the path. "And don't think you can run away into the trees you Baka." She put him into a strong headlock. "Take that you! I learnt _this_ at the youth club when a police lady came in to teach the brownies and girl guides about the neighbourhood watch badge. Handy huh!"

"Get ye fucking hands off me! Kuso! I hate wimmin!"

"Oh, so you don't like being man handled? But it's ok to be rough with others is it?" she gave him a nuggy. "How's that for you?" E

veryone sweat dropped.

"Grrrr, fucking hell! Damn it get off o' me! I aint one of the bad guys!"

"Oh, so what is your job then huh?"

"…I'm a bandit. I don't have a damn job!"

"A bandit! You're not a good guy if you are a bandit!" she rubbed her knuckled over his scalp harder, and blinked when he jumped up. She yelped, but because of her hold on him, she ended up handing from his back. She wrapped her legs around him and took a piggy back. She kept the head lock in place, and gave him another nuggy. "Ha! Still got you!" Tamahome fell over laughing his head off, and Hotohori was chuckling behind his hand. Everyone else pursed their lips together to try and be polite. Until Nuriko laughed so hard, no one else could resist.

"HAY! Stop ya laughin', and get this wench off me!"

"Oh, you are going to pay for that!" she nuggied him harder.

"Kuso! I'm one of the damn good guys! Tell her!" he shouted to laughing, and deaf ears. "Damn it!" Chichiri rolled his eyes; he knew she wasn't in danger now.

The man stumbled backwards and tripped in the woods. They rolled down a large hill, with a lot of oof's and ouch's. When they finally stopped, Kioko was on her back, and the man landed ontop of her.

"Ouch…that hurt…everything…"

"Ye tellin' me." He groaned and raised his head. His eyes grew wide, and he blinked at her. And she did the same to him. He had slightly tanned skin, and smooth, boyishly stunning face, and big amber eyes. His hair was wild and gingery red, like a rebellious flame. He wore a long leather navy coat, grey trousers, and boots. Under his coat, was a white shirt, and he had a long chain around his neck. It had red balls on it, and little blue beads joining them together, with a pendent hanging from it. The pendent had his family crest in it, and now rested on her chest. He was laid right between her legs, and looked like he wasn't alive.

He looked down on her, and was stunned. She had long, golden blonde hair that fanned out around her on the floor, big blue eyes, but turquoise and enchanting. Smooth peach skin, no freckles or imperfections, soft, full lips parted in shock, and wore a rose outfit that reminded him of his past Miko. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"…who are you?" her voice was soft like feathers on his skin, and honey to his ears.

"I'm Tasuki…" He said softly, still staring into her eyes. And she stared back.

"…I've been looking for you…"

"…you have?" he blinked and lowered his face slightly. "Why?"

" gulp I'm Kioko. I have a twin."

"That's nice." He chuckled.

"Oh, no I mean. Well, we are twins and we have the same title."

"So are you a princess?" he titled his head to one side.

"Do I _look_ like a princess?" he looked her up and down, as much as he could.

"Maybe."

"No." she blushed. "I'm the Suzaku no Miko." His eyes flashed open.

"You're the priestess of Suzaku!" he pulled off her and stood up.

"Yes. Are you one of the Suzaku senshi?"

"Yeah, Tasuki." He held a hand out, and pulled her to her feet. "And I do believe that makes me, your protector." Tasuki gave her a daring grin, and raised a brow when she jumped back. "What?" what I say?"

"…you…" she looked terrfied and was pointing to his face. "you're…mouth…you're a…a…AAAAAA!" she turned on her heels and scrambled as fast as she could up the hill with her hands and feet. Tasuki ran after her, thinking she might have seen something behind him.

"Suzaku no Miko! Wait! Damn wimmin!" he growled and came immediately after her out of the woods. "What's wrong with you?" he scratched his head as she ran to Chichiri. She ran behind him, pulled his Kesa from his back, and hid behind it like a curtain. She trembled there, and her knees chattered together.

"Erm Tasuki…what did you do this time?" Nuriko chuckled and playfully slapped his shoulder, sending him to the floor.

"Damn it Nuriko, give me a warnin'! An I didn't _do_ anything!" he frowned and walked up to Chichiri. "Long time no see, Chichiri."

"It has been a while, you know."

"Erm Chiri…where's ye mask?" he tilted his head to one side, and saw him hang his head.

"Lost…amongst other things…"

"I shall inform you immediately on what has transpired in you absence my friend." Hotohori jumped down from his horse elegantly, and held his shoulder. "May our horses rest in your stables?"

"Ye, sure ye Highness." He put the back of his hand to his mouth, and whispered to him. "And who's the girl? She said she was the Miko, is she?"

"As I said, I shall inform you on everything. Now, we should rest."

"It has been a long day. Oh, Tasuki." Tamahome smiled to him. "I think you need to keep your mouth shut around the Miko. And show her you can eat garlic."

"Huh? Tamahome, ye not makin' sense." He rubbed his head. "Why should eating garlic make her act normal?" Tamahome snickered, so did Nuriko. "We may have called you fang boy in her presence…"

"And she may have made…(chuckle)…assumptions…" Tasuki blinked twice, and then looked to Chichiri. He shrugged his shoulders, and went back to holding Kioko under his Kesa.

"Priestess, it is safe for you to come out now, you know."

"Is _he_ still out there?" she whispered, but everyone heard her.

"Tasuki is one of us Lady Kioko. He is perfectly safe, and is bound to serve you just as we are, you know."

"But…he is one of the un-dead. How can we trust him?" she peered out from the Kesa, and saw Tasuki looking painfully confused. He then, as a result, became very angry and grabbed Tamahome by his collar. He lifted him in the air, and snarled.

"What the fuck did you tell her about me? Tama-kins?" but Tamahome laughed his head off. "WHAT?"

"She…she…" he cried with laughter. "She thinks you're a vampire." He burst out laughing and Tasuki dropped him on the floor, on his ass. But he didn't care as he rolled around with Nuriko on the floor, laughing.

"…she…thinks…I'm…a vampire?" he span round and looked to Kioko. She yelped and vanished behind the Kesa. "Hay, I am _not_ a vampire!"

"But you have fangs." She whimpered and looked over the Kesa.

"SO! Chichiri man, tell her I am _not_ a vampire." He begged.

"He isn't a vampire, you know." Chichiri rolled his eyes and took his Kesa off. This revealed her to Tasuki again, and he stepped towards her.

"Come on, I'm not." He said softly. But she jumped back.

"Back! Stay back you member of the living dead legion!" she ran over to Hotohori and Mitsukake, and stood behind them. "I saw your fangs!"

"Yeah, I have fangs. But I aint a vampire!"

"…you look like a vampire." She peered out from the back of Mitsukake.

"I'm not!"

"…so you have fangs and drink blood, but you're not a vampire…right…" she tip toed off towards Chichiri when Tasuki made a bee line for her.

"1, don't drink blood. 2, it's day. Vampires don't come out during the day because sunlight burns them. 3, I DON'T BITE PEOPLE WITH MY FANGS! I CAN'T HELP HAVING FANGS!" he growled at her, and she jumped at Chichiri. He caught her and looked wide eyed at Tasuki.

"Tasuki sama, calm down you know. She is scared of you, shouting will not endear you to her, you know."

"…"

"Now Lady Kioko, Tasuki is not a vampire. He wouldn't be one of the Suzaku senshi, if he was a creature of darkness, you know." Chichiri put her down on her feet, but Kioko clung to his Kesa and looked cautiously, and very suspiciously at Tasuki.

"…looks like a creature of darkness to me…" Tasuki growled.

"Looks can be deceiving! I, am, not, a, vampire!" he folded his arms, and pouted furiously. "Ye better tell her the truth while I go tell my men what's gonna happen. Stupid Miko, hate girls, damn wimmin." He mumbled all the way to the hide out.

Kioko saw that Chichiri was getting annoyed at her behaviour again, and made a wise decision to walk with Nuriko on his horse.

"You can come up here, if you like." He chuckled at her.

"No thank you mam. I am fine where I am." Then, Tamahome laughed his head off, again, and fell off his horse, again. "What did I say?" she looked up to see Nuriko with an embarrassed blush on his pouting cheeks.

"That isn't funny Tama-kins…" he growled.

"Oh, yes it is!" he laughed hard, and Nuriko punched his shoulder. He flew into a tree, and Nuriko smirked.

"Opps. I forgot my strength for a moment." He turned to a confused Kioko, and smiled. "Come on, the mountain is a long way up if you don't use Tasuki's secret route. We would use it, but, his men are guarding it and don't know where are here yet. So come on up." He reached out, and smiled to her. His short purple hair brought out his eyes, and she looked to his bracelets.

"Oh…alright. I like your bracelets by the way."

"Thanks." He yanked her up into the air with one hand.

"WOW!" she yelped as she soared in the air. She came crashing down, into Nuriko's waiting arms.

"Guess what my power is?"

"Freakishly strong by any chance?" Nuriko chuckled, and sat her on his saddle in front of him. She hung one leg either side, and held the front of the saddle, as Nuriko had the reins.

"You could say that."

"Oh, thank you for the…lift?" she squeaked at the end as she felt something against her bum. It was a bulge, an un feminine bulge. She gulped and went ridged. "…I thought…you were…a…"

"Well now you know."

"But you look…"

"Well, like Tasuki says." He whispered in her ear. "Looks can be deceiving." He then moved back to sit with her normally, and she relaxed.

"Any other things like that I need to know about the rest of you, before I put my feet well and truly in my mouth again?"

"Let's see…personal info about the gang…mmmm…" Nuriko thought. He whispered to her, to avoid being heard by the ones he was about to talk about. "Tamahome and Miaka were very close, lovers almost. All they didn't do was make love."

"I know that."

"Did you know that Hotohori loved her first? And part of him still does?"

"Oh my gosh…I didn't know _that_." _Poor Houki. Or did that happen afterwards?_ Kioko pulled her bobble from her wrist, and started to pull her hair back.

"Oh, can I braid it?" he sounded very feminine then. Kioko chuckled and handed him her hair, and she took the reins. "Mmmm…oh, Mitsukake lost his love Lady Shoko before we met him. He died saving the life of a baby later called Shoko, and people in the war. Chiriko also killed himself when Miboshi possessed him. You probably know all about Chichiri."

"Yes I do." She nodded, as he entwined his fingers in her hair.

"I love your hair. It's so soft. It smells nice too."

"Oh, thank you." She blushed. But more awkwardly then flattered.

"I used to have long hair…like my little sister…"

Nuriko then told her the tail of his little sister Kourin, and how she died. Then she learned how Miaka was the one to help him through her death at last, and become a true man. "Even though I still love doing hair. Not my own anymore, but I would like it if you let me do yours, like I used to do Kourin's."

"Sure, I'd love that." Kioko giggled and then went wide eyed. "Is _that _Tasuki's place?"

"Yep. Welcome to Mount. Reikaku. Home of the Reikaku bandits."

"and Tasuki…"

"Listen, he isn't a vampire." She held herself, and Nuriko took the reins. "He isn't. we were just so amused before, we didn't tell you he wasn't."

"…but his fangs…" she shuddered. "They look so sharp."

"Well, don't upset him and I am sure he won't 'suck you blad'." He said with a Transylvanian accent. "Erm Kioko…" she was shaking. "I was joking. He won't suck your blood." Nuriko and Kioko paid attention when about 30 or so Bandits jumped down from the trees. The horses were startled and bucked their owners off. Nuriko fell to the floor, and rubbed his head. "ouch…wait…Kioko!" everyone else had fallen off their horses, but Kioko. She clung to hers with all she was worth, and it bolted forward into the main crowd of bandits. Kioko screamed and tried to reach for the reins. But they had fallen in front of the horse, and she couldn't reach them.

"What do I do!" she cried out and Chichiri started chanting.

Hotohori pulled his sword, and Tamahome started running with him. Their celestial marks glowed brightly, and they ran as fast as they could.

"Where do you thing _your_ going huh girlie?" the bandits grabbed the straps on the horse, and yanked her down.

"Let me go!" she yelled. But one bandit grabbed one wrist, and pulled her into the crowd. Then, a huge fight broke out.

Chichiri was throwing bandits by the numbers with his red barrier explosions, Hotohori knocked some out, and injured more, and Tamahome ploughed through them. Chiriko and Mitsukake did what they could, but were soon outnumbered, 8 to one. These bandits just poured out of the forests, until there were hundreds of them. Nuriko uprooted a tree, and played Fushigi Yuugi style baseball with them, sending them out the park (forest) every time.

"Kioko!" Hotohori kneed another bandit, and saw her terrified face. "Just hold on Kioko! We are coming!"

"Let her go!" Nuriko yelled, and battered three of them at once.

"Let me go!" she thrashed around and booted one of them in the shins. One of them then twisted her arm behind her, and held her shoulder with his other hand. Another did the same to her other arm, and her other shoulder. They pushed her forward, so she was stood, with her arms restrained and her head hung forward. "No! No!" she whimpered, as one of them traced their finger down her neck, and onto her necklace.

"That looks like it would bring more than one pretty penny at the market." He sniggered.

"No, no you can't! That is the only thing I have to connect me to my sister!"

"Lady, I don't care." She thrashed around again harder, as he lifted her chin up. "Now hold still, or I will gut you like a fish." She froze as she felt a blade against her neck. He traced it down over the top of her breasts, and cut the shirt open. "I wonder what _you_ would bring at the market…probably a lot more than the necklace would." He chuckled. Buttons flew from her shirt and her blouse fell around her in tatters. All she had now was her shoes, socks, skirt and pink bra. "Strange under padding, but it looks nice enough. We'll sell that too." He chuckled. "So let's take it off. He stuck the blade between the cups, and began to pull.

"NO!" she cried out, and he shredded through her bra. But then

"REKKA SHINEN!" Flames burnt everywhere. A massive tornado engulfed them all, and surrounded Kioko. She knelt, a mess, in the eye of the fiery storm. The bandits _and_ the Suzaku Senshi stopped their fighting and watched as the outline of the Miko, fell to her knees in the fire, and a shadow was in there with her.

"KIOKO!" Chichiri started to chant, his shakujo at the ready and ran towards the fire wall. He was very ready to just jump through it to get to her. But the shadow picked up Lady Kioko, and jumped out of sight. The flames died down when Chichiri got there, and he yelled at the top of his lungs. "KIOKO!"

"Calm down would ye Chiri? Ye hurtin' my ears here." Chichiri snapped his head towards the tree, and saw Tasuki stood on a branch. But more importantly…with Kioko in his arms. Chichiri saw that Tasuki had taken his large coat off, and Kioko now wore it. It was far too big for her, but covered her up and spared her dignity.

"Tasuki, it was you." He sighed. He then looked livid, an bent down. He stood back up, with the tattered bra in his hands. "How dare you…how dare you!" he was suddenly surrounded by a red light, and his scared eye, snapped open. Blood dripped from it, but there was no eye there. A burning red light shone from his injured eye, and fiery rage could bee seen in his mahogany eye. "How dare you touch her!" his Shakujo rattled in his fists, and he ran at the bandits. Nuriko, Tamahome and Hotohori jumped him to pin him down. "Release me!"

"No Chichiri! They are not the enemy!" Hotohori tried to pry the staff from his hands. "Look, see, they have stopped their attack."

"That doesn't matter! I will make them wish they ran!" he stood up, only Nuriko was able to keep a hold on him.

"Look, they are the bandits of Reikaku, see. They stopped when their leader attacked _them._ These are _Tasuki's _men. And they have stopped!"

"They almost, they almost…" he seethed, panting and his glaring red eye blinding Nuriko. So he had to hold onto the monk with his eyes shut.

"But they didn't. Tasuki saved her in time Chichiri. She is safe now."

"Tasuki looked down at Kioko.

"Are you alright Lady Kioko?" she sniffled and looked up at him. It broke his heart to see her enchanting eyes, filled with tears and fear. "Lady Kioko…?"

"You, you're really not a vampire are you?" she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, no I'm not." He rubbed her back, and held her close to him. "I'm sorry Lady Kioko. I didn't get the message to my men in time."

"It doesn't matter." She cried into his chest.

"Ye it does. If it wasn't for my super speed, then-"

"It doesn't matter." She said more strongly this time. "It doesn't matter, because you _did_ get here. You _did_ save me. It isn't your fault." She fisted his white shirt, and he rested his cheek on her head. "Thank you so much. I owe you so much, thank you." She chuckled weakly. "And thanks for the coat. It was a little chilly." He laughed and held the back of her head. "Very cosy."

"I am glad ye approve of my wardrobe."

"I do." She sniffed and looked up at him. "But I would much perefer it in pink. Or red."

"Well, I aint ever gonna wear pink." Kioko chuckled and hugged him around his waist. She then looked down to see the livid Chichiri. He oushed even Nuriko off him, and had a death spell on the gang member who cut off her bra. "Ow hell!" he lifted her up in his arms, and jumped down. "Chiri! Get a hold of ye self!" Kioko held herself in the big coat as Tasuki goaded his fellow senshi into a dog pile on Chichiri. And even that was a struggle. Kioko ran around to where Chichiri's upper body had escaped the dog pile, and he looked to her. She gasped upon seeing his glowing red eye, and closed her eyes. She nodded with determination, and looked to him.

"Ri Houjun!" she shouted in her scout leader voice. "You calm down right this instant, or I will make sanctions on you young man!" she thought of a punishment. "I will make you sit still, for hours, with your Kesa, Kasa, and Shakujo taken from you, and force you to put up with my dancing and singing! I will pin that eye of yours open, and sing so loud, all glass in a 9 mile radius will shatter! Do I make myself clear you man? calm down!" she wagged her finger at him. "Tsk tsk, do you think this endears you to me Chichiri? You are acting like a little boy having a fit because his mother took away his favourite dummy. When you have finished with your paddy, _I_ and the rest of the senshi, will be up on Reikaku mountain. Right, off you get boys." one by one they all looked at each other, and noticed that Chichiri had stopped trashing around. "And you too bandits. Oh, and you." She pointed to the one who tore her bra off. "Come here." He slowly stepped towards her, looking at the evil looking Chichiri all the time.

"y yes m Mam?"

"I hope you liked what you saw." She scolded.

"I didn't see anything Mam. The fire stopped me." He looked to his feet. Kioko nodded thanks to Tasuki, and then looked to him like a very pissed off momma.

"Good. Now, this is to say thank you for stopping when you master stepped in." she bowed her thanks. He relaxed. But then a loud crack echoed through the entire mountain and forest, stunned everyone, and they all looked to the bandit. He fell to his knees and the left side of his face had a hand print on it. "And that is for being a Hentai. Bastard." She spat, and dusted her hands together, indicating she had finished with him. "Bandits, to the mountain. Senshi, follow them. Chichiri, calm you butt down and join us when you are ready to behave yourself. Oh, and Tasuki?" he flinched and made his way over to her.

"Ye…?" he flinched again when she hooked an arm with his.

"Walk me to the mountain like a gentleman, and take me somewhere to get changed. I think you will need this coat back." She chuckled and pulled a bag from the floor. "Yep, this is mine. Houki packed me some things, she is so kind." she giggled at his stunned face, which quickly grew into an impish grin.

"See ya later guys." He waved them off, and took her into the forest, to take his secret route.

All the way, Tasuki glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had come down from her high horse of 'momma state' and was like a cuddly teddy bear on his arm.

"You know Tasuki, you are really something." He blushed and looked down at her. They had stopped at a wooden door, the back door that only Tasuki had the key too. "I mean." She beamed up at him, and he felt his knees go weak. Then she giggled into his arm.

"What's so funny." He asked softly, a smile on his face.

"I am hugging a vampire." She chuckled when he pouted.

"Not funny." He pulled her arm from her, and unlocked the door. "I am the leader of the Reikaku bandits, one of the Suzaku seven." He grumbled. "Not a fucking vampire."

"You're a friendly vampire." She giggled after him.

"Grrr. Wimmin." He growled and led her up the stairs. "Follow me."

"I intend to." She soon reached the top of the stairs, and looked at another wooden door. "You like doors, doncha." She smiled at him, and he pushed the door open. "Where are we?"

"My room." She froze, and looked around. It was a mess, sheets everywhere, empty bottles and cups on the floors, tables, bed, windowsill, and on the cupboards and trunks. "Like?"

"…you don't have a girlfriend, do you?" she chuckled. And raised a brow when he blushed at her.

"Why'd ya ask?" he turned his back, and his face was bright red.

"Erm, the mess." she held her nose. "And the smell. And the lack of light. But I guess I _have_ to let you off for that one." She tried to look innocent at that one, but let a chuckle out when he pouted at her.

"I should really get ye for that."

"Bring it, vampire boy."

"I aint a vampire!"

"You certainly 'aint' a maid either!"

"I…huh?" she burst out laughing, and put her bag down.

"Never mind. I just meant the mess. I need to change."

"Oh, right." He turned around. Kioko pulled a dress out of her bag.

"I guess Houki has won this time. I _have_ to wear a dress now…" she looked to Tasuki. "Haven't you left yet?"

"I aint leavin' 'till ye dressed. Then, _we_ are gonna go to the others. I aint facing them after what happened without ye." He folded his arms defiantly, and kept his back to her.

"Uh, fine." She groaned. "But…never mind." She was going to say don't look. But he wouldn't, he is her senshi. She can trust him, right? "I will tell you when I am ready."

"Right, whatever." She pulled the coat off, and put it on the bed. She then pulled the rest of her clothes off, and pulled out a long, sleeveless red dress from her bag. It had the oriental front, common to ancient china, and slits down both sides to show off her legs. It also had a picture of Suzaku on her back. She stood there, naked, and looking at the dress, to figure out how to put it on.

"How do you put this on?" she asked herself.

"I would tell you…but I would have to turn around." He snickered. He was actually looking over his shoulder, watching her and his eyes were drinking her in. her curves, her perfectly rounded bum, her smooth peachy skin, her golden hair, swept up into a red bow, and then fell down her back into three braids.

"I will figure it out."

"Look, ya have ta remain pure right? To summon Suzaku."

"Yes, what's your point." She turned the dress over, but couldn't find a zip or button to open it at the back.

"Well…as you senshi, I wouldn't dare touch ye." He blushed, smirking. "So…I _could_ help ye. And ye wouldn't have to worry about me doing anythin' to ye. I swear." She blushed madly. Kioko pulled at the dress, and whimpered when she couldn't find a way to open it up. "An I _do_ know my way around wimmin's dresses…"

"Oh fine! Just hurry up!" she held her breasts with one arm, with difficulty, and extended her other arm to her side with the dress in it. She held her legs together, and felt her heart beat pulse faster and faster. She could have sworn it stopped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. _Why is he touching my shoulders?_ He then took the dress from her, and she saw red. He pulled it down over her head.

"Help me will ye?" he chuckled as she squirmed in the dress.

"It's stuck!"

"How can it be…oh…" the part meant for her chest, wasn't big enough. So he couldn't pull it down. "I'll get that."

"Oh no you will not!" she tried to protest, but Tasuki grabbed the dress above her chest, and yanked it down.

Kioko felt the heat and blood rush to her face as they just stood there, neither of them knowing what to do next.

As Tasuki yanked the dress down, his hands had gone down with it. So now the dress was in place…but…his hands were cupping her breasts.

Tasuki had difficulty remembering how to breath, as he looked down on her. His head tilted to one side, and he licked his lips. Slowly, he lowered his face to her neck, his fangs protruding. Oh he could just taste her skin from here. Kioko looked to her left, and saw a mirror. She was frozen stiff as she saw what he was doing.

"I…I thought you weren't a vampire?" she whispered.

"I'm not…but…" Kioko could feel his hot breath, tingling against her skin. "I have been known to bite." Then she felt his fangs over her skin, and closed her eyes.

Just then, her necklace levitated angrily into the air and her body was surrounded in a bright red light. Tasuki's head shot up, and he chuckled. "Don't worry Kioko. I said you could trust me. I meant it." He smiled good heartedly and began to walk out of the room. "An when ye ready, I'll be outside the door. Ye hair is kind a mess now."

Her red aura faded and her necklace lowered back into place. Tasuki leaned against the door, and kicked his own shin until it hurt. _And next time ye hit on the Miko like that, ye'll have a bruise ta match! Ye are her worrier, nothin' more. Sure…she is hot…and has soft hair…and skin…and getting hard in your hall way isn't the best idea!_ He gasped and went over his actions in his mind. Then, he had a horrible thought.

_Oh fuck…I think I've fallen for Kioko!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The next day, but starting with the Suzaku senshi. **_

"Where is lady Kioko?" Hotohori and the others were using the battle room as a place to plan out their next move to Hokkan. Ever since the news that the Seiryu had already started their search in Hokkan, they were eager to get going.

Tasuki slummed into his chair, a blank look on his face. "Tasuki?"

"Huh?" he looked up.

"Kioko. Where is she?" he asked again.

"Oh, Kioko is-"

"Right here." She chirped and walked inside in another dress from Houki. Her long orange dress with no sleeves, and Suzaku in his Phoenix form made her look like Tasuki thought she was upon first meeting her.

Like a princess, enchanting and stunning. He was even stunned now. But he shuck it off.

"I think they thought I tried to take a _bite_ out of you yesterday." He smirked at her delayed reaction.

"It's a good thing you didn't then isn't it Tasuki." She put her hands on her hips, and smirked back. She hadn't left his room all day yesterday, and refused to even let Nuriko inside, out of embarrassment. "Because I probably would have bitten you back."

"Doubt that."

"I can still give you another nuggy session if you want to push it."

"Heh, like you could even get close." He taunted, and saw he was getting under her skin.

"Oh I otta." She raised a fist, and stopped when the doors opened. Chichiri was looking to the ground, a sheepish and tension filled aura around him as he entered the room. "Chichiri…" he folded his arms, preparing for her to shout at him. It was only fair after all. Kioko walked around the table, and stood before him. "How are you feeling?" she said with such care, he thought he was talking to Hana. It took one look into her eyes for that thought to vanish.

"Better…calm…"

"Good. Now come on, sit with me, ok?" she reached out and took one of his hands in both of hers. "Right here." She sat in the chair next to Tasuki, and Chichiri sat on her other side. She still held his hand when they sat down, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to shout at you yesterday. But I had to snap your out of it before you did anything you would regret, you know." She chuckled, but Chichiri didn't. So she looked to Hotohori across from her. "So, what's the plan?" Hotohori chuckled at her eagerness, and stood up.

"We have now gathered all of the Suzaku senshi. Our first move is to go to Hokkan, and take the Shinzaho before the Seiryu seven."

"Wha?" Tasuki was confused.

"Here Tasuki." Chichiri raised his hand, and transferred all the information they knew to him. Hotohori only gave him the basics of their future mission last night, before they all retired, exhausted.

"Thanks Chiri."

"No problem, you know." He said, empty. As usual, now…

"So you will be going with us?"

"Hell yeah! I need to protect Kioko too!" Tasuki nodded, and winked to her, making her blush.

"Right, well." He and Chiriko laid a map out and they all took part in plotting the best route to take.

All, but Tasuki and Kioko. He left his seat and knelt down behind her.

"Pst. Pst." She looked over her shoulder, and then down at him. He was smirking with his fangs on view, and she chuckled quietly into her hand. Everyone was at the other side of the room now, and wasn't looking this way. "We're no use here Kioko. Let's go out for a while."

"Go where?"

"Around. Here and there. Where ever takes our fancy."

"I don't know…" she looked to the back of Chichiri. He was arguing that on the way back from Saito, they should go straight for Kutou. Where Hotohori wanted to go back to Konan, to lock up the Shinzaho, before saving Lady Hana. "Chichiri might not be very happy with me if I just go."

"I've noticed he is rather protective of ya…" he scowled to himself. He felt a surge of anger run through him when Kioko held onto Chichiri so personally, and he blanked her. _If it was me, I would be all over her too._ "But I'm a Suzaku senshi too. I'll be your protector, better than Chichiri. I mean, he is an old guy now, and boring. And I'm faster, stronger, younger and much, much more fun to be around. Come on, I'll take ye into the town over the other side of the mountain. We'll have fun. We an you. What do ye say?" he gave her a bad boy smile, toothy with his fangs. Kioko closed her eyes, and placed a finger on her chin, thinking.

"I don't know…we could get in trouble."

"I'll take the fall, I'll tell em I made ye. Come on." He whined and put on a puppy dog face. "Please? Come on, I'm a bandit leader and I just said please. Isn't that enough?"

"Alright." She smiled, excited and he took her hands from over the back of the chair. He nodded, turned around and got on all fours.

"Get on." He whispered. Kioko bit her lip to stop giggling, and slipped onto his back. He gave her a piggy back, and tip toed out of the room. He even closed the door without a sound. "Hold on." She tightened her hold around his neck, and he moved his Tessen to his belt. He lowered his stance, and leaned forward. "Now you get to see why my celestial mark of Suzaku means wing." He grinned, and was just about to bolt, when.

"TASUKI!" he winced and turned to see Tamahome had come out the room. "Bring her back!"

"Owwwww shit." He cursed. Kioko bit her bottom lip, and leaned closer to his ear.

"Run." He looked back at her and they made a silent agreement in each others eyes.

"Anything ye say, my Miko." Tasuki winked and lowered again. By this point, Tamahome saw he wasn't listening, and started to run towards them. "See ya later loooooser!" he shouted behind him and his mark on his right forearm shone brightly through his white sleeve. His coat was still in his room after all. Before Tamahome could reach out to grab him, Tasuki bolted off at the speed of light through the halls. It was like a bolt of red lightning was bouncing through the bandit palace, off the doors, walls and then out of an open window. "HOLD ON!" they almost soared through the air, and eventually came down. Tasuki landed on his feet, and looked up. A window opened, and Hotohori leaned out.

"TASUKI!"

"Shit, twice the beating."

"Just be glad Chichiri hasn't found out yet." She chuckled.

"Oh shit." He stopped.

"What?"

"…I think he might know."

"Why?"

"Because…" he looked over his shoulder at her. "I can't move my damn feet."

"Oh…" she put her forehead on the back of his neck. "Busted?"

"Oh yeah. Just fill me in on this…how mad do ye think he'll be? I haven't ever seen 'm mad."

"**TASUKI!" **They both gulped.

"…scratch that. I make a safe bet on pretty pissed." The voice of the angry monk came from the hide out, and Tasuki looked like he was going to cry. "Oh crap. Chiri and his damn magic. Would have gotten away with it otherwise…"

"Wait…magic?" she sat up on his back. "Well I really shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?" he stood up straight, and looked over at her.

"Well…my necklace has the feathers of Suzaku on them…so they are filled with powerful magic…"

"Kioko, if ye can get us out of here then do it! I'll do anything!"

"TASUKI!" Chichiri appeared out of the door.

"NOW KIOKO!" he begged. She looked back at Chichiri, and then to Tasuki. "please…" he begged her. She looked into his amber eyes, and couldn't say no. she nodded and closed her eyes. Her feathers lifted up, and she grew calm.

_Suzaku…how can I escape this mess? I really don't want to get Tasuki in trouble. All he wanted to do was take me to have some fun while the others did the real planning. Let us get out of here, please._ She gasped as her body outlined in scarlet red, and she looked back over to Chichiri. She reached out towards him.

"Kasa, Kesa." Was all she said, and Chichiri's magical items vanished from his body, and into her hands. She threw the hat on Tasuki's head, and threw the Kesa all around them. "Say somewhere! Quickly!"

"Erm, erm, I don't know! Erm…Johno's tavern?" they screamed and sank into the ground, teleported out of danger. They fought with the Kesa, and gasped for air when they finally tore it off. Tasuki stood up, and looked around. While he gaped around him, Kioko held her feathers and smiled. _Thank you Suzaku, thank you so much._ She then tied the Kesa around her like Chichiri does, and giggled. The Kasa had slipped down so the cord head it around Tasuki's head, and he looked like a Japanese pirate, not a bandit. His white shirt looked very pirate of the Caribbean, with the top of his tanned chest showing, and almost pirate like sleeves. Only slightly slimmer. And no frills. "WOOHOOO!" he turned round, grabbed Kioko by her waist and span her around in the air. "Ye did it! Ye got us out of the fire! _Because that is my thing, not theirs, _but still! Ye saved our asses!" he dropped her back to her feet, and they both laughed. "Now." He still held her waist, and looked to the side. He then looked back with a grin. "This calls for that fun I promised ye. Ever tried sake?"

"No. is it nice?" he grinned evilly, his fangs showing.

"Why don't we find out?" he hooked an arm around her waist, and led her inside. "Welcome to Johno's tavern. My favourite place to taste the best sake in all of Konan." The red head led her inside, and she clung to him as soon as they stepped inside. She certainly recognised some of his bandits, and he looked down at her. He saw her fear and held her tighter. "Hey, I said I would protect ye. An' I will no matter what. So come, on. Let's get a drink." He held her hand and they walked up the stairs. Johno ended up being a well known woman, and took their orders. Tasuki ordered two large jugs of sake, and they sat in a private area. "Bein' the world renowned Bandit leader (and the brother of her sister in law), I get this private area. What do you think?" it was a closed off room, with locks on the doors, a large table for about 10, comfy cushions all around and Tasuki sank into one. "Johno will be back with our drinks. Now, tell me about yeself." He grinned and patted the seat next to him. "I want to know about my Miko, before I put my neck on the line for ye. Though…I probably would anyway."

"I think you already have." She giggled and sat down. As soon as she did, the door opened and Johno placed their drinks down on the table. She left, and Tasuki locked the door.

"No more interruptions. Now, where were we? Oh yeah." He shuffled closer to her and started to pour them both a bowl of sake. "You." He chuckled, and she smiled.

"My name is Kioko, I live with my grandma…or I did." She frowned. "Before I came here, I learned that my parents didn't die when I was little. They were alive the whole time…just…where I come from, there is a law on how many children you can have. One per couple. A population control thing really…"

"Well, if I were in your world, I would have a few words with that emperor of yours. He needs a good kick up the ass." He pointed to her as he said this, and smirked at the end when she chuckled.

"Well…that wouldn't help what has already been done."

"Why? What's happened?" he handed Kioko her bowl, and she cupped it in her hands.

"Well." She closed her eyes. "My grandma recently told me that because of this population control rule, my mother was in trouble. She had twins you see, two children. And not just one."

"Oh fuck…" he frowned and swallowed his sake in one. "Did the Emperor of your world find out?"

"No, because if he had, my mother would have lost us both." She put her cup down on the table. "She made a deal with my grandma, who I guess isn't really my grandma. She would take care of me, and my mother and father would keep Hana. She is my sister."

"The one in Kutou, right?"

"Right." She hung her head forward, her eyes closed. "So I never knew about my mother, my father, my sister…and my sister never know of me. In fact, she still doesn't if Amiboshi didn't tell her. I asked him to…he is a twin, so I thought he might understand…"

"Don't ye worry Kioko." He leaned forward and lifted her chin. He gave her a cheerful fangy smile, and tilted his head to one side. "I swear we will get her back, and ye can lock her in a room, me on guard, until ye've finished talking to her about it. K?"

"Thank you Tasuki." She smiled, teary eyed.

"Oh hell, please don't do that. I hate seeing girls cry." He put his bowl down, and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed a chuckle, and hugged him back.

"Ok Tasuki, I wont cry. See, I'm not crying." She pulled back and smiled. But tears were still on her cheeks.

"Here." He pulled his sleeve over his hand, and rubbed her eyes dry. "Now, ye aint cryin'." He smiled when she laughed. "Now, what else?"

"I don't know, what do you want to know?" she smiled.

"Erm…favourite colour?"

"Pink."

"Day?"

"Friday."

"Food?"

"Ice cream." He remembered when Miaka told him about ice cream. Sounds odd eating ice though…

"Animal?"

"…all of them."

"Suzaku senshi?" he grinned at her. She play hit his arm.

"All of them." She chuckled when he pouted at her.

"…suck up." He growled at her. But she laughed at him. "What?"

"You!" she laughed. "You don't look like a vampire, I've decided." She folded her arms and nodded with a smile.

"At last! She sees the light!" he filled his bowl with sake.

"Not a vampire…but a werewolf!" she picked up her bowl in both hands as he fell backwards.

"…and it starts…why'd ye think I am a werewolf?"

"Puppy dog face, fangs, you look like a little doggy when you cock your head to one side, I could just imagine you a dog. _And_ you walked around on all fours when you kidnapped me earlier." She sipped her sake. It was a strong taste, odd. But she liked it.

"Ye came with me willingly!" he pouted when he saw she was purposely winding him up. "Be nice Kioko, or else." He swallowed his bowl in one. Kioko saw this, and looked to her own. She shrugged her shoulders, and gulped it down. He nodded, impressed. He hadn't met any woman who could drink a bowl of sake in one, and not barf it back up. But she only spluttered slightly, before giggling.

"Or else what? Wolf boy." She taunted. He poured them both another bowl.

"Or you will soon have your proof if I am a werewolf or not. When I bite you." He smirked at her and held his sake up, ready to down it.

"Oh, I am so scared of Tasuki the wolf boy and his empty treats." She said sarcastically. She then caught his glance, and they looked to their sakes.

"On the count of three. 1."

"2."

"3." They both downed their drink, and laughed. Un-used to this, Kioko coughed slightly and a tinge of pink graced her cheeks. The alcohol was getting to her now. But Tasuki had been drinking sake for years. He knew what he was doing. "How ye feelin' Kioko?"

"Whooo me? I feel !peachy!" she squeaked her last word, and giggled. She started to sway on her pillow, and leaned limply against his side. "Oh, hello there Tasuki." She giggled. "Are you taller?"

"Nah, ye just looking up at me." He chuckled. He then put another bowl of sake in her hands. "Here, get it down ye. Might as well do this properly." He helped her gulp it down, and she chuckled. Some of it dripped down the side of her mouth, and she closed her eyes. Tasuki watched as she erotically licked the sake from her lips, and giggled again. He shuck his head, to clear his mind, and downed his own sake.

"Mmmmmmoore." She giggled and reached for the jug. But he held it away from her.

"I think ye've had enough Kioko." He chuckled as she whined.

"You know, you're a puppy dog." she giggled and got on her hands and knees in front of him, her bum up in the air. "Can I be a pretty kitty?" she looked back over her shoulders at him. She beckoned him over with her head, and he crawled after her without a second thought. He was soon knelt behind her.

"Sure ye can Kioko." She rolled over onto her back, and stretched out like a cat.

"Meow." She purred, and shuck her head until it ran loose and free. He whimpered, she looked so wonderful laid out like that. "Meow." Said again, and he lifted a bowl of sake from the table, and moved to lay next to her. He leaned over her, and pulled her mouth open.

"Maybe a little more." He let a few drops of the sake from his bowl, fall between the lips of her open mouth. She purred at him and arched her back. He groaned as her breasts pushed up and he knew it wasn't the sake that was affecting him. It was the goddess laid next to him. "More?"

"Yes, please give me more Tassssuki." She sang with a giggle, and sat up, her eyes glazed over. One sleeve fell off her shoulder, and his eyes darted to her newly exposed skin. He dipped his finger into the sake, and watched her suck it off his finger. He then handed her the bowl, and she threw it back. She then dropped the bowl, and he knew she couldn't have any more. "mmmore."

"Sorry Kioko. I can't give you any more sake." She sat up again, and leaned very close to him. He showed her the jug. "Empty, see?" she looked down, and then up into his eyes again.

"There is more."

"But the jug is empty now." He was glad she was too drunk to notice there was another full jug on the table.

"Not…from the jug…" she pushed him suddenly, and he was flat on his back. He looked up in shock as she straddled him, grinding her pelvis against his from above. He moaned and felt himself become aroused, painfully so. Kioko leaned down and pressed herself against him everywhere. "From you." She sloppily sealed her lips to his, and he died.

He died and went to heaven that is.

Tasuki grabbed her arms, and opened his mouth. She did too, and he dove his tongue into her mouth. Her hands rested on his shoulders, and he cupped her face with both his hands. Her light blue eyes were closed, and her blonde hair fanned down on him. He kissed her forcefully, and in her stupor, Kioko kissed him fully and just as fiercely. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. He groaned unhappily, and pulled away from her, holding her face in his hands. _Damn it I want you Kioko, but you have to stay pure for Suzaku._ He scoffed. _Lucky bastard._ He then gasped. _I really didn't mean that last part, really._ He sighed and lifted her up in his arms. He laid her on the table, and covered her in the Kesa. He then sat up and held her in his arms, and stroked her hair. She soon fell asleep, and would soon be feeling her first hangover.

Tasuki looked down on her, and smiled. _I can't have you now…but when ye've summoned Suzaku, and ye're no long the Miko…then…then ye will be all mine._ He hugged her, and kissed her forehead. _Yeah, then I will make ye the queen of my castle._ He chuckled. _Well, the Queen bandit of my mountain._ He started to daydream of what that would be like. He hoped they would have 5 children, all boys of course, and he would train them to be the most feared and respected Bandits of all time. But most of all, he thought it would be perfect in his life, if he could have Kioko as his wife. _Yeah, after this is over. I will propose to ye Kioko. I know you will not remember most of today (hopefully) but I will get ye ta fall in love me Kioko._ He thanked his lucky stars for the woman he held in his arms. _Sure she is drunk, but she is my drunkard beauty._ He laughed to himself.

_Oh Gods, what is Chichiri going to do to me once I bring her back, drunk? If I am lucky, she won't have too bad a hangover and I can just take her back in a few hours. I hope…nah. I aint that lucky. She will be unconscious for days, not knowin' who she is for days after that, an' I'll have Chichiri's staff added permanently ta my anatomy, when he shoves it up my ass._

Tasuki sighed. _Well, I am lucky in one way in this situation. Not only will she not have to be consumed at the end of this, but._ And he smiled at this part, thinking back to Miaka and Tamahome. _It isn't as if I have competition for her heart or anythin' like that, right? _

ooOoo

"TASUKI!" he flinched as the four other senshi, even Nuriko and Tamahome, towered over him.

He came back with the Kesa and Kasa, and Kioko in his arms 5 hours later. It was dark, and they stunk of sake. Mitsukake and Chichiri saw her unconscious. And carried her off to a spare room to treat her (Mitsukake) and worry and whittle (Chichiri). "How could you let that happen to her! How could you just run off with her like that? What _were_ you thinking!" Tamahome yelled at him. He, Nuriko, Hotohori, and even Chiriko were scowling and letting their fury known.

"Did the consequences of your actions even _once_ appear in your mind before you took that course of action!"

"Oh ca'mon Chiriko. She is alright aint she? I brought her back in once piece."

"Tasuki!" Hotohori stepped forward, and Tamahome had to grab his shoulders. "She was unconscious! And she was worm, she could have a fever!"

"I bet he got her drunk." Nuriko shuck his head. "I could smell sake on them both."

"No, we just hid at a tavern in the town while you all calmed down. Please don't be hard on Tasuki." They all looked to the door, and Kioko stood in a long white night dress, her hair falling down her back and her turquoise eyes brilliant with healthy life.

"Lady Kioko." Nuriko ran to her and pulled her into a hug. But oddly to everyone, he was very gentle and didn't use his strength one bit. He rested his head against her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he held her out in his arms, and looked her up and down for any marks.

"I am fine Nuriko, thanks. But…"

"But what?" he panicked.

"But my hair is a mess. You did it lovely for me, and it's all messed up again from this morning."

"Oh, I'll do it again later." He smiled, glad she was alright. "Now you tell me what Tasuki did to you, so I can give out a good helping of knuckle sandwiches!" he shouted to Tasuki, who sank in the chair.

"Oh, he was a gentleman to me." She smiled and walked over to him. "He saw you were all busy, and hot on making plans to go on the move. He couldn't help, I couldn't help, he saw I was bored, he was bored, and _we_ made a choice. So we _both_ decided to leave. We hid out at a tavern, which is why we smell of sake, and we talked."

"Ye, we did talk! Kioko told me about how she came from a place where they can only ever have one kid, an' about her grandma who aint her grandma, an' how she and Hana were separated." He babbled, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, on the way back…we played a game. I said he was the slowest ever, and we made a bet. I said I could run from him, and he wouldn't be able to catch me. Then, we played, and I didn't look where I was going. He tried to warn me, but it was too late." She looked down and blushed. "I may have…ran into…" she mumbled.

"Into what?" Nuriko asked.

"Erm…well…a…" she blushed madly. "Please don't laugh. _He_ did at first." She poked him and he went 'ouch!'."

"Go on." Hotohori coaxed.

"a…" she closed her eyes. "…tree…"

1

2

3

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tamahome and Nuriko fell down laughing, and Hotohori and Chiriko looked to be fighting back laughter. "S sorry." She pouted, and gave Tasuki's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. _That woman, I love her! She lies like a bandit!_

"I knew you would laugh!" she pouted and folded her arms. "So anyway, I knocked myself out and Tasuki had to carry me home. Happy now?" she turned her back to them all, but Tasuki smirked up at her._ Oh yeah, I love this woman._ "And…I think Tasuki deserves an apology for the way you treated him a moment ago." Tasuki looked like the cat who got the cream.

"Oh, it was nothin' really Kioko." He looked smug. And the other senshi each gave their sincere apology. Until it came to Tamahome and Nuriko.

"Alright, I'll let you off." Tamahome rolled his eyes. "But take batter care of her in future. And don't go off without me next time you want to split, got it?"

"Sure thing Tama." Tasuki stood up and rested his elbow on Kioko's shoulders. Then it came to Nuriko. He scowled at Tasuki, making the grin slip straight off his face. "heh, heh, ye look like Nakago there Nuriko." He chuckled weakly.

Nuriko didn't seem amused, and lifted him up into the air by his collar.

"If you ever do that again, I will make you sorry for it fan boy." He scowled. "sure, you took care of her and had the best of intentions, but you still took her to a tavern when we were running after you, let her get hurt, and walk back with her alone after dark. I would say next time be more careful." He brought him closer to his face, and Tasuki gulped. "But there isn't going to _be_ a next time, is there Tasuki?" it was more of a treat than a request, and he dropped him to his feet.

"Ye, whatever." He brushed himself off, and saw Kioko chuckling at them. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She laughed and looked out the window. It was so comical to see them all acting like that, she had to smile.

She leaned on the windowsill, and out into the night. She felt terrible for lying, but she had to get Tasuki out of trouble. It was her fault for leaving with him, and she did summon the means of escape to them, and drank too much…

She blushed and shuck her head, clearing her mind. _I had to get him out of trouble…I owe him that…_

"Lady Kioko?" she turned and saw that she was alone now, with only Tasuki in the battle room with her.

"Tasuki?" she smiled and watched as he joined her, and leaned on the windowsill with her. He looked up at the moon, and so did she.

"Ye covered for me back there, big time."

"Don't mention it." She chuckled.

"Nah, I think I will." He turned and smiled down on her. "Thanks Kioko, it meant a lot." He cocked his head to one side when she rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"Don't get sentimental on me Tasuki. I thought you were a bandit leader."

"I am!" he stated proudly and pulled a toothy grin. "The best there is."

"Then I am sorry for what I am about to ask." He narrowed his eyes at her, and cocked his head to one side again. She looked troubled by something, and he reached out. He placed a hand over hers, which were cupped in front of her, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"What? Don't be sorry, just ask me. I will do anythin' ye say Kioko, anythin'." She smiled up at him warmly, and he became lost in her magical eyes.

"I don't know if anyone has taken the time to actually ask you this, one on one, but I feel I must. Tasuki?"

"Ye?" he leaned closer to her.

"Would you leave your bandits, your mountain and join us in our quest for the Shinzaho, and save my sister? I know you said you would, and even guard the door while I spoke to her, but I should ask you. It's only fair."

"Stop." He put a finger on her lips, and his amber eyes shone in the moonlight. He pushed off the sill, and pulled her suddenly into his arms.

"Tasuki." She gasped breathlessly.

"I swear my allegiance to ye Kioko. I swear I will do all ye want an need of me." He lowered to one knee, and held her hands to his forehead, as he bowed to her. "Ye my Suzaku no Miko, priestess Kioko. I will do everythin' in my power to serve ye, and rescue ye sister. I am yours and swear my loyalty to ye right here, right now." He stood up, and pulled his Tessen from over his shoulder. "My Tessen is yours, as am I. I will fight for ye, and for ye cause. I vow myself to ye Kioko."

"Oh thank you Tasuki!" she threw her arms around his neck, and sniffled into his shoulder. "So you'll come with us?"

"I'll come with ye, I'll be by ye side always Kioko. I swear it." He held her back, and put his Tessen back over his shoulder.

"Thank you Tasuki." He just held her in the moonlight, resting his mouth on the top of her head, and chuckled.

"Ye're a small fry there, aint ye?"

"Oh shut up." She play smacked his arm, and smiled. She then yawned, and stretched her arms.

"Alright. Ye tired." He picked her up like a sack of potatoes, and threw her over his shoulder. "Of ta bed with ye. I put ye next to me, so bang on my door if ye need anythin'. Alright?"

"Alright." She chuckled.

"Promise?"

"I do." He nodded, happy with her answer, and walked out of the room. He walked through the halls, up a set of stairs, and stopped outside his door.

"Oops, this is my room." He side stepped to the left, and opened the door. "There's a lock on it, ye own view of the lake from the window near ye bed, ye own bed, a jug near ye bed." She chuckled. "Of _water_ Kioko."

"I knew that." She chuckled. He threw her down on the bed, and folded his arms.

"Sure, whatever small fry." He showed her where the bathroom was, pointed out that he had her clothes and possessions (from Houki) brought up here, and brought her to the window. He told her about how when he was younger, just starting out as a bandit, how he would go skinny dipping there with the other men. "We made sure only a small group of us went. 'Coz some of the men were…erm…inclined to take advantage of that situation if not careful." He blushed.

"I bet you took quite a few girls down there with you too." She teased him, and poked his arm.

"What? No way. I _hate_ wimmin."

"Thanks!" she huffed.

"I said I hated wimmin." He play punched her chin. "But small frys are alright." She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled, and smiled when she yawned again. "Ye tired."

"No kidding?" she rolled her eyes, and fell back on the bed. She stretched off, and Tasuki licked his lips. That is just how she stretched out earlier. "I am tired."

"Ye." He shuck his head, and gave a toothy smile. "I'll leave ye then. Come an knock at my door tomorra when ye up. K?"

"I sleep quite late if left though." She chuckled and pulled a nightdress from a bag.

"Me too. But I am sure I can get up early, for you." He started to walk out, and slowly began to close the door.

"Good night wolf boy." She chirped before walking into the bathroom. Tasuki froze and blinked twice. _Did she just call me…_ he remembered back to the tavern, and how she had in her drunken state, taken to calling him wolf boy. _Nah, impossible._ He shuck his head, and closed the door.

As Kioko laid in her bed that night, she felt a tear fall down her face. She had taken to thinking over her situation, her sister, and what she was going to do. She didn't know why, but she didn't think about the dangers that laid in store for her, until this moment. She had been so vulnerable today, and she didn't think twice about it until now. If Tasuki was anyone else…then she would have been probably raped. And then everything would have been lost. She couldn't summon Suzaku, _not to mention break his heart_, let Houki and Hotohori down, as Boushin would stay ill. Or worse if it got worse. He might even die if they don't ask Suzaku to heal him. And her sister, she will have trapped Hana in this world with her. She had never had anyone but her grandma, so she could adapt with time to being here, she supposed. But Hana had a father, a school of friends and a life. She would hate her if she took all that away.

And today, she almost did.

_I have to be more careful in future. I have to be smart, sensible, but still me. Everyone is counting on me, on Hana, and Hana is counting on me too. I can't fail them._ She closed her eyes and turned in the bed.

_I wonder what my mother was like. Did she look like us Hana? Did she cry when she let me go…did she care…did she choose me to leave? Or did she turn her head and not look? Did she ever love me? _

Kioko thought back to all the times she had called out for her mother, and she had never been there. When she took her first steps, her mother wasn't there.

When she said her first words, her mother wasn't there.

When she fell down and scraped her knee, her mother wasn't there to make it all better.

When she was pushed down by a bully…her mother wasn't there to help her back up, and chase the bully away.

She had many a time wondered what her mother was like, but thought she had died when she was little. But all this time, she had been alive, and her father, and her sister too. A family, that she had been taken from, simply because she was one of a pair. Kioko sniffled and fisted her pillow. _Did you ever want to even contact me mommy? Did you think about me? Or you daddy? _She sniffled.

Kioko bit her lips and tried to stop crying.

Then she felt a tear on her cheek, that she knew she hadn't cried. She blinked and held her cheek, confused. A sudden wave of need, sorrow and loneliness consumed her, like mourning and grief, and she closed her eyes. She whimpered and cried into the pillow. "Oh Chichiri! Chichiri where are you! I need you!" she cried harder, and the door slowly opened. But she didn't see it.

She looked up, and didn't even see her room. She saw darkness, with the shadows of blue drapes and a bed, which was far too comfy to be the one she remembered laying down on. She sat up, and felt her head. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself, and looked around.

"Priestess? Are you alright?" she looked to her side, and yelped. Next to her was a man.

She looked at his long dark navy black hair, dark honey eyes smooth skin, and elegant face.

It was Hotohori.

_But how did he get in bed with me? And where the hell am I?_

"Yes, I am fine." She held her mouth. That was not her voice. She looked down at herself, and felt her hair. She felt a high bun, and pulled it out. It felt foreign to her head, wearing a bun. Her hair fell down her back, and she ran her hands through it. She looked at it in her hands to one side in the moonlight. _Yep, long blonde hair. My hair._ She looked down her body, and nothing was out of place…except…_when did I put that on!_ She was wearing a very short, skimpy white nightie with a low front, and she wrapped her arms around herself franticly.

"Are you cold?" he chuckled and sat up in bed. She snapped her eyes shut upon seeing his upper body was bare. "What?"

"Y y you're n not w wearing a any clothes!" she covered her eyes with her hands.

"No…I don't usually wear clothes to bed…are you sure you are alright my love?" he pulled her hands away from her eyes, and smiled upon her. She blushed, and looked down. He was a married man, he was in bed with her, naked, and smiling at her like she was the love of his life.

"What did you just call me?" she would address the other things in a moment. Or she thought she would.

"My love, of course." He chuckled. "What did you think I said?" he took her hands in his, and kissed them. "And what was that about a…how did you say it…mommy?"

"What?" she cocked her head to one side.

"You said something about didn't you want me mommy, and then the rest is history my love." He chuckled and reached out to her, she stiffened and looked away from him. He was naked after all…and the silk sheet was slipping down his front… she cupped her hands on her lap, blushing madly at the situation, and started to fiddle with her hands. She heard a heavy hearted sigh, and turned to look at him. He looked so upset. "After all that has happened, will you not just let me hold you? Like you did last night? Holding you to me was bliss as we slept together, and you were so happy when we jumped around on the bed, and had fun. Why do you act like this whenever we are alone, and intimate?" he begged. Kioko was still wide eyes on the 'when we jumped around on the bed, and had fun' part. She didn't remember doing _that_. "Please, all I wish is to hold you." He said softly, and shuffled closer to her. "Let me hold you my love." He almost whispered.

"You are a married man." she gulped when he just smiled.

"I soon will be, my darling." He lifted her left hand, and kissed her hand. She watched this, and gasped when she saw the ring on her wedding finger. _I am not engaged!_ she yelped when he took her shoulders and pulled her down with him. She pushed away from him, and climbed out of bed.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" she panicked when he laughed.

"You wish to play again my love? Very well." He preferred to play a game with her, than have her timid towards him. He jumped out the bed, and tied the silk sheet around his waist, low down his waist. She drooled at his body…_he must work out…_ she snapped out of it when he ran towards her. She ran to the other side of the bed, and tried to hid behind one of the pillars. "Come now, be more creative than that." He chuckled, and reached around it for her. Kioko yelped and climbed onto the bed, and over to the other side. She looked behind her, and saw him in pursuit. So she dropped down to the floor, and crawled back to the other side of the bed. _Ha! I'll get away now!_

She just stood up when two arms ensnared her with a start. "I have you now my love." He chuckled merrily, and hugged her possessively. She span around in his arms, and pushed him down onto the bed. Kioko saw a knife hanging in a sheath on the bed side table, and grabbed it.

"Stay away from me!" she threatened him with a scream, and then stumbled on her feet. "What…what's happening to me…my…my head! My head hurts!" she dropped the knife and screamed as she held her head. She fell to her knees as Hotohori jumped down to her, and lifted her onto the bed worriedly.

"I am here my love. Whatever is harming you, I will force out." He placed his hands over her, and she slapped him in the face.

"NO!" now that was her voice, high pitch with fright.

Then everything faded out…darkness took her…before she felt herself being shaken.

"Lady Kioko? Lady Kioko is that you?" she battered her eyes…and waited for everything to come into focus. The first thing she saw was a blur of blue, and then it turned lighter into a more sky blue colour…then it grew a face…a brown eye…then…

"Chichiri!" she sat bolt upright, and panted. Her body was covered in sweat, and her hair was tucked behind her ears. She looked around the room, and she was back. Back at mount. Reikaku. All of the Suzaku senshi were in the room with her, and looking worried.

"Lady Kioko?" she looked back to Chichiri, who was knelt by her bed. Then she finally noticed he was holding her left hand.

Her left hand.

She yanked it back, and looked down on it. "No ring…"

"What?" he raised a brow.

"How are you feeling Lady Kioko?" Hotohori sat by her and tried to dab her forehead with a damp cloth.

"AAA! Get back!" she jumped backwards and cowered against the wall. "You just stay right there!" she whimpered…and he frowned.

"But Lady Kioko? What have I done to disturb you so?"

"You, you don't know! How can you say that!" she jumped to her feet, and clenched her fists. "First I wake up in your room, you naked in bed with me, then you try to grope me, then you tell me I am your love!"

"What! I said no such thing!" he jumped to his feet. "I _did_ no such thing!"

"Oh? Then when I called you a married man, you just said you will be soon. And there was a big sapphire engagement ring on my wedding finger, and you said we plaid and jumped around in beg together, when we did not!"

"No, we didn't!" he became quite defensive, and everyone seemed as confused as she was.

"I know, but you didn't say that!"

"You have been nowhere near my bed Kioko, I assure you."

"I remember it! Big, comfy, blue, and there was this dagger. You were chasing after me, naked I might add, and I pulled it out on you!"

"No…you didn't." Chichiri stood up, and tried to take her hands. "Sit down, you know. There is an explanation for this, you know."

"Then let me hear it, because I need it right now." Kioko whimpered and sank back down on the bed. Chichiri sat next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You think the man you were with, was Hotohori?"

"Yes."

"What colour was his hair. Was it black, you know?"

"Yes."

"Look at Hotohori more closely." He pointed, and she looked at the Emperor of Konan. She gasped and held her mouth.

"…brown…hair? But he had black hair a few moments ago…I know he did!"

"That is because the man you were with, _does_ have black hair. And dark honey eyes…you know."

"Yes…but…" she held her head. "I swore it was Hotohori. It looked just like him."

"Identical."

"Yes…oh God." she gasped with horror. "It, it wasn't…it couldn't have been…he's in Kutou!"

"And so where you, a few moments ago, you know." He sighed and rose, walking over to the wall. He kept his back to them all. "I sensed a presence enter the strong hold, and one leave. Your presence was the one that left."

"But I had my body."

"No…no you swapped you body…with…_hers_…" he placed his hands on the wall, as if struggling.

"…oh my god." she pulled her legs up. "Chichiri…was I in my sister's body?" she asked quietly.

"Yes…you were you know…"

"So that was Shenlong…with _Hana_ in bed…naked…and engaged to her…and."

"Stop." He begged. "Just…stop…" he pulled away, and his fists were by his sides clenched. "She is not willing in it. She is being forced, and, and she doesn't love him." He spat.

"He said she was his love…"

"But she doesn't love him! He loves her, or he thinks he does, but she doesn't love him in return." He insisted.

"…I hope so Chichiri…" she pulled her knees up and rested her forehead on them. "But…how do you know that?"

"Because she was right here. When you entered her body, she entered yours. You went to Shenlong…but…Hana…came to me." He said softly. "She came…to me…"

"What did she say?"

"That is none of your business." He snapped.

"Chichiri…"

"I am sorry, you know. She is safe, she is aware of you, and is learning how to contact you from one of the boshi twins." He started to walk away.

"Chichiri wait!" Kioko jumped out of bed, and fell to the floor. She felt weak, and put her hands over her face. Then she narrowed her eyebrows, and tasted something on her lips. She then noticed that they were slightly wet and swollen…

Kioko slowly looked up at Chichiri, who was looking at her, guiltily at her.

"Forgive me…" he whispered and walked out. Everyone just stared at her, until.

"Oh hell!" Tasuki ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "If no one else is man enough ta help ye, I'll have ta do it." He carried her back to the bed, and she still had her hand over her lips. "Ye alright Kioko?" he looked over his shoulder, and waved for them to, and he mouthed it, 'get lost!'. He looked back to her, and helped her under the covers.

"…I don't know…"

"Well, a good night's, or what's left of the morning's rest, and ye'll be alright later. I'll be waiting for ye when ye ready to leave for Hokkan, an' I'll have breakfast and a horse all warmed up for ye." He pushed her shoulders down gently, and gave her a fangy smile. "An' when we leave, I'll teach ye to ride a horse, like a bandit." He grinned at her, and she smiled softly."

"Thank you Tasuki." He looked hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"…its nothin'." He tucked her in, avoiding her eyes.

"No it isn't nothing. Please tell me Tasuki." She reached up and cupped one of his cheeks. He melted against her hand, and held it there with one hand.

"I just…I told ye to come to me if ye needed anythin'. An'…ye didn't." he closed his eyes. "Ye shouted for Chichiri when ye were leavin'…not me."

"I don't think that was me calling out then Tasuki." He looked to her eyes, and smiled, reassured.

"Good." He smiled. "'Coz I know ye _would_ call for me if ye needed help, right?" she smiled weakly, exhaustion already starting to take her into sleep.

"Of course (yawn) Tasuki…" he smiled and placed her hand on her chest.

"Get some rest Kioko. I'll watch over ye for a while." He said so softly, it finished her off and lulled her to a deep sleep. He brushed her hair off her face, and just watched her sleep for a few hours, before he returned to his room next door. He sighed with relief when he reached his bed, his door locked now.

He was relieved when she said it wasn't her calling out. He had been awake when he heard her scream for Chichiri. It hurt him and felt a surge of jealousy. He was a better friend to her than Chichiri, who was empty and cold to her. He blanked her, shrugged her off and answered her curtly, here _he_ gave her his full attention and biggest smiled he could give her. Not to mention his most amusing retorts, making her laugh.

But it was Chichiri she called for, not him.

That had hurt him so badly, he almost didn't go to her at all. When he eventually lost his cool, he ran to find Kioko unconscious, leaning forward in Chichiri's arms. Chichiri turned, and Tasuki snarled. His face showed it all, he had done something to Kioko, and Tasuki wanted to grill him for it. He was just about to threaten that, the other Senshi ran inside, and soon after Kioko woke up. He was so glad it was Kioko Chichiri was holding, as he was the one who wanted to hold Kioko like that. But still…it was Kioko's body, and Chichiri _had_ done _something._ It was clear in his eye, and he was feeling guilty for it.

_An' ye don't have a guilty conscious, if ye haven't done anything wrong._

He sighed, and thought while he waited for sleep to take him once more.

_So Lady Hana is bein' held captive in Shenlong's room, in his bed, with him naked. Good thing he wants ta keep her pure to summon the beast god too, or Suzaku knows what he would have done ta her by now._

He then thought back to what she had said about Shenlong saying he loved her, and was engaged to her.

_I bet he is gonna wait until she has summoned Suzaku, then force her inta wedlock with him. Then jump her bones if he can. _

Tasuki growled, and thought of Kioko.

_That would break her heart! No way I am gonna let that happen! I'll get her away from that creep, and bring her back to Kioko._ He turned in his bed, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

"Yeah…that'll prove my love ta her…yeah…" And he slipped off to sleep…

AN: the next chapter is the same day as the last two chapters, but with Hana, ok?

Good.

Enjoy and review! Or I won't unpdate!

From

Draguna


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: this chapter is Hana's POV of the last two chapters, ok? Sounds confusing, but you'll see why, don't worry.

And I want a vote, who do you prefer out of the following pairs of lead men.

Tasuki, or Suzaku?

Or Shenlong or Chichiri?

Just curious. Might determine certain outcomes, no da.

Tell me in your review, and I am still waiting for the name of the poison used on Tamahome when Lady Yui made him a baddie. What is it called?

Thanks to

AwayukiLeafunia

Sashenka

girldisturbed

Samantha B

DarkMystic

Everqueen

girldisturbed

Anon

But on with the chapter!

Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_You are so beautiful._

Shenlong sat on the bed, and brushed his fiancé's hair from her face, as she slept. _I am truly blessed to be engaged to such a wonderful woman. You complete me Hana, you truly do._ He smiled, and slowly rose from the bed. He was wearing his black trousers, and black tunic. His black cape billowed behind him as he walked towards the door. His navy black hair was in a loose tie over one shoulder, as he was never one for buns, and he slid the door open. He then looked back to his love, and smiled. _I would do anything you asked of me, my love. I just wish…_ he frowned and rose his hands to his lips._ I wish I knew the pleasure of your lips, to touch of your hands, the feel of your embrace, willingly given. I want to hold you, and do so much with you. But I see you do not want it in your eyes, and so I wait for you. I will always wait for you, as I love you too much to ever hurt you. Please find it in your heart to love me soon Lady Hana. Please…_

He turned and left the room, slowly closing the door. When.

"Good morning sire."

"Ah, Amiboshi. What brings you to my wing of the palace?" the young senshi bowed, and stood to attention.

"I have come for Lady Hana. She has requested that I teach her to play the flute, as she likes my music."

"She is expecting you?"

"Yes, she requested-"

"You will have to wait out here. My Lady is still asleep." He pulled his cape with his hands and began to walk off. "Do not disturb her boy, she is still recovering."

"Yes Emperor." He bowed, and sat down outside the door.

Shenlong entered his war room, and saw Nakago and Soi there waiting for him.

"Emperor."

"My Lord." They both bowed.

"What news do we have of the Shinzaho?" he asked, and took his seat at the bead of the table. Soi and Nakago also sat, and they began.

"We have had troubles discovering the whereabouts of the Shinzaho, as its dwelling is now unknown. After being used by the Lady Yui, both items returned to their countries but scattered to two random places. So we are having to search on a large scale than before, and so we will need more time." Nakago spoke.

"Have we yet to attain one Shinzaho?"

"We have at least got a lead to the whereabouts of the Genbu Shinzaho. A boy who says he has seen an item that sounds suspiciously like the Shinzaho, flying through their air into the mountains on the day of the final battle." Soi added.

"So we have a lead. That is a start." Shenlong leaned back in his chair. "Any other news?"

"Yes, we have gotten word that all of the Suzaku senshi are now gathered, and will be making their own search for the same Shinzaho as we are, tomorrow."

"Then I want the Shinzaho found before they do, understand?" he said very sternly. "I will not lose the Shinzaho to them, ever. I will not lose Hana to them because we couldn't find the Shinzaho first!" he stood tall, and both other senshi grew stiff. "She is to be your empress. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sire."

"Indeed my lord."

"Then you shall protect her as such, and remember that when you are looking for the Shinzaho." He took a deep breath, and saw how tense his two worriers had become. "Forgive me. But Hana is the one thing I will not take lightly. She is important to me."

"We can see that my lord." Soi nodded. "We are doing all we can to ensure that not only will _we_ obtain the Shinzaho first, but the Suzaku senshi will be led on a wild goose chase for it afterwards. We will not fail your or lady Hana."

"I am sure if Hana was here, she would be touched by your words Lady Soi." Shenlong sat once more. "And I fear you must leave. The sooner you leave, the sooner our task can be completed. I shall be sending you immediately."

"Yes my lord." Nakago stood, and so did Soi.

"My lord, may I give you something before you send us back?" she held up a brown parcel, and handed it to him. Shenlong was about to open it, when. "Oh no my lord, it is for Lady Hana." She smiled. "But I feel you will approve of it also." She then stood by Nakago, and they both bowed. Shenlong nodded, and waved his hand. They were outlined by blue light, and then were gone. Back to Hokkan. Shenlong put the parcel inside his cape, and smiled. He could return to his lady, and if he was lucky, he might even be able to join her in bed once more. If she hasn't woken up yet. He started to make his way back, when he remembered something.

"_I have come for Lady Hana. She has requested that I teach her to play the flute, as she likes my music."_

He smiled and made a decision to go to his throne room instead, and see to the matter of state. He would give Hana some time alone with Amiboshi, and then return to her later. _Perhaps if I buy her a flute, she could play for me._ He smiled, and felt in a better mood today than he had ever been. _She let me hold her. She let me…she even fell asleep in my arms._ It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, he concluded, and hoped she would allow him to hold her again tonight. He thought of her all the while handling petty disputes and genuine problems in his kingdom.

_She sure liked her sleep._ Amiboshi thought as he sat by her door. _I must have been here hours already._ He smiled as he twirled his flute in his hands. _She sure is something Lady Hana. She doesn't even know how she casts a spell over the entire palace. When she was sad, everyone was sad. No one more than the emperor. But when she started to smile and laugh, the palace rejoiced. But once again, no one more than the Emperor. He loves her so much._

He stopped his thoughts when he heard the door slide open.

"Good morning Lady Hana." He chirped, and got to his feet.

"Oh, what a surprise. It's nice to see you Amiboshi." Hana smiled at him and made his lifted his spirit. Hana stepped out in a long, yellow dress, sleeveless again, with golden blossoms blooming on her dress. Her golden hair was up in a bun, and she had a cloth in her hands. "Have you eaten yet Amiboshi?" her deep sapphire eyes glistened with life, as she helped him off the floor. He dusted himself off, and smiled.

"No, not yet."

"Then let's get some breakfast." She walked by his side as they entered the kitchen. A large tray of fruits and bread was soon made, and joined with a pot of tea and cups. "We can eat in the garden if you like."

"Sure." He grabbed a cloth, and still looked to the one in her hands.

"What you got there Lady Hana?"

"Hmmm?" she looked other hands. "Oh, nothing really." She looked to the garden. "Can we go to bench? It is a nice morning today, bright and cheerful." She changed the subject and he noted this for a later topic.

They sat and laughed in the sun, eating peaches and apples while Amiboshi told her of the things he and his bother have been up to the in their past, and drinking tea.

"And then when he fell in the jam, he looked like he had been injured. So he played hooky and I had to do all our chores."

"Oh? That is awful." Hana put her cup down. But Amiboshi just laughed.

"Not really. The local doctor came to see what was wrong, and had this huge leather wallet of acupuncture needles. You have never seen anyone jump up and say they were feeling better so fast. It was a miracle, he said." Hana laughed into her hands as Amiboshi put the tray down. "Oh my brother has certainly had his moments."

"Oh I wouldn't know about tha…oh…" she frowned. "No…I wouldn't know about that…"

"Don't worry. I am sure after this is all over, your sister will come and visit you here." She sighed. She knew that Amiboshi was loyal to Shenlong, _and_ wanted her to marry him, to keep this land in peace. There was no point arguing with him. So she thought she would change the subject instead.

"So, is this a good time to teach me to…you know."

"Oh! Yes of course." He pulled his sleeve up. "Now, sending messages is relatively simple. Making the connection is the hard part."

"How do I do it?"

"Well, you have to reach out to her, feel her in your mind and let her feel you. Sense where she is, and write on your arm. You know she is in Konan, that is good enough for now. So, close your eyes." She did. "lay your hand up." She held her hand, palm up. Hana felt him lifted her hand up and trace his hand over her palm. "Focus on your sister. It will be easy as you look identical.

"No…no our eyes are different." She remembered her visions of her sister's past. "Her eyes are lighter."

"Then imagine her." He spoke softly, and started to draw on her hand. He watched his fingers, and saw his message appear on her palm. _Good, she has the ability of Gemini communication. But why isn't the message sending? It should vanish into her hand, to appear on her sister's hand. But it isn't vanishing. _All he wrote was 'Hello' on her hand. But it wouldn't vanish. "Focus Lady Hana, you need to connect to her."

"I am trying." She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut. After 15 minutes of absolutely no success, Amiboshi sighed in defeat. Hana whined and opened her eyes. "I was trying, I really was. I even tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear me."

"It's alright." He coaxed. "Remember, I've been doing this all my life. The fact that magic ink appears on your skin at all is a big step." He assured, holding her palm up. "See? So you can make the message, there is just a problem with the connection. Fix that, and it should send."

"Can we try again?"

"I don't think that would be wise." He looked around, and reached into his tunic. "You see, I saw the Emperor this morning, and I had to tell him that you wanted me to teach you how to play the flute. So if I don't teach you now…he will suspect something. The last thing we want is for him to grow suspicious, and follow us when I teach you again." Hana sighed. She had hoped it would be easier than this. Like reading a book or emailing through her hand. She had hoped she could learn it quickly, and then leave during the night, or sooner. _Looks like I am staying a little while longer…_

"Alright." She forced a smile. "I would like to learn how to play the flute anyway."

"Oh, you would?" he seemed pleased with this. "Excellent. Well, listen to this." He pressed his lips gently to his flute, and blew softly. He drew such sounds from it with his aided Seiryu powers of Chi manipulation, that Hana found herself closing her eyes and smiling. She waited until he had finished, before praising him and clapping.

"That was lovely Amiboshi."

"I will teach you too. Here." He handed her his flute. Such an action portrayed a deep level of trust, as this was most likely his most prised possession. "Put your lips here." He showed her how to hold it, and put his thumb on her chin. "Put your mouth like this." He pursed his lips. She giggled and looked like an ape trying to kiss someone. "Come on, don't laugh or it wont sound right. Come on." But he was laughing too.

"Alright, alright." She calmed herself, and then lowered her lips to the wooden instrument. Her lips felt the warmth still there from his mouth, and she blew. But it came out as a blowing sound, not the tones of a flute.

"Gently, control the air as it leaves your lips. And hold your diaphragm still to control the air in your lungs better. Make your breath last longer."

"Ok." She took a deep breath, and blew softer. A quiet, soft sound whispered through it.

"Good! Good you are doing it. Now, a little more, and try to move your mouth over it a little more. It isn't a trumpet." Hana felt her cheeks hurting, and she closed her eyes shut. "No, no not like that. Don't let the air fill your cheeks like that. Like this." He cupped her face, and pushed her cheeks in suddenly. A loud whistling note echoed around the garden, pure and melodic in its single tone. When it stopped, he smiled. "There, your first real note."

"Wow…" it sounded so lovely, she opened her eyes and looked to him. He was still cupping her face, and smiling with pride.

"You have done really well Lady Hana."

"Just call me Hana, please?" she chuckled. She then looked to his hands when he didn't take them back. Her eyes met his, and she saw something there.

"Hana…?"

"Yes Amiboshi?" Her eyes grew a little wider when he leaned forwards.

"Please forgive me, but…but you are just so perfect. So very, very perfect." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. The flute and her hands fell to her lap, and she was too shocked to move. Amiboshi, sweet, kind and polite Amiboshi was kissing her. The same man who she pushed to the ground in a game of hide and seek, who laughed with her and Lee like they were family, the same man…was dragging his tongue over her lips. He pulled back, and kissed at her neck slowly, just under her jaw. He rained kisses from behind her left ear, down her neck and to her collar bone.

Hana looked to the right, and just wished someone would come along to save her. She liked Amiboshi like a brother, and didn't want to hurt him.

She sighed with relief, when Tomo walked around the corner. She was even more pleased when he looked her way, and caught her pleading gaze. She had never seen anyone run so fast, as he crossed the courtyard and was stood over them both in seconds.

"AMIBOSHI!" he shouted, and Amiboshi jumped back into his side of the bench.

"T t Tomo? Where did you come from?" he chuckled weakly.

"Never mind that! I knew you were just as hormone driven as your damn brother! Both of you are just the same!" he grabbed Hana by her shoulders, pulled her up from the bench and held her in his arms. "I will spare you the wrath of the Emperor _this_ time Amiboshi, but never touch the future Empress like that again, understand?" he threatened, and glared murderously down at the boy. I said understand!"

"Yes Tomo!" Amiboshi looked down at his lap. "I am very sorry Lady Hana."

"It's alright. I just…don't think you should think of me in that way." Hana reached over from inside Tomo's possessive embrace, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt, that's all Amiboshi."

"I know…you are so kind." He smiled, and stood up. But Tomo pulled her back to him and started to walk her forcefully away from the young senshi.

"Damn hormone driven boy. Shouldn't have let him near you, I saw him going to your room this morning, I should have stopped him." He half apologised to her, and half mumbled to himself.

"Oh, don't worry about it Tomo. I am sure he is already beating himself up about it enough. He won't do it again." She smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you for intervening by the way."

"I saw you in need of me, and came running." He smiled. They walked through the palace, Tomo with his arms folded and Hana with her hands in front of her. Lee had thought it fun to teach her how to 'walk like a lady', or that is how _she_ had put it anyway.

"I know, I saw." She chuckled. "Where are we now?" she chuckled again, and looked through a small window in the wall. It looked into the next room, and saw a throne. Shenlong was sat there, looking very bored and trying to stay awake.

"Yes, I shall look into that immediately."

"Oh thank you my lord. You are so generous and kind and thoughtful and kind and did I say generous?" Hana smiled and turned to Tomo.

"Thank you for the assist, but I think I need to go and save someone else now." She beamed to him.

"Yes my lady." He bowed, before turning to return to his own quarters.

Hana stood in the entrance of the main hall, and ran her hands over her feather necklace. Then, oddly enough, she felt woozy, and stumbled inside.

"I shall ensure that my chancellors…Lady Hana?" Shenlong stood up from his throne. At first he was overjoyed to see her, but then he saw her holding her head and swaying as she staggered inside. He ignored his subject, and ran to her. His cape billowed out behind him, and he reached her a few moments later. "Lady Hana? Are you alright?"

"I…erm…who are you?" she blinked up at him…and then hiccupped.

"Oh my dear Seiryu…Hana…are you drunk?" he held her shoulders when she swooned forward, and held her up. Hana started to giggle, and put her hands on his chest.

"Hellooooooo." She giggled. A pink tinge had covered her nose and cheeks, and she started to sing her words. "I think I know you." She chirped. "Do I?"

"I am your fiancé Hana. The Emperor, Shenlong. Any of this sound familiar?"

"Ermmmmmmmm." She closed her eyes. "Nope. Did you say Fiancé?" she looked up, her eyes dilated now.

"Yes."

"Do I have a ring? Every engaged girl has to have a ring."

"Yes, on your wedding finger." He chuckled and held up her left hand. "See?"

"OOOooooo." She marvelled at it, while a chancellor approached them.

"Sire, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just fear someone may have spiked my darling fiancé's tea. Or given her sake." He lifted her chin, and leaned close to her mouth. He sniffed her breath. "Smells like sake."

"I shall have the kitchens inspected immediately." The chancellor ran off to give the orders, while Hana started giggling up at him.

"This is a rrrrrreal nice rrrrrring." She giggled.

"I am glad you think so."

"You must rrrrreally love me." She leaned up on her tip toes and cocked her head to one side, with a huge goofy grin. He blinked twice, and then smiled.

"Of course I do. We wouldn't be engaged if I didn't love you."

"SO you llllllove me, ha?" she crossed her arms and rested them just under his neck, looking up at him.

"Yes, I do."

"Then…YOU'RE IT!" she tapped his head, and bolted out the throne room. He just blinked. After a few seconds, she appeared in the door way, and was hopping on one foot. "That means you have to catch me, silly." She then swayed slightly, and hiccupped again.

"You wish for me to catch you?" he chuckled and began to walk towards her, very amused by this. _My future wife seems to be very playful drunk…remind me to make sure there is plenty of sake at our wedding…_

"Yep yep yep! So hurry up and don't be a borrrrring Emperor."

"I assure you, I am not a, and I quote, 'borrrrring' Emperor." He stood before her. "And I can catch you from here." She grinned impishly, and crouched down. She looked like she was about to set off around a track.

"Then catch me, princy boy." She then bolted, giggling, swaying and hiccupping through the halls. She looked over her shoulder, and strangely enough saw Shenlong laughing and running after her. Hana frog leaped over Amiboshi, and then held his shoulders. "Hey, I know you." She giggled.

"Lady Hana? Are you alright?" he took one look at her enlarged pupils, and gasped. "Lady Hana? Are you drunk!"

"Erm…maybe." She giggled and looked over his shoulder. "OOO. It seems my fiancé is gaining on me, I can hear him. And I can't let him catch me, now can I? because that would be cheating. Ooooooooo a place to hide." She giggled and pushed him against the wall. "You kissed me before didn't you?"

"Lady Hana, I a sorry. I-" but her lips smashed against his, and her tongue darted inside his mouth for a passionate kiss. "Lady Hana!"

"I'mmmm feeling generous at the mmmmoment. And you did look upset when I didn't kiss you back." She giggled. "And you can come back tomorrow to give me my lesson. I still can't blow properly unless you push my cheeks together, then you like the sounds I make." He blushed madly. He had to remind himself that she had idea how rude she was sounding, or what she was saying. "Gotta go, bye bye!" she ran again, and found herself deep inside the Seiryu senshi. She passed Nakago and Soi's room, and blushed even more. She remembered the state the bed was in when she followed Soi in there, and then ran on. She passes Amiboshi and Suboshi's room, and then Ashitare's cage room. Then she stopped when she saw an open door, and Tomo inside. "Hello you!" she giggled. She ran inside, and locked the door.

"Lady Hana? What are you doing here?" he closed his window, and walked over to her.

"Shhhhhhhh." She whispered into her finger on her lips, and giggled. He blinked once, and then chuckled.

"Why lady Hana, I do believe you are intoxicated."

"Like a new bottle of bubbly." She giggled, and gasped. She put her hand up, and they both heard foot steps going past the door. It was a good few moments later before the coast was clear. "Heh heh." She giggled. And bounced up to him. "Thanks a bunch Tommy." She beamed with her cheeks flushed from drink.

"You are very welcome."

"I should reward you…" she looked up to the ceiling, and put her finger on her chin in thought. "What could I do for you…mmm…what would Tommy like…" Tomo smirked and waved his hand. The room dimmed and candles appeared in the illusion.

"I have a few suggestions." He stalked towards her until she was pinned against the wall. "Just a few."

"OH." She hiccupped. "I do believe, Tommy, that you are a bit rrrrrrandy." She giggled, behind her hands.

"Do you think so my lady?" he waved his hand, and his body rippled, adding his own form to the spell of the illusion. "Because I might be, you know. You would have to make sure, for me to know, you know." The form of Chichiri held her shoulders against the locked door, and smirked evilly at her.

"Let me find out for you." She slurred slightly, and her right hand roamed down his body. She cupped his balls between his legs, and he groaned loudly. "Yep, I think you are." He gasped and tried to take her mouth, but she ducked down and ran through his legs to the other side of the room. "But I am still playing a game of tag with Shenlong. So I will see you later!" she giggled and jumped out the window. She had a small piece of wood in her hair, and her bun had fallen out of her hair.

Hana ran through the palace again, her world spinning, and she yelped.

"Caught you." Shenlong chuckled in her ear from behind. He enveloped his arms around her, and she looked up at him.

"Are you taller?"

"No, you are just looking up at me." He chuckled. Shenlong lifted her up into his arms, and walked back to their room. "I have got a nice bowl of water for you, and some medicines to ease your sobering up. I would hate for you to have too much of a headache later on." He laid her down on the bed, and turned to get the bowl of water and cup. When he turned back, Hana was jumping up and down on the bed like she was 5 years old again, and on a huge bouncy castle.

"Come and jump Shenlong! Come on! It's fun I swear!"

"Come now, I am the Emperor Hana. I can not jump around on beds." He chuckled, and put the bowl down again. "Now come down." He coaxed warmly.

"No! not gonna happen, pooty pants!" she chuckled and bounced out of the way.

"Come down." He tried again, and crawled onto the bed. He reached for her, but she jumped out of the way. "I guess the fact that this bed is large, is aiding your escape." He mumbled to himself.

"I would stop, if you just let loose and joined me for a while." She folded her arms and beamed at him. He stared into her huge eyes for a while, before sighing in defeat.

"Do you really think I am a 'pooty pants'? It is hardly an attribute. Or it doesn't sound it anyway." He flipped his hair behind him, and removed his cape.

"I think you should just let loose and have fun! Nothing bad will happen if you just have fun with the ones you care about, and care about you, right? And if I am your fiancé, shouldn't I have the most fun with you?" he smiled. She was drunk, she was swaying, her hair was a mess, her words were slurred and her face was flushed.

But to him, she was beautiful.

"Alright. I will jump on our bed for a while." He climbed up to his feet, and swayed. To say Hana was the one who was drunk, she seemed to know how to balance on a bed better than he did. "Now what?"

"Jump!" she jumped and it almost made him fall over backwards. He tried a little one, and then nodded.

"There, I jumped. Now let me treat you."

"NO!" she hiccupped. "Do it properly!" she grabbed his hands, and jumped up and down on the bed. "Jump with me!" she cheered, and he let out a laugh. He eventually got the hand of this, making sure to never forget this, and jumped around like a fool with her. _Anything to make you happy, Hana._ "Yay! Good Shhhhhenlong!" she slurred again, and swooned. She fell down onto her back, and dragged Shenlong down with her. They both chuckled, Hana more so, and Shenlong leaned over her. She was giggling softly, biting her bottom lip childishly, as he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes…and…tired…" she let her eyes flutter closed. She fainted, in Shenlong's arms. He kissed her forehead, and left to his war room. He summoned Soi there immediately, and told her to help Lady Hana out of her dress and into something she could handle a hang over in.

"But my lord. Why don't _you_ change her clothes?" Soi asked, knowing he would love to.

"Soi, I shall not pretend to you that the idea of disrobing Hana doesn't appeal to me, but." He sighed. "I wish for my wife to trust me when we marry, not fear to sleep in my presence. I can wait until she is ready." He turned his back. "Besides…I fear I wouldn't be able to control myself. Hana must remain pure and untouched for her to summon Suzaku."

"I understand my lord." She chuckled. "You wish to have me change her clothes, for her _own_ good. I see." She chuckled. "Did…you get chance to give her my gift my lord?"

"No. I believe it is in my cape on the bed side chair."

"She will be wearing it then, when you return." Soi began to leave.

"Thank you Lady Soi."

"Anything for my Lord and Lady, Sire." And she left, a huge grin on her face. _His lordship is bound to love the gift I got Lady Hana. Or hate it. He will have to keep his hands to himself, after all._ She chuckled, and found Lady Hana in a most unladylike state. One leg was over one side of the bed, one arm over her eyes, the other also hanging off the bed, and another leg curled around her. "Right, time to clean you up Lady Hana." She pulled her up, and started to pull the yellow dress from her.

"Perfect." Soi said happily, proud of her work. She had hand picked out all the remedies to help through her hangover when she woke up, and the present she now wore. It was a nightie, not a night gown. It came from Hokkan, oddly enough, made from the finest silks in all the lands. It was a soft white, had spaghetti straps, a tank top fit with a very low front, and ended at her upper thigh. The white contrast only to the scarlet red feathers around her neck. but she couldn't seem to take the damn chain off, like it was too small. "Simple, yet seductive." She chuckled. "I bet he will ask her to wear it on their wedding night." She blushed when she thought back to when she bought these. She got one for Hana, and a black one for herself. "Nakago certainly approved anyway…though he was soon to take it off…" she chuckled and decided to wear it again tonight. To test if it still had the same effect the second time around. "I hope so." She walked out, and told Shenlong it was alright for him to enter. Though she stood in the doorway. She wanted to see his reaction.

Shenlong walked in, saw her laid out like sleeping beauty, her long golden hair clean again and feather soft. She looked peaceful, and angel like.

"Thank you for caring…for…her…Soi?" he turned and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "The present I assume?" he coughed into his hand, as if struggling with something in his throat.

"Well…I may have lied." She chuckled. "It may have been a present for you." She laughed and bowed. "I think I shall take my leave, if you will allow it my lord."

"Yes, I think I will allow that." He rolled his eyes. And then smirked. "Oh and Soi?"

"Yes my lord?" he looked very evil then.

"Remind me to put you in charge of my wife's wardrobe needs once we are married." Soi smirked. _He is a man after all._ She thought. Then, he waved his head and sent her back to Hokkan.

Shenlong sat down on the bed, and looked at her. _She looks so perfect, so pure, so…so very mine._ He leaned down and kissed her forehead. _But once we are married, I will show you how special you are._ He smiled to himself. _Every night if you let me._

He undressed himself and slipped into bed with her. The day had gone quickly and it was getting dark as it was. "I will watch over you from now on Hana. Good night my love." He kissed her cheek, and then snuggled up to her. What he didn't know, is that Hana was awake now. She had no hangover, and she was completely conscious of what she was doing. She just decided to keep quiet. She didn't remember quite what she had done, but she knew one thing.

_Someone must have spiked my tea this morning._ She thought. _good thing it took time to take affect, or who knows what I could have done to Amiboshi, or Tomo for that matter._ She closed her eyes, and sighed. She soon heard the steady breathing of Shenlong next to her, and knew he was asleep. She wasn't tired, strangely enough, as if she had been fully healed. So she untangled herself from Shenlong, and sat up. She found her yellow dress folded up by the bed. She shifted through it, and found a wrapped up cloth. Ever since she woke up that morning, she had fished this time out of her secret stash of things that Lee had brought her, and wanted it ner her at all times. She pulled the corner of the cloth back, and saw a warm smile that brought a happy, but teary smile to her face. _I will be with you soon Chichiri. I will bring you back, I swear it._ She chuckled weakly. _I guess when I said that third wish was yours, I wasn't kidding was I?_ She held the mask in her hands, and turned it over in her hands. It felt like skin, his skin, smooth…warm…

Slowly the mask started to rise up in her hands, headed towards her face. She could do with his warm smile right now. At the last moment, she lowered it and wrapped it back up in her green cloth.

_What was I thinking? That it would magically let me smile? No…it doesn't have any magic anymore…not since…since…he died. With Chichiri dead, his magic died too. So this is nothing more than a mask, holding no more magical secrets, just memories for me to cling to. _ She sniffled, and placed the bundle under the bed. She climbed back into the bed, and teared silently as she pulled a ribbon from the side. She put her hair up in a bun, wanting her hair out of her face, and settled down. _Oh Chichiri, I know you tried to stay with me, you did I know you did. You died trying to keep me in Konan. And look how I repay you._ She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Shenlong. _I sleep in the same bed as the man who murdered you, have his engagement ring on my finger, and get drunk (somehow). I have the time of my life, and spit in the face of your memory._ She sniffled and made pools at either side of her pillow, where her tears and down the sides of her cheeks and gathered there. _I forgave him, yes, but that doesn't mean I can forget you Chichiri. _

She smiled at him.

She remembered back to when he

"_Here, sit on this rock ok."_

"_Ok."_

"_This will feel strange ok. So stay still for me, you know."_

"_I will. Thank you."_

He magically removed the thorn in her hand, courtesy of Nuriko's rose, and held her hand so gently.

"_That was a nasty one. I wouldn't accept flowers from Nuriko again any time soon, you know." she giggled and opened her eyes to him. He threw the thorn in the lake behind them, and still held her hand. "I need to close this wound. So bare with me, you know."_

"_Ok, I will." _

"_Keep them closed for me."_

"_Ok, but what are you going to do?"_

"_You can trust me, you know." _

_Yes, I have always been able to trust you Chichiri. Even when you drank the blood from my hand, and sucked my wound together. Your touch was always gentle._ She sobbed softly. _But although I knew you trusted me, should you have? When I betrayed you like this?_ She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and looked up at the ceiling. _I need you Chichiri…I do. _She felt a tear appear half way down her cheek, and fall down. She narrowed her eyes. She hadn't cried that tear.

"Mommy! Didn't you love me!" she screamed, and felt like she was falling. She bolted upright again, panting madly. The first thing did was hold her head. She then raised a brow when she felt her hair down around her face, and frowned. _Didn't I put my hair in a bun a few seconds ago?_

"My Miko, did you call for me?" a very confused, and slightly worried voice came from the door way. Hana looked up, and gasped. She held a hand over her chest, and was glad she wasn't wearing that skimpy nightgown anymore. She was wearing a long, practical one that covered her. _I love my dreams._ Then she looked back to the man in the door way. _No, I really love my dreams._

"Chichiri…? Is that you?" she teared and knelt up on the bed. Tears welled in her eyes, and she whimpered. "Chichiri." She smiled through her tears, and saw him cautiously walk over to her.

"Yes, that's me you know. Are you alright you know?" he put his hand on her head, and blinked when she grabbed his wrist and kissed his palm.

"I am, I am alright now I am with you, Chichiri." She sniffled. "Oh I missed you so much."

"But I was just with a few hours ago, you know." He raised a brow. "Are you _sure_ you're feeling alright, you know?"

"Oh Chichiri, you always did care for me." She cupped his face. "Even back in that wonderful pool." She chuckled. "Did I ever say I was sorry when I made you believe I was in danger? I am sorry about that, I should have answered you. I was just _so_ embarrassed when you swam over to me." She blushed, and then raised a brow.

"What did you say?" he held her shoulders. "How did you know about that? I didn't tell you about that." He looked like he was getting slightly defensive.

"I think I should know." She chuckled. "I was there after all." She smiled softly, and he gasped. Very shakily, his hands came up and cupped her face.

"Y you were there?" he seemed desperate for her answer.

"Yes." She said softly, when he moved closer to her. He sat on the bed with her, and lifted her face up to his. She had looked down and blushed…just like…

"Hana?"

"Yes?" she smiled softly and warmly.

"Hana!" he threw his arms around her, and pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Oh thank Suzaku Hana, you, you're here." He let a tear fall from his eye onto her neck, and then pulled back. He held her arms, and then frowned. "But you aren't here, are you…"

"What? Of course I'm here."

"In spirit yes…but not in body…" he lifted her chin with one finger. "Oh I have missed you none the less, you know." His mahogany eye was glistening with tears. "After you were kidnapped, after you saw me fall to the floor, I thought you would think I was dead."

"Of course you are dead Chichiri." She sighed. "That's why I can only talk to you in my dreams." He blinked, and then held her shoulders tight.

"Listen to me Hana, you are not dreaming. You have swapped bodies with Lady Kioko, your twin sister."

"Then she is in Kutou…with…oh no." she gasped. "Oh Chichiri, that would mean my sister is with Shenlong. But…he is asleep. As long as she doesn't wake him I suppose she will be alright."

"So you accept you have a sister, called Kioko?"

"Yes, Suboshi told Amiboshi, who told me. She is my twin sister, right?" Chichiri still got the impression she wasn't taking this seriously.

"Hana, I am _not_ dead."

"Not for long anyway. Because when I summon Suzaku, I am going to wish you back." She cupped his face, and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"No, listen to me Hana. You don't have to wish me back, because I am still alive."

"You would say that, in my dream."

"Dream? I'll show you dream." He pushed her down on the bed.

"What are you doing Chichiri?" she asked, slightly worried. He climbed over her and straddled her waist. He placed a hand on either side of her head.

"I am going to prove to you three things, you know." He chuckled, and sniffled. "I am going to prove to you this is no dream." He lowered on her. "That I am still alive." He laid flat on her, resting on his elbows and his forehead against hers. "And…that I love you Hana. I love you so much, you know. That I will prove it in any way I can." He crushed his lips onto hers, and she gasped. This wasn't how she imagined her kisses with him, or dreamt them. And this isn't how she kissed Tomo as Chichiri either. This was an urgent, wild and lust driven, and passionate kiss. He forced her lips open, and held her face still with his hands. He then dove his tongue inside her mouth, and licked the roof of her mouth. Hana shot her arms out and around his neck. This was a kiss that you would receive, from someone who thought they had lost you, who had a broken heart over you, and loved you more than live. She kissed him back just as madly, as he knelt up. Their lips never parted, as he put his hands on her thighs, and squeezed painfully. Hana yelped and pushed him up from her.

"Chichiri you're…hurting me?" she looked down at her legs, and saw his hands imprinted on her for a second, before it faded.

"I am sorry, my beloved." He stroked her legs, his cool hands a tingling contrast to the stinging skin of her thighs. "But, you thought you were dreaming." He sobbed. "I had to prove it to you, my elegant swan." He kissed her passion sore lips, and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her up to sit on his lap.

Her eyes were wide, she knew she wasn't dreaming anymore. So she sobbed and held onto him tightly.

"Oh Chichiri!" she wailed. He held her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry, you know." He said softly, and desperately. "I'm not dead, I'm still looking out for you."

"Oh Chichiri! I thought you left me!" she fisted his tunic, and she rubbed her back.

"I did…for about 5 or 10 minutes. But Mitsukake found me and healed me."

"Who?"

"He is the Suzaku senshi with the power of healing."

"Remind me to kiss him when I meet him." She cried happily, and froze. _Chichiri isn't dead…he is alive…he is here…and oh my god I just made out with him!_ But before she could become outrageously embarrassed, Chichiri lifted her chin, and kissed her lips with such gentleness, she melted into him and felt as if their lips were one. He ran a hand through her hair, and kissed her ear.

"I can't let you do that Hana. Because I can't ever let you kiss anyone else…but me." He held her tight, as if afraid she would push him away. "I have lost you Hana, I have had to wait, stay away from you and leave you there with Shenlong, and it has been killing me on the inside Hana. I, when I died I still thought of you, and I…" he pulled back, tearily smiling and looked deep into her tear stained eyes. "And I know that I love you Hana. I love you, my beloved."

Yes, this was Chichiri. Because no one else, no matter how much like him they look, ever called her their beloved. Only Chichiri, _her_ Chichiri.

"I love you too Chichiri." She whimpered and looked into his eyes. Then, neither knew who moved first, but their arms were around each other, Hana was on her back again and soon their lips, faces, and even chins were wet from licks and the devouring mouths of the other. "Oh Chichiri." She gasped for breath, and he saw painful tears in her eyes. "Shenlong, he-"

"I will save you from him soon, you know. And yes, we know he is after the other Shinzaho too, you know."

"I know, but he is forcing me to-"

"Stay at the palace, I know. But not for much longer. We leave for Hokkan tomorrow, and I will make sure we find the Shinzaho as soon as we can."

"No Chichiri." She covered his mouth with her hands. "He is…forcing me to be…his fiancé." There was a silence, until she saw anger in his eye.

"He what?" he said with venom. "I will come for you now if I must." He got up, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered and looked up at him. "I can wait for you, now that I know that you are alright and safe. I will be safe while you get the Shinzaho, and I will even make sure I go to Hokkan too. I can ask him, Shenlong. He said he would so anything I asked of him, and he can't make me do anything because he needs me pure." She begged him and clung to his shoulders. "I will never marry him Chichiri, I don't love him. I love you…" she saw him look at her with such trust, she smiled.

"I know Hana." He looked down, and then back up at her. The softest, warmest smile she had ever seen grew on his face, like never before.

"Oh I love you're smile Chichiri." She cupped one of his cheeks.

"I haven't smiled since you left, you know." He cupped her opposite cheek, and they leaned closer together.

"I want you to smile more often then. And I will find you again Chichiri, I want to come back to you."

"If you come to Hokkan, I will sense you and come to you."

"I am trying to learn from Amiboshi how to talk to Kioko by writing on my skin. I will talk to her to find out where you are, and where we can meet." She crawled onto his lap, and kissed his lips. "I have never felt so happy in my entire life as I do now Chichiri." She kissed his forehead, and he rested his hands on her hips.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you love me in return Hana."

"Ch…ch…" she stammered, and he cupped her face.

"What is it Hana? Are you alright."

"I…I feel…scared." She held onto his shoulders, and started shaking. "I can hear…a voice."

"_Come now, be more creative than that."_

"I think…I think I can hear Shenlong."

"Then you are returning." He laid her down. "This may hurt, you know." Hana reached up and brushed her fingers through his soft bangs.

"_I have you now my love."_

"No, Chichiri!"

"What Hana? What is wrong?" she fisted the quilt next to her, and yelped.

"He has her. And I think he thinks she is me." She squealed, and shuck slightly.

"Hold on Hana, let it happen. You can deal with him more than Kioko can…as much as it pains me to let you go, you know."

"I will see you soon thought, right?" she pleaded.

"We shall meet again, very soon, my beloved." Then, Hana screamed her head off, and held her head. "Hold on." He begged her.

"It hurts!" she wailed. "My head! AA!"

"_Stay away from me!"_

Hana grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him down on her. She smashed her lips against his one last time, and then laid back, still.

Chichiri managed to pull her up into his arms, when Kioko woke up. He knew what he did was wrong, touching Kioko and kissing her. He was kissing Hana in Kioko's body. And although he had done it, he felt guilty. He just hoped to Suzaku that he didn't have to explain why she felt hot and flustered, or why there were hand marks on her legs. Or why her lips were swollen. He chose to make it look like he was cold again, and walked away from her when she started begging for answers. He lost his temper when she started accusing Hana of willingly being with Shenlong, and had to take a deep breath when she stated to ask what had happened when Hana was here in her body.

"I am sorry, you know. She is safe, she is aware of you, and is learning how to contact you from one of the boshi twins."

He walked away, but turned when he heard her fall on the floor. They locked glances, and in his heart, he saw in her eyes she knew what he had done to her. _No…_

"Forgive me…" and he left. The only thing that made him smile when he got to his room, was that his Miko, _his_ Miko, loved him. She knew he was alive, and loved him. And if she could convince Shenlong, she might be able to come to Hokkan and see him soon. He slept very easily that night, and dreamt of Hana, holding her by the lake at the palace in Konan, and staring into her eyes.

_Hana…_

But Hana came back to Kutou with a start. She was on her back, panting like she had been having a fit, and looking everywhere.

"Am…am I back?" she sat up and thought to herself. But aloud.

"Back…?" Her eyes opened wide and she looked round to see the back of Shenlong. He was sat at the other side of the bed, his body hung over, with his glorious long navy black hair fanning down his muscular back. But his head raised up and he addressed her again. "What did you mean, back?"

"Erm…I…erm…" she really didn't want to answer this question. She didn't want him to know that _she_ knew about Kioko and Chichiri.

"You…what?" he said slowly, and shifted on the bed. She looked up, and gasped. One side of his face, and a hand print on it, and he looked like he was crying. She crawled over the bed, and knelt before him. He watched her as she reached out and touched his red cheek with her fingertips.

"How…"

"You don't know?" he raised a brow. "You said am I back, that suggests you _went_ somewhere…and you don't know what happened to my cheek?"

"No...should I?" she saw a bowl of water with a cloth in it, and reached over him for it. She placed it in her lap, and cupped his face. "Come here you. Typical man." she rolled her eyes. "Always getting into scrapes at the oddest moments." She twisted the cloth out over the bowl, and concentrated as she dabbed his cheek carefully. Shenlong looked into her eyes, and saw sanity in them.

"You really don't know what happened?" he said softly.

"No." she chuckled. "But I dare say what ever you did, don't do it again." She chuckled softly, and put the bowl into the water. She rung it out again, and looked to his cheek. "See, already going down."

"Hana." She looked to his eyes. "Where did you go?" he sounded like a lost little boy, who's mother had just run out in the middle of the night, and come back a week later. "Where were you?"

"I…" Shenlong took her hands, and held them.

"Please Hana. Tell me where you were. Tell me how you left, so I can stop what ever came in your place, ever coming back again."

"Oh…I take it you think _I _did that then…" she pointed to his cheek. He nodded, and she sighed. Suddenly, a wonderful plan came to mind. _I hope this works._ "Well…it is complicated." _and I have only just thought of it._ "So it might not make much sense."

"Try me." He cupped her hands, and kissed them. "I _need_ the truth."

"Well…I think I have powers." She put the bowl down on the floor. Hana crawled back to her side of the bed, and pulled her knees up. She rested her chin on them, and closed her eyes. "I think I can go places. I was a little warm here, and I wanted to go somewhere colder." _I hope that is a hint for him about Hokkan_.

"What else?" he asked tenderly, glad that it wasn't Hana who had struck him, and edged closer to her.

"Well, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in the body of a girl." She titled her head to one side, like she was thinking. "I think she might have been scared. I _did_ push her out of her body after all. I think she wanted someone." _Like I did._

"Her mother. I heard her cry out for her mother through you." He added. He seemed to be accepting this pretty well, she thought.

"That must have been it."

"What did the girl look like?" _testing me for Kioko are you? Well, time to 'fabricate' things a little._

"She was about 5 or 6 I think. Had brown hair and green eyes. At least, I think they were green. I was looking into a frozen lake after all. So yeah, I wanted to be somewhere colder, and it was snowing. I was outside, and it was snowing…it was lovely…I _love_ snowing places." She looked dreamily up at the ceiling of the bed.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I like this palace and all…but I would _love_ to just go somewhere colder. I remember when my mother used to take me out in the snow." She did remember that, so her face was genuine in soft joy and sorrow all in one. "She said that if you made a snow man, and wished really hard, that at night when you go to sleep." She laid back and smiled up at him. "That they would come to life and do the angel's work while you slept. And if you made snow angels, they would also come to life and soar up to the heavens, taking your dreams as high as the stars and heavens above." She closed her eyes, and yawned. "I would love to go somewhere…I could make a snow man with you if you wanted to…" she turned over, looking very sleepy. "And although I love this place…I could so with getting out of here…for a while anyway…"

"Would you like that?" he smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah…too bad it doesn't snow here." She opened her eyes, and saw him smirking. She smirked to herself, but looked normal on the outside. "What?"

"I think I have just the place in mind my love." He snuggled closer to her. "I have been thinking of joining the other senshi in the search for the Shinzaho in Hokkan." He brushed her hair from her face, and smiled. "It snows there like you would never believe. White as far as the eye can see. I…would love it if you would come with me…and keep me company." He blushed and snuggled closer to her. Then, Hana jumped him and giggled happily.

"Oh thank you Shenlong!" _now I can go to Chichiri faster!_ "I would love to go to Hokkan with you." She smiled and blushed when she realised she had jumped on him, and crawled off. "I mean." She coughed into her hands. "That was a really sweet thought. I accept and will enjoy it greatly." She smiled and he reached over and kissed her forehead.

"Then we shall leave tomorrow."

"Can Lee come?" _I can take her with me. I can't just leave her behind._

"Of course. She can ride with Amiboshi."

"Amiboshi is coming too?" she turned her back to him.

"I see no reason to keep any of the Seiryu senshi here if you accompany me to Hokkan. So we will all join the search for the Shinzaho."

"Yes." She cheered. She then thought she had to thank him some how, even though he was being used. And she didn't feel too good about that. _But he did kidnap me and force me to be his fiancé…so…_

Shenlong thought all his birthdays came at once. Not only did Hana want to come with him, but she was looking forward to getting the Shinzaho with him.

_Perhaps…things are really starting to turn around between us my love._ When Hana snuggled backwards and into his arms, he smiled and held her as they slept. _And tomorrow my love, we shall be in Hokkan. As you wish…_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Bloody woman. Sleeps in when I could be in bed, got up to be ready for her, still in bed, I'll give her a reason to stay in bed." Tasuki muttered to himself as he pushed the door of her room open. Kioko was still in bed, like he thought, with her head on the pillow and her body everywhere. One leg hung off the bed with one arm, the other limps curled around her. "OI!" he shouted, and Kioko jumped so high in the air, he thought she could fly. "Mornin' sleeping fucking beauty." He scowled and closed the door to her room. He folded his arms, and stalked towards her. "Had a good sleep?"

"Erm, yeah…" she sat up and shuddered. "Well I _was_…"

"Good!" he interrupted, and jumped down on the bed. He folded his legs, and raised a brow at her. "Are we comfy?"

"Erm…yes." She was starting to get worried now. He seemed angry.

"Are we well rested?"

"Yes…why?"

"Because." He stood up, and she realised he was reaching behind him for some reason. "Of." His hands appeared again, and he had a damp cloth in his hands. "this." He grinned toothily, and jumped ontop of her.

"TASUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shrieked the cold, damp cloth covered her face, and then pulled away.

"Waking ya up!" he sniggered, and put it flat on one side of her neck. she shrieked again, and he smirked. "Ya awake yet?"

"YES!" she pushed him off her, but he grabbed her arms and pinned her on the bed, and straddled her.

"I have ta be sure." He put the cloth on the base of her neck, and she fisted his shirt.

"That is it!" she threw him off her, off the bed, and onto the floor. She then jumped down, and grabbed a bowl of water from her bed side to drink. She held it over her, and smirked down at him. "My turn."

"I don't think so." He knelt up against her, and grabbed her wrists. She tried to tip it on him, but he counteracted her attempts with his own to pour it on her. It was a full bowl, so whoever it fell on, would get well and truly wet.

"I _do_, wolf boy." She closed her eyes, and pushed her weight against him. He easily balanced out her meagre strength, and snickered.

"I think ya need Nuriko's strength to over power me, my Miko." He grinned toothily, as she pouted up at him. She closed her eyes again, and thought hard. She then smirked, and jumped up. Her _aim_ was to stand up, and pour it on him before he could stop her. But there was a problem with this. Tasuki still had a tight hold of her wrists, so she jumped up, and the bowl slipped from her hands…

…and spilt the water all over them _both_. They both panted as the water proved to be icy cold, and they were both drenched. "Ya need better aim, Kioko." He laughed.

"I _need_ a bath." She shivered. "A warm one."

"Bath? Oh ye gat ta be kidden'. This is the wilderness Kioko, the bandit's layer on Mount. Reikaku. We bathe in the lake, not a bath. Ye aint in Konan palace no more priestess." He chuckled at the panicked expression on her face. "Hay, it's yer fault fe drenchin' us."

"Your fault for starting it!" she sulked, and blinked up at him. "You can let go of my wrists now."

"I could…" he smirked. "Or, I could do this instead." He stood up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Kioko kicked and threw her limps everywhere, until he laughed. "What?"

"Ye said ye wanted a bath. I'm helpin' ye." He grabbed a bag he left by the door, and walked out and down the hall. Before he made it to the door, Hotohori came into view.

"Tasuki…where are you taking the Miko…in her night dress?"

"She wants a bath, so I'm takin' her ta the lake." He chuckles. "She thinks we have a bathin' area like the one in Konan."

"I never used the bathing area in Konan. BUT I WILL STILL NOT USE A DARN LAKE!"

"Heh heh, that's what _you_ think."

"Be gentle Tasuki." Hotohori warned, and walked off. Kioko couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't he stop you!"

"'Coz I can be trusted not ta touch ye." He smirked and walked with her over his shoulder through the trees. "But I've already told ye that, an' proved it. Remember?" he smirked at her blush, and she huffed to look the other way.

"Just let me get on with it." She growled when he slid down a hill on his heels. She then noticed that they were walking away from the lake. "Erm…are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Ye, course." He walked between the trees again, and stopped with a grin. "Here we are. Just for you my Suzaku no Miko." He mock bowed, after putting her on her feet. Kioko was looking at the very end of the lake, which had made a small lagoon near the back door they used the other day. Tasuki's secret place…Tasuki's…

_Oh boy. I know what that means…_

"_This is Tasuki's bathing area!"_

"Tasuki! You are _too_ kind." She chuckled weakly, and tried to walk past him, and back to the bandit base. But he hooked his arm around her waist, and grinned down on her.

"No problem Kioko. I'm here ta help, remember?"

"Oh…yeah…" she whimpered and looked to the lake again. "I suppose if I was to say, please don't look, you would laugh, right?"

"Yep." He chuckled, and watched her turn slowly.

"Right…thought so…" she walked down to the very edge of the lake sand bed, and turned to look at him. Tasuki had his back to her, and she smiled. "Thank you." She pulled her night gown from over her head, and laid it on a tree branch. She then tip toed into the water, and shivered as she jumped straight under. Tasuki chuckled and started to take his clothes off.

Kioko shivered furiously and held her sides, her teeth chattering from the sheer temperature of the water. "SUZAKU this is FREEZING!"

"What do ye expect? Him to hear you and warm up the water? An' it _is_ a lake. It _will_ be cold."

"…burr." She shivered, and then turned in the water. It came up to her mid breast, and she yelped at what she saw. Tasuki was naked, in the water, and running his hands through his fiery hair.

"Though, 'tis a bit nippy this mornin'." Kioko sank under the water, and only came up to her nose being over the water. _What the hell is he doing? We can't both bathe at the same time! I mean, he is so close…I could reach out and touch him_. She shuck her head. _Not that I would want to or anything, just saying I could if I did. Which I don't._ She turned around, and started to scrub at her skin with her hands, when. "Ye know, this might help." He grabbed her elbow, and raised her up out of the water. She clasped her free arm over her chest, and barely kept her decency. She was about to scream at him, when he put something on her bare back. "It's called soap. A wonderful invention." He chuckled, and let go of her elbow. She sulked to herself, but soon smiled as he scrubbed her back for her. She had her wet hair over one shoulder and down her front, so he could do it easily. He then rubbed the soap in his hands, and rubbed down her arms.

"Thanks Tasuki."

"No problem. Just…" he blushed. "Don't tell the others. I got a reputation to think 'bout." She chuckled and splashed some water at him.

"I won't tell them you washed me…wait…that _does_ sound wrong." She blushed when he just laughed.

"Glad ta see we are on the same page, Kioko."

"We certainly are." She smiled over her shoulder, and met with his amber eyes. "Shall I do you know?"

"Huh?"

"Your back. You washed my back, so shall I do yours?"

"Oh, like the sayin', sure." He chuckled weakly, handed her the white soap, and turned his back. She swiftly washed the rest of her, and then rubbed the bar over his back. Kioko blushed the entire time, especially when she pushed her hands up between his shoulder blades. _Oh so yummy oh so yummy oh so god damn yummy!_ She scowled to herself. _Look, don't even think about it! You are the Miko, he is the senshi, your worrier. You can control your teenage girl hormones around him, or course you can! Just because he is tall…tanned…gorgeous…hunky…muscular…strong…funny…sexy…_

"AA!" she snapped at herself. _So much for control, damn it._

"Everything alright back there?"

"Oh? Sure yeah. All's good." She got on her tip topes and reached up onto his shoulders. "Have you grown?"

"He he, not the first time you asked me that." He chuckled to himself. "Nah, yer just a small fry."

"Oh, thanks!" she pouted and washed down his arms quickly. She then handed him the soap, and took a swift step away from him, and under the water some more.

"Ye welcome." He snickered, and washed himself off. "Ye want ta wash ye hair Kioko?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes please."

"K, I'll be right back." He swam towards the sandy lake side, and reached forward. He soon swam back, with a bottle in his arms. "I got this from one of the other bandits. Said his 'Friday friend' left this with 'im last time. Ye might like it." He sniffed it. "Smells nice." In actual fact, Tasuki had gotten up early that morning, _very _early. He got up so early, he took a horse down to the nearest village, and bout the best hair oils he could find.

But she didn't need to know that.

"Thanks Tasuki." She smiled, and lowered under the water some more. She then took the bottle with one hand, and turned her back to him.

"I could help ye…"

"To wash my hair?" she chuckled. "I don't think-"

"Come here." He stood right behind her, and took the bottle from over her shoulder. He then squeezed some out into his hands, and put the bottle in the water. It floated, as it was not completely full. He ran his hands through her soaking wet hair, and massaged her scalp. "Better?" he smirked.

"Mmmmmm…yes…" she purred slightly as he soothed her head. She swore he knew _just_ what he was doing to her. _I bet he planned it all to. From the bowl of water, to dragging me down here._ When her hair was lathered with oil, he smirked.

"Down ye go!" he put his hands on her shoulders, and dunked her. She yelped as the warm, soothing sensation was cruelly replaced with the icy sharp chill of the water. When she jumped back up, gasping for air, Tasuki was already a few feet away from her, tending to his own hair. He smirked, just before he went under the water, and rinsed his hair.

"Baka." She mumbled and continued to clean her hair. When she was finished, she turned to see Tasuki stood right behind her. "AH!" she ducked under the water. "Don't DO that!"

"Alright…sorry for coming to get ye." He rolled his eyes and smirked evilly. "An' I need ta get ye back."

"For?"

"This!" he punched the water, and sent a wave of freezing cold water over her. She squealed and shivered madly. She had only just gotten used to the water when she was nearly still. Now Tasuki sent a tsunami at her, and it stabbed at her like daggers.

"B b b baka y y you w w w w will p pay f for th th that!"

"B b bright it!" he mocked her, and bared his fangs in a grin.

"OOO!" she seethed, and dived under water. She swam to him, grateful she could open her eyes under water. He snapped his head from side to side, seeing her swim so fast, he couldn't se where she was going to attack from. And he wasn't a strong swimmer (understatement) so he didn't want to experience going under that water first hand. But just then, she jumped up from behind him with a wall of water with her. It consumed his form, and she smirked at him. He joined her shivering, and they both broke out into stuttered chuckles.

"S s so THAT w was h h how it felt."

"Yep. Baka." She giggled as they both waded their way back to shore. She bashfully turned around as Tasuki got out first. He pulled a towel from his bag, and wrapped it around his waist.

"I got ye one too."

"Put it on the branch and turn around." She blushed.

"Oh, when will ye just trust me?"

"I trust you. I just don't want you to see me naked, that's all." She blushed even more, and waited. He sighed and finally turned around, scowling.

"Thought ye trusted me. Humph!" he sulked as Kioko rose up put of the water, and drained her hair at one side. She walked up behind him, but didn't see a towel.

"Where is the towel Tasuki?"

"Right here." He turned around, and she snapped her arms around herself. But she relaxed when she saw his eyes were closed. He held his arms out, and slowly walked forwards. He wrapped a towel around her. She giggled when he patted her head blindly, and turned around. "Told ya ye could trust me."

"I know Tasuki. I can trust you." She smiled and dried herself off.

"Oh, an' I got ye some betta threads." Kioko looked over her shoulder, and saw he was already dressed. Now he wore purple maroon boots that came two thirds up his shins, slim white linen trousers tucked into them, a very manly green thigh belt for slotting daggers to on his right leg (she assumed that was a bandit must), a matching purple maroon sleeveless jacket over a slim white linen shirt. This had long sleeves with large pale cream cuffs on the ends. His belt was brown with a gold buckle, but there was another belt that hung off one hip, green and identical to the thigh belt. Another two larger green belt like straps made an X over his chest and back, and his collar stuck up over his (what looked to be) bare chest. So she assumed his white shirt must have a pirate like low front, as she couldn't see it under his maroon jacket. But she could see his red and pale blue beaded chain resting on his tanned, and toned neck. He also still wore his blue earrings to match, and his hair had already started to take its normal flame like shape.

So in her words…Wowsza! Huminahumina! Yumsi and get me a cold shower quick!

When she gulped and looked down, he miss read her expression. "I didn't get ye some local lady of the night's clothes, if that's what ye worrin' about. I got ye some real bandit,_ she_-bandit threads. So ye can stop fidgetin' in them dresses the Empress packed ye. And don't worry." He stressed at her. "I'll turn around." He did, after kicking the bag closer to her. She made sure she was dry, before delving into the bag.

She was quite impressed when she was dressed, but not surprised. She wore the same purple maroon boots as Tasuki, but with a heel. The same trousers as Tasuki, and tucked into her boots. She had the same sleeveless jacket as Taskui, but it pushed her breasts up and together, over a off the shoulders gypsy white shirt. So her shoulders were bare, and her sleeves were elasticised and frilly like a pirate's or gypsy's. the only thing she had a problem with, was the way her jacket made it look like she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and showed off her huge cleavage. This certainly made a statement. _Trust a man to pick this out…_ she raised a brow, when he turned around. "Mmmm." He roamed his eyes over, as if she was on inspection. "Nice nice." He walked around her, one fist on his side, the other holding his chin. "The boots aren't too high either, good." He stood behind her, and sighed. "I thought something was missin'." He walked over to the bag, and held his hands out to her.

"Tasuki…"

"Hold still." He slipped another identical chain to his, but smaller and like a choker. "Matches ye red feather chain." He chuckled. She was glad it didn't come off, as she thought he would take it off her, just to make her match him better. "An' this." He said more to himself, as he lifted her chin with one hand. "Now, ye _really_ need ta hold still." He pushed an earring through her half healed ears, and she yelped.

"Ouch!"

"Told ye ta hold still."

"…baka." She pouted as he forced the other through, and then massaged her lobes.

"Betta?"

"…yeah I guess." She looked back to the lake, and _not _to her surprise, the earrings were identical to his.

"One more thing. But I need Nuriko for it." He threw the bag over his shoulder, and hooked her arm. "Time ta go." He started to drag her up the hill, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do I think you just dressed me up to match you?"

"'Coz ye a clever girl." He smirked at her. "An' ye'd be right."

"Thought so…" she chuckled and didn't actually mind the change of clothes. They were a lot more comfy than the long dresses Houki had her dressed in. A _lot_ comfier. "So you said it's time to go. I assume we are leaving for Hokkan?"

"Yep." He grinned. "And for tha Shinzaho."

"And then for Hana." She smiled and held onto his arm. She would be with her sister soon.

They eventually came to the top of the hill, and Kioko let go of Tasuki's arm. She had to, EVERYONE was up there. All the horses were saddled and ready, as were the supplies and the senshi. Kioko locked eyes with Chichiri, and moved to stand by Tasuki's other side.

"NURIKO!"

"Suzaku you have a loud voice!" Nuriko walked out from behind a few horses, and chuckled. "I knew you were going to get her some more practical clothes Tasuki, but matching clothes?"

"She looks stylish." He stated smugly. "But I need ye for a moment."

"Sure, right." He rolled his eyes.

"Ye can do hair, right?"

"Yes…why?"

"I think he is about to ask you to do my hair in a certain way, I fear." Kioko chuckled.

"I'll do that." He nodded. "What do you want me to do?" he walked behind her, and reached inside his blue tunic.

"A long braid, like ye used to have." Tasuki pulled a free horse, with what looked to be his things on the back, towards them. he put his bag on the back too.

"I can do that." He beamed. "Is that alright Kioko?"

"Sure, why not? I have let him dress my like a carbon, but female, copy of himself. I might as well let him get you to put my hair in a long braid." She chuckled.

"I can put it in a long French braid if you like?" he started to thread her slightly damp hair with his long fingers."

"Yes please." She stood there, and watched as Tasuki seemed to be looking for something. A few minutes later, and Nuriko smiled over her shoulder.

"Done. Have a tie?"

"Right here!" Tasuki fished something out of one of his pouches, and walked up to him. "Use this." He threw Nuriko a red hair tie. He tied it, and looked to Tasuki for something else. Tasuki scowled at him.

"Done, and I would like something Tasuki." Tasuki pouted and looked away.

"_Thanks_ Nuriko."

"You're welcome Tasuki." He chirped and nodded to her. "Have to keep him in line. Or he forgets his manners." Kioko chuckled, until Tasuki turned around and glared at her.

"Grrr."

"Told you you were a werewolf…"

"What was that?"

"Mmm?" she looked up innocently, and he shrugged it off.

"Now everyone, are we ready to leave?" Hotohori mounted his white stead, dressed in his white linen und Gi, his red over tunic and blue sash. On his chest, was the sign of Suzaku. It was exactly what he wore when he came here last, with Miaka.

"Yes, and I have checked over the inventory. We are fully prepared for anything my lord." Chiriko said, on the same horse as Nuriko now.

"And I have all the equipment I need sire." Mitsukake added.

"Then we shall leave." Everyone mounted their horses, and Kioko gulped. She knew there would be enough horses, as she and Chichiri had walked and used his teleportation powers while everyone went by horse back. She looked over to see that Nuriko had pulled Chiriko up with him. So that would leave one horse. She then relaxed when Chichiri was astride the spare horse, and had his Kesa and Kasa on, and his Shakujo horizontally strapped to the side of the horse. Almost like a carriage rail. It jingled, as he steered his horse towards her. Kioko panicked, and looked to find Tasuki. He had just swung his leg over the horse, and pulled up the reins.

"Tasuki." She walked up to the side of the horse. He looked concerned by the way she had whimpered his name with fright.

"What Kioko?" he pulled the horse forward, and leaned over slightly.

"Can I _please_ come up there with you?"

"That's ok, you can come with me Lady Kioko, you know." Chichiri smiled, and offered him his hand. But Tasuki looked into Kioko's pleading eyes, and couldn't refuse her.

"No need Chiri." He grinned with his fangs, and took hold of one of her wrists. "I'll take the small fry. Said I would any how." She sighed with relief, and he noted it. Both senshi noticed it. Chichiri frowned, and realised that she wasn't going to trust him as much as she once did for a while. He hoped she would again soon.

"Very well Tasuki. I will be up near the front with his highness, you know." He trotted off, and Tasuki pulled on Kioko's wrist. With a yank, she was soon laid over the front of the horse, and squirming like a fish.

"Geez Kioko, ye'd think ye'd never been on a horse before."

"Erm…you would think correctly?" she put her hands on one of his legs, and pushed herself up. But she almost slipped backwards, so Tasuki released the reins for the time being, and grabbed his hips. He fisted at her belt, and yanked her up.

"Swing ye leg over."

"Like this?"

"Not over the horse's head!"

"Oops!" the horse jumped, and Tasuki had to pet its side to calm it down.

"Oh Suzaku help us. Out Miko can't even get on a horse…"

"At least I am trying!" she growled. She had both legs swung over one side, and her bum on the front of the saddle. "I think I will side sit until I can do it properly."

"Fine, but I'll have ta hold ye 'till we can swing ye round on the saddle properly. I aint running after ye if ye fall off and go down a hill."

"You wouldn't have to Tasuki." She grinned. "Because I would drag you down with me."

"Ouch." He smirked, and put a hand around her front. He held her lower stomach and pulled her back against him. "I betta make sure ye don't fall off then, shouldn't I?"

"You better." She put her hands on the front of the saddle, and griped for dear life. "Because I really, _really_ don't want to fall off this thing."

"This _thing_ is my favourite horse. Feather feet."

"Is that his name?"

"Sure is." He took the reins again, and saw the group was moving. He kicked the Feather feet's sides gently, and joined the caravan of moving horses. "'Coz he is as quick as the wind, not as fast as me, but close. And he is so quiet, ye'd think he walked on feathers."

"So your personal favourite for your occupation I suppose?" she smirked over her shoulder at him."

"I suppose." He smirked back. "So is this ye first time on a horse then?"

"Yep." She looked ahead of her. They were walking through the country side, and the trees were passing nice and slowly.

"So…ye don't know how to ride a horse then?"

"I am riding a horse." She nodded.

"No…I mean _really, ride_ a horse."

"…I don't know what you mean." She looked over her shoulder at him again, confusion written in her eyes. She worried when he started to smirk evilly.

"I'll show ya." He whipped at the reins suddenly, and Feather feat stood up on his back hooves, whinnied loudly, and bolted forward. Kioko screamed and everyone in the Caravan rolled their eyes at Tasuki.

"That big kid." Nuriko sighed. "I swear he slept in the day everyone his age grew up."

"Probably recovering from a sake induced hangover." Tamahome chuckled with him, and they saw Chichiri deep in thought. But he was smiling. Everyone saw this as a good sign, as he didn't have his mask anymore, so this meant he was _actually_ in a _good_ mood."

All Chichiri could think about is getting to Hokkan. To see his beloved. He still couldn't fathom that Hana loved him too. The first thing he was going to do when he saw her again, was kiss her madly.

No, he was going to hold her.

No, he was going to tell her he loved her with all that he was.

No, he was going to do one better than all of those.

He was going to hold her, tell her he loved her with all that he was, and then kiss her madly. Then do them all over again.

He noticed that Tasuki had been hanging around Kioko constantly, and had to laugh to himself when she came out looking like a true bandit. _No, a SHE-bandit. Trust Tasuki to dress a young, attractive woman, like a bandit you know._ Yes, Kioko was attractive. But she didn't seem to daman his attention like Hana did. She didn't ensnare his every thought and action, or capture him in her deep, sapphire eyes. No, Kioko wasn't Hana. No one would ever come close to his swan. _My perfect, pure swan. _

"AAAAAATASUKI!SLOW!DOWN!NOW!"

"Nah, don't think I will." As they sped down the path, Kioko's braid blew behind them in the wind, one leg had swung over in panic to either side at last, and Tasuki held both reins in one hand. His other hand held tightly to Kioko, not that he was complaining about that or anything…

"IF THIS IS HOW BANDITS RIDE HORSES, I DON'T WANT TO BE A BANDIT!"

"Relax Kioko, ye'd like it if ye gave it a chance. Close ye eyes." Kioko found no problem with snapping her eyes tightly closed. "I am here, do ye trust me Kioko?"

"I trust you."

"Then let go of the saddle." She instinctively he onto it even tighter.

"WHAT!"

"Let go of the saddle, I got ye." He pulled her closer to him, and she whimpered.

"If I fall…"

"I won't let ye fall. I swear." They continued to rocket down the forest path, and Kioko took a deep breath.

"I am _so_ going to scotch you after this!" she slowly rose her shaking hands, and he coaxed in her ear.

"That's it Kioko, ye doin' real well. A little higher. Out at arm's length." Slowly, her arms rose to become horizontal with her shoulders. "Do ye feel it Kioko? Do ye feel the rush as the wind beats against ye?"

"I…I feel it…" she slowly smiled, her eyes closed and her head high. He was right, this was exhilarating! How could she have been afraid of the speed? How could she have thought this was scary, to feel alive like this! To feel free. "Free…"

"Like a bird Kioko."

"No…" she smiled and her five red feathers fluttered off her chest. Tasuki watched as her entire body became surrounded by a red light. He _knew_ that light. "…like a Phoenix." A jolt of warm energy pulsed through her chest, and escaped in a sigh from her lips. Tasuki gaped and leaned back slightly, as he saw two faded red wings shimmering from her back. It spanned out as if about to…

And then they did.

One mighty swoop of the red wings of light, and Kioko, Tasuki and the horse were swept up into the air. Tasuki forgot the reins, and held onto Kioko like she had the saddle.

For dear life.

"KIOKO!" Tasuki looked to her face, and saw bliss. He looked down, to see the rest of the gang looking up at them. "PUT US DOWN!"

"I…I…" she stuttered, and then snapped her eyes open with fear. "I DON'T KNOW HOW!" she started shaking, and Tasuki held her arms level.

"Ye arms are moving like the wings behind ye. Steer us back down." He cooed in her ear supportively, and held her sides. "Ye can do it Kioko."

"Suzaku help me." She looked up, and sniffled. Then, a small Phoenix flapped in front of her. It was Huang.

"You stupid child! Using your powers without any safety limits! You should have _asked_ me to help you hover first, before you try and fly! Now look at you!"

"How high up are we?" she whimpered.

"About 20 or so feet."

"Eeep!"

"Don't you _dare_ panic!" Huang scolded. "Now raise your arms so you can nose dive."

"NOSE DIVE?" both Tasuki and Kioko screeched.

"If she can't fly, how the hell can she nose dive? Ye related ta chickens by nay chance?"

"**Silence!"** she seethed at him. "Now do as I say! Suzaku will not allow any harm to come to you, so do it!"

"Forgive me Tasuki!" Kioko closed her eyes, and let her arms go back, leaning forwards.

"Ye can do it Kioko. I believe in ye!" he held onto her tightly, and had an idea. "Alright Feather feet, time ta live up ta ye name." he grabbed the reins, as they fell forward. He whipped at his horse, and by instinct he started to gallop his feet as if on the ground. When they were a few feet in the air, he whipped at him again, and hooked an arm around Kioko. He yanked her back, and made her pull up slightly. He then looked to the road, and saw Feather feat almost touching the ground, at a flat out gallop. He then snapped Kioko's arms down at her sides, and met the ground with a bump on Feather feet's back. After a few yards, the horse pulled to a stop, and panted almost as much as Tasuki and Kioko. "Good boy. Ye just got ye self an extra carrot." He sighed with relief, and pulled Kioko back against him. "I never new ye were _that_ in touch with ye wild side." He chuckled breathlessly, and sighed again. "Just warn me before ye do that again, alright?"

"I swear…" she chuckled suddenly and rested heavily on his chest.

"Ye did good kid." He patted her head, and then shrugged it off. He rested his chin on her head, and chuckled with her. "Some ride. Tops riding like a bandit any day."

"Riding like a bandit is bad for your health. And _flying_ like a Miko, is even worse."

"Nothin's bad if ye know how to do it properly, and safely." He looked over his shoulder. "The gang'll be here soon. Want me to fend them off for ye? I remember how pissed they were last time we took off." He shucked. "Although, this time it was literal."

"Don't tease." She pointed up at him, still laid on him. "It isn't funny. You weren't the one thinking, oh my lord I am going to kill myself, Tasuki and Feather feet."

"He will be honoured ya thought of him." He chuckled, and stroked the top of her head. "I think that over sized red chicken didn't look to pleased with ye either."

"Nope. She is supposed to be teaching me how to be a 'well mannered young lady' apparently."

"Wha?" he raised a brow. "Did ye tell her to fuck off and fly south for the winter with the other ugly geese?" she laughed and titled her head back against his chest.

"See, that was why I got her in the first place. Because I wasn't very nice."

"What did ye do?" he chuckled, finding this very amusing. He didn't even care that there was an incoming drone of yelling Suzaku senshi.

"I may have been rude…to someone very important…and I was rather harsh to him too…"

"Who was it?" he chuckled, his fangs showing.

"Only the god of love and fire. The same god I am the Miko to, and the very same god, that I am supposed to summon once I get the Shinzaho."

"Ouch. Were ya a little blasphemer?"

"Not a little…I was a lot of a blasphemer." She sighed then. "I was really cruel…"

"Well, I suppose that means that the bird brain is here to make ya say sorry."

"Exactly. So you can understand why I wasn't about to tell her to 'fuck off and fly south for the winter'."

"Ah, yeah, I can really." They chuckled until the rest of the senshi got there.

Next, came about 2 hours of constant yelling and condescending shouting, as Tasuki and Kioko stood in the crowd of them all. Tasuki folded his arms, and pouted a scowl. He was used to this. But Kioko looked to her feet, her eyes closed and frowning the whole time. She wasn't used to this at all. Tasuki glanced at her, and saw the hurt frown on her face. He had had enough.

"Alright, calm the fuck down!" he shouted, silencing everyone. "Can't ye see ye got ye point though loud an' clear? Just look at her face! She feels like, this big!" he put his fingers together, showing an inch. "I may be used ta this crap, but she sure aint! She's a good kid, do ye really think she woke up this mornin' and thought. 'I know, I am gonna go out of my way to be a nuisance. I'll just summon some hidden powers an' cause mayhem'. 'Coz I don't think she did." He sighed. "I know ye mean well, worrin' an' all. But just look what ye doing ta her! She knows she was a little out of depth, an' needs someone to pull her back. Shouting at her to breaststroke while she is drownin', aint gonna to help her."

"Tasuki is right." Chichiri finally took part in the conversation. "If she was trained to use her powers, then she wouldn't miss use them."

"I suppose ya about to volunteer yeself. Right?" Tasuki put his fists on his sides, and raised a brow.

"Well, I _am_ the magical senshi. It would be wise."

"Well, I don't think 'it would be wise' Chiri." Everyone was rather shocked. Tasuki never spoke to Chichiri like that. Never. Not even when drunk. "I mean, ye don't have the same powers as her or anythin' like that. But the bird." He pointed to Huang. "Aint ya some soft of servant to Suzaku?"

"That I am." She folded her feathers back, and cocked her head to one side.

"Then shouldn't _you_ teach her then? I mean, ye _are _the closest thing we have to Suzaku, so betta ta train her. Right?"

"Actually, the fanged human has a point. Extraordinary. That is actually a good idea." Tasuki growled, and folded his arms.

"Thank you Tasuki." Kioko whispered to him, as people started to disperse to camp for the night. With Tasuki's horse out of it, they had to.

"No problem Kioko. I told ye I was here ta help ye." _Besides. I don't like the way Chichiri is actin' towards ye. Or vice versa. Somethin' happened last night, and it smells like fish._ He scowled. "Hate fish…"

"Alright, we won't eat fish." She chuckled. He was so random at times. But she liked that. He was funny.

"Huh?" he then smirked. "Sounds good ta me."

"What else is there?"

"Bread. Lots and lots of bread." Nuriko threw them a large, face sized bread cake, and then a flask of water. "Enjoy." He walked off, and started to manhandle the tents. After listening to Hotohori tell everyone where their tents were, and he strangely enough stressed very strongly that Tasuki's tent was to be far, far away from Kioko's, they sat around the fire.

It was dark now, and they ate their food at last. Tasuki sat next to her on the log, and chuckled.

"Just 'coz I don't like fish, don't mean ye can't eat it."

"To tell you the truth, I tired eating fish. Couldn't stop throwing up for three days. Never touched fish ever again." They both laughed and looked to the fire. Tamahome, Chiriko and Mitsukake had all gone to their tents. Hotohori was reading over some scrolls about new laws he had to validate, and Nuriko was off to get some more wood while on his watch. Chichiri was sat meditating on the log opposite them, and Kioko yawned. "I think it is time for bed."

"Alright. See ya tomora."

"Good night Tasuki." She stood up, stretching and put a hand on his shoulder. "And thank you for looking out for me today. It meant a lot."

"No probs." He smiled, and stood up. "I could walk ye to ye tent if ye think the evil fish people are gonna attack for eaten their children?"

"…" she then broke out laughing, and Tasuki pouted. "Sorry, you, you just make me laugh." She smiled as he rested an elbow on her shoulder.

"I like to know what I am good for."

"You are not good for my self esteem when it comes to my height, Tasuki." She play scowled at him, and stuck her tongue out. "Bye bye wolfy." She walked over to her tent, and crawled inside.

Tasuki gazed at her tent for a moment, before sitting down.

"You love her, don't you, you know?" he looked up at Chichiri. He had his eye open, and smiled warmly. Like he used to. "I saw that fire of protection in your ears earlier you know. And there is no need." He chuckled. "Kioko may be pretty, but I feel nothing for her. My heart belongs to Lady Hana." He then closed his eye. "So there was no need to assign her teachings over to the bird."

"Then why was she so afraid to be near ye this mornin'?"

"Because when they switched bodies, she could taste me on her lips…" he sighed. "I was overjoyed to have Hana in my arms, I forgot she wasn't in her own body. And Hana did to. I kissed her, and when Kioko came back to her body, she felt the after shock of our kiss and tasted me on her lips." He opened his eye, and frowned. "I never meant to scare her Tasuki, you know. Please tell her I am sorry."

"I will…just…" he stood up, folded his arms and turned his back to him. "Just don't do it again, alright?"

"I swear I will not, you know." He smiled, and returned to his meditation. "And thank you Tasuki. I am grateful, you know."

"Whatever…" _just don't let me find ya doin' that again. Or I will rip ye in two._ He growled, and entered his tent…


	18. Chapter 18

"Big sister?" she groaned and rubbed her eyes. Lee was stood in the doorway, a small satchel over her shoulder. She wore a cute little peach dress with frills and delicate ribbons in her hair. She looked like a princess now. Hana smiled and sat up.

"Good morning Lee."

"You're awake!" she beamed, dropped the bag, and ran towards the royal bed. Hana looked over her shoulder, and saw that Shenlong wasn't there. Lee jumped up and Hana caught her. "I can't wait!"

"What for Lee?" she swung her legs over the side of the bed elegantly, and sat Lee on her lap, stroking her hair.

"For our quest to Hokkan! Then we can get the Shinzaho and you can make the wish for the great and kind Emperor Shenlong to love and care for everyone and marry him and give me some babies to look after with you and dress up and-"

"Wait just a minute." She blinked at how fast Lee had spoken. She didn't even take a breath, or look like she needed to. "I don't plan on having any children just yet." _And if I did, I would never have them to Shenlong. Only my Chichiri._

"Ok, but, let's go!" Lee slipped off her lap, and pulled at her wrist.

"Wait Lee! I can't leave yet!" she tried with all her might, but the little girl dragged her outside and into the hallway…

…the hallway of all but one of the Seiryu senshi…in only the skimpy nightie that Soi had gotten her… "I'm not dressed yet…" she whimpered to herself, as they all looked to her Soi elbowed Nakago to make him look away, Ashitare had to be yanked back on his lead, Miboshi smirked like the little Hentai he is, Amiboshi and Suboshi blushed and Suboshi licked his lips. Amiboshi let his eyes roam over her a little too much to be innocent…and Tomo walked forward.

"Lady Hana. It is hardly the weather to be dressed in such a way." He pulled a black cloak from around his shoulders, and wrapped it around her. He gave a death stare to the boshi twins, and looked to her again. He had to chuckle when her face went bright crimson.

"…Lee was a little eager to leave…" she muttered to him, and quickly looked to her feet.

"I can see that." He chuckled. "Now once you are dressed, we can leave to Hokkan.

"Right." She took a step towards her room, and then thought of travelling to another country, on horseback, wearing a dress. "I think I will need…" she looked at the crowd. "You."

"Me!" Amiboshi panicked.

"You're 15 too, right?"

"Erm…yeah…"

"Well then. Take me to your room, please." She smiled innocently.

"I don't think that is advisable." Tomo pleaded.

"I am not wearing either this, or a dress while I go traipsing into another country. So, I need some trousers and a shirt. And I know full well that Shenlong didn't get me anything along those lines."

"Right this way." Amiboshi said eagerly, and quickly ran behind her. He pushed her shoulders and walked her swiftly away from Tomo, before he could object to his. Nakago and Soi left to attend to the horses with Miboshi, who organised Ashitare's cage, and Tomo seethed. He wasn't letting the twins get her in their room, _that_ easily. As Suboshi had not objected into following them to their room…

"Tomo, I need your assistance." Nakago called to him, and Tomo scowled.

"I am required to maintain the purity of the Miko. That will not be possible if she stays in the same room as those hormone driven, sex orientated boys!"

"…does she need to be pure to summon Suzaku?"

"Yes."

"Will they be killed by Emperor Shenlong if they touch her?"

"Yes."

"Then are they stupid enough to try anything?"

"YES!" Tomo persisted, but Nakago raised a cold brow, and outlined in a soft blue. He was not amused.

"Tomo, gather yourself over here and help me attach Ashitare's cage to the horses, before _I_ lose my composure."

"…" Tomo grumbled and did as he was told.

Meanwhile, Amiboshi and Suboshi grinned and let her into their room. The door shut, and locked behind them, and started to draw on their hands.

_Did you see her ass in that?_

_My dear brother, I was too preoccupied with her upper assets._

_And plenty she has._

_I must agree. I see why Shenlong wants to marry her._

_Well…she isn't married to him yet…_

_What do you have in mind?_

"Boys?" Hana raised a brow as they were fiddling with the cuffs of their sleeves. The twins were wearing linen blue tunics and trousers, with Amiboshi in an over blue sleeveless jacket, and Suboshi in his orange one.

"Oh, can we help you get undressed?" Amiboshi smacked his brother's head, and smiled apologetically.

"My brother means, can we help you get _dressed_."

"Yeah, I meant that." He pouted and rubbed his head.

"Listen boys, I need you for something other than this, alright?" she started to sieve through a pile of clothes on Amiboshi's bed.

"You do?" Suboshi smirked. Amiboshi rolled his eyes at his hopeful brother.

"Yes. Has Amiboshi told you he has been teaching me?"

"To blow his flute?" Suboshi smirked at his brother's blush.

"Actually I have been teaching Lady Hana to _play_ the flute, and to communicate through the Gemini link she shares with her sister."

"Kioko?"

"I heard you met her." Hana asked him. "Did you?"

"Yeah, she looked identical to you. But her eyes were different." Hana smiled, and started to lay an outfit out on the bed.

"I thought so." _So it was her I saw in my visions._

"So have you been able to talk to her yet?"

"Not yet. I can make the messages, but not yet send them."

"We can try again today I am sure." Amiboshi chirped, and raised a brow as Suboshi started to walk towards Hana.

"We can try, but when everyone else isn't looking. And only we three must know if this, alright?" she turned to see Suboshi right behind her.

"We could…if the price was right…" Hana blushed and took a huge step back…only to fall onto the bed. "That's mine you know." He smirked, and sat next to her. "I think it would suit you."

"Thank you…but what did you mean 'if the price was right'?" she gulped. "Remember I must be pure to summon Suzaku."

"Don't worry. I know."

"I will not let him forget either." Amiboshi sat at her other side.

"But that doesn't mean you can't do things to make it worth our while helping you."

"…like?"

"Get Tomo to stop being an arse with us all the time." Oh she relaxed when he came out with that.

"He _is_ harsh to us. Just because we are younger. Ageist."

"Well, I am sure I could have a word with him." She smiled.

"And you have to hang around with _us_ on our travels. We can make you laugh too, we have fun when we ride."

"We do." Amiboshi smiled, and Suboshi then grinned.

"But there is one more thing." He smirked.

"Oh dear…" she shuffled away from him and into Amiboshi. He still blushed from the memory of the drunken kiss he received from Hana. "What do you want?" she put her hands on her knees, and looked down.

"Well, first off, take off that cloak."

"Suboshi!" Amiboshi scolded.

"Shut up." He snapped, and grinned to Hana. "Well?"

"…alright." Amiboshi gasped when she stood up, walked away from them, and then dropped the cloak. Hana looked stunning like that, in that dainty little Negligee. But her back was too them, so they couldn't see her front.

"Next…" Suboshi grabbed his brother's arm, and dragged him up with him and over to Hana. "We get a kiss."

"Is that it, after this?"

"Yeah." Suboshi knew not to push it. And Hana nodded.

"Alright…but please…" she sniffled and with teary eyes, she looked over her shoulder at them. "Not on the lips."

"That's fine." Suboshi, surprisingly, agreed instantly. "On the neck is fine…" he trailed off dreamily, and stood by her right. Amiboshi stood by her left, and they both held her arms. "But if we only kiss you on your neck, we get another kiss on your neck once we have helped you connect to Kioko."

"Deal." She sniffled, and let her head go back. Suboshi pulled her long blonde hair off her front and down her back. He licked his lips, and leaned in. Amiboshi did the same, and they both sealed their lips gently against her soft skin at either side of her neck. Amiboshi trailed kisses up her neck, while Suboshi trailed them down. Their hands caressed her arms, and Suboshi nipped at her skin slightly. She yelped, and he stopped. He returned to kissing her neck, while Amiboshi licked up her nape slowly. She started to shudder, her fists by her sides and wanting nothing more than someone to make them stop.

Someone, like Chichiri.

Hell, even Shenlong would do right now!

Then at last, they both drew away and released her. Suboshi winked at her and walked out of the room with a bow. Amiboshi placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over to him. One tear slid down her face, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Forgive me my Miko." He whimpered. "I shouldn't have, I should have said no. I just, I just feel things for you I can't ignore my Lady. Forgive me, I beg you." He folded his arms around her neck, and held her tightly. Hana put her hands on his back, and cooed in his ear.

"It's alright Amiboshi. I know you are sorry. And I am grateful you are, really."

"I will talk Suboshi out of putting you through that again, I swear."

"If you can, then thank you." She sniffled a smile, and pulled away. Amiboshi smiled softly at her, loving her even more. _She is so gentle, so forgiving and just…perfect._ "I actually still need to get changed." She blushed and walked over to the clothes, remembering her state of undress when he looked down, and blushed at her.

"What did you chose?" he turned his back, and Hana smiled when she saw this. It saved her asking him to turn around.

"I'll show you when I am dressed." She chuckled, and changed as quickly as she could. "Tada!" she opened her arms, and waited for him to face her. Slowly he did, and chuckled.

Hana was dressed in Suboshi's black pumps, yellow shin to knee sleeves over blue trousers. But she wore Amiboshi's big blue shirt with yellow rims and lighter blue cuffs. The shirt, he was _going_ to wear today, but didn't. "What do you think?"

"Our clothes suit you better than they do us." He chuckled, and she walked up to him. A lot more confident and comfortable now that she wasn't in her night dress. "Lord Shenlong will be wondering where we are."

"Then we should go." She hooked his arm, and they walked out. A faint blush crept onto Amiboshi's cheeks as he held her arm, and led her to the caravan of Seiryu worriers. "Oh my gosh…"

before them, were 8 black stallions, many many satchels thrown over the backs of the horses for supplies, and every one of the other Seiryu worriers waiting. All were mounted on their horses, even Suboshi. And there was one horse left. Hana smiled and held back as Amiboshi climbed up onto the last horse. She looked around, and couldn't see another horse. "Erm…do I get a horse?"

"No my love." She jumped as Shenlong pulled up behind her, and smiled down at her.

"My Suzaku you made me jump." She smiled softly, but stepped back as he pulled the horse right up to her. "…you don't seriously expect me to get on that thing…right?"

"Why of course." He leaned over and grabbed her elbow.

"AA! No! not going ot happen! That monster will buck me off and I will fall and I REALLY DON'T LIKE HORSES!"

"Then this is the time to learn to appreciate them now isn't it my love." She pulled back, but he didn't let her go. "Come now, I will not let you fall."

"Erm, well, I really think I would like to walk. I like ot walk, really I do." She gulped, looking at least two feet above her at Shenlong.

"Come now, stop worrying my love. Surely you do not fear a horse."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" her uncharacteristic shouting took him back, and he frowned. "I just…" she looked away. "I tried riding horses once…and it hurt."

"Why?"

"Because my teacher told me to hit it with the whip, and I wouldn't." she pulled her elbow back, and held it herself. "I think it is cruel to use horses like that. Just because they aren't as smart as we are, doesn't give us the right to beat them."

"We shall not beat them I assure you. Do you see a whip in sight?" he said softly to her, and she looked up into his dark eyes. But they were as soft as his voice, and made her smile. "I swear we shall not beat our horses. Now will you allow me to assist you in mounting my horse?" there was a snigger from Miboshi at that, but he soon shut up when Tomo smacked him over the back of the head.

"…Erm…" she looked the horse up and down. "It is too big. I can't get up."

"If you would allow me to assist you, I am sure you will easily get up here." Hana put her hands on her hips, and nodded.

"If I'm going to do this, I am going to do it myself." She took a few steps back, and Shenlong pushed himself back on the saddle. "Ok." She focused on the saddle, and ran. She jumped on her feet at the last second, and smacked her stomach over the saddle. "Owowowow." She then slid off the other side, and sat on her bum. Everyone was chuckling at her, but she just got up and tried again.

"I could help you."

"I know. But I want to get up myself." SO she looked round to a tree. "I have a plan." She became to scale the tree, and sat on the branches.

"What are you doing! You could fall and hurt yourself." Shenlong sounded concerned, and pulled his horse round to her.

"I'm going to jump onto the horse." She nodded. "I will be fine, really." She gave a reassuring smile, before she stepped forward. Her feet were in a line on the creaking branch, and her hands held onto one branch above her. Hana took a deep breath, and then jumped. Shenlong saw that she was going to miss, and began to pull his horse to intercept her.

But someone else got there first.

With a yelp, Hana landed in the arms of none other than Amiboshi, on his horse.

"Can I be of any assistance Lady Hana?"

"You are certainly useful to have around, aren't you?" she chuckled softly, and he swung her legs to one side of his saddle. He pulled her back, and held onto her as she sat side-saddle.

"My Lord, I have the Miko secured." He nodded professionally to the Emperor of Kutou, who looked to consider this.

"I was going to assure her security myself."

"If you think I am going to get down, to get back up onto a horse again, you have _got_ to be joking." She chuckled at him. "And besides, this way, when we do stop, Amiboshi can get on a teach me to play the flute. And I did say I would keep him and his brother company for a while. I am sure you will be very busy directing the party to Hokkan as it is, without having to watch me hold onto the saddle for deal life and tremble all the time." Shenlong chuckled and looked forward.

"I would have gladly taken care of you my love." He smiled, but looked to Amiboshi on the words 'my' and 'love'. Amiboshi gulped, and held onto her as the caravan started to move into formation. Shenlong pulled into the centre of the group. Then Nakago and Soi pulled up to his left, Tomo and Miboshi on his right pulling Ashitare's cage on wheels. Suboshi pulled up behind them with Amiboshi and Hana. "Stay completely still." He closed his eyes, and his neck started to glow from a blue mark. His mark of Seiryu. His arms rose up by his sides, and his body outlined in a glaring blue light. The light started to lick out like a flame from his form, and engulfed both himself, and not Nakago. The light spread like a tsunami upwards, and then crashed down around them all. Hana yelped and clung to Amiboshi, who held her gladly.

"Hush Lady Hana. It is alright."

"What's happening?"

"Lord Shenlong is about to transport us to Hokkan."

"All of us?"

"Yes." He looked to the back of Shenlong, and then down into her deep sapphire eyes. "But do not worry." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and held her close to him. "I will not let any harm come to you."

"Thank you Amiboshi." She let him hold her, but looked forward.

Then a crackle of thunder made her yelp again, and that was it.

A harsh wind pierced at her face like icy water and she found herself shivering. "Oh my…" she saw nothing but white. White on the ground, white on the trees, white falling from the sky, everything was white. "Snow." She beamed. "Are we here already?"

"Yes lady Hana." Hana pushed off and slid off the horse to her feet. She skipped of to the side of the road, and cupped some of the snow in her hands. Seeing the delight in her eyes, warmed Shenlong's heart.

"You are glad you risked a run in with a horse for this Lady Hana?" he nodded to Nakago to start pitching camp in the field.

"Yes, wow." She stood up, and turned to face him. Her hands were behind her back, holding a large snowball. But no one could see that. "Come down here Shenlong. I have something for you." He smiled and slid off his horse. The Hotohori look alike strode over to her and stood right in front of her.

Wham

Everyone was speechless.

Hana however had run over to the side of the road with another snow ball at the ready. She used a tree for cover, and waited.

A clump of snow fell from Shenlong's face, and to the floor. Then she threw another at him, and got his chest. She frantically made another ball of snow, and jumped up ready to throw another. When he simply stood there, she stopped. "Aren't you going to play?"

"Play? What game are we playing?"

"SNOW FIGHT!" Suboshi jumped down from his horse, gathered a ball of snow himself and threw it to Hana. She was about to throw her retaliation at him with glee, when Suboshi's ball was sliced in two. Shenlong's sword reflected the falling snowflakes and he looked to Suboshi.

"Why did you try to attack Lady Hana?" he demanded.

"My Lord, we were playing snow fights. It's a snow fight." He said nervously. When a snowball flew over Shenlong's shoulder, and hit Suboshi full force on his face, and wiped it off and gathered another ball. Shenlong looked to Hana, who was giggling and making her own snowball.

"Come on and play, everyone!"

"I pick Hana's team!" Amiboshi shouted as he pulled a ball together. He ran to Hana's side.

"I call opposition!" Suboshi shouted and began to make his arsenal.

"Alright, time to pick teams." Hana shouted. Ashitare can't play, sorry Ashitare." She then looked to a still confused Shenlong. "Oh, everyone stand in a line!"

Suboshi and Amiboshi stood in a line first, slowly joined by everyone else, _other _than Hana. "Ok, Amiboshi already called team Miko. So get over here." She chuckled as Amiboshi ran to her side.

"I called opposition so I get to name the team." Suboshi stepped next to Hana, and looked to the line. "I pick next." He thought of how Miboshi could move things with his magic. "I pick Miboshi."

"I pick…" Hana looked to Amiboshi and whispered to him. "Who should we pick?"

"I say we get Tomo, and Shenlong. Tomo could make it look like they were throwing it at someone, when they are not. And Shenlong is very agile and very capable of deflecting any attack."

"Ok." She looked to the line. "Shenlong and Tomo, come and join team Miko!"

"You can't pick two!" Suboshi shouted.

"If you choose Nakago, you get me. And if you choose me, you get Nakago." Soi stated. "So you get us both, no matter what." Soi and Nakago joined Miboshi and Suboshi, and looked to them. "And _we _are team Victory."

"HEY! I was going to name it!" Soi soon shut him up with one glare, and looked to Hana.

"What are the rules my Lady?" Soi asked, pulling her cape off to show her red and bronze armour. "I am eager to learn."

"Oh, well it's just a game." She smiled. "Well, for the benefit for everyone who doesn't know how to play, this is a game of warfare."

"Then I am glad that I am on Team Miko, to protect you." Tomo bowed.

"And I know all about warfare." Shenlong added.

"Not _that_ kind of warfare boys." She chuckled.

"You basically make snowballs, and throw them at the other team your highness. Like this." Suboshi threw a snow ball square at the chest of his twin.

"HEY!" Amiboshi threw one back, and it hit his face so hard, Suboshi fell in the snow.

"Like this?" Shenlong grabbed some snow.

"No, you need to press it into a ball." Hana cupped his hands and helped him compact the snow. "Into a ball, see?" she beamed up at him, until she saw great love in his eyes. She quickly looked down again and stood by his side. "Now throw it at…Miboshi."

"AA!" Miboshi was hit in the rounded stomach and flew backwards, right into a tree.

"Oh my…I am glad you are on my side. Oh, the aim is to beat the other team with snow balls into submission, or until it gates dark." She chuckled nervously, before looking to Tomo. "Everyone understand?"

"Yes." They chorused.

"Then let's all meet to make a game plan. When I shout Snow fight, we begin. Ok?" she smiled and ran ahead into the woods. "Come on team Miko!" Tomo and Shenlong ran behind Amiboshi, and followed her. At first she had the lead, and her hand slipped into her tunic front. It was a good thing Amiboshi and Suboshi couldn't see her front back in their room, or they would have see what she had concealed there.

His mask.

Hana pulled Chichiri's enchanted mask from her warm bosom, and placed it over her face. The paper mask shrank and smoothed over her face, giving her a permanent cheery smile. Her lips still moved as usual as did her cheek expressions. But her eyes were two curves like when Chichiri wore it, and she even had the two markings on each cheek, almost like chicken scratches. She pulled her long blonde hair forward and it bounced with life around her, looking as soft as the falling snow. As she stopped, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Amiboshi.

"Is here good enough Lady Hana?"

"Yep." She beamed, thanks to the mask, and looked to the other two members of her team. Tomo bowed and Shenlong smiled to her.

"SO we need a tactic, right?" Amiboshi asked.

"Yes…Emperor?" Hana looked to Shenlong.

"I am new to this game. It would be a fruitless idea for me to plan our game plan. You however my love, know this game. And now you know our abilities." He gently took her wrist. "It would defiantly be a change to follow orders for once."

"I will do what ever you ask." Tomo agreed.

"Well…"

somewhere under a frozen bridge.

"Miboshi, you will shake the ground with your magics, and distract them. Suboshi, use your meteor balls to shatter any incoming balls. Soi, shall be on ammo control and I shall use my life force technique to send an armada of snowballs all at once. I fear the only one I will not connect with shall be his highness, as he can sense my life force and hear our every movement. Are we understood?"

"Yes." They all said. Miboshi raised his Spindle and Amiboshi pulled his meteor balls from his linen tunic. Their breaths came out like a fog from their lips.

"Alright, now we need to wait for the signal.

"SNOW FIGHT!"

"There it is, now…Soi?" Nakago looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He reached out, but connected with cold air. He was alone under the frozen bridge, and couldn't even hear her. "Tomo, very good." He pulled a snowball from the ground. "Very nice trick Hana, getting Tomo to use his abilities of illusion to disorientate our team. But I can still get out of this. He closed his eyes, and his life force lifted the ball from his hand. "I may be blinded by his powers, but the ball is not. And Tomo needs to be focused at all times for his illusion to be affective." The ball shot out, on a mission to connect with Tomo. But with a flicker of blue, it was sliced in two. But Nakago couldn't see that. Then, the ground beneath him started to melt, and he was stood on the frozen river. Ice crept up over his feet, and held him there.

Hana and Tomo were sat behind a tree, right next to the river edge, and Hana was whispering commands into his ear. Tomo sat in a lotus position, his Shin shell in his hand and Hana holding his other hand. Her thoughts and plans were being relayed through his hand, and her whispers into his ear.

"Make it look like the river is melting, but don't hurt him."

"Yes my Lady."

Nakago pulled at his frozen feet, and scowled in every direction. He couldn't see anyone but snow.

Meanwhile, Soi was having the same problem, even though she was stood only a few feet away from her lover.

"Nakago? Lord Nakago!" she panicked as her feet became covered in ice. She couldn't move, and her side belt had vanished. Along with her sword. So she couldn't break herself free. She heard a loud crack, and looked down.

Miboshi was trying to concentrate hard enough to break the magic over him, but the constant howling winds were stopping him from focusing. Tomo's doing no doubt. Then he looked down to his frozen lower half.

Suboshi twisted and turned his body, throwing his meteor balls down at his feet, and unsuccessful in freeing them. He growled and then panicked when the ice between his frozen feet, spilt and slid past each other. One side going forwards, the other backwards.

Shenlong perched on the bridge above them, and looked to Amiboshi. He was slowly making his way over the perfectly frozen and solid ice, over to his brother, his flute in hand. Once in place, he looked to Hana for the go ahead. Shenlong received the 'get ready' nod, and Amiboshi got the 'go' thumbs up. She then leaned forward and whispered into Tomo' ear again.

"Move the ice Tomo. But don't-"

"Hurt them? I wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

From the view of team Victory, the ice beneath them suddenly arched together and shot upwards. All but Nakago screamed in panic as the ice enveloped them and froze them solid. Hana gave Tomo's hand a squeeze, and let go. She ran through the woods to Shenlong, and nodded. He then raised his arms, and thousands of large snowballs rose up from the bridge, and were as hard rocks. They all glowed a dark blue, and hovered like a plague over the soon to be losing team. Shenlong looked back to her, and waited.

"Go." She beamed, and the balls flew like fresh bullets at their victims. Miboshi screamed like a little girl and gave in first.

"I SURRENDER!" Hana ran back to Tomo, and took his hand.

"Miboshi has given up, time to let him go."

"Yes Lady Hana." He nodded, and Miboshi fell to the ground. Before he could get up, Amiboshi saw Hana nod at him, and he raised his flute to his lips. A soft lullaby sent Miboshi into a stupor, and gently to sleep.

Next was Suboshi, who had somehow lost his meteor balls. Meaning Amiboshi had snatched them away, that is. He felt the cold ice balls, as they might as well have been ice, pelt him all over, and one hit him hard in the gut, winding him. He whimpered his surrender, and Hana told Tomo to let him go. Again, Amiboshi played his flute until he slipped off to sleep, and looked back to Hana. It was odd for her, to be in control. She was so used to sitting back, saying nothing and letting everyone else get on with it. But when her team had looked to her for a plan, she didn't know what to do at first. She wasn't leader material. In the end, she egged them all into giving her suggestions, and then piecing them together into a plan.

Soi screamed and dropped to her knees. She was harder to beat than the other two, but she gave in with a sigh.

"I submit…" she immediately fell under Amiboshi's spell, and slept soundly.

The last was Nakago, who was proving as ever to me far more resilient than they had predicted. Amiboshi started to play his sleeping tune right in front of him, and Shenlong threw snowballs at his body, avoiding hitting his teammate perfectly. Tomo made the ice around him thicker in his illusion, and Hana started to get worried. They were getting far to eager at this, and it was time to stop. Hana took Tomo's hand, and shuck her head at him. He was confused, but released Nakago from his illusion, standing up and following Hana to Shenlong. She stood up on her tiptoes behind him, and covered his dark, flickering blue eyes. As his magic was seeping from his eyes. He stopped his attack, and turned to face Hana. She then looked to Amiboshi, who was looking at her. He had noticed that Nakago was now looking right at him, and when the snowballs stopped their onslaught, he panicked. He started to step backwards as a very soggy Nakago pulled his hands from their defensive position over his face, and began to stalk towards him. He poured more of his Chi into his song, and saw Nakago starting to waver. It was then that Shenlong, Tomo and Hana walked up to them, on the perfectly docile ice river.

"You are beaten Nakago. Your team have all given in, sleeping by your side, you are soon going to join them, and you are out numbered. It is time to stop this game, submit, so we can get the tents up."

"Yes my Lord." Nakago followed his order, and turned to Amiboshi. "Can you please wake up Soi and the others?" Amiboshi nodded and changed his tune to a much faster, chipper tune. Hana found herself nodding her head slightly to it.

"I wish I could play like that."

"You shall, once Amiboshi teaches you." Shenlong hooked an arm around her, and pulled her into his side. She was glad the mask could smile for her. "Now come. The day is half lost, we have not eaten and we have a campsite to secure. Come." He lifted her up into his arms. "I shall carry you."

To Hana's surprise. The campsite was already set up when they got there. All that needed to be done was to check the perimeter and fill the tents with supplies. Hana even found she had her _own_ tent for once. It appears that Tomo had packed an extra tent for her…

"So is this my tent Tomo?"

"Yes my Miko. Right through here." He opened the tent flap for her, and she walked inside. It was almost as luxurious inside as Shenlong's room. There were dark satin blue, silk drapes everywhere, a long full length mirror framed in gold at the far side, a smooth blue wooden roman couch to the left of a plush blue futon, half the size of the bed Shenlong made her sleep in the last few nights, and yet _still_ looked to be able to fit three people in at once. She even felt soft carpeting between her toes. She looked down, and saw a dark black and blue rug with Seiryu embodied in the centre, but to the right of the futon. A soft lilac veil fell all around the bed, and she walked further inside.

"Oh thank you so much. Did you sort this out for me Tomo?"

"Yes he did." Shenlong walked inside, pouting ever so slightly. "I was rather shocked when he arranged you to sleep on your own. It isn't as safe here as it is at the palace, and you should be with me."

"I will be fine Shenlong." She was eager to have her own room for once. And she felt slightly guilty on two counts.

1, Shenlong loved her and wanted to hold her as they slept.

2, Tomo had done this because _he_ loves her and wants to keep her away from Shenlong as long as he can.

But mainly, because she didn't return any of their feelings. How she wished for the days were she couldn't turn any boy's eyes even if she tried really hard. Not that she ever did.

No, she wanted only one man. And he was neither Shenlong, or Tomo.

Or Amiboshi for that matter. _Speak of the devil_. She thought, as Amiboshi slipped in between the two taller men, and before Hana.

"Lady Hana, I have my flute ready. We can start lessons now."

"I have something for you." Shenlong stepped forward, and pulled a bow from his cape. I was going to give this to you before, I was tempted. But I believed that now would be a more appropriate time for this gift." He handed it to her, and she felt a light wooden box in her hands. She opened the brown box, and marvelled at what was inside.

It was long, smooth and carved to look masterfully. She lifted the ivory flute from the box, and placed the box down by her feet. If she held it before her like she would play it, she could see the mouth piece, and then it was sculpted into a mighty phoenix, the sound coming out of the mouth of the bird. She turned it round, and saw the other side was very different. From the view of an onlooker, it was a delicate dragon, Seiryu, with the sound coming out of his roaring mouth.

"Oh my Gosh, this is beautiful." She gave him a hug, and pulled back after he kissed her cheek. "I promise I will learn to play this soon."

"Then you can play your music to me. I would enjoy that." Hana blushed as he lifted her chin, and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "If you like flutes so much my love, I will have them played on our wedding day."

"My Lord." Nakago appeared in the doorway, a focused look on his face. "I have news."

"I am coming." He gave one last smile to Hana, before looking to Tomo. "You may be needed."

"I live to serve." Tomo smiled to her, and then took his stern, aloof shield once more and followed his emperor to the war tent.

This left Hana alone with Amiboshi, and she was reminded of this when he placed his hands on hers.

"Are you ready my Lady?" he said softly.

"Yes, come." Hana closed the flaps of the tent, and took his hand. He followed her like a lost puppy, and over to the roman bench. It was a dark mahogany with golden rosettes carved into it, and lush blue satin pillows. She sat first, and Amiboshi walked behind her. "I hope you remember that we are going to try and contact Kioko."

"We are." He sat behind her, and swung one leg at either side of her. He pulled her back against him, and brought his hands before her. "I will show you again." He cooed in her ear, and pulled off his shirt. She saw him discard it over to one side, and gulped. "Turn around."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." He hooked his arms around her and turned her. She now sat with her legs over one side, and her bum on his lap. Her hands, one still holding her new flute, automatically placed over his shoulders to balance herself.

"Amiboshi." She warned worriedly.

"Draw on my skin." He interrupted. "Suboshi is in his tent, waiting. Send him a message through me."

"I can't, can I?"

"Try." He coaxed, and smiled up at her. Her eyes were so enchanting, he wanted to stare into her eyes forever. "We shall soon find out."

"Alright." She placed her flute by his side. "But if anyone were to walk inside…"

"They won't."

"I hope not." She slowly drew a circle on his left peck, and made it into a smiley face. It faded away, and a message returned. Amiboshi looked down and chuckled.

"Suboshi says, tease." Hana chuckled and rolled her eyes. She then drew a face, with a tongue sticking out. When another, just as crudely drawn rude face came back, in it's place, she laughed. "I did it."

"You did. That means you have the gift, and so will Kioko. You just need to connect to her. Now what do you both have…" he thought hard. "If you both had matching 'somethings' then we could use that as a kind of medium at first for you." He lifted one arm and the other held onto Hana's back. He looked to his wrist, as a message appeared. "Ah…that could work…"

"What?"

"Mmm?" Amiboshi looked up. "Oh, well Suboshi says he saw Kioko wearing the same necklace as you are. That could be enough to make a link between you."

"The other five feathers…Kioko has them." she smiled, and the mask lit up ever more. "So how do I connect to her? The message took hours to vanish before, and I never got any reply.

"Well." He shifted her on his lap. "We need to get Kioko to focus through the necklace too…" he then frowned. "But that could be dangerous."

"What could?"

"Well…if one of us were to go to Kioko, and _tell_ her to focus through the necklace, then you could connect to her. But…if the Suzaku seven caught him…or if the _Seiryu_ seven caught him, he'd be dead. Or as good as dead. Because I am with you know, it would have to be Suboshi who goes." Right on cue, he got a message on his right wrist. "Kuso, what is he thinking!"

"What? What's happening? I don't understand your language." She became worried. Amiboshi looked up, very unnerved.

"Suboshi must have had the same thoughts as I did, he has already left to find Kioko. Apparently he has been given scouting duty for the Suzaku seven, to find their progress. He says he is going to use this as an excuse to get close to Kioko, to tell her."

"But that is dangerous!"

"The loaf knows that. But my dear brother, like myself, _did_ make you a promise." He cupped her face. "We swore we would help you. And we meant it."

"Thank you…and tell Suboshi thank you too." He scribbled down on his wrist, and chuckled when he got his reply. "What did he say?"

"Soft git." Hana chuckled softly, and looked down at Amiboshi. She was still on his lap after all. "He will find them some time tomorrow. It appears they have yet to enter Hokkan."

"Will we still be here tomorrow?" she picked up her flute.

"Yes, we have a lead on the Shinzaho." He smiled. "We are staying here to find it."

"A lead?"

"A man has stepped forward and claimed to have seen it fly through the sky around the time Lady Yui used it. We are holding talks with him as we speak."

"Oh, that is good?"

"Yes, very good Lady Hana." He put his hands on her hips, and she rose to her feet.

"We should start the music lesson." She looked to his shirt on the floor. "And you should put your shirt on before anyone comes in."

"Like nanny Tomo?" he chuckled and pulled his linen tunic back on.

"Don't be so mean to him."

"He is mean to us."

"I will talk to him about that, I promise." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes.

"I _wish_ that would be enough. He thinks just because we are young, and boys, we are trouble. I am sure he doesn't have that problem with you, and you are the same age as us." He huffed.

"I am nice to him."

"I know…" he smiled and his eyes shone for her. "You are nice to everyone." There was an awkward silence, before Amiboshi stepped up to her. "Hana, I."

"Don't." she stopped him. She raised her flute to her lips, and shaped her mouth over the ivory mouth piece. "Teach me Amiboshi, teach me to play such wonderful songs like only you can play. Please?" she asked gently, and he smiled, with defeat.

"Blow." He said softly, and walked behind her. She blew like before, and produced a soft, clear note. "Now moved your fingers like this." He put his hands over hers, and moved her fingers for her. "Now blow again. That's it." He praised, as a long smooth note sang through the tent. He moved her fingers and soon the note, rose and fell, making a simple, yet gentle melody. "Now you do it." Hana concentrated and moved her fingers like Amiboshi showed her. She swayed as she played her lullaby. She thought it was a lullaby, but Amiboshi knew better. It was a song of devotion, love and reached out to the very souls of all who hard the song of majestic benevolence. And although she needed practise, this was Hana's true song. Some people suited fast, provocative music, some gentle and sorrowful music. But love and purity, that was Hana. Then it happened, Hana stood perfectly still, and her hands moved over the flute like liquid. Her noted were clear, and she was playing perfectly, like she had her whole life. Before he knew it, Amiboshi lifted his own flute to his lips, and joined her, playing a lower contrast to her. After a few moments, the tent flap opened, and Tomo appeared. Then Soi and Miboshi joined her, then Nakago and when Shenlong joined them, they were all enwrapped in the duo's spell with music. Hana opened her eyes by chance, and squeaked her note before she pulled the ivory beast flute from her lips. She blushed and looked down, her hair covering her eyes as everyone stared. Amiboshi stopped soon after she did, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You learn very quickly. That was perfect."

"Like a siren." Shenlong whispered, and looked to the other senshi. "Do you not see Miko Hana is uncomfortable with us watching her practise?" everyone got the message, and left to their own tents. Shenlong walked inside, and looked to Amiboshi. "You have done well Amiboshi. You may continue your lessons with her tomorrow."

"Yes my Lord." He bowed to Shenlong, and then to Hana. "My Lady." He lingered, and then finally left.

When it was only Shenlong and Hana, she was glad the mask made her smile, as she was too embarrassed to do anything other than a tomato impression.

"You are perfect." He smiled and took her hands. "That flute is magical."

"It is?" her head titled to one side.

"It was crafted millions of years ago. When Suzaku and Seiryu acted like the brothers they were."

"They're brothers?"

"Yes. And they used to be close. So close, that they made this flute. Either the Miko of Suzaku, or Seiryu can play this flute and make beautiful music Hana." He led her to the bed, and sat her down. "It looks into the soul of the player, and no matter what you do, your melody will reflect the inner purity of your soul. And I was fortunate to experience the purity of your soul, when I heard you play."

"Wow…no wonder I cold play almost straight away using this flute."

"Some skill is needed, but I see you have that."

"Thank you." She bowed her head. "It is a wonderful gift."

"For a wonderful person." He lifted her chin, and held her close to him with his other hand. "Hana, I have great news."

"You do?"

"Yes, we have located the general area of the first Shinzaho, and it is nearby. We are getting the final location from a villager our source has told us about, who apparently knows exactly where it is."

"That's great." _That means I need to contact Kioko soon, or Shenlong will have the Shinzaho, and take us off to Seito. And away from Chichiri…_

"Is everything alright? You are very chipper today. I haven't seen you stop grinning."

"Oh, I am in a good mood." She giggled for effect, and walked over to the desk by the full length mirror. She placed the flute down, and then picked it back up. "I don't want to put it down yet."

"Very well." Hana yawned loudly, and blushed.

"Sorry." She chuckled.

"It has been a long day. I am glad we ate before we attacked team Victory, or I would have to insist you joined the losers in the meal tent."

"Oh, well." She smiled. "I am a little tired."

"Then sleep my love…my tent is opposite yours. If you need me." He held her hands. "Never hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you." She said politely, and held her composure until he left her. She closed the tent flap, and walked over to her bed. She found all her clothes had been moved into here, probably thanks to Tomo, and changed into a long night dress. It was a lot colder here than in Kutou, so a short negligee wouldn't do. She would freeze to death!

As Hana crawled into bed, she pulled the mask from her face, to reveal tears to the cold air of night. The covers came up over her head, and she cuddled her pillow in her makeshift fort. She hugged the mask to her chest, feeling if she did, she was hugging a part of Chichiri. Her flute in her other hand, feeling it a gift more from Suzaku than Shenlong, but was still in love with it. But not as much as she loved Chichiri. All she could hope for, was that Suboshi found Kioko, told her to concentrate on her necklace and they arranged a time to get Hana away from the Seiryu senshi.

Yes, they had been very good to her; she could have considered them friends. But they want to take over the world, force her into marriage with Shenlong, and keep her from her only sister. And her father. He must be beside himself with worry over her by now. The sooner she could get back to Chichiri and Kioko, she could wish Boushin to better health, wish her and her sister home, and wish for Chichiri to come with her. Yes, all would be well that way. She had an objective in her mind. All focused in one way or another around getting back to Chichiri. Finally meeting her sister.

As she slept, all her faith rested on the shoulders of the lone Boshi twin, who rode hard and fast through the cold woods and his meteor balls lashing out behind him in the cruel wind. All her hope rested with him, and the task he had ahead of him.

_Please Suboshi, get to Kioko, tell her to focus on the necklace, succeed. And don't, don't get hurt…_


	19. Chapter 19

Tasuki was leaning against a tree, looking onwards at the one tent he made himself stay clear of.

Kioko's tent.

She was still sleeping, a girl after his own heart. He would be sleeping right now too, if it wasn't for damn Nuriko. He wanted held getting more water supplies while they were near a river, and he _had_ to just wake up Tasuki, now didn't he?

"Tasuki, these containers wont load themselves onto the horses. You actually have to _lift_ them and _put_ them onto the horses." Nuriko growled.

"Ye, I know. I put them on already."

"Really? You worked, straight away? Without whining and being asked at least three times to do it? I'm impressed."

"Ye such a comedian." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, someone has to be. Since Chichiri stopped being cheery, someone had to pick up the slack…"

"You wouldn't need to do that anymore, you know." Chichiri walked out of his tent, Shinjuku in hand and a soft smile over his scared features. "I'm back, you know. I just needed a little reminder who I was."

"Well, remind me to thank whoever they are." Nuriko was relieved to see Chichiri looking like his old self (minus the mask).

"And you can, when we get her back from Shenlong, you know." He chirped, and stood next to Kioko's tent. "Ah, we better leave her for a while. She seems to be in a deep conversation with our lord."

"Hotohori?" Tasuki raised a brow. He had been watching Kioko's tent for hours, and he hadn't seen Hotohori enter…

"No, _the_ lord. As in the immortal, you know."

"Wait…Suzaku? Ye mean Kioko's talkin' ta the God!"

"She sure is you know. He has been looking over her since the moment she came here you know. I have sensed it."

"Wow…wait…_all_ the time?"

"Yes, you know." Tasuki blushed and thought back to when she was drunk. He hoped he wasn't in trouble with Suzaku for letting her get plastered or kissing her when she was intoxicated. Oh God! what if he told her. "Well, maybe we should wake her up." He chuckled nervously. "I'll do it."

"She needs this Tasuki, you know." Chichiri stopped him. "She needs to apologise to him, remember?"

"Well…ye…but…"

"She will emerge when Suzaku wills it, you know." Chichiri smiled to Nuriko. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, you can finish attaching the rest of the supplies to the horses, while I go and fill my flask. Ok?"

"I'll be right on it, you know. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can rescue Lady Hana." He smiled, bringing great hope to even Tasuki. It was odd having his complete opposite Chichiri, more foul tempered than he was. But he returned his attention to Kioko's tent as Nuriko walked into the woods, and Chichiri attached many different shaped objects and bags to the backs of horses. So Suzaku was in there with her, right now huh? Why did he feel…odd about that? Wasn't that a good thing? Then why did he want to walk in there and get her out here, with him? _I am not jealous of a God._ he insisted, but still frowned at the tent. _Hurry up and get out here Kioko. I miss you._

Wind caressed her long, golden hair as it fanned out on the very grass that stoked her skin. Smiling as the sun beat down on her with a warm glow, she was at peace.

Until a shadow covered her face.

"I know you are awake Kioko." That voice, so pure and almost like a birds song. As fresh as the call of the morning sparrow, and yet as mighty as a falcons cry. It had to be…

"Suzaku?" Kioko opened her eyes with a flash, and squinted up. All she could see at first was his outline and the bright sun shining on him. Then another shadow moved, and her entire upper body was now shaded. One hand had flown up to cover her unready eyes, and was still there. Her other hand pressed into the crisp grass and she leaned up on her elbow. A warm hand held her wrist gently, and pulled her hand away from her eyes. First all she saw was the sunlight reflecting of smooth, shiny, scarlet red. She then saw that the large shadow that now shaded her, was one large right wing. The other laid lazily to her side. She then looked to the owner of the wings, and gasped.

"Yes Kioko, it is I." He smiled he shaded her with his wing purposely, as he laid by her side. He leaned over her and looked down at her bewildered form, smiling with all his love for her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh, morning?" she leaned up on both elbows now, and looked around her. She was in a warm opening, lush green grass everywhere, a wood of trees behind her and to her right, and if she looked over the 'man' half laying on her, she could see a clear flowing river. At first she thought she was a little away from camp, until she looked back to Suzaku. He had appeared before her twice before, once in her dream, and once while she was awake. So which was it this time? Asleep? Or awake?

"Yes, morning." He smiled. His red bangs bounced slightly as he leaned forwards. "And how are you feeling? You have yet to tell me."

"Oh, erm, fine I suppose. For a person who went to sleep in a tent, and woke up in a field, with a _God_ half laying on them, with no idea what state of mind they are in or where…" she nodded. "Yes, fine I suppose."

"Well." He chuckled. "It _is_ morning, you _are_ in your tent, and you _do_ have a God half laying over you." Kioko blushed and looked to one side. _Oh boy, he is…flirting with me._ She then realised just how close he was to her. One knee was pressed between her legs, he leaned on his forearms at either side of her head, his chest flat against hers, and his face inches from hers. She could even see the yellow eye shadow like markings around his eyes from this proximity. She ten looked up his face, and to the bright red mark, glowing softly beneath his red bangs. "You may touch it if you like."

"What?" she looked back to his eyes.

"You may touch my mark I it pleases you."

"But…but you're a _God_. Isn't there rules about touching you? Shouldn't I be cleansed for three days constantly and blessed by a whole monastery of holy men before I even go near you or something?" he then chuckled at her, and fluidly sealed his lips to hers. It was a brief kiss of tender feeling, and he pulled away.

"If there were those rules, would I be here now?" Kioko still blushed from the kiss, and leaned up again. The kiss had pushed her to the ground rather pleasantly…

"No I suppose not…wait…still in my tent?" she looked around. "I'm not in my…" she rolled her eyes. "I'm sleep sleeping, aren't I?"

"Yes." He leaned up on her elbows and stroked her cheeks with his fingertips. "And I will never have a problem with you touching me. You are my soul mate, remember?"

"How do you know that?" she whispered as he stroked her nose.

"I have seen into your future." He closed his eyes, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You have?"

"Yes. And I felt myself being embraced by my lover at long last. By looking into _your_ future."

"What did I look like? How old was I? Did I succeed! Did I save Kioko and Konan from Shenlong?" he pulled up and put one hand gently over her mouth before she rambled any further.

"When I say I _saw_ into your future, I did not mean literally."

"But you just said-"

"I said that I _felt_ myself being embraced by my lover. I can not just see into your future like you can those recording devices in your world."

"Then how-"

"I can feel Kioko." He brushed his lips over her forehead. "I can feel and with my abilities, I can feel into the future. I cannot see into the future as if I were to know the fate of any single person." He smiled down at her. "What would be the point in them existing? If I know what would happen for them, then their life wouldn't be. They would fade from existence and that would unravel the lives around them. So it is forbidden to look into the future in that way."

"Oh…so you _felt_ into the future. So you didn't actually see anything?"

"No." he smiled and rose to his feet. His wings fluttered behind him and he pulled her up to him. "But I felt your hands touch me." He closed his eyes and held the backs of her hands in his. Slowly, he moved them to each side of his neck, and Kioko was in a trance. She felt the soft silk like skin of his neck. "Like this…" he moved her hands up his neck and behind him. She held her hands together as if it was natural, and his wings closed around her again. "I felt so much more." He whispered to her, eyes slightly glazed over. "Kioko, I need you. I have been waiting for you, my soul mate, since the beginning of time and existence. I have yearned for you, and when I chose you to be my Miko, I felt my soul mate from you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tight. "At last I shall be with you at last. All I need to do is wait a small while longer, until you summon me."

"Why?" she didn't like the sound of that. What did he have planned for her?

"Because then when I have done my task, I shall return to the heavens." He lifted her chin against her will as if with magic, until her eyes were locked with his. "And I shall take you with me." Before she could protest, his lips sealed with hers, and his eyes grew wide. There was a jolt of electricity that jumped form his lips to hers, and WHAM!

_We shall be together soon my love. I swear it._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kioko screamed and bolted up in her cot. Her hair stuck to her back and neck, her breathing laboured and her hands fisted at the blanket.

"Kioko!" she brought her hands up to cover her eyes as the flap of her tent flew open. "Kioko are ye alright!" Tasuki launched inside as soon as he heard her scream. He pulled on her shoulders and yanked her into a protective embrace as he crouched over her with one hand, his other with a tight grip of his Tessen. "Where are they? I'll toast em!"

"Tasuki…" her face was bright red.

"Ye?" he scanned his eyes around the tent, looking for any danger.

"Tasuki…"

"What?" he looked down at her…and then _really_ looked down at her.

"I'm in my underwear…" for a while he was frozen to the spot.

Kioko had gotten warm in the night and stripped off to cool down. All she wore now was her panties and a thin vest. Not even a bra anymore.

Tasuki gulped.

He had her chest flat against his and one hand holding her back to him, and her face in the crook of his neck. this _was_ to protect her from danger…_was_… "Tasuki…" she looked down sternly, unable to look at him.

"Ah come on Kioko." He closed his eyes and forced a smug grin. "Ye know I wouldn't do anythin' ta ya. Ye can trust me, remember?"

"I know but." She pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Still embarrassing…" she mumbled.

"Ye look so kawaii when ye all red like that."

"Fuck off Tasuki."

"Such foul language from the Miko." He chuckled.

"Get out." She droned and picked up a pillow. "Now please."

"What made ye scream?"

"A little bit of a surprise I wasn't expecting." _Like being taken off to heaven after I summon Suzaku to be his mistress, forever._ "So get out, and let me get dressed." She ran a hand through her hair. "And I need a bath."

"Right, I'll get ye things." Tasuki crawled out backwards, and closed the tent behind him.

"Well? Is Lady Kioko alright?" Hotohori asked, in his casual red, yellow and white clothes he wore when assisting Miaka. (being lazy here, sorry)

"Ye ye." He put his Tessen back in it's sheath behind him. "Had a bad dream I think."

"Good thing you're at the ready to jump into innocent girl's tents at a moments notice, ay Tasuki?" Tamahome snickered at the furious scowl he get in return. "What?"

"I'm off ta get Kioko's bath stuff." Tasuki stormed off, steam practically spurting from his ears, and his fangs grinding against his normal teeth.

He pulled a bag from the side of his horse, and looked into it as if entranced by it. _How the fuck did he know? I wasn't obvious, how did Fucking Tama-kins find out! I mean, it was clear what he was trying to indicate back there…kuso._ Tasuki growled and looked over to Tamahome. He grinned and winked towards Tasuki, and nodded to Kioko's tent. He then made big puppy eyes and put his fingers like fangs by his lips. Nuriko joined the fun and threw straw over his hair like he was a blonde. He then acted feminine (like he would know how) and Tamahome kept swooning like mad. They stopped and ran for it just in time for…

"REKKA SHINEN!" the ground where they were once stood was now scorched a dark black, and smoke wisped up to the sky. "Fuckin' bastards…" his face however, was a deep shade of crimson. Shouldn't have resisted, would have got 'em." He sulked and turned round to see Kioko walk out of her tent. She had a large blanket around her, and her clothes folded in her hands.

"Are we going Tasuki?" he smirked.

"Ye, 'bout time ye got a bath. Ye reek."

"Oh thanks a bunch." She pouted. "Meanie."

"My heart weeps Kioko." He threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked next to her. "I found the perfect place too." And he led her into the woods…

AN(yes I know, I have changed the scenes a lot in this, but I had too!)

Kioko waited for him to turn away to pull his boots off, before she dropped everything and ran into the lake. She splashed under the water and jumped up.

"AH THAT'S COLD!" she chattered, holding herself as the water chilled her skin. Goosebumps appeared all over her.

"What, really?" he said sarcastically, and pulled off his dark navy jacket. It was soon joined by his shirt over a branch. "Darn. There goes my hopes of havin' relaxin' bathe." He chuckled and kicked off his other boot. "I noticed ye ran."

"I learned from last time. It's far better to just dive in and get on with it than take my time." She still shivered.

"Good, ye learn." He chuckled again, and all his jewellery joined his belt on the branch.

"Sure do." She turned away, and started to scrub at her skin. But it was so cold in the water, every time she moved, she stopped with a whimper. "J j just g give me a m minute." She shivered.

"Wuss." He shouted.

"AM NOT!" she shouted back.

"Sue ye are. Can't take a little FUCK THAT'S COLD!" she looked over her shoulder, and was glad he had jumped back behind a tree. She scolded herself for looking when he was getting undressed and looked back round again. "I mean, sure. It aint no hot spring, but what dya expect?" he took a deep breath, and ran at it. Kioko screamed as he cannon balled right behind her, and sent a wall of icy cold water over her.

"T T T Tasuki!" she seethed and looked behind her.

"Hey, just helpin' ye get washed." He chuckled mischievously.

"Grrr." She growled and turned away from him, sulking childishly. That was until the same ointment bottle from before. "Thank you."

"No problem." Other than about 5 inches of water, they were back to back now, silent. Kioko lathered her hair and ducked under the water. "Finished with that?" he turned, and couldn't see her. "Kioko?" he panicked. "KIOKO!" he stepped forward, just as Kioko jumped back up, her hair clean of oils. As she surfaced, she head butted Tasuki in the chin, and sent him back swearing very colourfully into the water.

"Tasuki?" she looked around, pushing her heavy wet locks behind her ears. She had to push her sopping fringe up to see him. "What?"

"Nothin'." He growled and turned away.

"Ah well." She then looked to the floating bottle of ointment. "You need this?" she held her chest with one arm, and held the bottle for him.

"Yeah." He turned and tried to take it from her, but she pulled it back

"I'll do it." She grinned. "To say thanks for running to my aid this morning." He nodded and turned.

"Do ya need me ta kneel down for ye small fry?" he chuckled, and Kioko play smacked his back.

"I'm not _that_ short." She rolled her eyes. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Tha what?"

"Erm, what are we going to do today." She chuckled. He wasn't the most educated of men bless him.

"Oh, well we'll be travellin' off ta Hokkan again, might get there in a few days if we're lucky. An' we'll be in snow soon."

"Snow!" her hands started to sooth through his hair, and massaged his scalp with oils. "I love snow. I'll make a snowman with you if you like Tasuki."

"Only if I get ta put Tama-kins' clothes on it, an' shove my Tessen through it's head." Kioko raised a brow, and looked round his shoulder (due to her height).

"Don't you like him?" her head cocked to one side, and her hands continued to ease through his hair.

"Well, I do I guess. He's alright…just a Baka at times." He ground his teeth. "A _real_ Baka at times." Just then, Kioko pushed down on his scalp and dunked him under the water. His hands flew up and her cheeks. He gripped at her face and she soon joined him under the water. Unlike Kioko, Tasuki could open his eyes underwater, no matter how much he hated being underwater. Luckily it was shallow, so he didn't mind.

Then he saw her.

He saw _all_ of her, naked, pure, vulnerable…

…_Beautiful…_

She looked like a water spirit as her hair fanned up in the water, her hands rose to her sides like she was flying, her body curved and shone like a goddess in the rays of sunlight, breaching the water surface and radiating off her flawless body, and five floating red feathers. His eyes drank all of her in, still holding her face, her soft, gorgeous face. It was as if she was sculpted in clay by a whole choir of angels, blessed by everything divine and given life, into this world.

Then his eyes grew wide. Her beautiful lips parted and bubbles rapidly flew outwards for escape.

_Shit!_

Tasuki looked behind her, and saw two large yellow eyes. They were sheathed in the eye sockets of a large, long mottle green and black serpent, looking with madness dancing in its eyes. That, and hunger.

It must have been longer than a row boat, with a long spear ended tail.

His eyes moved back to Kioko as a wisp of red smoke rose before him.

But they were underwater, and the red smoke was seeping freely from Kioko's right shoulder…

KIOKO! 

Tasuki pulled on her wrists until the dark spear tail was withdrawn from his Miko. He then stood up and pulled her up with him. As they burst the water, he gasped for breath, she didn't. "Don't ya DARE stop breathin' Kioko!" He pulled her body flat up against his for support, and took a deep breath. He smashed his lips against hers and forced air down to her lungs. He pulled back, and steeled himself to massage between her breasts.

_Still_ she didn't breathe.

"Fuck Kioko, snap out of it." He begged her and tried again. But the Serpent's head emerged from the water with an angry hiss. Tasuki raised his hand and his Wing mark glowed an angry red. His Tessen flew from the side of the lake into his outstretched hand, and the other held Kioko's back to him. "BRING IT YE FUCKIN' OVERGROWN FISH!" The creature hissed and launched at him, fangs flared wide open and its fork tongue flailing out the side of its mouth. Tasuki looked down at the unconscious Kioko, and then scowled darkly at the monster. "How dare ya touch my Miko…I'll fuckin' kill ya! REKKA SHINEN!" an inferno of flames shot out from his fluidly swiped Tessen, and roasted the serpent to ashes. Tasuki completely forgot the rank smell of burning flesh, and threw his Tessen into the bark of a tree by his clothes. His attention was completely on Kioko once more, his blood still boiling and his hands trembling. Tears welled in his eyes at his bleeding, prone Miko.

Lips seal together, air passes lungs, and nothing. "Damn it!" he sobbed nearly, and kissed her. He blew air down her as much as he could, his face turning blue, and finally she coughed in his mouth. "Kioko, thank Suzaku ye alright." He hugged her, tears glistening down his face as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He felt the spurts of hot water lurched up onto his back, and didn't care. He felt her blood, a hot contrast to the icy water on his left peck, and still didn't care. Kioko's hands weakly held his back, still unsure as to what had happened, who she was or where she was. She whimpered when the truth hit her, along with the searing pain and hugged Tasuki tightly.

"Tasuki." She whimpered. "Did I almost-"

"No." he rubbed her back. "No ye didn't. Ye fine, ya alright Kioko. Don't worry." He repeated for both Kioko and himself. As they were both trembling. The chain around her neck pressed into his chest, and the feathers were as water logged as Kioko's hair, but also with her own blood. "Like I always told ye Kioko." Tasuki sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'll never let anythin' ever happen to ye. I'll keep ye safe, I swear. I'll never let ye down. I'm sorry…"

"Just get me out of here Tasuki, get me out of here…"

"Aanythin' ye say Kioko." Tasuki lifted her water sheened body up into his arms in a bridal hold, and walked out of the water with her. But he never looked away from her eyes. Those soft turquoise eyes held something in them, something that wasn't there before. It was a trust so deep, she didn't care he was holding her in his arms, unclothe and vulnerable. She trusted him now, more than you could ever fathom.

He had saved her life. " We hav' ta hurry Kioko. Ye bleedin' real bad." He ran over to their clothes, threw the blanket around her, and only threw his towel around his waist, before running back to camp.

"MITSUKAKE! KIOKO'S BLEEDIN'! WE NEED YA!" within the breath it took to exhail that sentence, Mitsukake ran out from behind a horse, and over to them. He pulled one sleeve up, and looked her over.

"Explain what happened and lower her to the ground."

"We were attacked by a serpent. It came outta no where Kake."

"Do not worry, we are in luck." He sighed. "The puncture is deep, but has missed her heart. Barely."

"Tasuki."

"Don't worry Kioko, Ya gonna be ok. Right Kake?"

"Yes, hold still for me Lady Kioko." His hand began to glow a soft green, and he hovered his palm over her right shoulder. Tasuki only released his breath when he could no longer see any blood or any wound. Kioko felt very weak, but she sat up. Holding the blanket to her chest. "How do you feel?" Kioko smiled weakly, and looked to Tasuki.

"You saved me…" Tasuki crouched over her, and held her shoulders.

"Any time Kioko." A tear fell down her left cheek, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Tasuki!" she whimpered and held him close. "Thank you. I was so scared, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't _move_ anything!"

"Shhhh." He held her tenderly and cooed in her ear. His voice was as soft as his touch, and he rubbed her damp back, her hair dribbling water still. "It's ok now Kioko. It's alright." He looked up to Mitsukake. He then noticed just how empty the camp site was. There was only Kioko's tent left when they went to the lake, now hers was away, but another one was up. "Where is everyone Kake?"

"In the main tent. We have a…visitor…"

"AAAAA!" Suboshi spat the blood from his mouth to one side as Nuriko back handed him again.

"Why are you here? What where you sent here to do?"

"I have already TOLD you. I came to see Kioko. Where is she? I must talk to her!" Nuriko kneed him hard in the gut, sending the bound man to his knees. His hands were tied together, as was his ankles and his meteor balls were in Chiriko's hands. He was behind the group, too young and afraid to watch as the older senshi beat information out of the Seiryu worrier.

"And what, chat?" Nuriko walked behind him, and Hotohori stepped forward. He addressed him.

"You think you can just walk into camp, after all you have done, and expect us to let you see Lady Kioko, simply because you _demand_ it? Are you out of your mind man?" he said sternly.

"Hana sent me." The Suzaku senshi were quiet, and unsure about this news.

"And why would she do that?" Chichiri held his Shakujo tightly and stepped forward. His face was blank, showing just hor serious he was. "I asked you a question." His grip on his staff tightened.

"I don't have to tell you anything, monk. I will talk only to Lady Kioko!" he spat. Chichiri handed his staff swiftly to Tamahome, and everyone worried as he stalked towards Suboshi.

"Anything regarding Lady Hana, is important to me. Just the same can be said about Lady Kioko. They are both my Miko after all."

"Go suck off your Buddha reincarnated, monk." Suboshi yelped as Chichiri pinched his earlobe between his thumb and finger, and yanked him up to his feet. He then pushed his middle finger on the same hand, hard against the pressure point behind his ear.

"I think I can change your mind." He said barely above a whisper, with an unheard threatening promise. He pushed his finger against his pressure point hard, and Suboshi yowled in pain.

"STOP THAT!" all looked to the tent front, and saw Kioko stood there, holding only a blanket over her bare body. "Leave him alone."

"Lady Kioko, you shouldn't be in here you know." Chichiri released Suboshi, letting him slum to the ground. "He is one of the men who keep Lady Hana captive for Shenlong, you know."

"Lady…K…Kioko…" Suboshi panted. "Lady H H Hana says…says…" he weezed and herled forward, A small pearl of blood still dribbled off his lips and to the pool beneath him. "She says…she…needs…"

"She needs what?"

"Kioko." Tasuki, now wearing a pair of white linen trousers, grabbed her elbow. "Don't."

"My sister sent him. She needs me, I will not hide away from her when she needs me Tasuki." She pulled her arm back, and ran forward. She knelt before him, and cupped his face. She lifted it up to look him in the eye. "What does she need?"

"Needs…to connect to you…"

"How, tell me how." She pleaded. Wary hands all clutched eagerly at their weapons either sheathed to their backs, sides or already in their grasps. "Tell me."

"Your necklace…she has the other five feathers on hers…focus on them and write on your…(wheeze) arm. Then…she can talk to you. Gemini style." He struggled, but rose to his feet. "I must leave. I can not be seen with you. Must…get back to the others…to Hana."

"Alright." Kioko pulled at his binds.

"Kioko, what are you doing?"

"Taking these things off."

"But-"

"But nothing Tamahome. I trust him."

"How can you trust _him?_ You know how he tried to-"

"Listen Tamahome." She cut him off, and helped him up. "Hana sent him. Hana is my sister and if you remember, it was Suboshi who I sent to Hana in the first place. So it makes sense that it be him to bring the message back, to let me know he did tell her what I asked him to. Besides, if Hana told him to come, she would have a reason to trust him. And so, I trust him to."

"But-"

"But nothing Tamahome. I trust him, that is enough." She held one of his arms over her damp shoulders and staggered with him out the tent. All the time the Suzaku senshi followed her, silent. When she took the lead, she took the lead. "Tell my sister I will concentrate really hard, and tell her I love her and will be working hard to save her."

"I will." He coughed as she handed him his meteor balls from Chiriko. "Anything else?" he coughed again.

"Tell her I love her." Chichiri added. "Please…"

"Alright lover monk." He smirked. "Just don't pinch me again, or I will not think of Lady Hana's feelings when she learns that you actually _are_ dead this time." Chichiri stepped forward, but Kioko stepped between them.

"Hurry Suboshi, and thank you. Thank you for telling her for me, and thank you so much for risking everything like this."

"I didn't do it for _you_. I did it for Lady Kioko, the true Miko of Seiryu."

"She is the Suzaku no Miko, not the Seiryu priestess." Kioko frowned.

"Yeah, if you think so. Once she summons Suzaku for _us_ and marries Shenlong, he will use the consummation act to bind her soul to Seiryu forever, and become the new Empress of the world."

"She will NOT-" Chichiri started to lose it again, so Kioko cut him off, again.

"If you truly believe that Suboshi, then why are you helping us like this?"

"I remember when I lost my brother." He painfully mounted his horse. "It hurt a lot more than this, or anything else. Nothing hurt as much as not having my brother with me. It was like someone had ripped one of my arms off, and run away from it. And no matter how loud a shouted, or how hard I ran and cried…they wouldn't bring him back to me." He looked away and his hair shadowed his eyes. "SO I understand how much you and Hana will want to be together, because you are only half without the other. Sure, you have never met before in your entire lives, so you must be more hurt than I was. At least I _knew_ why I was in pain. You didn't…you didn't even know why you thought at night, un able to sleep and empty inside. Right?"

"You do understand." Kioko smiled softly, very Hana like.

"So I am helping you get in contact with each other, for that reason only." He pulled the reins up with one hand, the other holding his ribs. He then looked to Kioko and the Suzaku senshi with a scowl, blood trickling from his lip. "But if you ever try to take her away from Lord Shenlong and Kutou, I will personally stop you." He pulled the reins up. "I'll stop you dead." With a crack of the reins, his horse whinnied and galloped off.

"Oh Hana…you better be alright." Kioko whimpered as Suboshi rode off on his own horse, into the distance. "Be alright…be safe…"

"So what now?" Tasuki looked to Chichiri, still taken back with how furious he became when Suboshi talked of Hana marrying Shenlong and especially when he said 'consummation'. He didn't look like Chichiri at all. "Do we wait here, or go on?" Tasuki placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked to Hotohori. But it wasn't the emperor that answered.

"We go on." Kioko wrapped his arm around her front from shoulder to shoulder. "We go on and get the Shinzaho. Then, we save Hana."

"Agreed." Chichiri had his Kesa, Kasa and inspiring staff at the ready. "We go on."

"Are you ready?" Kioko asked the group. "Because if Suboshi it actually _willing_ to help us to even a small degree, and he was able to just walk up to us like that…" she looked onward, and up the path they would have to take. "Then just imagine the resistance and foul play we have from the people who _don't _want to let her go."

"Let 'em _try_ to stop us." Tasuki gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We'll come out on top."

"Are you so sure Tasuki?" she looked up at him, and saw him grinning with both fangs on show.

"'Course I am. We got you, don't we?" she smiled, and looked back to the path.

"Yes, yes you do."


	20. Chapter 20

"Where have you been?" Nakago glared down at the young senshi, who was nursing his freshly blue bruised face, over his left eye.

"On patrol, sir."

"And why were you gone all night?"

"They were quite far back. Not even in Hokkan yet."

"And how did you get, that?" he pointed to his face. "And this." He jabbed his fingers into his soar ribs, and made him wince. "And this." He rubbed his fingers together, indicating the blood on them.

"Had a run in with the Suzaku senshi. I got away, not without a fight, but they didn't follow me." He reassured, his face blank.

"Very well. I want a full report once I relay this to his highness." Nakago took one step, when a soft sound rang through the camp site.

Its melody was soft, and rustled the leaves in the almost barren trees, making all who heard it stop, and listen. But as the sound drew closer, even Nakago softened his scowl, and both Seiryu senshi stopped, and turned.

The sun shone and gleamed with the snow, making the angel dancing in the trees seem even more heavenly.

Her hair was golden, high on her hair in a long pony tail, lots of braids falling down her back from the bottle, and platted with black ribbons. Her golden fringe framed her sapphire eyes, as she swayed with the trees in the soft wind.

She wore all white, showing her purity.

White fine woven slippers.

A long white billowing skirt piece to hide her feet, very long at the back. A white linen gypsy-like shirt, with the top hanging off her shoulders, and baggily warming her arms, to be drawn closed around her wrists by her frilly cuffs. A long white sash held the dress together, with a white dragon embodied down it in a blue outline down her left side. Only four small, and one larger centre scarlet centre feather suggested anything other than purity and angel nature.

Her skin was a soft peach huge, her lips like two rose petals, and her eyes deep joy filled oceans.

It was the Suzaku no Miko, Hana, and she never looked so majestic and kindred in her entire life. The snow danced with her, and the beautiful sounds proved to be coming from her parted lips.

All the campsite drew from their tents, and looked to the woods.

"You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father -  
then my world was shattered . . ." Hana held onto one of the trees and swung slightly with it, looking dreamily upwards. This was one of the songs she sang with her father, for her father, at the first theatre show he took her to see. The Phantom of the opera. Oh how he loved this song.

"Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . ." she sang softly, and pulled her ivory Suzaku Seiryu flute from her sash, and blew down it softly. She was quite good at the basics now, and played the basic notes to her father's song, as she would call it. She then lifted the flute upwards, and twirled slowly as she continued to sing.

"Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you, won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . ." She became drawn into the song, her smile fading, and her eyes welling.

Her father loved this song, her father.

Her ill, worrying father…anything could be happening to him now. he could even be…

"Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental, seem, for you,  
the wrong companions-you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?" Mother. Her mother was there when they saw this song performed on the stage. She even taught her how to sing, and taught her the words. It was her mother who said she had the voice of an angel. Her little angel.

She poured all her worry for her father, and her woe for her fallen mother into her sad song, tears at the brink of flooding down her face. She held onto a tree for support, as her voice rang like a siren through the woods, having the same affect on the Seiryu senshi as the song had on the sailors on the sea.

Shipwrecked. 

"Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength, to try . . ." tears fell down her cheeks now, her hands trembling against the white and brown bark of the tree, and her tears froze on the bed of snow beneath her.

No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say…  
goodbye." Hana whimpered after she had finished her long note, and had her eyes closed.

_Oh Papa. Are you safe? Are you healthy? Are you drunk at the bar, or on a life support machine in the hospital? Are you worrying about me? Do you worry where I am, are you thinking about me? Are you looking for me?_ "Papa…" Hana then saw the smiling face of her mother, smiling and laughing in one of her fondest memories, walking with her hand in hand with her father. They held hands, as she placed on hand on each of their legs, walking below their interlocked hands. Her fondest memory, she was only a child.

Then, she saw the mangled, bloody mess of her mother.

"_Hana! Hana where are you?"_

"_I, I'm here Momma."_ Hana looked forward, and in the snow, she could see her mother's body snapped over unnaturally. Her blood pooled into the snow, dark and steaming. _"I'm here, Momma."_

"Lady Hana?" Shenlong had been watching her from the back door of his tent, and was drawn to her distress. It reached out and lashed at his heart, he couldn't bare to let her suffer alone.

But Hana couldn't even hear him, never mind see him.

All she could see was her mangled mother, blood crusting at the side of her mouth, her eyes glazed over, and her chest jerking up and down, rasping for breath.

"Momma." _"Momma…" _Hana walked forward, as if in trance, and stood, looking down at the breathing corpse with her mother's face.

"_Now you listen to me my darling daughter. Look at me."_ It was just what she said before, and Hana knelt down on one knee, and reached out to her.

Shenlong slowly walked up behind her, and watched as she looked sorrowfully, upon nothing but snow.

"_I love you."_ Her mother raised her only usable hand, just like she did in her last moments, to weakly stoke her cheek with her bloody fingertips. _"You have to remember something for me. Remember, I love you. Remember I am proud of you."_

"MOMMA!" Hana cried, and reached forward, holding onto her dying mother. "Don't do this to me again Momma, don't die on me again, please." She sobbed. "I can't bare to lose you again, momma…please…I need you…"

Shenlong watched and knew what was happening now. _I never knew. She lost her mother…just like I did. She died on her…like mine did to me._ Shenlong knelt down in his black armour and tunic, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was trembling.

"Come back to me Hana. Come back." Shenlong's long black hair fell forward, and he held Hana to him. But she didn't snap out of it.

"MOMMA NO!" She saw, and _felt_ her mother jerk upwards in pain. Just like before…

"_Listen Hana. Remember. Remember that no matter what you do, I will be looking out for you. That I and your father love you. Go out and live life to its fullest darling…live…don't exist…live…"_

"Momma no! Momma no, come back Momma! I love you, doesn't that matter! I Love you, I need you, come back Momma. Please!" she cried hard, and threw herself at her mother. But she smiled up at her daughter, and then slowly vanished. "Momma…Momma I need you…I need you to be strong Momma…I can't be strong. I need you to be strong Momma…I need you to be strong…I am weak without you Momma…"

"Hana, I will be strong for you." Shenlong then pulled her away from the snow, and cradled her in his arms, placing his cheek over her forehead. "_I_ will be the anchor for you, I will be there for you while you are weak, my love." He walked with her into camp, and she didn't say one word.

She had just lived her mother's death all over again. After she thought she had moved on, she had to go trough it all over again.

"Sire?"

"She was in a trance. I think…she saw her mother die in her arms…"

"Again." She whimpered. But everyone listened. "She died in my arms, again. It happened before…"

"How long ago?"

"Months."

"Poor child." Soi frowned, and held onto Nakago's arm.

"How did this happen, why?" Shenlong demanded.

"Sire, I feel…it might have been the flute." Amiboshi spoke sadly, as he looked upon the sorrowful Miko. "I know from personal experience, that music effects the mood, and when you add magic, it takes physical form. And with the potent powers of the Beast Gods flute, and if Hana was thinking of her mother…then…"

"Then its my fault." Hana closed her eyes, but held her flute to her chest. "So this flute helps me see my past memories, if I feel for them."

"And other things…but it's only a theory."

"It is right." Hana smiled weakly up at Shenlong. "I was thinking of my mother when I sang, and my father. I, miss them so terribly."

"Did you lose your father too?"

"No…he is still in my world. I have been gone so long…I miss him so much."

"I missed my parents too at first." Shenlong gave everyone a look as if to say, 'leave' and 'now'. And they all obeyed.

Shenlong walked with her back inside the tent, and sat her on _his_ bed. He then sat with her and held her hand, as the other still held the flute to her chest. "But I soon moved on, I had to. And so will you." He kissed her hand gently, and looked to her bare neck, shoulders and chest. "I have something for you." He said on a brighter note, and walked over to his desk.

"Please don't give me anything else. First the clothes, then this ring…" she looked down at her engagement ring, the deep sapphire love heart encrusted with smaller cerulean diamonds around it, all on a bed of pure silver. "And this flute, that I love…even Lee. I couldn't accept anything else form you, as I have nothing to give you in return."

"But you do." Shenlong turned to face her. He wore flat shoes, back, with black versions of Chichiri's trousers, a long sleeved black linen shirt, and a long Hotohori like tunic over that. His tunic was black, with a blue frame around it, and a large Seiryu dragon up the front. Blue fire engulfed the rest of the tunic, and his very Nakago like black armour laid over that. He had his helmet on his desk, and a velvet box in his hands, a long one. "You by my side, is payment enough. I ask only for you to love me, or learn to in this case." He smiled, and walked around her. His smile, was so very warm and Hotohori like. _Well, they are twins._ "Close your eyes." She did so, and let him place something cool around her neck. "Now open your eyes, and look into the mirror."

"My God…" it was a delicate necklace, an oval shaped chain choker, with tear shaped sapphires and cerulean diamonds, making a pattern in each oval silver chainlette. And hanging from it, was a larger version of the heart shaped dark sapphire stone on her ring. It looked elegant and beautiful, with her Suzaku feathers surrounding it. "I…I can't accept this." She reached around her neck to remove it, but he held her hands to stop her.

"I want you to have it." He said softly. "You are going to be an Empress, so you should look like one." He chuckled. "Besides…I like giving you things."

"But you don't have to." She looked to him. "Really, you don't. This is lovely, but there are more important things in life than possessions."

"Like the ones you give them to. The ones you love." He cupped her face, and looked lovingly at her. "I don't give these things to you, because I feel I have to. I give them to you, because I like to give them to you. As I would give these things to no other, Hana. You are the only one I like to spoil." He chuckled softly, and held her happily. "If you ever feel weak." Hana looked up at him. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or lean on. Or to be strong for you." He closed his eyes, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "I will always be here for you. I love you, and always will."

"Shenlong…" she rubbed her thumb over the engagement ring, and her other hand placed over the necklace. "I…"

"Still need time. I understand. I will wait for you." He kissed her forehead again. "I love you that much, I will wait."

_But I don't love you._

"Now, I must return to my men." He sighed. "I need to work hard as the Emperor, but smile at the thought of returning to you. As I shall soon. I love you Hana." He but his bottom lip slightly, and seemed to be thinking something over. He came to a decision, and leaned in to kiss her lips at long last. Hana was so shocked, she forgot to breath for a moment. His lips were so smooth, and he held her gently. He made no move to force his tongue down her throat, or deepen the kiss in any way. He was simply testing the water, and decided that was enough, when he pulled away. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, my love." He sighed happily, and looked at her as he walked out the tent backwards. "I shall see you tonight."

"This is your room!" she added before he could run off. "You will see me tomorrow." She made clear. He looked down, and then smiled the best he could.

"Very well…I just miss holding you."

"I am sure you will be fine." She said sympathetically, and held herself. "I just…need to be alone."

"I understand. You have had an emotionally tiring day." He took the meaning of her words the way he wanted, and she was happy for him to do so. "Then I shall see you tomorrow, my love." He blew her a shy kiss, and then left to see Nakago.

Hana left _his_ tent, and entered her own. Lee brought her dinner, and then left to the servants tents, where she wanted to be.

Hana sat on her bed, in her long nightgown and looking up at the roof. Chichiri's mask was in one hand, and the flute in the other by her head. The mask rested on her stomach, as she sighed.

She didn't like the thought of it, but she knew she would have to break Shenlong's heart, to follow hers. As hers led her down a path to another, Chichiri.

As she thought everyone had stayed away from her after this morning, which she didn't mind at all. It meant that people wouldn't be constantly hinting and reminding her she would have to marry Shenlong and how great a husband he will be for her.

_I will be happy if I can marry Chichiri…oh gosh. I'm 15 and I'm thinking of marrying Chichiri._ She smiled dreamily. _Not that I would mind being married to Chichiri…I know I love him. And he loves me. We would be happy. Although, I don't know what Papa would think to him._ she giggled slightly, thinking of her father's reaction upon her bringing Chichiri through the door.

She heard the tent door flutter open, and then closed. _Oh no, Shenlong has snuck in after me._ She frowned, this reminding how much he loved her.

Hana turned onto her side, and slide Chichiri's mask down the side of the bed.

"Lady Hana? Are you awake, you know?"

"Tomo." She smiled and sat up. She saw Chichiri, but knew it was Tomo. "I thought you were…"

"His highness?" he scoffed. "I thought you would no the difference between my stealthy movements, and his ruckus of storming in and out as he pleases, you know." Tomo, as Chichiri, sat on the bed, and cupped her face. "How are you feeling? You gave me a fight, you know."

"I will be alright. But you shouldn't be here. If Shenlong actually _did_ come in here and saw you-"

"Then he thinks I'm gay, right? He will have no idea I like to do this." He leaned forward, and hungrily kissed her. He looked so much like Chichiri, she allowed it at first, and even kissed him back. when she realised who this was, she was about to pull back, when he did first. Luckily for him, as this way, she wouldn't hurt his feelings as much. _Damn me for being so damn submissive._ "May I sleep with you tonight?" Hana jumped up on the bed and held her hands out in front of her, an o.O expression on her face. "Oh, you make me laugh, you know." He chuckled. And she smiled. "I meant _sleep_ on your bed, not keep you awake. Like I would, you know." Hana bushed at his boast, and sat back down again.

"Alright…but I have to remain pure, remember." She reminded him again, like she found herself constantly thanking Suzaku and the other Gods for making this rule up. If it wasn't a requirement, Only Suzaku knows what would have happened to her chastity by now…

_I probably wouldn't have survived the first day._

"I know my Miko." He smiled, and laid down on the bed. Hana laid down, and snuggled up against him, and buried her face against the Kesa that wasn't there. "I will never force myself upon you. Not even after you have summoned Suzaku, you know." He smiled, and she was _almost_ convinced he was Chichiri. But she knew the difference now, and he couldn't quite smile like he could. "Although, you know, after your wedding to Shenlong, he will hopefully have to travel to secure his empire a lot, leaving you alone." He added cheekily, like only Tomo could, and she play smacked his chest.

"Tomo."

"You can't blame me for trying you know." He chuckled, and closed his eyes.

"So what did you all do today?"

"What?"

"Well, Shenlong took you all out of camp, other than Amiboshi, who looked in on me with Lee to make sure I was still here. So…where did you all go?"

Tomo thought for a moment, and looked back for anything that was appropriate to tell her.

_**Flash back**_

"Are we all here?" Shenlong held the hilt of his sword, and looked over them.

"Yes my Lord." Soi answered. Tomo was the last to enter, but they were all now in the large tent over the mountains. It took a while to ride here, but Shenlong insisted this particular tent was far from Hana…and everyone could see why.

"Now." Shenlong walked into the centre, and lifted the chin of the stinking, dirty, blood crusted man with greasy lank hair, and shivered from cold. They had only let him wear a slaves underclothes, and he was almost blue from the cold. He shivered, and looked up with horror at Shenlong. "Are you hungry?" he nodded. "Are you thirsty?" he nodded again. "And are you cold and tired." Again he nodded. "Then I suggest you tell me everything you know of the Shinzaho. You saw it fly through the sky here, and have been heard boasting about it's whereabouts. Now you can boast again, to me."

"…I…" he didn't talk quick enough with his cracked, dry throat. So he received a glare from Shenlong, than made his blood literally start to boil.

"I didn't hear that."

"I…AH!" he threw his head back, and pulled against his shackles, hat held him to a single pole in the centre of the tent. "A A AH!"

"Speak up, you lowly piece of filth. Speak up, or I will _try_ to make you tell me."

"AAAA!" he screamed loudly, and Nakago smacked him in he face.

What an insult…

"Your Emperor gave you an order." He spat.

"He…is not…my…Emperor…AAARRRRR!" he yowled with pain, and he thought he could feel his very bones melting in his flesh.

"I am your Emperor, and I _demand_ you tell me where to find the Shinzaho!" he grabbed a fist of his dirty hair, careful to use his gloved hand. He wrenched his head back painfully, and glared down at him with glowing blue eyes. "I gave you an order!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"You are LYING!" he spat, and looked over to the other side of the tent. "Bring him." Miboshi flicked his spindled weapon, and a small 4 year old boy flew into the centre of the room, and landed painfully in a heap before the man…his father. "So, this is your son." Shenlong waved a hand, and the boy was whipped up into the air. He whimpered, and had the same dark hair as his father.

"Please, he hasn't done anything! Let him go!"

"Then I would talk, and now."

"I would if I were you." Miboshi chuckled from next to Tomo. "My friend here." He pointed up at him. "Is quite prone to his type. Aren't you Tomo." Tomo became furious, and clenched a fist at Miboshi. But the father took it as a threat towards his son, and he pulled against his restraints, to get to his son.

"NO! I, I will tell you everything I know of the Shinzaho! Just…let my son go…"

"Good choice." Shenlong flicked his wrists, and the boy cried as he fell to the floor. He then crawled over to his father, who held him close. "Now start talking."

"I, I saw a shooting star. It looked to have just landed in the mountains. I went up for a look, but…"

"But?" he raised his hand, like he did before his son dangled in the air helplessly.

"No wait! I found a cave, smocking, like the star had either made it, or shot straight through it! But I didn't go in a swear." He cried, holding his son. "That is all I know I swear…I swear."

"That will be all for today." He looked to Soi. "Take the boy. Return him to his family, but make sure we can shoot them all down if need be."

"Yes sire." Soi yanked the small boy from his father's arms, and dragged the crying boy from the tent.

"I want my daddy!" he cried, before he was dragged out of sight.

"That will be all. Tomorrow, we shall look for this 'alleged cave'. And you better be telling the truth, as the lives of your family, and yourself depend on it." Shenlong threatened, and slowly they left the tent, leaving the captive to starve and catch his death of cold.

Tomo kept his mouth shut, and stormed back to camp. He leaned against a tree, fuming that Miboshi had used him like that. _He was only a boy…bastard._ He seethed, until he saw everyone retire to their own tents. (except Nakago who went to Soi's tent).

_So Shenlong has left Hana on her own…_ Tomo smiled, and waved his arm before him. his appearance rippled, and his long black hair rose up into gravity defying cerulean prongs, making his crown vanish, with a braid thin pony tail of hair down his back. His imperial looking clothes changed to simple clothes, a white tunic and blue and white Kesa over one shoulder, and walked forward to her tent.

_**End flashback**_

"Well?"

"Oh, nowhere. Nothing really happened." He then pulled her closer, and nuzzled her neck. "Think on it no more, and have pleasant dreams Hana."

"Pleasant dreams Tomo." Hana ran her hand over her blue gem necklace, and then her red feathers.

There had been nothing to suggest that Kioko had tried to contact her today, and that worried her. _I hope nothing happened to you Kioko. I hope you have pleasant dreams too…and you Chichiri, my true love. I hope you are safe and happy._ She smiled, and then drifted off to sleep at last.


	21. Chapter 21

"How far away from Hokkan are we now Chiriko?"

"I would say we shall pass the border by nightfall. Then, the next day we can ask around about the Shinzaho, My lord."

"Good. Though, we should take rest soon, I am sure we are all hungry."

"Not to mention we have been riding since dawn with no break, you highness." Nuriko added, as the three (two men and boy) rode in front. Behind them, Mitsukake and Tamahome spoke casually of their families, and Chichiri didn't look forward as the other did.

_Oh my beloved._ Chichiri held the reins in one hand on his lap, while he looked to the black ribbon he had tied around his wrist, just under his tunic sleeve. He thought back to when he saw her wearing this, and frowned. _How I miss you so…_ he then closed his eyes, and brought his left wrist up to his face. _My Suzaku, it still smells of her._ He brushed his lips over it once, as if hoping his tender lips would caress the owner's cheek, before lowered his wrist to his lap once more.

"Chichiri?" he looked up, to see the cheery face of Tamahome. "You ok man?"

"Oh, of course." He forced a smile. "Why wouldn't I be, you know?"

"I saw the look in your eyes…" Chichiri sighed, defeated. "I know how you feel." He gave the monk a squeeze on his shoulder, and smiled supportively for him. "I felt like you did, when I was away from Miaka…in Kutou."

"I fear, this is worse. For _you_ were the one surrounded by Seiryu warriors, not the love of your life…like mine."

"So you _do_ love her." He faced forward, and nodded. "I thought as much. But I had yet to hear you say it. So…" he chuckled. "I fell for the Miko, and now, you are in the same boat I was."

"I fear you are right, you know." He forced a smile. "But once we save her…" his smile fell. "I will not be able to touch her."

"Bullshit."

"Tamahome!" he was shocked. He was used to hearing Tasuki answer like that, but not Tamahome.

"Sex is out of the question. And I think you are one of the most controlled men I have ever met. Even more controlled than the Emperor." He spoke very seriously. "I tried to stay away from Miaka...and I felt like someone had torn my heart out, and dangled it in front of me. What I would have done back then to just _hold_ her. To just…tell her I love her and hold her in my arms…what I would do _now_ to just feel her in my arms. I would never let her go." His eyes glistened, but he spoke with such certainty, such truth, it made even Chichiri speechless. "You love her. And what I saw in your eyes, was heart break. Not being with her is killing you off inside, bit by bit. Just hold on Chichiri." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You hold on. Because we are going to save her, and then you can protect her like you have always needed to. You even died protecting her."

"And from that, you have grown."

"Mitsukake." The oldest of the Suzaku senshi, now rode on the other side of the Monk, and nodded at him.

"You have never been as strong as you are now, now that your heart and powers are one. You have one purpose, to protect our Miko. Until you have them both safe…and Lady Hana in your arms. You will never stop or relent. That, makes you the most powerful being in this world. For your spirit is strong, and you will never give up."

"No, I will not." He faced forward. "I will never stop protecting Hana, all I want is her heath and safety."

"And her love." Nuriko was looking over his shoulder now, and Chichiri shrank into Chibi form. His face was bright red, and he hid his eyes with his Rice hat.

"How did you all know, you know?" he mumbled.

"Look lover boy." Nuriko began. "_I_ knew you loved her from the moment you first met her. Even after I made a move on her, you ran circles around me, _just_ to be seen in her eyes. You did all you could, and _would_ do _all_ you could now, for her. Hell, you died for her! If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"My old friend." Hotohori turned over his shoulder also, and smiled dashingly. (He doesn't have any other smile after all lol). "You are the most smitten, love struck person I have ever met. Love changes a person, especially a man."

"How so?" Chiriko asked, still a boy after all. What would he knew of love?

"Well Chiriko." He faced the boy, but they could all see his face, and he smiled. "Chichiri here, is calm, as tranquil as his hair blue, and as neutral as the lakes filled with water. And yet, when it comes to Lady Hana…he becomes as livid, fiery and explosive as you have only seen in your nightmares, and unfortunately over these past few days." He frowned. "His eyes were like fire, and his wrath merciless…"

"I remember, how we had to _all_ pin him down to stop his anger…"

"And I remember the pure rage I felt…" Chichiri was in his adult form now, and frowning. "I had…no control over my actions. I...would have surely done something unspeakable if I had been allowed to." He then looked up at his fellow senshi. "I thank you all, for saving me from myself."

"As I said before, love makes our inner beasts rear their ugly heads when the ones we care for, or the ones they care for, are put in jeopardy. The burning need to be with your loved one, to protect them from all danger and ensure their happiness, to see their smile and see them smiling, at you. That, _that_, is love Chiriko. To see and do these things, for the sheer reason that you know it makes the other happy. That is love. To ask for nothing in return, is love."

"I see…though I fear I will not understand until I come of age, my lord."

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Tasuki bolted past them suddenly, making them all grasp at their whinnying horses reins, as they were all startled by the red headed senshi galloping past them. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME KIOKO!"

"WANT A BET? FANG BOY!" Another horse bolted past them, just as the horses startled to settle again, and Nuriko rolled his eyes.

"Those two, playing around again. I swear, he rubs off on her more and more every day."

"I feel, this is a good thing."

"Why my lord?" Chiriko asked.

"For a number of reasons Chiriko." He chuckled, and looked forward, to the racing horses, that were now neck and neck in the distance. And he chuckled again. "Lady Kioko is far different to Lady Hana. Lady Hana was shy and gentle. While Lady Kioko is fiery tempered and outgoing. I feel, Tasuki has met his match in her."

"And this is good?" Chiriko was confused.

"It is." Tamahome leaned forward. "Because this way, they will exhaust each other out playing 'who can do this better', and take each other off our hands. Less babysitting for us."

"And they move fast this way you know. And the faster we move, the faster we are to Lady Hana." Chichiri nodded, urging his horse to also move faster. The rest of them were not about to let Tasuki and Kioko get too far ahead (as they would probably get lost with Tasuki's famous sense of direction), and losing the Miko (if even half) was not a good idea.

"Come on. I don't want to leave those two alone _too_ long…"

"You are so slow Tasuki!"

"How the hell, did _you_ get in front of me!"

"I'm just good at leaving you in my dust, slow poke!" Kioko laughed, her golden hair whipping behind her in that long braid that Nuriko did for her oh so well. Her turquoise eyes gleamed with the sun, joy dancing in the depths of her black pupils, and a large smile gracing her rose lips. Today, she wore her maroon boots, and her white linen trousers and shirt too, but she wore a maroon version of Tasuki's long coat, and the jewellery he chose for her too. And she had maroon riding gloves on, as her hands held at the reins, her body leaned forward, and her feet holding her up from the horse to aid their race.

"We'll see about that!" Tasuki laughed heartily, and levelled with her again. His long navy blue bandit coat he was renowned for, billowed from the sheer speed they whipped through the air on horseback. "Who's eatin' who's dust now, Kioko?" they shared a large grin, and looked ahead. "Shit!" The path they were careering down, sloped forward suddenly, and was heading for a cliff edge, where only a single wooden bridge that didn't look all _that_ secure, connected this cliff to the next. "KIOKO, STOP!" He reached over to her horse, and yanked on her and his reins. The horses neighed loudly with protest, and dug their hooves into the ground immediately.

"Tasuki! The horses aren't going to stop in time!"

"Jump!" he yelled over the screeching horses. "Jump off now!" Kioko did as she was told, but the stirrup had hooked around her foot, holding onto her ankle. She screamed as the horse continued to skid towards the cliff, dangling her with it. "KIOKO!" his heart raced, his red 'Wing' celestial mark glowed blood red, and he launched off his horse towards them. He activated his power, and raced forward towards her. "KIOKO, NO!" he wouldn't let her fall. She had almost died once on him this week, he wouldn't let that happen again. _No, I will not lose her!_

Her heart racked at her ribcage, her lips parted as she screamed, and her gloved fingers digging into the dirt to stop herself.

To no avail.

Kioko opened her tearing eyes, and saw Tasuki jump over her. He pulled his Tessen off, and swiped the sharp diamond edges over the leather stirrup to the saddle. She yelped as it released her, and she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Kioko threw her arms around his neck, and clung to him. Even as he jumped up high in the air, and landed down on a branch, safe in a tree. "Kioko." He lowered her feet to the centre of the tree, standing with her and holding onto her. That was twice in two days he almost lost her. And he wouldn't lose her without a fight. "Kioko, ya stupid idiot!" but she could tell he wasn't mad with her.

Kioko still had her face buried in his chest, her hands fisted at his coat at either side of her face.

"Tasuki." She whimpered. Kioko looked up, her eyes still watery, and smiled up at him. Her lips still trembling from the shock of what had happened. "I, you." She sobbed. "You saved me again."

"Shhhh." He cooed, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her blonde head. "It's alright Kioko. Don't think about it. It's over now. I'd never let ya go like that. I'm ye Celestial guardian." He chuckled. "Ya can't get rid of me that easily Kioko."

"Oh Tasuki." She held him tighter. "Thank you." As he looked down on her, he frowned. He didn't like to see her upset.

"Kioko." she looked up, sniffling as she did. "Kioko, if ye don't stop cryin', I'm gonna make ye." He smirked, and she chuckled with a sob.

"Ok Tasuki." She took her arms back, and rubbed her eyes. "I will stop. But I got my clothes all dirty."

"Oh, typical! Wimmin! Ye almost became one with tha ground, and all ye can think about is ye clothes!"

"Tasuki!" he laughed, smirking. And she smiled. This was one of the things she liked about Tasuki. He could always turn a tense or just bad situation, into something to laugh about. "Oh, get me own from here you." She wiped her eyes. "Before I rub it in how I won. As you jumped off your horse first. I was still attached to mine."

"Wimmin." He grumbled, but with a smile. "An the race was called off on account'a cliff." He pulled her suddenly into his arms, and nestled his face in her hair. "An' if ya eva do that again, I'm gonna kill ya. K?"

"Ok, thank you Tasuki." Kioko leaned up, and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek. But his hands cupped her face, and kept her lips against his face. Her cheeks burned up, and her eyes were wide. Gently, Tasuki turned his face, her lips brushing against him as he did. He stopped when her lips were against the corner of his mouth, and groaned mentally. _Damn it. I just want to…_ he saw many images of him doing many things. The first was pushing her against the flat tree top, sinking between her legs and showing just how to _really _kiss. Then his thought became less innocent as his hands groped her clothes off, and his somehow became lost in the frenzy… He gave her a kiss on the corner of _her_ mouth, and pulled away with a grin.

"That currency will get ya anywhere."

"Oh Tasuki." She play hit his chest.

"Lady Kioko? Tasuki?" Chichiri had pulled ahead when he sensed danger, and was now alone on his horse. All he saw was one horse eating grass by the side of the road, and the other had scampered off. From their viewpoint, Chichiri was on his horse, right below them. "Tasuki? Lady Kioko?" he asked again, not liking the silence he got in reply.

Tasuki opened his fanged mouth to call out to him, when Kioko placed her hand over his mouth. Tasuki raised a brow in confusion, and looked to her. Kioko's eyes were cautiously looking at the monk, and she had subconsciously wrapped her other arm around his waist for support. There was a sense of uncertainty in her eyes, and the unwillingness to risk finding out what was bugging her. For now, Tasuki decided to leave it, and waited with her.

When the rest of the senshi pulled up next to Chichiri, she let go of his mouth.

"Up here!" she shouted, and sat down on the branch. Her legs hung over the wooden appendage, and she kicked them childishly back and forth with a huge smile on her face. "Miss me?"

"Don't forget me!" Tasuki pouted.

"Ok, miss _us_?" she chuckled, and he dropped to sit with her.

Crack.

The branch broke, and Tasuki fell down with her.

"AAAA!"

"FUCK!" Tasuki grabbed a fist full of her maroon coat, and yanked her above him. He landed on the floor with an oof, and another oof as Kioko landed smack bang on his back. "Fuck, damn it, get off me!"

"Tasuki you idiot!" she got up, and rubbed her bum. "That hurt!"

"I don't know why _you_ are complainin'! _I_ was the crash cushion! Stop rubbin' ye ass! Ya landed on _me_!"

"And it still hurts!" She growled back, and they stood toe for toe, glared at each other.

"Small fry."

"Vampire."

"Bony ass." She seethed at that, and clenched her fists at her side.

"I do NOT have a bony ass!"

"I think I should know. I have it imprinted in my back!"

"You! You just! Grrr! I don't have a bony ass!" she grabbed her bum behind her, as if to hide it from them. "I don't!"

"Yeah, right."

"Watch it wolf boy." She glared, and then smirked as he faltered at the name. "I have _so_ much dirt on you, you wouldn't believe."

"Oh really?" he rose to the challenge, cockily looking down at her.

"Yes I do."

"Prove it."

"One word." She smirked evilly. "Meow." He yelped back, and looked like she had hit him.

"Y…you…"

"That's right." She closed her eyes, and walked over to the amused and yet confused Suzaku senshi. Tasuki still looked where she _used_ to be, shocked solid. "Nuriko, can I come up on your horse please? Mine seems to have run off in the commotion."

"Of course Lady Kioko." he grinned, and yanked her up with one hand. She yelped at first, not used to such handling, but got used to it. She then hung one leg over side, and let Nuriko place one hand on her leg. The touch was innocent, but it made a very livid Tasuki turn green with envy. _If he doesn't get his fuckin' hands off her right now, I'm gonna._

"Protect your thoughts Tasuki. I don't need to hear that, you know." Chichiri chuckled as Tasuki sulked, and pulled up onto the remaining horse. They ate their rice cakes on the road, and drank water from their water flasks. Tasuki growled when he saw Nuriko was pouring water down her throat for her, laughing with her. And he sulked all the way to the campsite.

Kioko and Nuriko however, talking and laughed.

"So, you want to know any dark secret secrets about the senshi today?"

"I would love to. And if you have any ammo for me to use against wolfy, I would appreciate it." Nuriko pulled her hair out of her braid, and felt how soft it was through his fingers.

"Well." He thought, and twisted her hair into a braid, like his was, but shorter. "He snores."

"Typical."

"He drinks sake a lot."

"Yep."

"Hates all women." She frowned at that.

"Why? Why would he hate all women?"

"Because he grew up with a suffocating mother, and five older sisters that used to force their femininity upon him, dressing him up like a girl and teasing him constantly, with no father figure. So he ran out of there as fast as he could, and became the most manliest thing he could find. A bandit. Then a bandit leader."

"Mmmm but hasn't he ever wanted a girlfriend?"

"No. his famous saying is 'hate wimmin'. He even said so about Miaka, though he never meant it." Nuriko sighed. "No, Miaka was the only girl he ever had eyes for."

"Eyes for…"

"Yep. He ran after her, doing anything he could to make her happy like only he could. That nut." He laughed. Looking back on how Miaka made him go get the firewood for her, by threatening to cry. "He hated when she cried especially." _Her greatest tool over him._

Kioko didn't say anything else. She had lost all interest in that conversation. _Like only he could…so not only did Tamahome love Miaka…but Tasuki did too. And when he told me not to cry…it was because I reminded him of her. The one he loved and lost._ A tear fell down her cheek, and he looked up into the sunset.

They had one by one walked over the bridge, and snowflakes brushed against her skin. She shivered, and smiled into them.

Hundreds of snowflakes soon fell on them, and made her golden hair glisten and her eyes brighten up. She jumped off Nuriko's horse, and ran to the road side. She bent over, and something hard hit her backside, catching her off guard and throwing her off balance and she landed face first in the snow. Kioko knelt up, and looked over shocked to see Tasuki, whistling innocently, but his eyes held a rebellious fire, and his fangs were showing. She noticed he was either angry, or excited when she could see his fangs. He then looked down from the sky, off his horse, and to her.

"What?" her eyes narrowed, and she stood up, a large clump of snow in her hand.

"Now you're going to get it, wolf boy." Be blushed slightly from the name, but held up his own snowball.

"Bring it, bony ass."

"That's it!" Tamahome got a pouch out, and as Mitsukake and Hotohori unpacked the things, took bets on who would win.

"I say Tasuki." Chiriko spoke up. "He has the speed and strength advantage in the fight."

"No, I say Lady Kioko." Nuriko said. "I really want to see Tasuki eat snow."

"I feel she will win also, you know." Chichiri joined in the fun, and chuckled with them. "She has the fuel and need to win. If you want something enough, not even speed and strength can stop you from attaining it, you know."

"AAA!" Tasuki screamed as Kioko jumped up on his back, and shoved handfuls of icy snow down his back. Chichiri chuckled.

"See? The want over powers the strength, you know."

Kioko pushed down on his head, and pushed it into a large pile of snow. He growled loudly, and she used this as an opportunity to climb a nearby tree, and hide. She had to cover her mouth to stop her panting, but managed it.

Tasuki snarled as he tore his face from the freezing snow.

"That's it!" he roared. "A certain MIKO is going to FEEL the FREEZE!" he threatened, and ran to Chichiri. "Take off ye Kasa."

"But why Tasuki? I thought you were playing with Kioko, you know."

"THIS IS WAR! NOT A GAME!" he shouted immaturely, and Kioko muffled a giggle into her hand. Her other holding a large snowman head sized ball of snow. "Now, _please_ take off ye kasa."

"Very well. But I want to know why, you know." He held it in his hands, and Tasuki turned it so the inside pointed up. He then poured lots and lots of snow in it, and held it tightly. He then closed his eyes and concentrated.

"AAAAAAAFFFFRRRREEEEEEEZZZZIIINNNNGGGG!" Kioko fell from the low tree, and into a pile of snow. "That was cheating! Magic isn't allowed!" she shivered, icicled forming on he end of her braid, which now hung over her right shoulder.

"We never agreed ta that." He chuckled, and growled with frustration when Chichiri took his Kasa back.

"My Kasa is not a toy, you know. And that is a little unfair Tasuki." Chichiri walked over to Kioko, and she took a step back. But she looked to Tasuki, who was on edge, just from seeing her recent behaviour to the monk senshi. "Here." He gave Kioko his Kasa. "It is only fair you get to use it once too, you know." She then gave Tasuki an impish grin, before dropping to her knees.

"What are you goin' ta-SHIT!" she had used the Kasa like a shovel, and twice as much snow vanished through the magical hat. But everyone laughed their heads off when they saw where it went.

His pants had bulged and he was tearing. "F F FUCK!" he whimpered. "MY BALLS!"

"That should cool you off, ay Tasuki?" she handed Chichiri his Kasa back, and smirked. "I win."

"I don't think anyone can doubt that, you know." He chuckled. "I do feel for him though, you know. Being male, I understand that will not be a very pleasant thing to happen to you, you know." He winced, but chuckled at the same time. Kioko made a quick side step away from him, and to Nuriko.

"HA HA HA!" Nuriko was on the floor, laughing his head off. Tamahome was laughing his ass off, leaning against a tree for support and holding his ribs in pain. Tasuki had mysteriously vanished into the woods, leaving heavy foot prints in his wake.

"Maybe I was a little mean…" but she couldn't stop smirking. _That will teach him to kiss me like he did when he thought I was too drunk to remember, and use me like I was Miaka. Humph. I don't know why I can remember, but I will not let him forget it. That will teach him._ She placed her hands on her bum. _And my bum is not bony at all!_

The Suzaku senshi made camp in large tents, a village in sight, and they would be inquiring around officially tomorrow. They had all eaten (To Tasuki's dismay) fish for supper. And he had avoided her all afternoon after the snow in the pants incident before.

But Kioko couldn't wait, even as she snuggled up in her tent. Soon, she would be able to get the Shinzaho, and rescue Hana too.

But thinking of Hana, also made her frown.

She had sent Suboshi into their camp, to tell her she wanted to use their necklaces to contact her, and she hadn't gotten any sign of anything all day. Surly if she couldn't contact her, she would have by now. Right?

Another thing, Suzaku. It had been over 24 hours and she hadn't heard anything from him.

But she couldn't decide if she didn't like that, or if she did.

Well, no more of that for now.

For now, Kioko dreamt. She did however, think one last thing.

_I hope Tasuki can forgive me tomorrow…I missed him this afternoon…_


	22. Chapter 22

Oh what a wonderful dream.

It was like one of those dreams, where everything was bliss.

She couldn't see anything, or anyone in particular. There was just that lovely warmth that tingled all over her soothingly, like a blanket of tender heat.

Just wonderful.

She could stay in this place, this 'limbo', forever if she could. Not that she would have any choice about this in her half state of deep sleep, as she was soon roused not so gently by a very over eager young girl in a plum dress, with a short black bob and a grinning face.

"Big sister! Big sister!"

"…urgh…Lee? Oh, is it morning already?" Hana pushed herself up with her hands, her eyes still glued shut in protest against the rays of light coming in through the tent, and arching her back like a cat on her hands and knees, yawning as she did so.

"Yep yep!"

"Gosh you certainly are energetic this morning." Hana chuckled, and plonked down on her side, the blankets still over her hip.

Oh it had been wonderful sleeping on her own again. The best night's sleep she had had in a long time.

"Well I got cold because of the snow and I heard the birds singing and Mr Mean was up and threatening to stuff them if they didn't 'desist that infernal screeching' and I wanted a drink before breakfast and-" Hana just kept smiling with soft amusement, wondering how she could talk like that, without needing to stop for breath. _Surely she has to breathe soon. _In fact, she had been so bewildered by the joyful childish babble, that she didn't see Shenlong standing in the tent entrance, watching them. "And then I came for you and you were laid here and wouldn't wake up when I asked you so I had to poke you a few times and then you woke up and asked me if it was morning and-"

"And I do believe." Shenlong interrupted. "That she knows the rest."

"Good morning." Hana was actually _relieved_ that Shenlong had interjected then, as she was started to fear for Lee's health if she kept that up much longer. But she still had to chuckle.

"Indeed it is. Why don't you come and take a look?" His long windswept hair, still looked glossy even though it was midnight black, his dark eyes holding so much tenderness, alike to his brother, in contrast to his smooth cream skin, and his robes like he usually preferred.

Black.

He wore a pair of slim Hakame trousers, with the white socks and sandals to match, an open black kimono long sleeved top, tied around his waist with a blue belt, his sword and armour no where in sight, and his chest bare. Although, he _did_ have a cloak hung over one arm.

They _were_ in Hokkan after all. He didn't want to catch his death.

Oh no.

He would much rather catch Hana, dressed in her nightdress, and never let her go.

"Lee, would you please ask if there is any tea brewing? I am quite thirsty."

"Yes Big sister." Lee bowed to her, refusing to give up the mannerisms of servant-to-mistress even now she was a princess, and skipped out of the tent.

Leaving Hana and Shenlong, together.

Alone.

"I will just get dressed." She bowed her head, and had to force herself not to take a sharp breath in, when Shenlong left. This was because as he walked through the open front of the tent, a gust of icy wind flowed inside and attacked her scarcely protected flesh from the morning Hokkan chill.

In no time at all (with lots of encouragement from the cold), Hana was dressed in a long silver dress Kimono, with sleeves that overhung her hands to her knees, and there was a thick sash tied around her middle, tied in a bow behind her. Beneath this very oriental dress, was nothing.

Oh yes, that's right. It wrapped around her cleavage, exposing her shapely figure completely for onlookers (particularly the male kind) and she covered her chest with both hands, her cheeks _already_ a shade of pink. _Why I never! Can't I get one, just one item of clothing that is not meant to either make me an Empress model/icon, or 'eye candy' to the Emperor?_ She then thought on that. _Or Tomo and most of the other Seiryu senshi._

Hana growled and sank into the bed, a frown on her face as she brushed her long, golden hair to one side. She then looked to the brush, silver, with many precious stones encrusted into the back and soft horsehair bristles that would tickle her skin if she tried. As she brushed her curved fringe, she thought to herself.

_And why am I being waited on hand and foot like this? I don't deserve this, I haven't done anything to deserve this._ Hana threw the brush over to the other side of the bed. She had used her left hand, and looked down at it. _Or this ring, or this necklace, or even the dress I am wearing! _ She jumped up, and started pacing. Like she would have done whilst trying to decide whether to go to one university in the future, or the next.

At that thought, she gave a soft chuckle and smiled. _To think that used to be the worst of my worries. But now…_ she walked over to the entrance of her tent, and pulled the flap to one side.

Ashitare was already in his cage, Miboshi was reading a book, licking his lips and smirking to himself, (_dirty little Hentai)._

Hana watched from the tent, unseen by them all. This was when she was comfortable. Unseen, unnoticed. This is what she was used to. If she wasn't seen, she couldn't be found and she couldn't get hurt. And it is actually amazing the things you can learn from the perspective of an observer. When you're unseen by others, and they believe to be alone.

For example, Nakago and Soi both _appeared_ to simply be brandishing their swords and going over the strategic tactics for the day's route and their safety precautions near the front. However, _Hana_ could see past that, and the tender, secret caresses of their eyes to each other, and the subtle, yet meaningful way they ensured the utmost efficiency of their swords. On the outside to other people, this would be a general ensuring his best warrior was prepared for battle. But truthfully, Hana knew that wasn't the reason. _They don't want anything bad to happen to each other, so they check each other's weapons to reassure themselves that the other is safe. _She then scanned her eyes elsewhere.

Most of the tents were already packed away, the horses prepared to leave, Amiboshi and Suboshi already mounted and talking (well, more like complaining as Amiboshi insisted he put some sort of ointment, that looked to sting from the look on Suboshi's face). _Brothers have so much pride, and yet they care for each other so much. The bonds of siblings are so strong, that they can put their egos aside and care for each other._ She chuckled. _No matter how much Suboshi grumbles about it._ Her smile started to fade. _Is that how I would be with Kioko had I known her and grown up with her?_ Hana tried to imagine herself in the role of Amiboshi, trying to kindly persuade Suboshi to stay still and let him help. Well, in actual fact Amiboshi had resorted to playing a quick and powerful lullaby to force Suboshi to stop fighting him. _Would Kioko be like Suboshi I wonder. Rash, boisterous, always getting into trouble and constantly needing me to get her out of it. _She laughed aloud softly and hid her mouth behind her hands. She could imagine that quite easily, if living with the two Boshi's had taught her anything, it was that twins tended to be complete opposites. So it was very easy to imagine her sister being everything she wasn't.

Tomo caught her attentions now, as he was mounted on his horse and had his eyes closed, like he was focusing on something (or just thinking really, _really_ hard)…

…And Shenlong was walking towards her.

Panicking, Hana ran back to the bed, pulled her flute and mask from under her pillow, and put them in place. Chichiri's mask on her face, and the flute was still in her hands as Shenlong walked in.

"I wondered if you had gone back to sleep my love." He chuckled.

"No, I just didn't want to leave this wonderful gift of yours behind." She held the flute to her chest, and walked towards him, content that she could let the mask smile for her, be brave for her.

"I am glad you hold my gift to you with such high importance." He offered her his arm, and she took it. "And I must commend you on your choice of dress today. Enchanting." She subconsciously placed a hand over her exposed chest. "Oh please, you should not be so modest." He then fastened his cloak around his neck, and pulled a silver cloak from the side of the bed. "And here, if it will make you more comfortable, and warm in this country." He helped her with the cloak, and was soon led outside. Everyone was now ready to head out, and she suddenly wondered why. _They haven't found the shinzaho already have they?_

"Shenlong!" he snapped his head round, startled with how desperate she had sounded. What was wrong?

"Yes my love?"

"W why, I mean where, how, why!" She took a deep breath. "My Lord, why are we leaving already?"

"Why, for the Shinzaho of course." He chuckled when she sighed with relief. It was about time she realised her place, with the Seiryu senshi.

And him.

Hana was relieved when she heard they hadn't found it yet. If they found the Shinzaho before she got in contact with Kioko, she might miss her opportunity to escape. "We are very fortunate." He smiled and stopped before a large black mare. "Our lead revealed to me last night that he sold the Shinzaho for food in the town only a few miles away. We will go there and track it down in no time."

Panic once again ensured in Hana.

She was fast running out of time. "Come my Lady. You will ride with me today." She looked round and saw that Amiboshi was holding the rains of his brother's horse as well as his own, and realised riding with him again was out of the question. So she let her mask smile for her, as he mounted his horse, and held out a hand for her. "Come Hana, I will pull you up."

"Isn't there a step or something I could use?" _the more time I waste the more time Kioko and the others have to get here. Or at least closer._

"Nonsense. I am more than capable of lifting you onto this horse. A slim thing like yourself is hardly weighty." She smiled at his kind compliment, and sighed quietly. "Hana? Are you alright?"

"Actually no." Hana couldn't believe she was about to lie. She hated lying, _and_ she was terrible at it. "I feel kind of…woozy?" Hana then wished she wasn't wearing Chichiri's mask. As his cheerful façade was hardly convincing of someone feeling ill. Just to make it sound more 'Hana' like, she gave a weak chuckle. "But I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you are feeling ill Hana, it is important you tell me." So _that_ is what's up. At least that explained her behaviour this morning, Shenlong thought. Although he didn't like her being ill. Not when they were about to move out.

"Perhaps if I could lay down for a moment-"

"I have already packed your tent and belongings away." Tomo pulled up on his horse by her other side, sandwiching her between them. "And in the town there are many places in the market that sell soothing herbs and spices, and if you are_ really_ ill, I will send for a doctor immediately."

"Good thinking Tomo."

"I live to serve." He bowed slowly, and then surprised her by hooking one of her arms. "And to assist."

"Eep!" Shenlong hooked her other arm, and yanked her up off her feet. She clung to them both for balance, not liking her new dangling situation one bit.

"There." He pulled her over the front of his saddle and held her hip, as she sat side saddle again. "Now how are you feeling? If you are ill, we _must_ hurry to the town to have you seen by a doctor." _O oh, that wasn't the reaction I wanted! I wanted to delay our departure, not speed it up!_

"Oh, no need to rush. I'm fine, really."

"Even if you were gravely ill, you wouldn't tell me." He kissed her head, and pulled on his reins. "Move out and be on the look out for a clinic. Our Miko is ill."

"Ill!" Tomo pulled out next to Lord Shenlong, and looked to Hana questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing really." She chuckled weakly. _No really, it really is nothing._

"Suboshi, Amiboshi, ride ahead and locate a clinic immediately." Tomo barked and looked to Shenlong afterwards, receiving a nod. So in other words, he was permitted to give that order.

"No, it isn't that serious!" one look from an actual doctor and they would all know she was lying. This had gone well out of proportion! She tucked her hair behind her ears, wishing she had her black ribbon to tie it out of her way, as the caravan moved onward swiftly.

As she panicked silently to herself, Soi came up to one side, Nakago on the other (as he was forced onward with orders from Nakago). At first Soi didn't look at her, focused on looking ahead. But slowly she noticed that Hana was fidgeting. At first she believed this to be because she was uncomfortable with the new road surface as they turned onto the gravel road, but as she looked closer…she drew a conclusion. Right when Hana purposely swooned over the horse, slid her mask off and stuffed it in her sash. Perfect timing. _I don't know whether to be proud of my new sneakiness or not._ Hana chuckled mentally.

"Lady Hana, I believe I can help you with your…'problem'." Soi smiled, almost sisterly, and slid back on her saddle slightly. "And I am willing to take you onto my stead if it is more comfortable for you."

"And _why_ would she be more comfortable with you, rather than myself Soi?" Shenlong couldn't suppress the underlining snarky-ness in his question.

"For the same reason I believe I would be better in helping her at the market, than then town doctor. We are both women after all."

_Soi, I think I love you!_ Hana beamed and didn't need the mask this time. She then forced herself to look down embarrassed, and decided to do what she found herself doing often these days, going along with it.

Of course once he realised what Soi was saying, and after seeing how embarrassed Hana looked, Shenlong felt very 'out of his depth'.

"Ahem, well." He cleared his throat. "I may agree with you on this occasion, Soi." Hana allowed herself to be quickly transferred onto Soi's horse, and didn't miss the look of disappointment on Shenlong's face. _I feel so guilty. All because I need to delay them. Well, at least I don't have to stand in front of a doctor and try to bluff anything. I find it hard to lie as it is, faking an illness on that level is just impossible!_

"Thank you, Soi." Of course now she was embarrassed because the entire Seiryu senshi believed her to be riding with Soi, and her 'monthly friend'. But she had to chuckle to herself at how rigidly embarrassed Shenlong had become.

"Thank me not my Lady. Once we are in the town, we shall purchase some soothing 'female friendly' remedies. And I know _just _the ones to buy.

"Kioko, if ye don't get ye ass out of that tent right now, then I'm gonna-"

"Do absolutely nothing because you wouldn't dare, wolfy!" Kioko stormed out of her tent, ready for a verbal banter with her friend, who she had a whole different perception of now. _I bet your little Miaka didn't bite back like this, did she?_ She said smugly to herself.

"I should think by now ye would know I dare do a lot of things when given' the right opportunity, Kitty Kat." Her face went scarlet, with anger and embarrassment. "Oh yeah, the torments go both ways Kioko." He grinned, his fangs on show and looking like he had won.

"Both ways huh? I bet you know _all_ about going _both ways_, don't you Tasuki?" and at that she stormed off, leaving him to fester and boil alone.

This Kioko, was a new woman.

_To hell with Tasuki and his fixation with Miaka. I 'aint being NO Miaka replacement! I am Kioko Hoshi, and am not, and will never be, part of this twisted plan for a Miaka substitute!_ Kioko fumed angrily to herself, fully prepared to vex upon the next poor unfortunate Suzaku senshi she come across.

And unfortunately for him.

That happened to be none other than Chichiri.

"Good morning Suzaku no-"

"DON'T you start with that guy!" oh yeah, another reason for her bad mood this morning. "I've had JUST about enough of HIM as well!" _he thinks he can just walk around my head at his leisure, grope me and kiss me and tell me what's going to happen to me in my life! Heaven my ass!_ She seethed, her chest raising and falling with her fury. She wore a carbon copy of what Tasuki gave her the day before, (linen long sleeved shirt and trousers with a maroon bandit corset and boots) as she hadn't changed due to their camping. Kioko started to vigorously tie her hair back in the long bandana he gave her, and tied it to the side of her head. "Stupid men. Hate men!" she grumbled to herself and stopped off. "Gods included!"

"Suzaku no Miko!" and then there was a flash of brilliant red overhead, and Kioko yelped as a set of small, albeit powerful claws sank into her shoulders.

"Owowowowow! Kioko tried to bat off the offending bird, but it just screeched back.

"I am not here for show you know! And I will **_not_** allow you to be so blasphemous!"

"You're hurting me!"

"That is the point! If talking and screeching at you doesn't work, I must try discipline of another kind!" Huang pecked at her head and Kioko yelped again.

"Perhaps this is a little extreme, you know." Chichiri chuckled weakly, trying to help his Miko.

"Butt out _underling_, this is a job for a higher power than you! I was assigned to this girl to teach her how to conduct herself properly!" Huang flapped her wings and had to duck her long neck to stop Kioko hitting her away with the back of her hand. "Not you!"

"That's it!" Chichiri stopped smiling, never a good sign, and pushed up his Tunic sleeves, and walked forward. Kesa wrapped in place and Kasa around his neck, on his back. "I have been a loyal servant to Lord Suzaku nearly all my life, long before _you_ flew down from your high perch in the sky, and I am _not_ an underling!" Huang, in her newly directed fury, unlatched herself from Kioko's sore shoulders, and flew over to the horse by Chichiri. She perched on its saddle, and looked down at the Monk. Chichiri, had his holy staff clenched by his side and his face stern. "And I can pray to my lord, _just_ fine!"

"Do you think so?" Huang said sarcastically. And Chichiri grit his teeth. My, he lost his temper easily these days.

"Yes, I do. And I would think if there _was_ a problem, Suzaku would have told me."

"And why in the Gods' world, would he lower himself to _your_ level to instruct you to do your job properly?"

"Because I am his chosen celestial warrior! And I do seek council with him when necessary!"

"Oh, it's about time someone told that bird one two. She tried to tell me to tie my hair back yesterday. Me! The Emperor!" Hotohori and the other senshi chuckled, soon joined by a miffed Tasuki.

He was scowling.

_Why the fuck would Kioko talk ta me like that? What did I do know? She was fine with me yestaday. What happened?_ He brooded to himself and didn't take one bit of notice of the bird and the monk squabbling like children.

But out the corner of his eye, he saw Kioko tip toeing away and pull a bag out of the front of her tent. He recognised it as her bath bag, and decided there was one way to find out what was bugging her.

"Stupid oversized turkey, hurt my shoulder, too loud,-"

"Talkin' ta yeself 'aint supposed to be good for ya." He tried to start off on a lighter note.

"Humph." She dismissed him, just like that, and marched off through the trees. All he got was a mumbled "Bath." Grinding his fangs together, he clenched his fists and threw his own bag over his shoulder. _Ya wanna play hard ta get Kioko, I'll play._ He growled. _An' I'll win!_ He stomped off after her, and caught up with her just at the edge of the lake. It was then he smirked to himself.

"I guess ye'll be waitin' till we get inta town for that bath then. I mean, ice aint' really good for bathin' in huh?" he chuckled, again trying to be cheerful, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Fine." She spat, and turned on her heel. She had her eyes closed and her head held high defiantly, as she _tried_ to walk past him.

"_Kioko_." Tasuki growled. "Alright! What the fuck is wrong with ye! What did I do? What are ya bitin' _my_ head off for!" he demanded, grabbing her elbow as she tried to walk past him, and swinging her round.

"Well _since when_ do I have to answer to _you_, huh?" she yanked her arm back, and stormed off back to camp.

"Kioko, ya can't shrug me off so easily." He attached his bag to a horse, and pulled her back to his front harshly. "I won't _let_ ya shrug me off like that."

"Fuck you." She looked over and through her scowl, she saw Huang and Chichiri fighting. _I'm going to regret this, I know it, but…_ "Hey! Huang! Tasuki just called Suzaku a stupid oversized canary!"

"He WHAT!"

"I WHAT!" Tasuki went wide eyed and looked with horror as the miniature phoenix swooped down and began an onslaught of claw swiped at his face. Tasuki let go of Kioko and protected himself with his Tessen, glad is was as hard as diamonds and able to withstand the fury of the flighted fury.

Kioko however, threw her bag at Chichiri, wide eyed and a little gone out from the abrupt intervention in his argument, and watched helplessly as Kioko walked behind him, and pushed his back to make him walk uneasily towards his horse.

"Now listen you." She began, taking the bag from him and strapping it on the other side of the horse. "No funny business; I'm already in a bad mood as it is." She then stood before him, arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently. He saw a tempest of chaos within her normally tranquil turquoise eyes. "Well? What are we waiting for? The sooner we go, the sooner we can rescue Hana, right?" that last sentence snapped Chichiri out of the shock of Kioko talking to him again, and nodded.

"Right. And thank you for trusting me again Lady Kioko." Chichiri assumed that Tasuki (before getting into Kioko's bad books) had talked to her for him. What he didn't know, as that Kioko decided he was the lesser of two evils, preferring to ride with him, on guard, than having to face Tasuki and his 21 questions game. She was not about to put up with being interrogated.

Chichiri swung up on his horse, and helped her up with one hand.

"You know, for a monk, you are pretty strong." She had said more to herself than Chichiri, but heard a snarl behind her. She whipped her head to the left, to see Tasuki glaring, Huang perched on his shoulder and lecturing. At first she thought he was bitter at her getting him into trouble for no reason…

…until she followed the line of daggers emitting from his eyes. They were not aimed at her, but at Chichiri himself. _Is Tasuki jealous that I am riding with Chichiri and not him? Do they have a rivalry I don't know about? Or did he hear me call Chichiri strong?_ She smirked evilly, preparing her get-back plan for his own betrayal. The betrayal, being his attempt to make her a carbon copy of Miaka. The greatest betrayal of all when it comes to friends, well among them, as it meant that he didn't actually like her in the first place, and only wanted her to be a replacement.

A replacement.

Those words droned over and over in her head, fuelling her furious mood and overriding her uneasiness with Chichiri. _Pay back time_.

She took his still outstretched hand that balanced her, and swung round, but launched herself behind him at the last second. "Lady Kioko? What are you doing?"

"No offence, but I would prefer to hold onto _you_, rather than you hold onto _me._"

A few hours later

_This is perfect. He is sulking and scowling to himself like a little boy told off by his mother._ Kioko chuckled to herself evilly. _Serves him right_.

"Lady Kioko, you have been very quiet, you know." Chichiri looked over his shoulder at her, and looked to her with his good eye.

"Yeah." She gave him a one word answer, and looked back over to Tasuki, who was facing forward, his eyes closed in a rebellious scowl, his lips tightly closed.

"You can still ride with Tasuki if you want to, you know." She blinked at him twice. "I know you two are quite close."

"What? No way. I am fine right where I am. Besides…" She softened her attitude a little, and was replaced with nervousness. "Now we can talk about what happened back on Mount. Reikaku." She felt him stiffen in her arms, as she was holding onto his middle for dear life, and look forward again. "Chichiri." She said a little harsher. Another difference to Hana, Kioko wasn't one to simmer down when something this important had happened. "I think I have a right to know what you did to-"

"Tasuki!" Chichiri yelled, and Tasuki immediately galloped up to them.

"What? What happened? Kioko, are ya alright!" he then cleared his throat, conscious at how concerned he had sounded. "I mean, what do you want now?" He directed at Chichiri, not Kioko this time. Chichiri was only happy to change the subject. He wasn't ready to talk to Kioko about that night yet.

And he never would be, if he could help it.

"I believe that Kioko would be better off riding with you Tasuki, you know?"

"I WOULD NOT!" Kioko automatically responded. She didn't see Tasuki flinch, as if she had hit him. He then snarled and rode off ahead, only to pull his horse across the path Chichiri's horse was travelling.

"Alright, stop right there. What, the fuck, is wrong, with you!" he demanded, gripping at Feather Feet's reigns tightly. Chichiri had stopped his horse by now, and Huang (not liking the vigorous movements of Tasuki's horse) flew off onto the top of a tree over head.

"I will fly on to the nearest town and meet you there."

"DO THAT!" both Tasuki and Kioko voiced together, blushed, and then scowled at each other again.

"Well? I _asked_ a question." Tasuki snarled, and Kioko slid off the horse (shakily).

"You did." She agreed, but didn't answer him. She walked straight past the horse, and you could almost _see_ the steam erupting from Tasuki's ears.

"Stop!"

"No, I don't think I will." Tasuki rode ahead and then blocked her path. "Tasuki!" she threatened.

"Kioko!" He retorted in the same tone, _and_ jumped down from his horse.

There was a stand off.

Tasuki had his arms folded over his navy blue long coat, towering over her. Kioko raise her head up high (as high as she could), her arms like stiff bars at her sides, fists clenched and red thunder could have been jumping between there eyes. "I'll ask again. What the fuck, is wrong with you!"

"I wonder. Why don't _you_ tell me?" she tried to walk round him, but he stepped to the side.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be askin' ye." Her mouth opened in outrage. "Not that there is anything wrong with you in the first place!" he panicked slightly at how murderous Kioko looked right then. Kioko stalked towards him, and poked his chest painfully.

"Well just you listen to me, Bandit leader." She spat, and she had no idea how much that hurt him. She wasn't even calling him by his name now. _Don't worry Tasuki, she's just pissed off right now._ he desperately reassured himself. "I am me, Kioko. I was born Kioko, I will grow up as Kioko, and I WILL NOT CHANGE FOR NO FUCKING BANDIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tasuki raised both brows, grabbed her shoulders and wondered if she had gone insane. "Change? Why would I want ye ta change?" Kioko scowled furiously (like she wasn't scowling before, no da) and seethed in his grip.

"Let go of me."

"No, I don't think I will."

"I mean it Tasuki, let, go." She snarled, thrashing in his hold.

"Not until you tell me just what you meant by 'change'."

"Look _Bandit_, I'm not-"

"Stop calling me that! What the fuck is going on! What's wrong with you, what's happened? Why are you talking about change and why are YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!" he shouted at the end, as Kioko looked to be having a fit in his arms, possessed even. "CALM DOWN!"

"DON'T you tell me to CLAM DOWN, ARSEWHOLE!" Tasuki snarled with his fangs bared, his grip unintentionally getting tighter on her shoulders. This actually made Kioko think he was getting angry with her. And _boy_ was she ready to bite back. In a matter of speaking, of course.

"THAT is QUITE ENOUGH!" Hotohori jumped down from his horse, and the two stepped back from each other.

The Emperor stood tall between them both, looking first to Tasuki, clearly giving him a What-did-you-do? look. Then to Kioko. "Is there any real need for this confrontation? By the Gods. If we fight amongst ourselves this fiercely, who needs the Seiryu senshi?" he gave them both a significant look. "Now I don't know what has happened between you, and I can certainly see it is none of my business. So I will put my faith in you both to sort it out in a civilised manner, and _not_ like bickering children, _or_ through violence."

"But I don't even know what I've done!"

"Ass." Kioko spat to one side.

"Kioko, please, I'm beggin' ya here. Tell me what I did that got you so worked up an' I'll do something about it." He tried the diplomatic approach. He even put his hands together. But Kioko scowled, being the stubborn women her grandmother would have been proud of, huffed and looked away from him.

"If you don't even know, I'm not going to tell you."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Tasuki, not one to keep his cool found this infuriating. How in the world did Kioko expect him to apologies or make right what he did, if he doesn't even know what that was? In the end, after all his problem solving brain cells seemed to die in his head, he screamed and stormed off to his horse. "HATE WIMMIN!"

"FINE!" Kioko yelled back. _well, if you are just going to give up just like that, then fuck you! You're not even worth it if you walk away from a problem! Coward!_ She span on her heels quickly, trying to hide her tears of disappointment. _Good riddance!_ A tear fell down her cheek. _I feel better already._ She held her elbows and stood by Chichiri. She hung her head forward so her perfect golden fringe covered her eyes. "Can…erm. Can we go ahead with your magic…thingies…?" Chichiri looked over her shoulder, and looked to Tasuki. He was mounted on his horse again, and looking forward. But it was obvious that he was waging a war with himself from the conflicts of emotions Chichiri sensed. But the strongest of them all, made him sigh and shake his head.

"We are all doomed to the same fate, it seems." He said sadly, albeit happy he wasn't alone like he thought, like Tamahome was, and gave Tasuki a knowing nod when he snapped his head to look at him.

_shit! Chiri' knows!_

"We are all wha?" Kioko looked up, confusion in her eyes as clear as the blonde in her hair, and her brow raised. She even scratched her head, just to get the point across.

"We shall leave, you know. Take this horse Nuriko." He handed the reigns to the strongest of the senshi, and put an arm around Kioko. he pulled her into an embrace, that she instantly stiffened to, before being swallowed by the straw hat.

Tasuki lingered his eyes on the spot they used to inhabit longingly, and sighed. _Kioko…what did I do…?_

"…and why did we have to come too?"

"Shut up Suboshi."

"But I _hate_ the market! So many old, _old_, really old people always-"

"Why aren't you two just the cutest pair!" both twins (especially the bruised Suboshi) winced as a hunched over elderly women dressed in a plain, slightly raggy blue Kimono pinched their cheeks. And she didn't seem to intend to let them go any time soon either.

"Ouch! Baba, get off!" he tried to bat her away.

"Suboshi! That isn't very nice!"

"Such a nice young man you are." Suboshi laughed as he was released, and all the attention went to both of his brother's cheeks.

"Sucker!" but only one step later… "Ouch!"

"Oh! What a cute little man you are!"

"Call the guard! It's the attack of the old women!" Suboshi cried out to Soi, as a whole heard of old women seemed to swarm on them, pinchers at the ready.

"Help!" Amiboshi squeaked.

"Sorry boys. But you brought this on yourself for being 'just the cutest pair'." Soi mocked, clearly enjoying their misfortune, and steering Hana out of the main streets and to the market stalls. "Oh I love it when that happens."

"Poor boys." But Hana was chuckling softly all the same, and looked onwards. _Ok. Well we are here. How do I get out of taking any medicine?_

"I like to look for the more traditional remedies, herbs you can drink in tea and incense to ease the pain rather than acupuncture. True, it works, but not right before battle. And just imagine riding your horse with those needles sticking out of you." Hana laughed.

"You'd look like a porcupine." She giggled, and then walked forward by Soi's side.

"Well, that's _one_ way to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies…I haven't seen this scent before?" Soi leaned over a stall, examining a candle that Hana noted was for mood setting and sexual uses, when her eye caught something.

A flash of blonde…and a glimmer of blue? "Is this heather and wheat?"

"No, heather and lavender. And only half the going price!"

"That _is_ good. What do you think Lady Hana?" Hana snapped her head back to Soi just as she looked up.

"I, I don't know. I like to browse myself." She smiled to her, satisfying Soi into looking back over the stall. As soon as she did, Hana scanned the busy streets for any sign of…well…anything!

"Ah, camomile. And oh look! Vanilla and cinnamon ! Oh Nakago simply _adores _Vanilla and cinnamon! It reminds him of his old tribe. Very good for a raunchy night in. Lasts long too, and the candle." Soi laughed and Hana timed her chuckle perfectly. "What do you think?"

"How much?"

"Oh, good point." Soi returned to the eager stall owner. He took one look at her armour and _knew_ she would be well off. "I am a soldier of His highness Shenlong, a celestial warrior. I _trust_ you can give me a 'fair' price?" that meant, if I don't like it, you wont like it either. And he gulped.

"Well, let me see." He said nervously, the perfect distraction as Hana stepped away from Soi, craning her neck to see. _Nothing! But I could have sworn I saw…_ she frowned and looked down. _I can't let wishful thinking play tricks on my eyes. _She then looked back to Soi, who had three large, thick candles in her satchel.

"We came to an understanding." She gave a cunning smile. "And while we are here, shouldn't we make the most of it? I have never _really_ had a female companion to shop with before. Or the _opportunity_ to shop before. So let's take this opportunity while there are no men around."

No men.

No men.

No men!

Great Suzaku! None of the Seiryu senshi were watching her! No Shenlong, no Tomo, no Boshi twins _or_ Nakago!

_But there is Soi…_ "Oh, how novel!" Hana watched as Soi pulled a silk scarf from the rail of the neighbouring stall. _But in a false sense of security…with her guard down…_

"I agree."

"Hmm?" Soi looked back to her. Hana nodded with a smile, and hooked her arm.

"Let's take this opportunity while the men aren't around."_ This may be the only opportunity I get._ "I _love_ that scarf. Silk?"

"Only the finest!" a middle aged women who from the size of her stomach had had many children in her life time, waddled over with her saleswoman face on. "And in all the colours you could imagine! All this season's best…" Hana zoned out and looked over Soi's shoulder. If they got further down the stalls, perhaps they could get nearer to where she had seen blue and blonde. And there was a large crowd gathered just a little way down. The _perfect_ place to lose Soi.

Hana didn't feel very proud of betraying Soi's trust, especially after learning she was the first ever real 'girl friend' Soi had ever had…_but I can't worry about that now. and on the grand scheme of things, who do I prefer? Soi? Or Chichiri?_ She rolled her eyes. _No competition, obviously Soi._ She laughed at her mental joke, and then froze.

There it was again.

The flash of blonde and the glimmer of blue.

Now she was determined.

"I don't know…that seems a little…farfetched."

"Oh no! The Empress of Hokkan herself has one of these!" Soi was completely absorbed, taking her arms back from Hana to inspect the material further.

"What do you think?"

"Pardon?" Hana looked back.

"I said-"

"-what do you think?" Kioko twirled on the spot, feeling childish and free from her parents in the lovely little market place. Although it wasn't little, but the stalls were still lovely.

"Lady Kioko, we are here for the Shinzaho, not weapons." Chichiri sweatdropped as Kioko twirled around again with a very nasty looking machete. "Lady Kioko, put that down!"

"What? why?" she giggled, tossing it up and catching it like a baton.

"My Lady, _please_." He begged.

"You Chichiri my friend." She put the sword back into the basket she plucked it from. "Are no fun. Loosen up a little."

"I feel Tasuki would have been better for this job, you know. He is much better at loosening up than me."

"Yeah…he is, isn't he." She sighed, and pouted at him. "Well done."

"What?"

"I said, well done. You just yanked me from my happy place into sadness streets again. Way to go Chichiri."

"Oh! I'm sorry you know!" He changed into a little Chibi and jumped onto her head, his head cocked to one side and hitching a ride. "See? I'm a happy monk!" he sprawled out on her head on his back, and looked at her upside down.

"There is happy, and there is you." She wiped her hand down her face, pushing him out of her sight as she did. "_How_ Hana puts up with you, I _don't_ know." Chichiri returned to normal (she knew this first by ho suddenly light her head was again), and walked by her side. "So, where do you want to start Monk boy?"

"We should ask the locals if they have found anything that sounds like the Shinzaho, you know."

"Something like that would probably find its way into the hands of the traders…" she looked to the stalls again. "So…"

"No buying or trying anything on no da! I'm a monk, I have _no _money, you know."

"And neither do I…so that's boring. I can't rely on you for anything, can I?" she poked his arm as they walked down the street. "Not even for a little but of truth…" Kioko looked out of the corner of her eye at him, but he was purposely looking ahead. "You know, you could show me a little more courtesy and actually _listen_ to me when I'm hinting at you."

"I thought I saw…"

"What? the Shinzaho?" Kioko piped up onto her tip toed. "What did you see? Hello!" she grabbed onto his tunic sleeve. "Shorty here, doesn't have the same line of view as you do! I can barely see over anyone's shoulders!"

"Hush." And he pushed her harshly between two stalls, and pinned her to the wall.

"Chichiri, remember when I said earlier 'no funny business'?"

"Quite."

"Why?" she whispered despite herself, and tried to look round. But Chichiri had her shoulders firmly pinned in place, so she couldn't move over enough to see past the wooden stall wall. "Commentary please?"

"Hana." And at that, all the fun and games ended. "With Soi."

"And? How many other Seiryu? Shenlong? Don't leave me in the dark here." Kioko begged. "Is she alright?"

"She is…looking over here. I think she may have seen us." Chichiri smiled softly. "Oh, Soi just went into a scarf stall. She's picked one up."

"Can we _strangle_ her with it?"

"Hana you are amazing." She beamed, and looked back to her. "She is using the stalls as a decoy, to get over here. And a distraction against Soi seeing us." He explained, and looked back. "The crowd. She will lose her in the crowd…but I can't be sure."

"I can." Kioko pulled her arms free, and held her five feather necklace tightly. "Come on Hana, think of your feathers. Link with me. Link with me." She screwed her eyes shut, and tensed her entire body. _Come on. Why isn't it working! Damn it!_

**_You need to be more patient my love._ **Kioko snapped her eyes open and looked around. She then pouted, leaned back against the wall and looked to the sky. "Suzaku?"

**_Yes?_** His melodic voice sang with a chuckle into her mind. Chichiri was monitoring the situation with Hana, not paying attention. "I need a favour…" Kioko felt awful about asking for something, again.

**_Say no more._** And at first Kioko thought that was it. Until…**_ you can always repay me tonight._ **"Why you cheeky son of a-"

"They are getting closer Kioko. Hurry." He urged.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your holy knickers in a twist." She pushed her sleeves up. "Deal Suzaku." _I hope I don't regret that…_

"Oh." Hana felt a warm pulse flood through her chest, and looked down at her feathers. _Was it her? Was it really her I saw? Is she trying to contact me?_ As if an answer from heaven sent, the pulse of heat came again, and stronger. It made her swoon into Soi, who caught her.

"Hana?"

"Oh, lost my footing." She chuckled reassuringly, and looked down. "Oh, ok…oh Gods, your herbs! Forgive me my Lady, we came here for your pains, not my leisure." Soi tried to pull them back…

"No!" She grabbed her arm. "I mean, I think I just need a moment. Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Soi said, concerned.

"Just here, see?" Hana slipped between the two stalls, but made sure her leg and dress were plainly in sight for Soi. That way, she wont come after her if she can see her. "Alright Amiboshi. Here goes." Hana raised her arm, pulled up her long sleeve and started to trace letters into her skin.

"Oh yeah!" Kioko yelled, only for Chichiri to cover her mouth in alarm.

"Not so loud!"

"Get off me!" she pulled her mouth away. "Look." She raised her left arm, and he looked over what looked like tattoo writing to him.

"What is it?"

"Can't you read?"

"Yes."

"Then read."

"I don't understand this." It took her a moment to get what he was saying. Then it clicked.

"Oh, right, not ancient enough for ya. Got it." She chuckled, just ecstatic she had some sort of contact with her sister at last.

It read.

_Kioko? this is Hana. If you read, reply. _"Here we go." Kioko bit her lip and concentrated as she drew a reply on her arm after the message vanished.

_Loud and clear. _

_Oh Suzaku!_

_Don't you start!_ Why was he all people could talk about!

_What?_

_Never mind. I'm here with Chichiri behind the_ she looked around the corner. _vegetable stall. _

_That's only 4 stalls down from here!_

_Chiri thinks you will lose scary lady in the crowd. _

_Hopefully. That is amazing that we thought the same thing!_ An unseen tear fell down Hana's cheek.

_Cool. But to the point, we want to rescue you._

_And I really want to be rescued!_

_After our co-body-swap, I can understand why._ Hana blushed.

_What is the plan?_

_Right, just a sec._ "She wants to know the plan."

Chichiri's heart was beating fast, his mind racing. He needed to do something quickly or he would miss his chance to get his Miko back. _his_ Hana.

_Not to alarm you, but I think Soi's coming._

"Soi's coming!"

"Tell her to lead her down here, and make sure she is on the inside, closest to this side of the stalls." Kioko sent everything he said as he said it. "Tell her not to hold onto Soi, not to act suspicious, and be prepared to be grabbed by my Kesa."

"Done and Done." She wrote another message.

_It's all up to you now Hana. Please…I hope to see you soon. _Kioko chuckled. _And so does Chichiri._ And then she saw darkness.

Hana gulped, wiped her face and pulled her sleeves down just as Soi reached her.

"How are you feeling now Lady Hana?"

"Much, much better." She sighed happily. Just a few stalls down was her freedom, her sister, and her Chichiri. "I think we should move this along. I don't want Shenlong to call us back before we finish. Are the Herbs sold with the vegetables by any chance?" Hana opened the conversation and made sure to walk on the inside.

"Looking at this place probably. You know, in Kutou, there are separate, whole shops for the feminine needs. Hokkan is real need of modernisation. I mean, that man had only half the selection of candles as a _small_ Kutou candle shop. Pitiful really."

"I like the Barley, but I hardly ever find any."

"We could ask at the food stall." They walked chatting about nonsense like this, until the stall before the food stall. _Oh Gods, am I to be grabbed before, or after the vegetable stall!_ She made sure to distance herself from Soi's reach, and walked calmly past the first gap.

No grabbing there.

_Then this is it. Right after this stall._ She took a deep breath as Soi talked of how hard it was to get Nakago the right sake, when she 'stepped over the threshold'. "I know he likes the stronger kind, but then he gets too tired too qui-Hana!" Soi reached out for her, but Hana was overjoyed to find that she wasn't grabbed by Soi…but by a pair of masculine hands under each shoulder. As she was yanked back, she whipped her golden head round, to look up into a dark mahogany one filled with warmth and passion, cerulean prongs getting flattened as a definite Kesa came down over them.

"Chichiri." Hana whimpered, clinging to his Tunic. Oh it felt the same, it felt so right. It even _smelt _right! Hana buried her face into his chest, finding his toned skin with her cheek and spilling her long awaited tears of joy over it. She was enveloped by a pair of strong arms that seemed incapable of ever letting her go, and a pair of perfect lips sealed against her forehead, as the darkness engulfed them both.

"My beloved." His voice was like a heavenly song, allowing her at last to be free and at peace. Her worries seemed to crash into nothing around her, as she held onto her angel as tightly as she could.

And then there was light.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter

"NURIKO YA BASTARD!" Tasuki swung his fist round to try and hit him. Nuriko ducked just in time and crawled backwards behind Tamahome.

"I'm sorry Tasuki! She asked about the personal facts about you all so I told her!"

"Kuso, fuckin' baka!" He then pulled out his Tessen, and Nuriko knelt behind Tamahome (who by this point was wishing he wasn't the living barrier between them), and grabbed onto the back of his robes.

"Don't let him hurt me Tama-kins!"

"You mother fucker! HOW could ya tell her THAT! Rekka Shinen!"

Both Tamahome and Nuriko dived out of the way as an inferno of flames tried to engulf them.

"Let go!"

"Tama? Don't leave me!"

"Don't drag me into this!"

"Tasuki!" Nuriko begged comically. "She just didn't want to put her foot in her mouth again, so she asked for our background information. I didn't mean for her to fall out with you!"

"But now she thinks I loved Miaka you stupid mother fucker!" Tasuki roared furiously, fangs bared and ready to kill his fellow senshi. "Do ye THINK before ya speak! I otta-"

Poof!

"Ah! Mother fucker!" Kioko stumbled around on the spot, fighting with a certain Kasa, which refused to release her head. "Get this fucker off of me!" She tumbled over her own maroon boots into the muddle of the fray.

"Calm down Priestess. My, socialising with Tasuki has certainly done a number on your vocabulary." Nuriko chuckled, walked out from behind Tamahome (who escaped at this point) and started to pull at the hat.

"AARGH! That HURTS!"

"I'm trying my best to be gentle." Nuriko put his foot against her stomach and pulled with both hands on the outer rim of the hat. "Damn thing doesn't want to move." He yanked harder.

"Now you're hurting my gut too!" Kioko growled and tried to pull away from Nuriko.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"What are ye doing Nuriko! Ya Hurtin' her!" Tasuki couldn't hold himself off anymore. He knew for a fact that Nuriko could, and probably was using his strength against her more than he should be. "Let me at it." But as soon as he got within a stride from her, Kioko hurtled back from the offending Kasa and fell smack bang into him. They went hurtling to the floor, with Tasuki as her crash mat. "…urgh…" He groaned and leaned up on his elbows. As they fell, Kioko had twisted so she was laid now with one leg between his, her head on his chest at an angle, and was now shaking her head to get her barings again.

"When I get my hands on Chichiri…" She mumbled to herself.

"Ya now, I think fate keeps makin' us end up like this on purpose." Tasuki chuckled, and smiled fang-ily (AN: yes, not a word) as their eyes locked.

"Humph." She wasn't going to let a little thing like Tasuki get in her way of-

"Chichiri?" Hotohori walked up with his horse, all of the Suzaku senshi by this point on their feet from the commotion.

Kioko pushed herself off Tasuki rather roughly, and jumped to her feet.

This was it. She was here.

Chichiri had a calm serine expression on his face, his Kesa in place once more, and his head cocked over to look lovingly at whatever he was carrying. Tasuki finally got to his feet and brushed himself off grudgingly.

"Didn't have ta shove me like that." He grumbled, and then looked to Kioko's back. _I know now. I know what was upsetting ya and now I can make it right._ Tasuki reached out to touch her back."Kioko I-"

"HANA!" Kioko ran forward to the monk, and left Tasuki alone, a crest fallen expression on his face.

But Kioko was fixated with what, or rather, whom Chichiri was carrying. "Hana." Tasuki walked up after them, and did a double take.

"Kioko get back!" Tasuki yanked on her arm and pulled out his Tessen again to act as a physical barrier. "Who is that! And why does it look like Kioko?"

"She's my sister you idiot!" Kioko spat, and pushed him aside again.

"Oh…yeah…" he stepped back as Hana leaned over the cradled woman with a carbon copy of her face in the Monk's arms.

If you asked him, Chichiri wouldn't have been able to describe how he felt.

He felt overwhelming joy!

Hana was back in his arms, where she belonged, safe and out of Shenlong's reach. He could look at her, talk to her, touch her whenever he wanted now. She was just, here! In his arms.

He felt relief! Shenlong couldn't touch her anymore!

He felt calm.

No more worrying about her all day and even at night, no more constant grief for his loss and guilt for losing her in the first place.

She was back.

And this time, he would never let her go.

Hell, he wouldn't even let her out of his SIGHT from now on!

But most of all…he felt that feeling of peace, completion, and faith in his Lord Suzaku for reuniting him with his love…his love…

"My beloved." Chichiri whispered as he lowered to his knees, Kioko following suit. "My beloved, are you awake? Lady Hana?" he laid her between his legs as he sat, her side propped up vertically up his front, so her face wasn't _too_ far away from his own. "Lady Hana?" he held her back with one arm, and brushed his fingers over her cheek with his other.

"I…told you…call me Hana…" and at last she opened her gorgeous sapphire eyes, glistening with tears and life again. She felt such joy, just looking up at him and truly seeing him, the real him, looking down at her so tenderly, with genuine feeling. Like just being here was making his day.

And it probably was.

"Hana." He said breathlessly, and cradled her in his arms in an embrace. He bowed his head over hers, and rubbed his cheek against her forehead. Hana closed her eyes and fisted one hand into his tunic, and the other stoked his check with the backs of her fingers.

Kioko just knelt there, perfectly content to watch the two bask in each other's presence.

But not for long.

"What in the _WORLD_ do you think you are doing!" Huang, furious, swooped down and attacked Chichiri's head. He fell backwards in Chibi form, rubbing his head in pain. But he immediately jumped up with his staff, ready to play ancient Chinese baseball with her.

"Don't you **DARE** do that again!" he scowled, and lowered his staff to the ground with a thud. "Hana?" he offered her his hand and she took it. Only for Huang to swoop down and peck at their hands until they were separated again.

"Ouch." Hana said softly, and got to her feet by herself. She rubbed her hand. "That hurt."

"Stupid bird!" Kioko screamed, picked up a rock, and tried to hit her._ How dare she interrupt them! After all this time apart, she pulls them apart! NOT on MY watch!_

"How DARE you try to strike me!" Huang screeched after getting her balance again. "I have been sent here to teach you manners and humility! But it _appears_ I also need to show the proper way of conduct to none other than a monk of Suzaku himself!"

"Why don't you just fry somewhere, Turkey brain!" Kioko screamed.

"What is going on?" Hana rubbed her head and swayed slightly. Nuriko caught her and Chichiri quickly pulled her back into his arms.

"You are back with us Hana, you know." He held her steady by her arms, and Hana smiled.

"You're holding me like you did back at the palace, when I swooned." She chuckled softly. Chichiri blushed but smiled all the same.

"I'll always be here to hold you when you need me, Hana." He whispered, and her glistening eyes beamed up at him.

"Hearing it is just so wonderful." And she jumped him, very out of character, and pushed him to the floor.

"Hana?" Chichiri laughed as he leaned up on his elbows, with Hana cuddling his chest.

"Chichiri." When she looked up from his chest, she seemed to trap his gaze. He had forgotten how much she seemed to demand his attention, without even trying to. And it was wonderful. "Chichiri." She sniffled.

"Hana, what is wrong?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything." He said instantly, not even noticing that Kioko now had Hotohori's sword and screaming how she was having fried chicken tonight!

"Chichiri, if you are always going to be here to hold me…" He sat up and held her to him. They blushed simultaneously as they realised how close their lips were, noses brushing ever so slightly. "Promise me you will never let me go."

"I _vow_ to you Hana, I will never, _ever_ let you go." And he pulled her into a strong, desperate embrace. "Never again. I promise."

"Thank you."

"By the stars! One of you restrain your Miko!" Huang screeched as Kioko had her cowering against a tree trunk, sword raised and looking murderous.

"End of the line birdie!"

"Kioko, hold it!" Tasuki stepped in again, and hooked his arms under hers.

"Let me GO Tasuki!"

"I ain't lettin' ya kill one a' Suzaku's minions." He dragged her back and luckily for them all, the sword fell to the floor in the struggle.

"Memo to self." Hotohori sighed with relief. "If Lady Kioko says she only wants to hold a weapon, she is lying."

"Tasuki put me down!" Kioko screamed as Tasuki held her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't ye wanna talk ta ye sista?" when she didn't say anything, and when she stopped struggling, he lowered her to her feet again in front of him. "Thought so. See, I know what ye want more than you do." He chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head or they'll have to widen the road." She grumbled, leaving him to pout angrily and walked over to Hana and Chichiri.

She was furious to find that Hana was being _once again_ separated from Chichiri by the miniature phoenix.

"The Miko must remain pure for her God, you know this!"

"And she is pure, you know." Chichiri said calmly, looking over the frantically squawking bird at his beloved. Hana noticed this, blushed under his gaze and smiled back.

"But smothering her isn't keeping her pure! You will-"

"Take absolutely no notice of you!" Kioko stormed onto the scene, shaking her fist at Huang a ready for round two. "I love putting horseradish on cooked chicken. And this will help me fine." Kioko pulled Tasuki's Tessen out of nowhere, and he goggled at her.

"Kioko! How the fuck did ye get that off a' me!" he looked over his shoulder as if hoping it would appear in it's sheath again.but it didn't.

"Rekka-"

"No!" Hana grabbed Kioko's elbow and looked to her pleadingly. "Please don't hurt her."

"Why the hell not!"

"Well, because…because no one has the right to hurt anyone." Hana concluded. "It isn't nice."

"I ain't nice!" Kioko growled. "And she deserves it!"

"No she doesn't. And besides." She giggled, smiling again. "You don't put Horseradish on Chicken. You put it on beef or sausage, or even smoked salmon."

"Hate fish." Tasuki grumbled in the background, and leaned against a tree.

"Oh…well…well I like it." Kioko pouted with embarrassment. Hana realised she had made Kioko seem stupid, and smiled to herself.

"Well, I like tomato sauce on tuna." Kioko stuck her tongue out and looked to her.

"Err, that's gross!" but both girls started laughing suddenly. "You know, this is the first time we have really met." She laughed louder and put her hand on Hana's shoulder. "And we are talking about food!"

"Well, Miaka would have approved." Tamahome added to himself, and looked to the Emperor. "Should we rest here?"

"No, we can't." Hana said immediately in a worried tone. "Before I was rescued." She looked to Chichiri, and smiled shyly, but them quickly returned to her worried expression. "Shenlong had only left me to collect the Shinzaho. He already knew where it was. He will have it by now. So if we go to Hokkan, they might still be there."

"I say we go to Saito." Kioko joined her sister. "If we go to Hokkan, we would be walking right into an ambush, and we could lose Hana again."

"And you." Tasuki stood tall by her side. "Not gonna let _that_ happen." He said to himself, but Kioko heard him. Although, she didn't let on that she had.

"If we leave now, when we are already outside of Hokkan anyway, we could get a head start on them for the Shinzaho in Saito. And we have both Mikos already, and with the other Shinzaho, that is 2 up on them!"

"And we can always take back the Shinzaho in Kutou." Hotohori nodded in agreement. "I can have all my men on alert, and on home territory we would have the distinct advantage."

"But what makes you think they would attack?"

"Because they can't summon Suzaku without the Shinzaho, _or_ the two of you." Chiriko piped up. "If we were to gather the other Shinzaho and hold a strong hold at the palace in Kutou, we would have the distinct strategic advantage. A frontal attack would defiantly fail." Hana listened to them all drawing the same conclusion…_but…_

"Shenlong won't attack like that."

"Why would you say that Lady Hana?" the Kutou Emperor was half pulling a map out for them to plot the quickest route to Saito.

"Well…" she gulped. They were all looking to her to speak, and she couldn't shift the lump in her throat. It was as if they expected her to take charge or something. She then looked to Kioko, who had been thick in planning with them only moments before. _Is she the type of person to take charge? Oh dear, I hope they don't want me to do the same._

"Hana." Chichiri whispered, by her side where he belonged, and slipped his hand into hers. This simple, gentle notion seemed to give her courage. She found her voice again, but looked only to Chichiri.

"Well, if all of us have realised what our strongest position would be, and the only way for Shenlong to take the other Shinzaho and Kioko and myself…" she didn't like the thought of being taken again. Not so soon after finally getting her freedom. She continued only after a comforting squeeze from Chichiri's hand. "Then Shenlong will have thought of that too."

"So he wont do the obvious and attack front on." Kioko beat her fist in her hand decisively. "He'll do something more unexpected."

"Something sneaky." Tamahome agreed.

"Well, Shenlong is _my_ twin." Hotohori held his chin. "And I know what _I_ would do against odds like that. Try to take the Shinzaho in Saito first, and no matter what the result, either try something diplomatic for the pieces I don't have, the Mikos, or infiltrate the enemies Palace."

"He won't be diplomatic." Hana said without thinking, and felt very small again. She didn't meant to get attention back on herself again.

"No, because he wouldn't bargain with any of the Shinzaho and we wouldn't give up Hana, or me." Kioko closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"He will get the Shinzaho first." Hana whispered to Chichiri. "He has abilities that you couldn't imagine." Chichiri leaned closer, indicating to continue. "We travelled to Hokkan instantly by magic. Shenlong is a celestial warrior too, like Hotohori."

"That's impossible. That would make 8 Seiryu senshi." Hana shook her head.

"Think of Kioko and myself. We are twins and both the Miko. Twins share positions. Who else do we know who are twins?"

"But that would make Shenlong a Suzaku Senshi."

"No, he is Seiryu, but Amiboshi and Suboshi are twins with the same mark."

"Interesting, you know." Chichiri looked to the side in thought, then looked back. "How many could he teleport at once?"

"All of us, and the horses, and the camping gear." Chichiri looked amazed, and blinked twice.

"Then the chances are he is already in Saito. And if is as swift in his search for the Saito Shinzaho as he was the Hokkan Shinzaho…"

"It may already be to late."

"My fellow warriors." Chichiri addressed the group, who were all huddled over a large map on the floor, plotting a route.

"Yes old friend?"

"Emperor, I have shocking news." Hana found herself pulled over to the group by her hand, and Chichiri still didn't release her as he informed Hotohori of the newest development.

"I see." Hotohori stood up and walked a little away, eyes closed and thinking hard. "That is certainly unnerving…but it would explain how he has always be able to get his army over the boarders without detection." He paused. "Chiriko. Can you plot a safe route back to Kutou?"

"Certainly your highness." The young teen started marking a new route on the map.

"Wait, aren't we going after the Shinzaho anymore?" Kioko scratched her head in confusion.

"Shenlong will get it before we do, you know. It is safer for you both, to be transported back to the palace immediately." Chichiri started to pull off his Kesa."

"Yes, I am sure Houki can have your rooms ready and Chichiri can guard you while we return by foot. After all, Shenlong may be ahead of us for the Shinzaho, but he has yet to retrieve it, and by then we shall not far from Kutou." The Emperor nodded, much like Hana remembered Shenlong doing, and looked to Chichiri. "Is it fair for me to ask you to care for both of the girls alone?"

"I will do it gladly, your highness." Chichiri bowed, only for Tasuki to smack him up side the head.

"Oh no ye won't!"

"Ouch Tasuki, that hurt you know." He rubbed his head, and gasped softly as a pair of gentle hands smoothed over his head.

"Oh Chichiri, are you ok?" Hana ran her fingers through his hair, looking for bumps or cuts. Tasuki had used his Tessen after all.

"I am fine Hana, you know." He smiled up at her. As soon as she saw him gazing at her again, she blushed a deep pink and took her hands back.

"Oh, sorry I-"

"Thank you." Chichiri cupped her hands and held her to him. Hana's eyes softened and she rested her cheek against him.

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe with _you_ Chichiri." Tasuki stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck."

"I think it's sweet." He looked to Kioko, he hadn't even realised she had heard him.

"Yeah I suppose." He tore his eyes away and tried not to look at her. But sure enough, his eyes found her again. And she was walking over to Chichiri and Hana! "Hay! Ye ain't takin' them both! Not on ye own!"

"Why not, you know?" Tasuki sweatdropped, and found that his outburst was getting a few suspiciously accurate looks…

"'Coz I don't trust ye ta do it on ye own. One Senshi per Miko."

"It _is_ much safer that way." Nuriko added, but he was smirking as he said it.

"Yeah, see, safety first." Tasuki quickly ran over to the three, hooked an arm around Kioko's shoulders, and looked to Chichiri. "Well? Hurry up! The sooner we go tha betta, an' all that."

"Yes, you are right Tasuki, you know." He threw his Kesa up in the air, and pulled Hana against him quickly. "Hold on."

"Yeah, hold on." Tasuki used this as an excuse, following suit, and pulling Kioko into his arms tightly. Even when she stiffened, he still hugged her, trying to get all he could from the embrace. The Kesa fell, and they could still here the muffled farewells from the rest of the Suzaku senshi as darkness fell.

As the four of them stood on the first steps of the Palace entrance, Kioko beamed, forgot to struggle against Tasuki, who hadn't let go yet, and grinned at Hana.

"Hana! Do you realise what this means?"

"What Kioko?" Chichiri was also still embracing Hana, taking the time to lovingly memories every shine in her long golden hair.

Kioko's grin grew even larger, like it was Christmas AND her birthday AND all her dreams had come true.

"Oh Hana, don't you see!"

"What?"

"WE DITCHED HUANG!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"Now your rooms are ready for you whenever you please to use them, although I understand if you would rather spend some time together." Houki still hadn't released the twins as she cried happily, giving them their instructions. "There are two rooms in one wing of the house, one you have used before Lady Hana, one joined to it, and then a matching pair of rooms further down the wing of the palace. You girls could stay in one of the sister rooms, or-"

"Or one senshi could pair off with one Miko each. To ensure they don't both get kidnapped again, you know."

"I agree with ya Chiri'." Tasuki added. Both men wanted the same thing after all. To spend some more personal time with their preferred Miko.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." Hana Blushed, looking to Chichiri out of the corner of her sapphire eyes, and then to Kioko. But she wasn't giving in without a fight!

"NO fucking WAY!"

"Lady Kioko!" Houki released them both and looked very reprimanding at her. Kioko was suddenly reminded of when her grandmother would tell her off for something she did wrong. "I will not have such language in my husband's palace. Even Tasuki has witnessed my distaste for such colourful vocabulary."

"An' I've still got tha bump ta prove it." Tasuki chuckled and rubbed the back of his head for effect, coming to stand by her side.

"Humph." Kioko looked to Houki. "I apologise for my French, but I _still _don't want to share a room with Tasuki." She said defiantly.

"Why not?" Kioko noticed how hurt he sounded. She then blushed through a furious pout, folded her arms and looked away.

"You _are _a guy, right? Not like Nuriko and misleading or anything…"

"WHAT! Of COURSE I'm a guy!"

"Then I don't want to share a room with you." Kioko said as if she had proven her point.

"But I trust Chichiri." Hana placed her hand on Kioko's shoulder. "Don't you trust Tasuki?"

trust.

Every other day she would have said the same thing she said to Tasuki, yes. Wholly and truly.

But now…

"That isn't the point, Hana." She looked at her desperately.

"We can still spend a lot of time together, we aren't grounded to our rooms after all." she giggled softly. Kioko caught her looking over her shoulder at Chichiri, blushing. _You really want to be near Chichiri, don't you?_ She sighed. _Fine, I'll make a sacrifice for the greater good. Damn it._

"Alright, alright already. I'll share a room thingy with Tasuki." She huffed.

"I knew ya'd come round." He was so relieved he hugged round her shoulders again. "So which wing is it?"

"Tasuki!"

"Huh? What? What'd I do?" he blinked at Houki. "Your highness." He added nervously.

"Those two girls have been separated for say, the last 15 years or so of their lives? I think you can give them _at least_ a few hours _alone_ to catch up. Don't you?"

"Of course." Chichiri answered for him. Tasuki pouted. _I was gonna say that._ He growled, and looked away.

"Good, well then." Houki bowed elegantly to them both. "Tasuki-san, Chichiri-sama, please allow me a moment of your time for a more detailed account of what has happened on your journey, and the location of my husband."

"Of course, you know. Lead the way." Chichiri smiled, and looked to Tasuki, who was still pouting furiously.

"Yeah, sure." He then moodily followed the Empress…while Chichiri lingered.

He looked to Hana, who returned his lungful gaze with a soft smile.

"I'll be ok. I promise I'm not going anywhere." She blushed, and smiled a little brighter, melting his anxieties away.

"Damn right!" Kioko stated with a smug grin on her face. "Nothing's gonna happen now we're at the palace. Safest place in the world right now, right?"

_But it was here where I lost her…Hana._

"Be cautious, stay inside and at the slightest sound of danger, lock yourself in a room. Any room. Just-"

"Stop worrying! Suzaku! You're more smothering than a pillow to the face! Lighten up will ya?" Kioko chuckled, but Chichiri didn't seem to find it funny.

At this point, Hana stepped in and took a hold of his wrist with both hands. At the slightest contact of her fingertips to his wrists, she felt warm, pleasant tingles jolt up her arms and glow pink through her cheeks. She also felt something smooth tied around it, and raised his hand up for her to see.

What she _did_ see, shocked her.

It was her black ribbon.

He had kept it.

As Hana looked up at him curiously, she saw Chichiri had decided to fixate on a water feature across the way, a tiny tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"You left it behind. I thought you might want it back…and…" He slowly looked back to her, and smiled warmly. "It reminded me of you, you know." Hana beamed shyly, and held his hand before her.

"I know what you mean. Look." Hana reached inside her blue tunic shirt (remember, she is still dressed like Amiboshi), and pulled out his mask. "I found it after you dropped it. I just couldn't go anywhere without it." She chuckled timidly, feeling this to be an intense moment for them both.

Strange, how both of them had felt the need to attach their selves to the other's possession, as if needing the comfort in the other's absence. Had he stared and cried to himself over her ribbon, like she had his mask? Had she brushed her fingers over the features of his mask, memorising his smell and hair, like he had her ribbon?

They both had something that belonged to the other…

…and neither wanted to give it back. But… "I suppose you'll want this back…" It was then Chichiri realised it. She was looking at his face, his ugly, scared face…

…and she hadn't once shy away from him or frowned in pity for him.

"Do you _want _to give it back to me?" Chichiri stepped closer, his mahogany eye deep and searching for whatever answer she gave to his question. It was more important than any onlooker could realise. Because if she _did_ want him to wear it, it meant she _did_ find his features repulsive. But if she didn't…

"…no." Hana then held the mask to her chest with one hand, and held his hand with the other. "…because you'll only put it on then. And…and…" Oh Suzaku! What was it about this man that made her a puddle of babbling goo? Not even SHENLONG had this kind of effect on her. She remembered back to how she spoke to him at the bathing area, all that time ago. She couldn't even string together proper coherent sentences. And he wasn't _nearly_ as close then, as he was now. "…and I _like_ you…without it…" She gulped, hating that her face probably looked like a great big balloon, round, shiny, and red.

"Thank you." Chichiri beamed. "In that case, I don't want it back, you know." He chuckled, but then spoke softly. "And. And I don't want to give you this ribbon back." He then chuckled again, and made her look into his eye. "Because you would just use it, and hide your beautiful hair, you know." Hana bushed furiously (if that was even possible), and her smile grew even bigger. Almost Kioko worthy.

"You think my hair is beautiful?" her deep sapphire eyes sparkled with delight, and Chichiri smoothed his hand (the one she was holding) into her palm, and raised it to his face. He kissed the back of his hand, lingering his lips over the knuckles tenderly, and nodded to her.

"Very Beautiful." Hana gulped again, attempting to get rid of that lump in her throat.

"W well in that case." She paused, trying to steady herself. "We are both in agreeance. I will keep your mask-"

"And I will keep you ribbon, you know." Without even realising it, Hana had somehow become so close to Chichiri, only their interlocked hands separated them, and mere inches of air between their faces…their noses…their lips…

"Good." Hana whispered, stars dancing in her eyes.

"Good." Chichiri felt that overpowering pull towards her, physically leaning in. When she saw his dark eye lower to look at her lips, they trembled slightly, and she half closed her eyes. He released a heavy sigh of content, and got so close he could taste the morning milk on her breath. _Milky…pure…_

When what do you know?

"OI! CHIRI! GET YA ASS OVER 'ERE!"

"Tasuki-san! Watch your LANGUAGE!"

"Itai! That HURTS!"

They quickly tore away, and even took a step back each. They both blushed madly (Hana more so) and tried to comprehend how in mere seconds, they had fallen into their own little world, forgotten everyone else was there, and almost lost all control of their desires.

Hell, KIOKO was stood there, leaning against the side wall, watching with a bright smile on her face.

That was until the interruption.

"You fucking IDIOT!"

After they were so close to finally being together, _that idiot_ had to ruin everything!

"LADY KIOKO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Kioko didn't reply, but stayed quiet, glaring at Tasuki.

"I better go, you know. You and Lady Kioko should really catch up, you know." Chichiri chuckled weakly, still recovering from his laps of control over himself, and hurried off to Tasuki and the Empress.

"Oh, yes, of course." Hana breathlessly agreed, shuffling over to Kioko.

Kioko, blinked, looked to Hana, then to Chichiri, blinked again, and glared at no one in particular. _That arsehole. Doesn't even know he ruins everything!_ Kioko looked up, and gasped.

Tasuki was staring right at her, a sad, pining look in his eyes, and only half turned to the other two fleeting figures. The look actually softened her face, and she noticed how hard it seemed for him to tare his eyes from hers.

But he did, and they left.

Kioko was still frozen to the spot, when Hana placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Kioko?" She looked over her shoulder, and looked to her mirror image.

Only the clothes and eyes were different. And the foreboding frown on her face. "We…we have a lot to talk about." Hana gulped, taking her hand back and holding them both before her. Kioko folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling rather nervous.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Kioko agreed, and started walking in the other direction to the Suzaku senshi and the empress. _I need to talk to you too Hana. I would love to know more about your account of what happened with the Seiryu senshi, and maybe your advice about Suzaku…_

Hana, like a the lady she had been treated as for the last week or so, led the way elegantly to another room for their 'private conversation'. What she didn't know, was Kioko was looking her over, analysing her as they walked.

_Head bowed forward, eyes cast down, humble body language…you really are different to me Hana. _Kioko watched as her elegant counterpart led the way, quite, polite, tentatively looking over her shoulder to make sure Kioko hadn't gotten lost or hurt somehow.

_Like a mother._

Pang, that jolt of pain in her chest echoed her past suffering. _Our mother…are you like our mother? Is that how our other looked at you Hana? With gentle care and kindness? Would I have turned out like you if I had stayed, and you had left?_ She then scorned herself for having such thoughts. There was nothing wrong with the way she had been raised; her grandma had done everything she could for her and gave her the best years of her life to her. _I wonder how she is now…_

Her grandmother wasn't young anymore, she had arthritis and a worrying hip, as she called it. _But on the plus side._ Kioko chuckled suddenly. _She has all her own teeth, and still insists on doing everything herself. Very independent. _ Kioko smiled to herself. _I guess she taught that to me. That's something special to me. I like to stand up and take charge, make a difference. But…_ again, her turquoise eyes fixed onto the back of Hana's perfect hair. _But…I don't listen very well. And I hold grudges like a dog with a bone. I just can't let them go._

"_Stop calling me that! What the fuck is going on! What's wrong with you, what's happened? Why are you talking about change and why are YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!"_

_Like Tasuki…_ She then growled, and clenched her fists by her sides. _But he deserved it and…he does he does he…loves Miaka and not…_

Kioko stopped herself right there, biting on her bottom lip and looking up just in time to stop herself from walking straight into Hana. Her sister had seen the changes of expression on her face, and heard her various chuckles and growls. _…at least you don't have problems with your feelings, do you Hana?_

The last thing in the world Hana had, was a trouble-free love life.

First there was Chichiri (the nice part), then Shenlong (the heart braking part), Tomo (not much better), Amiboshi (bless his little cotton socks), and his brother (just a randy boy lol).

But then again…she has yet to be sought after by the God of love however…

AND she knows just who she loves. She was certain.

But Kioko…

"Kioko…we need to talk about something important."

And that was how the mood was set.

Hana took her time, surprisingly holding back her own urges to brake down violently with tears as she spoke of her parents.

Kioko had a right to know how loving her mother was in life, and her father.

But she also had to learn just how her mother had died…and how badly her father took it.

The late hours working, the countless bottles of sake left empty by his sorrows, his mourning.

And yet, how much he _still_ doted on her, cared for her over all else. He was, even in depression, a caring father.

After a lot of insistent prompting, she then got _most_ of the details of Hana's 'capture'.

This included her forced engagement to Shenlong, her presents (ring, flute, necklace, the necklace being still with Shenlong), her friendships with the Seiryu Senshi (she didn't take it further than that, there was no need now she was back), learning of her and learning how to Gemini talk, her eventual travelling into Hokkan, and finally back to Chichiri.

Kioko smiled to herself when she didn't say back to Kutou, or safety, but Chichiri.

Then it was Kioko's turn.

First she spoke of her grandmother, of her beautiful garden and flower bed by her grandmother's shrine that she tended to every day.

"Are you a Buddhist?"

"No…but I always liked to make the shrine look pretty for Grandma, now she's too old to do it herself. Just my way of giving something back to her really. And I _love_ gardening!"

then she spoke of how she was transported here so suddenly, validating exactly what she heard Suzaku say to her with what Hana heard, going off to get the rest of the Suzaku senshi, then Hana.

She also mentioned Tasuki…a lot…

And Hana held a knowing smiled as she listened.

Kioko then became animated, beaming and throwing her arms around with emphasis as she retold her adventure to the town inn (and the drinking, Hana then realised why she fell tipsy that day, but didn't mention it), her Suzaku wings…

…Tasuki taking her on his back as they snuck out.

Tasuki teaching her how to ride a horse.

Tasuki making an ass of himself and how funny she found him.

Tasuki riding with her when she first discovered she had special powers. The wings were a plus.

Tasuki's and her snow fight.

Tasuki running into her tent like a fool because he thought she was in danger, only to find her in her underwear.

And…

Tasuki coming to her rescue countless times, even saving her life when she was attacked in the lake…

By the time Kioko finished, both girls had come to realise something.

Hana realised just how much Tasuki meant to her sister.

And Kioko… realised how horrible she had been to someone who had only ever been on her side.

"…but…but Nuriko said that he loves Miaka. The last Suzaku no Miko. And…he hates to see me cry, but only because he hated to see her cry and-"

"And maybe, he sees you in the same light as he saw her?" Hana added softly, taking Kioko's hands into hers on her lap (they were sat on a bed by now), looking to her calmly as Kioko seemed suddenly flustered. "Chichiri had a beloved before me…but." Hana then blushed profusely.

"But now he is head over heals in love with you." Kioko chuckled as Hana looked away with a shy smile on her lips.

"Yes…yes he does." She returned her deep sapphire eyes to the turquoise pools of her sister's. "And I love him with all my heart. It doesn't matter to me that he loved someone else first."

"But I d-"

"That is really up to you to decide. Just know something." Hana had a serious look in her eyes. "The greatest suffering in the world is to know you have either directly caused the one you love and care about suffering and pain. Even if that love is for a friend, or someone more. I should know." Hana smiled with a sad, but grateful look in her eyes. "When I thought Chichiri had died, I thought it was my fault. And it was _only_ after I lost him, I realised how much I loved him. Don't ever let that happen Kioko. You feel dead inside…cold."

"Hana…" Kioko then yanked her into a tight hug, Hana freely crying into the crook of her neck silently, like she used to in her room so her father couldn't hear her. A habit, a hard one to break. "It's ok now. Chichiri is _fine_, and over the _moon_ to have you back! you're safe, and I'm never going to let anyone ever separate us again!" Hana looked up into her determined turquoise eyes, and found strength there. "And if anyone has anything to say about that? Just point 'em out, and I'll give them something to worry about!" When Hana giggled softly, and smiled, Kioko grinned and nodded to her.

"You're like her you know." Hana sniffled, an smiled softly.

"Like who?" Kioko cocked her head to one side, holding her sister's shoulders lightly.

"Our mother."

At that, Kioko thought her heart had been kick started, and an invisible hand covered her mouth. "I remember when she used to hold me, like this. She used to make me laugh and cheer me up whenever I was sad. I wish I was like her. She was so confident, so independent. I'm nothing like her." Hana closed her eyes, and hugged Kioko with a sigh of content. "I'm more like my father. A 'Daddy's girl', she used to tell me. We _look_ like her." Hana looked up, smiling. "But you are _like_ her."

Kioko didn't know it, but her eyes had started to well up with joyful tears. "I wish…you could have met her. Just once." Kioko felt the pang of longing, but pushed it aside when she saw tears starting a fresh in her sister's eyes. "Well, that can't be helped. And we still have a father, and as soon as we get back, I'll take charge!" Kioko pulled a mighty stance, and made Hana chuckle. "Speaking of getting you and me. Time for the question game."

"The…question game?" Hana sat up by herself again, and smoothed the tears from her face.

Being around someone like Kioko, just seemed to stop her tears and brighten everything up.

"Yep, the question game." Kioko held up one finger, and began explaining the rules. "First tried and tested back in the Mount. Reikaku tavern. I can't remember the _exact_ name…my memory sucks at the best of times…you?"

"My Memory? Well…I don't _think_ I forget much." Kioko chuckled.

"Well, _that's_ where we differ. I have a _lousy_ memory."

"Oh, and what about your hands? don't they just get cold all the time?"

"Yeah! I end up standing there like a right pleb just-"

"-rubing them together." They blinked, beamed, and both broke out into laughter.

"I hate dresses."

"I like skirts…"

"What! Ahhh!" Kioko yelled dramatically. "That's it, I'm _beating_ it otta ya!" Kioko laughed heartily, and clapped her hands in front of her. "Trousers _aaallllll_ the way. Hate dresses." She then placed her hands on her knees. "What about food? My favourite is ice-cream." Kioko beamed, and Hana giggled happily.

She wasn't used to this, being so comfortable with someone her age, like her. It seemed, coming into this world, or the book of the four gods, was the best thing that ever happened to Hana. A Love, a sister, and a lot of character building. She wasn't nearly as timid and withdrawn as she used to be. And that had been a fear with being alone with Kioko. Would her sister find her weird and pathetic? Would they get along?

But it appeared they would, and were.

"Well, I prefer Cookies really."

"AH!" Kioko laughed, pointing right at her face until Hana blinked at her quizzically. "Cookie Monster!" At this, Hana covered her mouth with both hands and giggled loudly. "Ah, come on! Laugh! Like this." Kioko boomed a laugh, to the point where she teared and held her ribs with mirth.

Hana simply stared at her.

Only one other person she knew laughed like that, and it brought a smile to her face.

Their mother. "Ok, never mind then. But next question." Kioko placed a finger on her lips, closed her eyes and appeared to be thinking hard. "Something that both of us have an answer to…that other sisters would talk about for hours on end…interesting…A ha!" Kioko grinned devilishly, and made Hana gulp.

What could she have possible thought of!

Kioko rubbed her hands together, and smirked.

"Sexual preferences and guys."

And Hana fainted.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Sexual preferences and guys."

Whom.

At first Kioko slapped her thigh and laughed hard at her sister. Until she noticed that she had _actually_ fainted. "…Hana? Suzaku, I didn't think she was _that_ shy…oops. Erm…" Kioko poked Hana in the arm.

No response.

"Hana?" Kioko poked her a little harder.

No response.

Kioko gulped, pushed up her sleeves and gently took Hana's shoulders in her hands.

Before ragging her about from side to side. "WAKE UP HANA!"

"AH!" Hana's sapphire eyes snapped open, looking around wildly, until they came to focus on Kioko.

"Oh thank Suzaku. I thought something was wrong with you." Kioko just smirked, rubbing her nose with one finger lightly as Hana got her bearings again.

"No I just…well…erm…" Her creamy cheeks became flustered again, and she looked down shyly.

"Never mind." Kioko chuckled, when Hana looked absolutely relieved she wouldn't have to have _that_ conversation with her. Because both topics, had the same answer.

Chichiri, through and through.

Chichiri was the guy, and the preference. Though it overloaded her system to even _conceive_ saying that aloud. "So…next topic? You ask me something Hana. I'm as open as a book." Kioko folded her arms, and one leg over the other on the bed. Hana simply tucked her feet to one side, her knees together elegantly and cupped her hands on her lap.

"How about we talk about something important? Like the wishes?" Kioko blinked. She hadn't even thought about that.

"What about them? We're wishing for Prince Boushin to get better, right?"

"Yes." Hana nodded slightly. "But there are _three_ wishes. That is only one."

"Oh, yeah it is. Well, I hadn't really thought about the other wishes. Have you?"

"Well actually…" Hana took a deep breath, hoping Kioko wouldn't mind. "I have. The first wish is for Boushin, of course. But the second and third…I was _hoping_, that the second wish, could be for us. For us to go home."

Kioko was silent at that.

Home? Yes, she knew she would have to go home _eventually_. But…why did the thought of leaving…unnerve her. _And Suzaku has other plans for me, now doesn't he?_ Kioko chuckled nervously, choosing to address that another time.

"And the third?"

"Well, yes, you see." Hana gulped, looking down at her fumbling hands. _please say ok, please say ok._ "I have…promised the last wish to someone. Before I knew about you, that is." Kioko chuckled loudly, making Hana look up with a questioning brow raised.

"Chichiri, right?" When Hana blushed, Kioko chuckled again. "No problem. What is he going to wish for?"

"I don't really know. But he deserves it, after all he's done, all he's been through…" Kioko smirked, and then nodded.

"Sure, why not? I'm not about to use it."

"Oh, you meant that? You really don't mind?" Her eyes brightened up immediately, looking bright and overjoyed, directly at her sister and not her lap.

How could she refuse?

"Of course I do! I always mean what I say." She then paused. "Most of the time."

"Oh thank you." Hana threw herself at Kioko, hugging her tightly. "That means a lot to me Kioko. it really does."

"Well, you mean a lot to me." Hana slowly looked up, and smiled softly.

"You mean a lot to me too, Kioko. I think, I will like having you as a sister very much." She would never know, but those words, touched Kioko, and dispelled all her fears.

Hana _wanted_ her as a sister, _accepted _her. All her worries seemed silly now.

"Me too Hana, me too."

_Bored, bored, bored._ _Why are we still 'ere again?_

Tasuki was sat back in a plush chair, no doubt worth more than his life, bored to tears with his boots resting on the table in front of him, also probably expensive. He sighed loudly, for the third time in the last 5 minutes, folded his arms, and sulked with a fangy pout. Like only Tasuki could. Chichiri seemed just as bored as he was, repeating for the third time every little detail of their journey, making sure to spend plenty of time explaining the Emperor's health and situation, and his reasons for not coming with them.

Chichiri wasn't _actually _bored. He was just anxious to get back to a certain Miko with sapphires for eyes. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, so this was obviously distressing him, being so close to her at last, and yet unable to just get up and go to her, like he wanted to so badly.

And he wasn't the only one who wanted to go check on their Miko. Tasuki still hadn't had chance to talk to Kioko about the whole 'Surrogate Miaka' thing yet. And until he did, Kioko would still think he only wanted to be her friend because of her similarities to the first Miko. Little did she knew, she was far from being like Miaka.

There was only one Miaka, just as there was only one Kioko. And he wouldn't change her for the world.

He decided, it was time to say his piece.

"I'm going to check on Kioko."

Well, there was no point beating about the bush. To hell what they thought of him; he was at the end of his leash at the moment and couldn't care less.

Tasuki stood up, dusted off his long blue trench coat and grey trousers, straightened his Tessen strap and turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait, I'll come with you, you know!" Chichiri jumped at the chance to leave, scuttling over to Tasuki in his chibi form, launching himself at the bandit's fiery orange head, and sitting there.

"Humph. Do ya have ta sit on my head 'chiri?"

"Yep, I sure do, you know." Chichiri grinned, still miniature thanks to his magic, and allowed a scowling Tasuki to leave the baffled Empress Houki in her chambers, and headed towards the two girls.

Tasuki thought about what he was going to do when he got there.

He would have to wait until he could get Kioko alone, before explaining the situation, and how he felt about her.

Then he blushed madly.

_Not that I', gonna tell 'er I love 'er or anythin'. Just that she means a lot ta me, that's all._

Where as Chichiri, couldn't stop grinning. He was finally going to get to spend time with Hana, just watch her happy and safe. That alone would keep him content.

It had been a long time since he had felt this way, and he wasn't going to treat this so lightly this time. He loved Hana, and Hana loved him.

And this time, he was not going to let love slip through his fingers for _any_ reason.

Both men stopped outside the room where the two girls were, and Chichiri jumped off, made a 'poof' sound, and stood in his adult form again.

His Shakujo jingled pleasantly, announcing their arrival, and rousing the girls. Chichiri saw them in a meaningful embrace, and beamed, despite the absence of his mask.

"Are we interrupting something? We could come back if you want us to, you know."

"No!" Hana piped up, and then blushed madly. She didn't mean to say it that loud. "I mean, erm, well."

"She means, she was just about to leave to find you anyway." Hana raised an eyebrow at Kioko, who was smirking at her. "See, Hana doesn't know where _your_ room is. So she was hoping you'd take her. Weren't you Hana?" Hana was left blushing, but smiling shyly.

_Thank you Kioko._ Hana bowed her head to her sister, before looking bashfully towards Chichiri, her sapphire eyes sparkling and her lips curved into a heavenly smile.

That look alone, was enough to make him want to run at her. But Chichiri controlled himself.

"Well, I would be more than happy to escort you to your room Suzaku no Miko, you know." Hana was about to question the use of her title, when she caught him glance over at Tasuki.

Tasuki had decided to stay quiet, leaning against the wall in the background. If he just let this happen, fate would allow him to be alone with Kioko.

Hana smiled with understanding, and leaned over to whisper in Kioko's ear.

"Thank you, and remember what we talked about before. Love makes the world go round, but _forgiveness_ gives love wings." Kioko blushed, and pouted in the other direction.

"Yeah, whatever. Just…" She smirked evilly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hana looked like she was about to faint again, but somehow managed to get to her feet, and walk gracefully walk over to the Monk.

"Please lead the way, Chichiri-sama." Her head bowed forward respectively, her hands together before her, and submissively followed Chichiri out the room and down the hall.

But not before Kioko saw her cast a blushing glance over at her and smiled softly.

oo0oo

Finally with the opening he had been looking for, Tasuki pulled away from the wall, and closed the door.

This was somehow significant, and very intimidating for Kioko, with the utterly determined look on Tasuki's face. She even gulped, and decided to distract herself by smoothing out her white linen trousers, making sure they were still tucked into her low heeled maroon boots, tugging at her gypsy looking white, off the shoulder linen shirt, packed tightly into a cleavage enhancing maroon sleeveless jacked. It gave the appearance she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, that part she hadn't been able to get over just yet. Happy with that, she looked up, only to realise that Tasuki had placed himself right where Hana had been sat, and quickly retuned to checking her outfit.

Yes, the long beaded necklaces were in place, both of them, and her red feathers hadn't vanished, that was good. Oh, and look, she had blonde hair! When did _that_ happen?

She pulled out the long braid Nuriko had done for her out, twisting locks of it around her fingers in fascination, completely absorbed in her curling task, _too_ absorbed, to notice how close Tasuki was getting.

At least, that is what she told her self.

"Kioko." She froze. His voice had been so desperate, and yet so commanding. He was both begging, and _demanding_ she look at him and pay attention. _No, I will not. I will not._ But her treacherous turquoise eyes rose from her curling fingertips, to his big amber eyes. And he trapped her there. "Kioko…" His voice was softer then, his tanned skin looking like cinnamon in contrast to his honey amber eyes. He just looked so delicious… _no, no he does not!_ She mentally screamed, begging her eyes to close, or at least have the decency to stop letting him see her stare blatantly at him.

"I-"

"Shhhh." Tasuki cooed softly, making her blush vividly. This was a side of him she had never seen before. And…she liked it.

He shuffled even closer to her, until the length of his outer thigh, was flush against hers. "Kioko, I need to tell you something."

Her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation. But what of? What was she longing to hear?

"Y you do?" He looked deep into her turquoise eyes, seeing vulnerability, and something else that made him smile.

"Ye, I do." He took one lock of her golden hair from her fidgeting fingers, and played with it himself. "Kioko, you are like _no other_ person I've ever met. An' I don't just mean 'coz you're a twin or a Miko. Listen te me Kioko, _you, are, no-thing, like, Miaka_."

"But-"

"Kioko." He cut her off, his pleading eyes proving he was telling the truth. "Nuriko told ya I loved Miaka."

"He-"

"Didn't meant it like that." Tasuki persisted, determined to get back Kioko back. Being distanced from her like this, hurt. "He meant I would do anythin' for her, like you would for Hana, right? _You_ would, wouldn't ya? If she asked ya ta do somethin', an' started cryin', you'd do it, right?"

"…yes."

"Well then!" Tasuki grabbed her shoulders, desperate to pull her closer, but resisting. "An' I did that for Miaka. And _you._ But…not for the same reasons." Tasuki suddenly seemed nervous, like he hadn't quite planned this far ahead. "I, well. Miaka was really somethin', but _you_ are really somethin' else! Ya different Kioko, one of a kind, an' tellin' ye tha truth…" Kioko gasped as Tasuki _did_ pull her closer, pressing his forehead lightly against hers. She placed her hands on his chest on instinct, gulping.

Suzaku, he was so damn close to her, she had to fight not to blush. But…why? "…Ye mean _more_ to me than Miaka did." Tasuki bit his lips, making Kioko look at his fangs, and chuckle at the memory of their past adventures. _Fang boy._

Hope kindled in his amber eyes at the sound of her laughter. It felt so good to hear her laugh again. "Ye special ta me Kioko. I'd never change ye, not for tha world Ye mean so much ta me Kioko, so much…" Tasuki forgot himself, so deep inside his own confessions and emotions, he cupped her face, and smoothed his own lips over hers passionately.

When he kissed her before, it was good, really good.

But she was drunk, and it felt almost wrong.

But this…with her very sober and aware…felt _right._ And it wasn't good, it was AMAZING!

Kioko's eyes widened, her hands trembling on his jacket, creeping their way up his chest, and stopped on his neck. The feel of her hands on his neck, his bare skin, was electric. Sparks of pleasure spread throughout his body, and as if an actual charge, powered him forward, until he tilted his head to one side, and parted his lips against hers. With Kioko unprepared for this, this meant he opened _her_ lips as well, and was immediately bombarded with the slick feeling of his adventurous tongue inside her mouth. He slid his tongue against hers attentively, trying to goad her into responding to him. When she flicked the tip of her tongue against his, Tasuki moaned deeply, rumbling from his throat and vibrating through her mouth. He ran one of his hands back into her free hair, sending jolts of hot desire through her in wild ripples. She gripped fists of his coat collar, pulling him closer, over her, letting her tongue passionately dance with his as he laid her back onto the bed. He kept one hand in her lush hair, the other hand moulded to her hip, starting to cover her body with his own. Tasuki tore his mouth away, only to drag his hot tongue over her lips and cheek, leaving a slightly cool trail of saliva behind. The contrasting temperatures were just another tease to this whole situation, pushing them closer and closer to the forbidden.

Especially when Kioko gasped in ecstasy, and inadvertently arched her hips to his, arousing him further. Sharp fangs heavily traced the side of her neck, nipping and grazing every so slightly. Soon, she could _physically feel _how aroused he was, the ridge of his erection trapped within his pants making her blush in her ardour and subconsciously part her legs slightly. Pleasure wracked her body sinfully, with sensations she had never felt before.

Never before.

Not even with…

When Tasuki's venturing hand slipped under her jacket and shirt, smoothing over her bare hip, five scarlet feathers glowed and burned angrily, raising up to scorch the Wing senshi.

"AH!" Tasuki recoiled back, staggering to his feet before her with a hand on his neck.

There was one burn mark, where a feather had caught him.

At first, Tasuki was hurt, thinking Kioko had done that to him. But when he saw the confusion and shock (also mixed in with lusty desire), he relaxed.

It must have been a defence mechanism, protecting the Miko's purity. In a way, he was glad. He had almost taken it further, so far he would never be able to go back and make it right again.

If he had taken her…and tainted her purity…he could have ruined everything. "Kioko…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said so quickly, she shocked herself. But, she couldn't seem to control her own mouth. "I'm not."

Tasuki seemed stunned at first, before he broke out in an all out beaming smile. Not a grin, but a smile. He even tried to step closer to her, but before he could even get within arm's reach of her, a bubble shaped red energy field appeared, pushing him back.

"Huh?" He poked it, and recoiled with a burnt finger. "Iteh! That hurt!"

"I, I don't understand." Kioko looked to the floating feathers on her necklace. "I'm not doing anything." she then scowled. _But I bet I know who is._ She was then shocked with herself. She was scowling, because Suzaku had intervened between her and Tasuki. But…she was Suzaku's soul mate…wasn't she?

Kioko looked back up at Tasuki, who was sucking on his abused finger, and sulking slightly. She couldn't stop the smile on her face.

And even now, her heart was still racing, her skin tingling from his touches, and her body aching for more.

She had never felt that with Suzaku. Not even once.

Which meant only one thing.

_I…I can't be…his…_

"Well…I'm still sorry." Snapped out of her thoughts, she raised a golden brow at Tasuki, who looked utterly ashamed of himself. He still held the side of his neck loosely, but looked down to the side in disgrace. "I didn't mean ta force myself on ya. An' I understand if ya angry with me now too…"

"I'm not angry Tasuki." Kioko chuckled, lifting his trampled spirits.

"But I almost-"

"And I almost let you." Kioko then thoroughly bushed. "S s so it's both our faults!" She squeaked, looking away and trying to find something to focus on. "So, erm, we'll just have to, erm, be more, well, careful."

"I was gonna go with restrained." Tasuki chuckled, leaning against the wall again. "But I like your way betta." Tasuki then gave a very sincere, warming smile. "I'll be next door if ya need me. I would stay…but…" he then forced a cough, and pivoted his pelvis away from her curious gaze.

She had to chuckle, and it did nothing for his pride. He even sulked. "Stop that!"

"Oh, sorry!" Kioko waved her hands at him submissively. "I just don't know how to react to, erm, 'exciting' someone. It's never happened to me before." She then resembled a cherry, she was blushing that much, and looked away again.

"Yeah, well." Tasuki bit the inside of his cheek, realising he needed to get away from her, and calm down. Or he was most likely to jump her again. "I'll be next door." He walked over to the other side of the room, and opened an interconnecting door. "If ya need me, even in the night…please come ta me. K?"

"I promise."

And she meant it. He knew this, and smiled silently to himself.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"You will, it's a date." It was only then, she realised what she said. "I mean-"

"A date it is."

And Tasuki walked into his room, and closed the door.

Kioko was so shocked, she kept playing over and over in her mind what just happened.

And she _still_ couldn't believe it. She brought a hand up to her lips, and smiled softly, very Hana worthy. _Tasuki…_

"-but she insisted that we told her everything, you know? So that's the only reason I took so long in-"

"Chichiri." Hana giggled softly behind her hand, beaming up at him brightly. "Don't apologise, I understand." Chichiri smiled, and looked forward.

"Ok. And our room is this way, you know?" Chichiri gently took her hand, making her blush bashfully, and led her round the corner, and to the end of the walk way. He only released her hand, when they arrived at their destination, and slid the door open. "Would you like anything Hana?"

"No think you. Oh…" She felt rather cheeky asking this. "…I am a little hungry. I haven't been eating as well as I should have recently…"

"Right away! I'll get you something, you know." But Chichiri walked inside with her, slid the door shut and pulled off his Kasa from around his neck. "What would you like Hana?"

"I don't really mind." She smiled, walking over to the bed and sinking into the plush sheets. _Man, ancient china sure knew how to make decent beds…_ "…just a little slice of heaven."

"Well, I don't think I can get you _that_, you know." He chuckled, and Hana flustered with a start.

"Oh, I didn't mean, I was talking about." She closed her mouth like a floundering fish. "Never mind." She then started fumbling with her hands on her lap, and didn't notice him walk over and sit next to her.

"Tell me what you'd like Hana, you know. I can give you whatever you want." Hana blushed madly, she was sure she was the only one looking into that a little more deeply than it was intended, and gasped when he took her hands. "Anything at all, you know."

"Cookies." It was the first thing she could think of, having just discussed the topic of food with her sister only moments before.

"What are…?" Chichiri chuckled, and held his hat upside down for her. "Reach in Hana, and think about what you want. You'll get it, you know."

"Thank you." Hana closed her eyes, reached inside the Kasa, and sure enough, her fingertips brushed against the crumbly surface of what could only be a giant cookie. "Yum!" She forgot herself, pulled out the massive chocolate chip cookie, and began nibbling on it.

"Ah…so _that's_ a Cookie." Hearing his voice chuckle at her, she stopped her immature nibbling immediately. Seeing her obvious embarrassment, Chichiri chuckled again. "Go on, eat it. I wouldn't want you getting ill because you didn't eat enough Hana, you know."

"Would you like some?" Hana broke it in half, and offered it to him. "I've already nibbled around the edge…" she blushed madly. "-but it should be ok, if you don't mind my mouth being-"

All words stopped, as Chichiri took the offered piece of confectionary food, and licked where her mouth had been.

"Mmm, yum indeed."

Hana lost her voice entirely, nibbling away at her half of the giant cookie silently. She kept glancing up at him as he ate his half, and he appeared to be enjoying it. _I'll have to tell Kioko later that I have converted Chichiri into a cookie lover._

The image of the BLUE cookie monster, and then the BLUE HAIRED Chichiri in a cookie monster suit popped into her head. She couldn't help herself; she just had to laugh.

Chichiri stopped and smiled at her reaction, loving her melodic chuckle. He waited until they were both finished, before wrapping his arms around her suddenly. "Hana." He exhaled on a deep, and long awaited sigh of utter relief. It was just so good to feel her there, pressed against him in his loving embrace. Especially since she immediately held onto his Gi front as well. She nuzzled against the opening of his Gi, rubbing her cheek against the bottom of his neck. "Hana, are you alright? There are no injuries or anything you need to tell me about, is there? I can heal you if-"

"Stop fussing." She giggled against his neck, sending pleasant vibrations through him. "I'm alright. All I need is to be with you and I'm happy, Chichiri." Her cheeks burned red, but she lifted her head to look happily into his mahogany eye. The soft smile that grew on his lips drew her attention, and he caught her looking.

"In that case, I will always be with you."

"Always?"

"Always." Chichiri moved one hand to hold the small of her back, and the other between her shoulder blades. "Oh Hana. You don't know how much I have suffered without you." He kissed her forehead tenderly, his eye closed. "You are my sun, and without your light, I have been dark. Without your loving warmth, have been cold. And without your bright smile…I have been dead." Hana sniffled, gripping the front of his Gi tight. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find you Hana."

"Shhhh." Hana cupped his face and brought it to her chest, cradling him there. Chichiri shuffled back, and then let her rest his head on her lap. She stroked his cerulean prongs lovingly, refusing to let her watery eyes leak even one tear. He really had been suffering, just like she had. "Forget about that Chichiri, don't let it upset you anymore. You _did_ find me, and I'm not going anywhere. Everything is fine now." She ran her fingers through his prongs, back over his fuzzy head, and twiddled his slim ponytail around her finger. He smiled, her hands playing with his hair and scalp soothing him into sighing softly and snuggling on her lap. Hana giggled, and brushed his cheek with the tip of the lock she was playing with.

"That tickles, you know." He chuckled, opening his mahogany eye to look up into both of her sapphire ones.

"I know, that was the point." She giggled. When he pouted up at her playfully, she just closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him slightly.

His hair slipped out of her fingers as he moved swiftly, sitting up once again, both hands on either side of her on the bed, and he darted his tongue out to meet hers. Hana snapped her eyes open, a shy hue of pink glowing on her cheeks, making her seem even more radiant to him. Chichiri held her chin, and slid the tip of his tongue down the side of hers. The other hand rested on her knee, and her hands soon fisted at his Gi again. Softly, yet surely, Chichiri slid his tongue down hers all the way into her mouth, and sealed his lips to hers hungrily.

There was no damn ordained, oversized _pigeon_ to stop him this time.

Hana groaned softly, as he licked the roof of her mouth teasingly. The hand that held her chin, smoothed up to cup her face lovingly as he kissed her more deeply. Hana couldn't help but tense slightly as his other hand slipped down the length of her leg, into dangerous territory. Very soon, his chest pressed against hers, loving the feel of her ample breasts tightly packed against his own pecks. That other adventurous hand, crept its way up the outside of her thigh to her hips, and then her waist.

_Under_ the shirt.

Hana tensed even more yelping as his skilful hands 'magically' brushed the back of his fingertips over her navel, and then up the centre of her ribs. If she had worn a dress this morning, this wouldn't have been possible. But she was still wearing Amiboshi's trousers and big shirt, so the possibilities were endless.

His lips had yet to leave hers, growing more hungry and savage by the minute, all his desperate love for her gushing out of his fortified dams, and pouring into kissing and touching Hana in ways she had never been exposed to.

Exposed, that was an appropriate word for this situation.

Had this been any other man, Hana would have wanted to flee and scream for help.

But this was Chichiri touching her, smoothing _both_ hands round the curved dip of her hips, and up her back, until she arched into him in bliss.

Finally, he broke off for air, only to latch onto her neck, lick a part of her neck there heavily, only to trail light butterfly kisses over the same spot torturously.

Hana was starting to breath a little heavier, her fingers trembling in their iron like grip of his Gi. She turned her head to the side, and caught the side of his face with hers. This got his attention, as his devilish lips resumed sucking and licking at her own, before crashing his entire mouth into hers. It was as if he were trying to consume her.

And that thought, excited her to no end.

She arched to him again involuntarily, and built up the nerve to bring on hand away from his shirt, and roam it through his hair. It seemed he like this, as he immediately moaned loudly inside her mouth, kissing her with even _more_ passion, if that was possible. She was losing the fighting battle to stay upright, and it seemed Chichiri was losing the fight to _keep_ her upright. Even though, with each arch of her body against his, with each erotic whimper and stroke of his tongue, the 'holy man', was being replaced by a desire driven beast of passion, hell bent on devouring the young, pure virgin temptress in his arms.

So when she actually leaned back, and pulled _him_ with her, Chichiri almost lost all control of himself right there. As her back met with the bed, Chichiri slammed both fists at either side of her head, thought he was going to explode with the ecstasy of their grinding bodies.

But he somehow managed to tear his entire body away from hers, and open his lust gleaming mahogany eye.

Hana was sprawled out beneath him, her golden hair fanned out in a dishevelled manner around her heavenly face, her lips parted with quickened breathing, and her eyes batted open, sapphire, dark with passion.

It was just too tempting, _sinfully_ tempting.

"Chichiri…"

"We…I can't…not yet." He panted. But as she licked her lips quite innocently, he couldn't resist diving in and licking them _for _her. They kissed again, her fingers interlocking with his now messy cerulean hair, and his tongue dancing with hers. Oh he was just drugged on her, absolutely intoxicated.

It wasn't fair. "Great Suzaku." Chichiri panted heavily, pushing himself up, and walking away from her unsteadily. His entire world was spinning in his passionate stupor, wanting to run back at her right now! "You need to summon Suzaku. Pure, you have to be pure. I can't…not yet. I can't touch you like that yet, Hana." But he seemed to be telling himself, more than her.

But she certainly needed telling.

First she got drunk (thanks to Kioko, she now knew), and did all sorts of things that could have ruined _everything_, as well as herself…

…and now she almost did it again, when she was in the right state of mind, and were no excuses for her actions.

But it felt so good. It felt so right to have Chichiri hold her, kiss her, love her…_make_ love to her…

"Oh gosh." She blushed madly. He hadn't made love to her, but part of her really wished he had, was, will, oh she didn't know what she was thinking! She still couldn't think clearly as it was! Her world had been put on its axis, and spun around and around for the hell of it.

But she still seemed to be able to focus on Chichiri, _only_ Chichiri.

She heard him sigh, and reach for the door. What he needed, was to get away for her until he could ahem calm down to a trustworthy state, and figure out a way to apologise to her.

He had to smile though.

At least he knew after all this time, he still had 'it' in him.

He opened the door, and prepared to leave.

Hana wasn't ready for him to leave yet, and ran after him. She crashed into his back, threw her arms around his middle, and buried her face into his back. "Chichiri, please sleep with me tonight."

"Wh wha huh!" If only she wasn't the Miko. He would have jumped at that. "But you need to be pure to-"

"No, no I didn't mean…_that_." She blushed, and held him tighter. "I mean _sleep_. Lay in the same bed with me, hold me while I sleep, let me hold you. Nothing more. Just…" Chichiri looked over his shoulder at her, slowly sliding the door shut again. "…I don't want to wake up and you be gone, Chichiri. But if I can see you there with me when I wake up, I'll know you're ok, and that this day hasn't been a wonderful dream. Please…"

"I will sleep with you tonight, Hana. It would be an honour."

"Thank you Chichiri. Suzaku, I love you so much Chichiri." Hana sniffled, letting him turn in her arms, and hold her too.

"And I you, my beloved." Chichiri kissed her forehead again, not trusting himself to do anything more and still have control of his actions. He then looked up and out the window.

It was getting darker earlier with the season, and it was late as it is. "Perhaps we should go to bed. You have had quite a stressful time, you know." He chuckled and beamed a smile, which only _she_ could draw from him.

"Ok." She blushed, but reached up and kissed him on the lips regardless. She had intended only to give him a brief peck on the lips…but Chichiri grabbed her shoulders and held her their.

Though he didn't press any further, he just basked in the loving contact, before finally sliding his hands down her arms, and slowly pealing his lips from hers.

"But after you have summoned Suzaku, I _will_ sleep with you." He whispered huskily, only to blush and wave his hands at her. "That is, if you want to, you know! I would never force you to-"

"I know." Hana gulped, and stepped into his arms, loving the heat of his body as she held him. "And…you wouldn't have to force me to do anything…my love." Chichiri raised her chin again, and kissed her deeply.

"Then it is a promise. After you have summoned Suzaku, I will give myself, my all, to you." He punctuated it as fact, with another kiss to her kiss swollen lips.

"And I will give myself, wholly and entirely to you, Chichiri."

"Well, in that case…" Chichiri seemed reluctant for a moment, but then came to his decision. He took her hands, and led her back over to the bed. Hana sat down like instructed, and her sapphire eyes went as wide as saucers, when he lowered to one knee. "In that case, will you be my wife once you have summoned Suzaku? Hana Hoshi, Suzaku no Miko, will you marry me?" Hana was stunned.

She was 15, nearly 16, and she had just been proposed to, for the second time. But this time…

Hana opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked like a fish. _Damn it Hana, not now! Don't you dare have a coward attack right now, not now! This is important! Say it now!_ Hana screamed at herself mentally, but still, no sound came out. "…Hana? Are you alright." _Oh hell! Time to take a page out of Kioko's page!_ _Be brave! _She threw herself at him, toppling him to the floor, and planted kisses all around his face constantly, with one word intervals.

"I (kiss) will (kiss) definitely (kiss) marry-" Chichiri cupped her face and kissed her passionately, until all her worries and anxiety ebbed away into nothingness. "…you…yes I will…Chichiri…"

"You will?"

"Yes." Hana only had a second, before she was pulled to her feet and lifted up in the air. Chichiri wrapped his arms around her middle, held her to him, and span her around in circles with the biggest grin in the world. She almost thought he had found his mask again.

"YES!" He shouted, making her laugh and cry at the same time. He eventually lowered her back to her feet, but refused to let her go. Kissing her tears away literally, Hana sniffled happily, and hugged him. She blinked when Chichiri took one of her hands, kissed it, and then guided it gently into his Kesa. She felt something cold around her fingers, before she pulled her hand back.

Shenlong's ring had gone.

And in its place…was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a slender gold ring, with a gorgeous amethyst gem in the centre. As she marvelled it, Chichiri held her close and smiled. "In the village I was born in, those gems were of abundance, you know. We were famous for them, and our huge mines with them inside. This is the only thing I kept from my town…I gave it to Kouran." Hana looked to him. _this belonged…to his first fiancé._ "If I let you wear this…will you swear to always be safe? To never die or leave me? Do you promise to-" Hana covered his mouth with her wedding hand, and smiled brightly. It melted his heart.

"I promise to never leave you, and I will always love you." Chichiri sighed happily, his concerns now taken care of, and he kissed the underside of the ring on her finger.

"Good. Because I intend to hold you to that, you know."

For a long time, they just embraced, more content than they had ever been.

Hana however, refused to think about anything more than the here and now at the moment.

She didn't want to think about the fact that she had to go home to her father, and Chichiri couldn't go with her. She didn't want to think about what her father would say when he found out she had married as well as run away, as he wouldn't believe that she got transported to another world. How could he? Would you in his place?

And most of all…she didn't think about the fact that somewhere, heartbroken and furious, was a certain Seiryu Emperor, who had finally finished punishing Soi until she couldn't stand up on her own, or even feed herself. The same Emperor, who now had BOTH the Shinzaho, and no Miko/fiancé. He had found her necklace left behind, along with him.

He knew one thing for sure. He hadn't meant to kill Chichiri the first time.

"But this time, I will not rest until his mangled corpse grows cold in a pool of his own blood, by _my_ hands. This is my oath. This is my vow cause. If I must go to war to achieve this, I will. Chichiri…" A servant, who had only come in to change the bed sheets, was starting to attract flies, hunched over against the wall with a snapped neck, lifeless eyes, and no physical signs of violence.

No…he didn't need to touch people to kill them. Just a thought, a furious thought and a little proximity…and you were dead. "You will die for this, Monk. I swear it."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter

"Ah! Gods!"

Kioko bolted upright in bed, her clammy hands fisting at the bed covers.

Kioko gulped down breaths of air desperately, tears still glistening in her turquoise eyes, and glossing her cheeks. She ran her hands back into her hair as if insane, and bent over into her up drawn knees under the blanket, sobbing. Her shoulders shook violently, and her lips trembled with each heavy whimper she made. Kioko even started to feel sick she was crying so hard, and dizzy. She grit her teeth and forced herself to sit up. "…Gods…Suzaku…"

_Flash back. _

After Kioko had changed into a long white yukata, she happily snuggled under the sheets with a goofy smile on her face. Sleep took her unusually swiftly, the smile slowly slipping from her face.

Kioko felt light, hollow.

Empty.

As she snapped her marine eyes wide open in sudden shock, her scenery had changed completely.

She was still left in her white yukata, tied around her waist with a plain grey thin belt. Her toes curled back to the palms of her feet as the hot, dirty sand seeped between them and dried her feet. The vicious winds whipped at her yukata, freezing cold, despite the blazing fiery sun in the sky. The dark, purple and black sky.

Bolts of white hot lighting licked the looming storm clouds, booming thunder crackling so loud, the ground beneath her vibrated, as if shaking with fear. Even the air made her tongue feel bitter, and her throat parched of any moisture.

The air smelt like coppery.

Like death, blood.

Kioko cupped her ears, stumbling back in fright as a sudden bolt of lightning struck the ground not two feet from her. She tripped over her own frantic feet, and fell harshly to the ground.

Lighting struck the same spot again, and left something behind.

A tall, looming shadow, with flaming red eyes, ignited wings crackling like two large bomb fires erupting from his back. everything else about the figure was in foreboding darkness.

And he was walking towards her.

With every step he took, her heart beat pounded behind her eyes, as if keeping time with a hysterical tango, to which _he_ was the master.

She clawed at the ground, dragging herself backwards and scuffling with her feet to get as much distance between her and this spectre as possible.

"N…no…please…" Kioko whimpered desperately, tears welling in her eyes.

She had no time to think about anything, everything at her mind's disposal seemed to be focused on telling her that she was going to die, that this eerie demon was going to be her executioner, and…

…and she would never be able to see Hana and the senshi again.

Before even coherent thought could analyse why, her lips formed one word. "…Tasuki…"

The figure stopped with a jerk, as if frozen to the spot. "…Tasuki." He took a step back, and Kioko pushed herself to sit up. "Tasuki." Again, the figure retreated, his flaming eyes getting dimmer and dimmer. As if…_he_ was afraid. "Tasuki!" Kioko jumped to her feet, shouting her head off. "TASUKI!"

Crack.

The sky split, water poured from the heavens and doused the two lone entities, the mortal and the beast…

…beast…

…God…

Kioko thought her lungs had been squeezed empty, unable to breath with the invisible hands clenching at her throat.

It was the most stirring thing she had ever seen.

The dark creature, had been none other than Suzaku, the beast God of Kohan.

His flaming wings had drooped, waterlogged and hung forward slightly over his scarlet shoulder pads, his perfect linen clothing sagging miserably to his skin, his vibrant feathery red hair, stuck to his heavenly face with the running rain streaming down his bangs and face.

Though it was his unblinking eyes that held her rooted to the spot.

Those Godly chocolate brown eyes that had melted her the first time she saw them, were so lifeless, her chest tightened at the sorrow she saw there. It was then she realised that it wasn't _rain_ that streamed down his face, but mournful tears.

Just looking in his eyes, broke her heart. "…S-"

"Don't." He gulped, as if it had hurt him to speak. "You…said _his _name. Not mine." Kioko couldn't find her voice, stunned.

Suzaku raised his head up at the sky, the turmoil. "Such a wicked sky. Not at all like it should be. I will never find peace…"

"Is this…another dream?" The rainwater saturated her yukata, making her hair stick to her head and back and provide paths for heavy droplets to fall down. She wanted to shiver, but didn't. It wasn't the rain that chilled her to the core.

"Yes."

"Is my head really this bad? What happened?" She whispered to herself. Where had the lush grass and sparkling river gone? The bright blue sky and chirping birds? When did it all change to this chaos?

Suzaku closed his eyes and chuckled; but there was no joy there.

"We are not in your mind." Lighting flashed brightly. Kioko shielded her face from the blinding light, only to find Suzaku gone afterwards. She soon discovered where he was, when a soft whisper tickled her ear. "We are in mine."

"Such…havoc. How long…" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"For an eternity now." Kioko heard a soul cringing sigh of defeat come him, before his arms wrapped around her. She tensed, and it seemed that _wasn't_ what he needed her to do. "I understand. I do."

"Y…you do?" Because _she_ certainly didn't.

"Yes. I do." His arms slipped away, leaving her cold and confused. Kioko span round, her sopping gold hair slapping at her face with the sudden movement, only to find him gone.

_End flash back._

Kioko was frightened. Looking into the eyes of a weeping God, was disturbing and made her cringe on herself in grief.

_His_ grief.

It felt like that, like she had felt _his_ pain all at once upon waking up. In one powerful burst.

There was only one thing her mind did.

It ordered her legs to swing out of bed, her feet to carry her trembling form to the interlocking doors, her hands to push it open carelessly, and then for her entire body to dive at the softly slumbering mass of Wing senshi without restraint.

"TASUKI!" Kioko blubbered, throwing herself on him and gripping to him for dear life.

Poor Tasuki jerked awake unceremoniously with drooping amber eyes, pillow rash fiery orange hair, and nothing but his sleeping pants on. But it only took one look at the weeping Kioko in his arms, to rouse completely, and cradle her immediately.

"Kioko, what happened? Are we unda attack?! Are ya hurt?!?!" Kioko just buried her face into his chest through the blanket, not caring it her tears made her face red or his covers soiled. She just didn't care. "Kioko?!"

"N, n, no. I, I, I." Kioko squeezed her arms around his middle, hiding her face from him.

Tasuki held her shoulders, and pulled her up to face him. But it was a struggle; Kioko didn't want to let him go without a fight.

"Kioko, please." Tasuki begged, finally tearing her from his middle and holding her delicately to his chest with firm hands. she still wept uncontrollably, holding her clenched hands to her chest and keeping her eyes closed tight. "Please Kioko, _please._ Tell me what's wrong. _Please."_ He held her tight, her body laid out between his drawn up legs. He sat with her laid against him like that, slowly rocking her, trying desperately to comfort her from whatever did this to her.

He knew one thing.

1, he never wanted to see her like this again.

And 2, he would kill the mother fucker her did this to her. "…please. I'm beggin' ya Kioko. Please…"

"…Tasuki…" Slowly, she opened her eyes, and couldn't close them again. Those desperately concerned Amber eyes wouldn't let her, pouring love and devotion on her like a soothing blanket over her entire body. "…Tasuki…"

"Kioko?" He whispered, bringing his face closer to her, until he could tenderly kiss her forehead. "No matta what happened, ye can tell me. _Please_." He begged, stroking one arm, and shoulder to guide her front against his protectively.

Even subconsciously, he was protective of her.

This made Kioko smile softly, and close her eyes with a content smile against his chest.

"I…had a nightmare. Such a horrible…horrible nightmare." She sniffled. "Tasuki? If I ever made you so upset it made you feel dead, cold, alone, broken…you would tell me, right?"

"Kioko?" Tasuki raised her chin to look at her.

"Would you?"

"A'course, but-"

"That's alright then." Her subdued smile stopped him from pressing it further.

Perhaps in the morning she would be ready to talk about it?

_Yeah, I'll ask 'er then._

She yawned, and he kissed her forehead again. Damn this girl pulled on his heartstrings.

"It's getting early. Maybe you should get some rest an…heh heh." He smiled, looking down at her.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. "Alright then. 'ere is as good as anywhere else, I s'pose." He chuckled quietly, and lowered them both down on the bed. He could feel her soft breathing on his chest, her head and upper body resting there.

She really was small compared to him, wasn't she?

He chuckled again, and held her as he closed his eyes.

This was how he wanted it to be, always. Her like this, safe in his arms. He could get used to this…

"Can you pass the butter please?"

"Sure, you know. Here you go Hana."

"Thank you." Hana smiled warmly up at Chichiri, and shyly blushed away from him. This was the best breakfast she had ever had.

Although, her sister was nowhere to be seen, everyone else was here. Houki headed the long table on the floor, servants walking around and tending to her as per usual of am empress.

Where Chichiri and Hana, perfectly rested and currently on the mental plain of cloud nine, sat at the other end, next to each other, perfectly content to serve themselves. Hana had some toast, and Chichiri simply sat with a steaming cup of herbal tea. "Aren't you even a little bit hungry?"

"Not really. It's very rare that have breakfast, you know." He whispered back, and took a sip of his tea. His deep mahogany eye however, never looked away from her. Hana blushed, and smiled back.

"Not even a slice of toast?"

"Not even a slice of toast."

"Well, _you'll_ be easy to cook for." Hana giggled softly to herself.

"Thinking of your duties already are you, you know?" She blushed madly, and chuckled. "I think we should leave this talk for after you've summoned Suzaku, you know."

"Oh, why?" She faced him again, holding a slice of buttered toast a few inches from her mouth.

"Because…I may die of anticipation if we keep talking about it." He chuckled at her when her cheeks burned, and she resorted to nibbling on her toast. Thinking of being married to Chichiri…whoa.

The image of her, in the stereotypical wife's piny in the kitchen, playing with two beautiful little boys, both whom look just like their father, with gravity defying cerulean prongs, dancing around her.

Then Chichiri walks through the door, sweeps her off her feet and kisses her madly.

Perfect.

It was then she noticed that Chichiri was just staring at her, smiling, watching her daydream in her own little world. She looked to her lap, embarrassed as hell, and he chuckled at her. "But by all means, _you_ think of it as much as you like, you know. The look on your face is just wonderful."

"I, well, erm."

"What were you thinking about?"

Kitchen, kids, kissing.

"N, nothing, really." She chuckled nervously, and he chuckled too.

"Well I would like to know just what you were-"

"Mornin'."

ooOoo

_I think this is what heaven feels like._

Tasuki sighed, a smile etching at his lips, his entire body completely relaxed in the same position as it had been in all night.

On his back, one hand under the pillow beneath his head, one feminine, barely covered shapely thigh jutted between his, (making him blush madly), half of a very voluptuous figure calmly sleeping over his bare, buff torso, and a soft, delicate cheek snuggled against the base of his neck.

_Oh ye, this is what heaven feels like._

Tasuki sighed happily, one of many contempt noises he had made upon waking that morning, and closed his amber eyes. Just having her back, having her close, was magical.

And she had settled another one of his worries too.

When Hana had swapped bodies with her, Kioko's body and Hana's spirit had run immediately to Chichiri.

_But last night, Kioko came ta me. Just me, no one else. _

Tasuki grinned, and took the liberty of resting his free hand on the curvature of her hip. _I could get used te this. I really could…_

But he knew she would wake up soon. And she looked so peaceful like that…

But time was getting on. Light was pouring in through the window with all it's might, and there was no way he wanted to be caught by any of the other senshi (if they arrived), Chichiri, or even Houki!

What would it look like to them?!?

Tasuki gulped, looking down at the length of their entangled bodies.

His arm around her, her face and dainty hands on his chest, her night dress riding very nicely up her upper thigh…

_Nope, this don't look good._ Tasuki reluctantly, and very cautiously, manoeuvred his way out of her slumbering embrace, missing her warmth immediately, but bit the bullet.

He dressed into his usual long blue trench coat, boots, grey trousers and his thin white shirt underneath his jacket. He stuffed his jewellery into his pockets to sort out later, and slotted his Tessen back into his holster. _Sleep well, Kioko. My fiery dove._ He chuckled at that, and left her to sleep.

He soon found his way to the prestige dinning room, and waved to his fellow senshi and the other half of the Miko duo. _Blushing and chuckling, as pe'usual._ He rolled his amber eyes, flashed a fangy smile, and saluted them both.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning Tasuki-san." Chichiri chuckled, and bowed his head to him. "Did you sleep well my friend, you know?" Tasuki smirked, thinking back to how he got to sleep with Kioko in his arms. _Bet you didn't get ta hold Hana like I got ta hold Kioko. Ye WAY too timid for that, 'chiri._ He snickered to himself, and took his seat opposite them both. He didn't even cast Houki a glance. She was busy with her consorts anyway, sorting out state business in her husband's absence.

"Yeah, 'spose. You two?" Hana immediately blushed, and placed both hands over her lap. Chichiri then placed a hand over hers, and she burned as red as her vivid scarlet feathers.

"Y yes, Tasuki-san." She gulped, and shyly looked up at Chichiri.

He was just smiling like he always did, the way she loved him to smile. Bright, warm, and filled with kindness. Tasuki nodded, and took out a bottle deep from his coat pocket.

"Very well, you know." He gave her hands an extra squeeze, and winked his deep, loving mahogany eye at her. "I should say so, since I did get engaged last night."

"WHAT?!?!" Tasuki almost spat his morning sake all over them (never leaves home without it .). Hana's sapphire eyes just widened comically, and she thought she was going to fall off the chair.

O.o; _how can he just come out and say something like that?!?!_

Tasuki got his breathing back to normal, and blinked from Chichiri, to Hana, and back again. "Really? Engaged?"

"We sure are, you know. Isn't that right Hana, my beloved?" Hana could feel her cheeks hurting from how furious she was blushing. He had never openly called her his beloved in front of someone else before. It felt…nice.

"Yes, it is." She giggled softly, and leaned over slightly to rest her cheek against his white tunic sleeve. _Ooo, he's tall._ Chichiri lowered his head and kissed her head tenderly.

"We'll wed after Suzaku's summoned, you know." Tasuki then jumped up from his chair, his face completely blank. "…Tasuki?"

"Is that allowed?" Was all he could say.

"As long as Hana stays pure for the summoning, her life is her own afterwards, you know." Chichiri gave Tasuki a sly look. The amount of understanding in that mahogany eye, made Tasuki sweat drop.

"Oh, er, well. Good! 'coz then I'll be in charge of tha stag night! Gotta have one last piss up before ya weddin', right?!" Tasuki raised his sake bottle in the air, and cheered them both. "To a happy weddin'!" _may there be more afterwards…never even thought about…_

"Oh, thank you." Hana giggled, shyly wrapping both arms around one of Chichiri's to hug it. It just felt so good, so right.

Could it be wrong to want this forever?

"Oh wonderful!" Everyone looked to the head of the table, where counsellors were distraught that their empress wasn't listening to them. "I will take charge of the ceremony personally! There is a lot to plan!" Houki clapped her hands together, and beamed. "It has been so long since this state had a ceremonial celebration! And the union of the Suzaku no Miko and One of the great celestial warriors is something the whole country will just _love_ to rejoice in!" Houki was on her feet and making her assistants take notes before Hana even had time to wipe the look of utter shock off her face.

O.O

"…the whole…country?" Chichiri laughed his head off, pulling Hana into a reassuring hug.

"It seems even Empress Houki is pleased with our engagement, Hana, you know?"

"Damn straight!" Tasuki grinned fangily, and took a swig of his bottle. "'bout time somethin' great happened. Kioko will sure love it."

"I'll love what?" Tasuki looked over his shoulder, and grinned.

Kioko walked in, her long blonde hair back in a loose French braid, maroon boots, white trousers, maroon gloves, corset and scarlet feather necklace, white gypsy off the shoulder top and all the jewellery he got her.

He had already put his on on the way to the dining room.

A long maroon coat, like his blue one, hung over one arm, and she beamed at them all. "Tasuki!" He had barely time to blink, before she was upon him.

"Oof!" Kioko launched at him, knocking him off the chair and to the floor. "Kioko! Get offa me!"

"Never!" She laughed, leaning up over him. "Just admit I rule, and I might get off you. For now." She flashed him a cheeky grin, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Or, ye could just do as I say now, an' be chuffed that your sista is gettin' hitched." Kioko blinked at him with her big turquoise eyes once, twice, then glowed like never before.

"HANA?!?! Is it true?!?!" She ran over to the other side of the table, letting Tasuki get to his feet and brush himself off, before grabbing Hana out of her seat. Kioko pulled her out to look her up and down, as if being engaged made her look different, and beamed.

Nope, it seemed Hana didn't grow another head or ball and chain from getting engaged.

She simply wore a modest long neutral yellow kimono, with soft white clouds embroidered into the silky obi, and her golden hair flowed effortlessly down her back, like shimmering sunlight.

"Yes, it is." Hana giggled, feeling so happy, like she hadn't been in such a long time, and hugged her sister. Kioko beamed and held her back tightly. "Yes I am. I am going to marry Chichiri, as soon as we've summoned Suzaku."

"Alright! I'm in charge of the Hen night!" Kioko punched the air, and everyone laughed. "What?"

"Tasuki insisted on planning the Stag night, you know. You two are so alike, you know."

"Oi! Nothin' wrong with that. Great minds think alike, and all that." Tasuki grinned and did a bad boy pose, arms folded over his chest, fangy smirk and seductive amber eyes. "Don't everyone wan'ta be like me?"

"Not really." Kioko laughed her head off when Tasuki comically fell over and jumped back up with a vein pulsing on his forehead, and a furious (but funny) scowl on his face, with a sweat drop to boot.

"And what's wrong with me?!?!" Kioko chuckled and grinned cheekily.

"You smell like sake, for one."

"So?!?!"

"And your hair is a mess."

"It's always like this!?!"

"You do that on _purpose?_"

"YES! GOT A PROBLEM?!?!" Tasuki pressed foreheads with a very calm, yet highly amused Kioko. She stuck her tongue out, and chuckled at him.

"I might. What are _you_ going to do about it?!"

"I'll kick your scrawny little ass!" Her left eye twitched.

"SCRAWNY?!?!!"

Hana's head was snapping left and right, following the direction of each insult as it left their owners.

She was getting dizzy.

"I think we should leave them to it, you know?" Chichiri chuckled in her ear softly, and gently took her hand, leading her out of the hall. "They still need to eat yet, and we could use this time to talk, you know?" Hana nodded, and held onto his arm, hugging it whilst in a dream world all of her own.

With Chichiri in it, of course.

A little way away, but far enough so you couldn't ear the screaming taunts of Kioko and Tasuki, or furniture crashing as their scrapping broke them, Chichiri stopped them. "Hana, I have wondered, you know. About after you summon Suzaku." He took his arm back, and leaned with his elbows on a wooden railing. You could see into the royal courtyard from here, and the beautiful Koi ponds. Hana placed her hands on the railing, and turned, looking up at his serious face. She made sure to stand on his left, so she could see his left mahogany eye. Even though he was gazing out into the garden, watching the rainbows of multi-coloured Koi fish swimming in the large pound in front of them. "We have none of the Shinzaho, Hana. We will need to retrieve them before we can summon Suzaku, and that could take a very long time. It could be years before we are able to summon him, _and_ there is always the possibility that we could even lose trusted friends along the way…last time…we did…" He closed his eye, and Hana placed a silent hand on his arm. His closes eyes, desolate expression that spoke a thousand words. All the words, _he_ was finding hard to say. All of which, spoke of pain and utter sadness. "…Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori…there was only really Tasuki, myself, and only just Tamahome in the end. Before Miaka brought everyone back…" He gripped at the railings tightly, and Hana's soft frown deepened. Chichiri clenched his teeth together, as if in pain from his memories, and tears threatened to fall. Miaka was like a little sister to him too, in the end. And she sacrificed so much… _Miaka, how grateful to you I am, for making your last wish, one of protection. If you hadn't wished that no beast god could ever consume another Miko ever again, I would have had to lose Hana too…_ "If that were to happen again, if Shenlong decided that if he couldn't have you, then no one could, and had you killed, I don't know if I would be able to-" He was silenced, by her timid, but true fingers on his lips. Hana turned him to face her, and he opened his eye.

The tears that threatened to burst through his restraints, were instead mirrored on her flawless face.

"I don't want to lose anyone, Chichiri." Hana had already been there, done that. And what could be more painful than losing a beloved mother?

She sniffled, and stepped into his arms. He gladly held her. "Not Kioko, not Tasuki, Houki, or you, Chichiri." She sobbed and hugged him tightly.

"I…Hana." He sighed and held her back. "I didn't mean to scare you Hana. I just…if anything were to happen to you, or me, then-"

"We are strong Chichiri." Very out of character, Hana cut him off with determination shining in her eyes. "I can feel it, in my heart. When I am with you, I feel like I can do _anything_. And I know you are strong and wonderful Chichiri. We will get the Shinzaho, and we will summon Suzaku. And then…" She blushed madly, her momentary outburst over. She smiled shyly, blushing up at him. Hana raised her hand to her face, and used the soft yellow sleeve that overhung her knuckles to dry her tears. She didn't want to cry for him, she didn't want him to ever see her upset.

"And then we will marry, you know." _That's what I love about you Hana. Your kind soul. Your smile that inspires me to think I can do anything._ He cupped her face gently, and kissed her lips. It was a brief kiss, but it had to be. He didn't want to be caught kissing her by anyone he didn't want to be, or before he explained their engagement.

"Chichiri…I have a request." Hana placed her hands behind her back, and Chichiri smiled.

"Yes Hana?"

"It's about the wishes…"

"Yes beloved?" She smiled with watery eyes and smiled warmly at him.

"The first wish, is for Boushin. But I haven't even met him…" Chichiri's eye opened slightly, but he nodded with understanding. "How can I truly say that I am fighting for the prince's sake, when I have never even met him?" She paused with thought, and stepped closer to him, taking comfort from his strong embrace. Hana rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I see…" He held the back of her golden head with one hand, the other holding the small of her back. _Even know, you think of others before your self._ Chichiri smiled to himself. _Miaka would have approved of you as her successor, I'm sure._ "I will take you to meet him later, when the Empress deems fit."

"And…" she placed her hands on his chest at either side of her face. It was so warm in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her, like she could say whatever she wanted without fear of anything. "And the second wish…I…I want to go home." He felt a sharp shooting pain in his chest, but smiled sadly.

Hadn't she always said that she wanted to go home? To reconcile with her father and care for him?

It was foolish and down right selfish to hope for her to stay with him. But…

And she _did_ agree to marry him…

"I understand…"

"No, you don't!" She piped up suddenly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. And it was quite clear from the crestfallen expression on his face that he had. Chichiri blinked and looked down into her desperate big blue eyes. "I, I. I love you!" Hana wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck (On her tip toes, lol.).

"Hana…" he smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you two, my dear beloved. And I understand that you must return to your fa-"

"No! I mean-" Hana sniffled, and held him tighter. "-I mean I want to marry you, but I have to wish to go home when Kioko and I summon Suzaku. So, so, so." She gulped. "Could we get married _before_ we summon him?"

"Hana I-"

"I know it doesn't sound great, not being able to…on the wedding night…" Her face burned red, and he couldn't help but chuckle down at her flushed expression. "But if we _did_ get married before the summoning, then when I wish for Kioko and me to go home…I could wish for _you_ to come with me…"

He was stunned. "…then we could be together Chichiri." Hana's tears dampened his white tunic, and she fisted at his clothes. "I know my father wouldn't be too happy at first, but…" Hana sniffled and didn't see the tearful gaze of his stunned mahogany eye on her. "…but I'm sure once he gets to know you and realises what a wonderful person you are, he won't mind. I know I'm only 15, and I'm still in school, but we could still be together! Chichiri…please come back with me." Hana hiccupped as tears ran down both pale cheeks, both of which, Chichiri cupped and raised her face inches from his own. Her big blue eyes shone with hopeful tears as she finally saw the deeply touched smile on his face. She saw that he himself had been crying silently during her plea, and felt even more guilty. "I don't know what I'll do if you don't. Living without you, I just can't-" Chichiri kissed her firmly, holding her face in place. His eye closed, and had never felt so loved in his entire life. He questioned if he even deserved it…

Hana tried to pull back, not yet happy that she had argued her point yet, but Chichiri wouldn't allow it. Once, she got her lips partially away from his, but he gripped at the back of her kimono, pulled her between him and the wooden railing, held the back of her head and passionately resumed their kissing.

To hell with anyone else.

They can walk in and think whatever the hell they like! "Ch-" Her lips were forced open, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hana was powerless in his insistent embrace, as he licked the roof of her mouth. He made sure to trace the cavern of her mouth with his tongue, and memories this moment for the rest of his life. Her wide eyes slowly dropped closed, becoming drugged by his ardent lips and tender hands. Even as he trapped her between his body and the wooden railing to the garden, his hands were gentle, and he never hurt her. She didn't mind being kissed so passionately or held so firmly like this, when it was Chichiri. The thought of being manhandled by anyone else would have scared her…but Chichiri.

_I understand now…_

She melted against him, and smiled into the kiss. _No more...no more needs to be said…you understand already…_

"Oh Hana." He groaned at last and kissed her hot, wet lips heavily. "I would be honoured. No, I would _love_ to come to your world, and become apart of it." He pulled her into a simple, heart felt hug, and smiled his lips against the parting of her hair, just above her forehead. "Forever by your side, my beloved. And I'm sure that together we can persuade your father to accept our love. I will make him realise that I would never harm you, and always care for you. I'll even get a job, if I must."

"A, a job?" Hana sniffled. Chichiri's a monk. What kind of job could he have in the real world? _That_ was going to be something, as he doesn't exactly have any qualifications… "I love you Hana." All worries left her, and she beamed up at him.

Yes, it would work. Like she said before. When she was with Chichiri, she could accomplish anything. She never felt stronger or safer than when she was with Chichiri. And now…

"So, so you'll come back with me? To my world?!"

"Yes, yes I will." He planted a tender kiss on her forehead, and smiled with his head cocked to one side. His long cerulean prongs tickled her nose, and she saw a playful smirk on his face. He was doing that on purpose. He then lifted her chin, and winked at her. "We better tell Tasuki and Kioko the news of our wedding date being moved forward, you know. And I'm sure the Empress will also wish to know, you know." He chuckled, and Hana threw herself at him.

"Thank you Chichiri! Thank you." She stopped her sobbing against his chest as he stroked her back.

_Oh Chichiri, you truly are wonderful. Perfect. But…_ Hana looked out to the Koi garden, and a sudden thought came to her.

How long had it been since they'd seen the rest of the Senshi? They were far away…but it had been a few days now…so…

_Ah well. His majesty will be back with the rest of the Suzaku senshi soon…right?_


	27. Chapter 27

d"I am going to give you to the count of three."

Kioko had her arms folded, her turquoise eyes narrowed like daggers, and her golden hair taken back in a wet braid. She stood in the doorway to her room, wrapped tightly in a white yukata and her hands fisted it shut. "I mean it. One."

"Heh heh, like I'm gonna obey a little runt like you." Tasuki smirked fangily, stood just two steps back from her front door, stood cockily before her, in his tall black boots, linen white trousers, white linen long sleeves vest, beneath his open, full length navy trench coat, his Tessen just visible in its sheath over his shoulder, and all his colourful beaded necklaces hung down his front.

His amber eyes gleamed, shining with mischief, and his fiery hair looked just as windswept as usual. He winked at her, and one fang became visible over his grinning lips.

"…two…" Tasuki walked forward, hands behind his back, and got so arrogantly close to her, he brought the tip of his nose to touch hers.

Confident bastard.

But it worked.

Her cheeks burnt pink, and she pursed her lips together desperately.

This _may_ have stopped her whimpering or gasping, giving the game away…but it _also_ stopped her getting to 'three'.

"I think you need to get yourself dressed, Suzaku no Miko. If you allow yourself to be seen dressed so minimally like this…" He dipped to the side, and brushed the shell of her ear with the tip of his fang and lips. "You might be taken advantage of by the wrong kind of person."

"…w…wrong kind of person?" She gulped, gripping at her yukata tighter, as his strong hands rested on the door frame by either side of her head, and Tasuki returned to invading her personal space, nose to nose, again. His eager amber eyes flashed with something darker, and his smirk grew.

"_My_ kind of person." He winked at her, and Kioko couldn't stop herself squeaking slightly.

"T Tasuki…?" He closed his eyes, and nuzzled the side of her nose with his.

"What can I say? I _am_ a bandit, afta all." He whispered to her lips, and hovered there, hungry amber eyes hypnotising her.

"I thought that was just another way of saying, 'I'm a lowly bum who can't be arsed to get an _actual_ job'. Ne?"

Tasuki fell backwards, and Houki giggled, coming to stand in his place. She then looked to Kioko, who resembled a rabbit caught in the headlights of a very, _very_ big truck. "Are you alright, Lady Kioko?"

"O Oh, yeah." Kioko chuckled nervously, and took a comforting step backwards. "I was just yelling at Tasuki."

"So he used the famous distraction poly, did he?" Houki snickered down at Tasuki, who was licking his bruised ego and sulking in a corner. "And it didn't work, I see?"

"Oh, erm, of course not!" Kioko barked a laugh, convincing Houki, but _not_ herself.

_Oh boy…so close…humina humina humina._ "That ass!" she riled herself up, remembering _why_ she was angry with him in the first place. "Tasuki!"

"Huh?" Tasuki came back to reality, and cocked his head to one side.

"I want my clothes back!" Houki sweat dropped, and elegantly covered her mouth to suppress a chuckle.

"But I gave you your clothes." He said innocently, but Kioko fumed, steam coming out of her ears and hell bent on the war path.

"No, they are _not_!!!" Kioko stormed back into her room, came back, and threw a pile of clothes at him.

…identical to his own… "I am _not_ some kind of doll for you to play with, and play 'dress up'! I look like a bandit!"

"Ye…and…ya point is…?" Tasuki winked at her, and smirked. "Ye make a good bandit, Kioko. I'll just need to teach ya a few moves, an' ya set!"

"…o.O;…" Kioko hung her head over, and sweat dropped.

…_he's been dressing me up like this on purpose…like a bandit…like he's up to something…_ "I…don't…want…to…be…a…BANDIT!"

"Then…you intend to marry off then?" Houki asked genuinely, picking up the clothes thrown at the Suzaku senshi.

"O.O No! I do NOT!"

"Then you'll be a bandit, ne?" Tasuki folded his arms, and walked forward. He patted her head, with a grin. "Ya got no family ta support ya in this world, an' no woman has a job. They get hitched for their hubby ta take care of 'em, or become…" he grinned, and looked very randy with huge eyes for a moment… "A lady o' good virtue."

Kioko blinked at him, and then looked to Houki.

"…oh dear lord Suzaku…I'm running for cover…" The Empress wisely hurried off, hands on his head.

Tasuki wasn't as smart…

"…a…lady…of good virtue?" Kioko blinked at him again, then snapped. "YOU MEAN A HOOKER?!?!"

"I-" Kioko grabbed two fists full of his shirt, and yanked him inside her room.

"A fucking WHORE?!?!" She threw him to one side, and blew her top. "You mean, in this world, women either get married, or get laid for a living?!?!"

"…_or_ you could become a bandit." . Tasuki rubbed his hands together with a grin. "And I know _just_ the man ta take ya unda his wing." He then chuckled. "That's amusin'. Mi celestial mark means wing. An' I'll teach ya the basics first, like pilferin', combat, then how ta role play. Like connin' ya target."

But Kioko just gawked at him, sweat dropping as he told _her_, her future. "-oh, an' I'll have ta get ye ya own horse, o' course. Can't have us both burdenin' Featherwing ta much." Tasuki nodded, as if speaking his thoughts aloud, and giving Kioko no say in the matter. "It'll be interestin' what kinda weapon ye choose. I have mi Tessen, but the favourite among the men at the moment is tha club, or traditional sabre. Kinda like 'hori carries with 'im."

"Can I have a big, _big_ stick?" Tasuki blinked at her. Kioko was scowling, and her turquoise eyes looked dangerous and blood thirsty at that point. "So I can take it, and shove it _right_ up you're a-"

"I _could_ take offence to what ya about ta say." Tasuki turned his head to the side aloofly. "But, if I did, then I wouldn't be able ta plot with ya for ye sista's weddin' party, considerin' the news…"

"What?!?" Kioko grabbed his sleeve, and yanked him to sit next to her eagerly. "What, have you learned something? Tell me!" Kioko hugged onto his arm, and looked up at him with big begging chibi eyes. "Please?"

Tasuki smirked, and turned on the bed to face her a little more. He brought his free hand (she was hugging his closest arm, remember), and placed it lightly over her knee.

Kioko blushed.

In her hurry to sit them down and pick at Tasuki's brains, her yukata had opened over her legs.

So Tasuki was now holding her _bare_ knee…

"I might tell ya, for a price, a course." That hunger returned to his amber eyes, and Kioko gulped, blushing up at him.

"I, erm, what price?" he opened his mouth. "Suzaku promotes purity!" she squeaked quickly, and Tasuki chuckled close to her ear.

"I'm ya best friend, an' one a ye senshi. I'd never do _that_ to ya…while ya _needed_ to be pure…" he purred deeply.

Kioko gasped softly, as his hand smoothed half way up her thigh slowly. "_But_…" She gulped. "I'm still a _man_, Kioko. There is something ya can offa me, without losin' ye purity."

"Like…?"

"Like what we did the other day, Kioko."

Kioko immediately saw images in her head, of her writhing on the bed, as Tasuki started to undress her…

He must have seen the expression on her face, and chuckled. "Nah, not _quite_ that. But, a _kiss_ would _definitely_ persuade me ta tell ya what I just heart hot off tha press. Straight from 'chiri's grinning mouth." Tasuki brushed the side of his tanned cheek against her peach one, and closed his eyes, basking in this rare proximity with her.

He couldn't get _nearly_ as close to her with the other senshi watching. And had _never _been able to get this close to her before they got back to the palace.

It seemed, when provided with a pair of closed doors, you could get up to 'all sorts' of _fun_.

Tasuki chuckled, and placed a feather kiss on her cheek. "Well? What do ya say?"

Kioko was blushing madly, and Tasuki didn't help her composure, when he slid his hand higher up her thigh…

"Is it worth it?" Kioko gulped, and Tasuki just chuckled huskily, placing light kisses over her neck. Just by her ear.

"I promise. I'll _make_ it worth it." He flicked the end of his tongue out, and heavily, hungrily dragged it up her neck, from the base of her collar bone, to the hinge of her jaw. "So…what do you say?"

"I say, pucker up. Fang boy." Kioko whimpered, as his adventuring hand slid under her bum. He used his grip to pull her hips forward, and lean her back. "You like being on top of me, Tasuki?" Kioko giggled, his feverish lips travelling down from her jaw, down her neck, and attacked the start of her cleavage.

Now on her back, she balanced her feet on the edge of the bed, and threw her arms up around his neck.

"And don't forget it." He chuckled, and sealed his lips to the valley of her breasts, sucking just enough, to leave a pinkish mark.

"I thought you said you wanted a kiss!" Kioko ran her hands through his fiery hair, and lifted his face up to hers.

"An' I do. An' a little bit more…and a little bit more…" He nipped at her chin slightly, chuckling when she whimpered.

"I swear to _God_ Tasuki, if you don't get your hand off my ass, and _off_ of _me_ this instant, I'll gonna take that Tessen of yours, and shove it-"

"Hush, Kioko." He chuckled, and lifted her chin with his free hand. Having her so close to him; it drove him insane. He couldn't _stand_ not touching her. It was as if his arm was cut off, if he wasn't holding her.

And to have her like this…so close…so very close…

Tasuki couldn't help himself. He hadn't _intended_ to come onto her like this, it just, happened. She just drove him crazy! He wasn't in any fit state to be responsible for his actions, when she was around. Whether that be because he was yelling in her face, or pinning her to a bed…

Tasuki opened his mouth and leaned in, tracing the air around her mouth with his. "If you have a problem with my hands, why don't you _tell_ me where you _want_ me to put them? Hmm?" He brushed his fangs over her lips once, nipping them, and Kioko thought her face would burn with her blush!

My god!

How the hell did she manage to get herself into this position?!

Again?!?!?

You had to give Tasuki his dues.

He was a persistent little bugga.

"T Tasuki!"

"Well?"

"You said a kiss! _A_ kiss!"

"Impatient, are we?"

"Tasuki!"

"We must be, since we forgot to put on any _underwear_ this morning." He snickered, giving her a teasing squeeze as emphasis.

"I only just woke up! Gods, Tasuki! What's _wrong_ with you?!" Kioko grabbed the collar of his jacket, and threw him to the side. He bounced on the bed slightly, and slowly sat back up.

Kioko flustered to her feet, walking away slightly and fisted her yukata firmly _closed_. "You said a kiss! You, you were going to-" she stopped herself, seeing Tasuki.

He was sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his hair and elbows on his knees.

"Gods Kioko…I wouldn't have _raped _you…"

An image of Miaka flashed through his head, in a very similar situation to this one. _She _rejected him too…but this was different.

This was worse.

This time, he was in _total _control of his actions.

Tasuki smirked. "Or…was I?"

"Not funny wolf boy!" She was flushed, stomping her foot once, and huffing at him.

"Nah, it isn't. 'coz I wouldn't. Ya know that, Kioko." Kioko gulped, seeing how quickly his broad grin had hardened into a serious expression. He got to his feet, and folded his arms. "Kioko, what…what exactly _are_ we?" He frowned, closing his amber eyes.

"Wh…wha?" Kioko blinked, and nodded to herself. "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they do this special secret thing, together, that makes either a baby boy or a baby girl. They grow up and when they are, well, older, you get a man and a woman. Like you and me."

O.o;…

Tasuki sweat dropped.

"That…_isn't_ what I meant, Kioko…"

"Then what do you mean?" Kioko cocked her head to one side, genuinely oblivious.

"What am I to you?" Tasuki asked, and sounded…desperate. "What am I to you? That ya can make me worry about ya all the time, want ya to be smilin' all the time, _hate _when ya not, and want to rip the fuckin' balls off any guy that even _looks_ at ye funny!" Tasuki stepped forward, with a pained expression. "When I look at ya, it makes me feel warm, and great. I've never had a friend as easy to talk ta, as easy to laugh and be close ta before. But it hurts too, Kioko. And ya don't even know it." Tasuki grimaced, running one hand back through his hair, and taking another step closer. "I, I don't know what you did to me Kioko…" Tasuki growled, and looked to be fighting his own war inside his head.

And his heart. "Kioko, I, I have _never_ liked wimmin! They get on ya nerves, cost ya ye livelihood, cause _all_ sorts a trouble, an', an'…yet I can't imagine what life's gonna be like once ya gone."

Kioko brought her hands up to her chest, and didn't know what to say. "When we've got tha Shinzaho and summoned Suzaku, ya gonna leave, aren't ya?"

"Tasuki, I-"

"Ya gonna leave with ya sista, an, an." He pursed his lips together, and turned his back to her. From the fists shaking by his sides…he seemed to be struggling with his words. "An' _I'll_ never see ya again. Will I?" His fiery orange head hung forward, and he just went limp, leaning with his shoulder against the bed pillar. "I'll never get to see ya making a fool of ya self, an a fool a me, or looking like a _real_ bandit. I'll never…hear ya laugh…or see your smile again…"

Kioko whimpered, and walked up to him. she placed her hands on his back, and closed her eyes in shame.

But she had done nothing wrong.

Could Tasuki understand? Kioko had only ever had her grandmother, who ended up being a total stranger, and got sucked into this elaborate adventure, finding she _did_ have a family along the way.

She had day dreamed what it would be like, getting up in the morning, making her father tea, eating breakfast and going to school with Hana.

Hana was so kind and good…and her father!

She actually _had_ a father!

And she promised Hana she would go home with her.

She promised.

"Tasuki…I can't just stay here. You understand that, don't you?"

"What do you have waiting for you back _there_?!?!" He snapped, pivoting on his heels and stalking towards her.

His mood and taken a full swing to the other end of the emotional spectrum. From light, to darkness. "What is it?!"

"Tasuki!" Kioko took a few steps back, up against the wall now.

"What is it, huh? You got no job, right?"

"N no, I-"

"You said you got no parents either, or family?"

"Hana's my sister! I can't just-"

"She'll stay here with Chichiri." Kioko flinched. She hadn't thought about that…they weren't engaged when she agreed with her sister what the wishes were going to be. "What I was gonna tell ya, is that 'chiri and ya sista are getting married _two days_ from now. _Before_ they summon Suzaku." Kioko felt her heart sink, and cupped her own face.

But that meant… "They have no intention to get married back in _your_ world. They're getting married _here._ So why go back?"

"But her, our father! She wouldn't-"

"Didn't you tell me he's a drunkard?" Kioko snapped her mouth shut. "Would _you_ leave the man you love behind, for a pissed up ass?" Tasuki slammed his hands against the wall, at either side of her head. He no longer hushed his voice. "Would you?"

"I, I. Tasuki!" Kioko shoved him forward, tears watering her turquoise eyes hysterically. "What's wrong with you?!? Why are you acting like this?!!" Her golden hair was so loose now, it was barely still in its braid. She desperately clung to the front of his trench coat, begging for a reason.

Any reason.

Why was he _acting_ like this? "Hana would _never_ leave her father behind! OR Chichiri! How do you know that he won't come _with_ us?!" Tasuki still frowned, and turned away. But she still gripped at his front, and shook him slightly. "What is this really about, Tasuki? Why are you acting so-"

"Stupid?"

There was an awkward silence. Kioko didn't know what to say, and Tasuki had said enough.

"…stupid?"

"Lettin' ya get inta my system like this. I said it to myself _years_ ago, to my old man. No woman was _ever_ going to get ta me, break me down like this…" He was no longer talking to her, but simply aloud. Kioko loosened her gip, and smoothed her hands up to his shoulders.

"Tasuki? What do you mean? Are you ok?"

"I want an honest answer." She blinked, as his amber eyes locked onto her.

Fiery, fierce, and relentless. "Once you summon Suzaku, are you going to _leave_ me?"

Kioko took her hands back, and let them fall to her sides.

_Will I…leave…him?_

He simply waited, his intense gave never wavering once.

When she didn't say anything, slid his hands closer to her head, and in an instant, crashed forward. Kioko's eyes opened wide, as he gave her the most powerful, passionate kiss of her life.

His smooth lips gave no room for objection, claiming her own lips and sliding to one side, his hands dropping only to grip at the sides of her arms tightly. There was no escape from his infatuation, she was his prisoner and that was that. Kioko kept her eyes open, but she frowned against him.

"_What am I to you?"_

_what…are you to me…Tasuki…_

She thought over all the times they were together, which was every day since they first met. They had been inseparable, even when they were arguing.

And he had always gone out of his way for her. Bringing her clothes.

He didn't need to do that.

Making her laugh.

He didn't need to do that either.

Saving her life…

He seemed to take that _personally_, rather than just his duty as one of the Suzaku senshi.

She blushed, as she remembered how her sister mentioned _just_ how important Tasuki was to her. Kioko had never thought about _after_ summoning Suzaku, as up until recently, she thought she was being carted off to heaven.

Though, she wasn't _sure_ of that fate yet…but she kinda guessed that Suzaku was avoiding her. She hadn't spoken to him in days, and no dreams either. Huang hadn't come flapping through the door, and her necklace hadn't radiated bright red. It now hid beneath her yukata, as inactive as any necklace.

And the last time she and Tasuki were this intimate, it created a physical barrier between them both. But back on the bed, and right no, with Tasuki pouring all his emotions on her like this, through this ardent kiss…it did nothing.

And maybe that was a sign…that if she _were_ to feel anything for Tasuki…it be alright.

At last, Kioko closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved her lips against his timidly.

He groaned, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, and sliding his tongue against hers hotly. When her own tongue danced with his…he pulled back.

He went no further. "You kissed me back…thank you." Kioko gasped.

There were two streams of tears freely falling down his cheeks from sad amber eyes. "…are ya going to leave me Kioko? I…I need ta know…te…prepare myself." His voice was so quiet, she could hardly believe it was Tasuki.

"Tasuki…" Kioko sniffled, and fell forward, hugging him tightly. "I promised Hana I would go back home with her. She's all I have." She sobbed, and Tasuki held her in strong protective arms.

"Ya have _me _Kioko. I'll never leave ya, for as long as I live. Ye tha first and last thing on my mind, the only one I care for. I, I, I'd get a job!" Kioko opened her watery eyes, and Tasuki stroked the back of her head, resting his chin on her golden head. "I'd stop being a bandit, if that's it. I'd leave Mt. Leikaku. I'd even kiss Tama-kins feet an' never steel anything every again if-"

Kioko grabbed his collar, and pulled him down to kiss her, silencing him.

"Idiot." Kioko sniffled, smiling, even if Tasuki had that stunned expression on his face. "Don't stop being a bandit. It's who you are. Don't change who you are, Tasuki. Ok?" She stroked the side of his face, and beamed. "Or I'll make you kiss _my_ feet, got it?" She chuckled, and Tasuki pulled her back into his arms.

"It doesn't matta, does it? Ya still gonna le-"

"You know, your pretty lousy at this, wolf boy." Tasuki blinked, and pulled back to look down at her in his arms.

She was still smiling, like she did in his dreams, and chuckled at him. "If you want me to say, you should say so." He stammered, but gripped at her arms tightly.

"Will ay stay if I ask ya to?!?"

"I-"

"Stay!" Tasuki begged, his watery amber eyes melting her completely. "Don't leave, if you do…if you do…I'll just die…" He slumped to the floor, landing on his knees and bowed over as if in pain. "I can't live one more day than the day ya leave me Kioko…I…" Kioko threw herself at him, hugging his face to her chest.

"I don't want to leave you Tasuki. But…but if Hana goes back, then I have to go with her. She's my sister Tasuki, I love her."

"But I love you!" He snapped his head up, and froze.

_Oh Gods…I said it…_

From his open mouth, and wavering wide amber eyes…she knew he meant it. Her cheeks flushed red, and a fiery ignited within her so bright, she didn't know what it was, or why his divine proclamation catalysed it. It seeped throughout her entire body, and Kiok had never felt so alive. _Is this what Hana feels like when Chichiri tells her he loves her?_

"…you love me?" Tasuki hung his head forward, and gripped his fists on his knees.

"I…I do. I have from first moment I saw ya. As _corny_ as that sounds…" he chuckled despite himself. "Love at first tumble."

Kioko laughed, and cupped his face.

"You do mean a lot to me Tasuki. I…I don't want to leave you behind either."

"But ya gonna…" Tasuki got to his feet, and started walking towards the door. "Ya may not _want_ to…but ya will. An…I'll let ya leave." He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, and pushed the door open. "If ya promise me _one_ thing…" He turned slowly, a sad smile on his face and his famous one fang hanging over his bottom lip.

Though there was no fiery rebellious mirth in his smile, or any burning drive in his eyes. Just sadness…and utter devotion. "Never forget me, Kioko…an' always be happy."

Kioko felt her heart beat loudly, and clutched at her chest.

It felt like it was being ripped out. "Keep smiling…an'…don't _you_ change either…"

"Tasuki…" Kioko reached out for him, but he had already turned away, and closed the door just before she got there.

Kioko pulled the door open silently, and watched him walk away sadly…

And she couldn't help but feel that apart of _her_ had just walked away too.

_Tasuki…I…I don't want to leave you behind. You are so precious to me…I…why can't you come with me?_

_He's a bandit. What would a Bandit do in modern Japan? At least Chichiri's background is religious. He could just become a monk in the nearby shrine or something…but…Tasuki would go insane. _

A tear fell down her face, and she slowly closed the door. _The future, my world, is no place for a bandit leader…for us…_


	28. Chapter 28

_The next day_.

Butterflies swarmed in great big _colonies_ inside her stomach, fluttering in time with her racing heart beat.

Hana had hardly slept last night.

After getting everything finalised yesterday with Tasuki (who seemed in a strange mood) and the Empress (who was ecstatic of course) Chichiri and Hana had been bombarded.

Tasuki decided to be in charge of Chichiri's groom wear and stag night and the Empress made her try on-

Wait for it.

-120 different bridal dresses.

…

……

………

120!

120 different, big, stuffy, though beautiful wedding dresses!

It was every girl's dream, of course, to get married to prince charming ( who was a holy monk in this case), but she liked the _first_ dress they put on her.

The other 119 were just over kill.

And after all that, she _still_ stuck to her guns, and decided on the first dress.

The odd thing was, though, when she asked what she could do to pay for it, Empress Houki just laughed behind her hands, and told her not to worry about it.

By this time, it was _really_ late, and she sat in her room for a long time.

Waiting for Chichiri, of course.

And, low and behold, in he came shortly after she did, just as flustered from the festivities.

"_Tasuki made me go with him all around the town to find the best, cheapest place for a tomorrow's men's only party, and then find a place for the reception, and the groom's suites were just torturous, you know! I swear, Tamahome is rubbing off on him, you know!"_

He had said from the first moment he closed the door, and laughed comically. _"But it can't be helped, I supposed, you know. How was your day, my beloved?"_

He was so caring.

He had obviously had a hard day, and still remembered to ask her how she had been.

They chuckled late into the night, exchanging anecdotes of the day.

The highlights, being, where Tasuki was mistaken as Chichiri's 'bride' (which led to the black eye of the retailer), and where Hana almost had to try on a wedding dress, which resembled a rather large purple and green peacock on stilts.

He then simply held her, all night, both in their sleeping yukatas under the bed covers, and both sleeping blissfully.

And now it was morning, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and Hana thought even the _air_ had some happy ambiance to it.

They were still in bed, and she was still huddled comfortably up against his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Chichiri." Hana whispered. He didn't stir, and she giggled to herself.

Feeling very playful this morning, she stuck a bare foot out of the futon covers, and waited about 5 minutes.

She then brought her foot back into the bed, and against a certain monk's inner shins…

"Ah!" His rich mahogany eye snapped open, darting all around him, until it came to focus on his young bride to be. Hana giggled into his chest, unable to stop herself, and looked up to his face.

His cerulean prongs were still up there, defying gravity, and his masculine face had rounded into a pout. "Not funny, you know…"

"Well, my love, you wouldn't wake up." She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back to his chest.

"Call me that again, you know."

"My love." Hana giggled into his chest, and out right laughed when he tickled her sides through her yukata. "Ha! HA!"

"Next time, wake me a little less nicely, my mischievous beloved." He sat up, closed his eye, and basked in the morning sunlight through the window. "The next morning we greet together, we shall me man and wife." Hana gazed up at him brightly, and sat by his side. She cupped her left hand, and admired her amethyst engagement ring. "You really like that ring, don't you, you know?"

"You gave it to me. And it came from your home village. Of course I love it." Chichiri smiled, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She giggled, and snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him. But her hand slipped inside the front of his yukata, and brushed over his toned abdomen… "Oh! I didn't mean to-" Chichiri grabbed her wrist, and held it there, over his lower torso. He closed his eye, and traced her fingertips over his six-pack slowly. Hana blushed so much, she thought her head would blast off from her neck at any second, and she shuffled closer. He released her hand, letting her explore him on her own.

"N…never be afraid to touch me, Hana. I know we must wait until after we summon Suzaku to get _too close_, but…Mmmm." He revelled in her shy touches, drawing soft circles over his navel, looking so pure and delicious by his side like that.

Chichiri watched her as she stroked his abs, marvelling at their firm shape, her lips parted, and her bright sapphire eyes casting their own spell over him.

Before he knew it…things got out of hand. Her finger tips accidentally ventured _too_ low, and brushed with the very start of his cerulean pubic hairs…"A a a a Hana!" He gulped deeply, the problem 'growing', and chuckled nervously. "I, I think we better get ready, you know. If Tasuki, or Kioko or Empress Houki c c came in then, then-"

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry!" Hana yanked her hand back, and shuffled further down the bed.

Too late. She'd seen…

Although innocent, her strokes had 'aroused' a response she wasn't counting on.

The groin of his yukata had suddenly elevated away from him, and he lifted his knee up to hide the evidence of their harmless folly.

_Oh dear Suzaku. I tell her not to be afraid to touch me, and then I get a huge erection, from hardly anything, you know!_

"Hana, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not _bad_ to make me feel this way, you know." He chuckled, and turned himself away from her, still beaming at her over his shoulder. "It's just a little 'hard' when I can't…you know…_alleviate_ the problem."

Hana blushed madly, and waved her hands in front of her face.

"I still, I mean, I shouldn't have, if there is anything I can do to help I-"

"That's the second erection you've caused me, you know." The memories if seeing her bathing in the sacred bath distantly came into his mind, and he chuckled.

He wasn't _nearly_ as 'excited' then as he was now.

_She wasn't touching me then, you know._ He chuckled, getting up, with his back to her, and getting another set of clothes.

Upon arriving at the palace and getting their rooms, they made a silent agreement to stay in the _same_ room, and moved all clothes into the same wardrobe, and bathroom. It was nice, he thought, reaching in to get his tunic, and see her beautiful dresses, _smelling_ of her.

"…wait…second?!?" Hana blinked madly, and slapped her hands over her mouth immediately.

"Hmm?"

"N nothing!" _When did I give him a first erection?!?!?!_

But she didn't dare ask him…

Chichiri chuckled at his bashful bride, and looked over his shoulder at her warmly.

"Once we are dressed, I am sure we will be separated until the wedding day, you know."

"Wh, what? Why?" Hana walked closer to him, not noticing the yukata slip off her shoulder.

"For your 'hen party', as Lady Kioko phrased it. And I shall be going out with Tasuki for our own celebration, I am sure, you know."

"But, that's tonight, isn't it?" Hana sat herself on the bed, hands on her lap, and simply looked to him.

"Tonight? If we had our festivities tonight, we would both be tired for tomorrow, you know. That's how it always goes, you know." He chuckled, and Hana looked to the side.

_Traditions for marriage must be different here, than they are at home. Having a Hen day rather than a Hen night will be different._ She blushed with a smile. _But good all the same. And then tomorrow… _

Hana went off into her own world of bride gowns, flowers and heavenly music.

Whilst in her perfect day dream, she didn't notice Chichiri look over at her, and smirked. He sat next to her silently, and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Hana gasped, and snapped her head round to look at him. Chichiri smiled, his eyes closed and used his other hand to pulled the front of her yukata, loosening it.

"If I locked the door, and were we really quiet…then I think I know how you can help me with my 'ardour', like your offered earlier, you know." He placed a gentle, teasing kiss on her cheek, tugging at her yukata again. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything other than allow my kisses, Hana. He chuckled, and licked her cheek.

"A And how w would that help you Chichiri?" Hana gulped, getting all hot and flustered already. And when he slid his hand down her yukata and smoothed his hand down her back, following the dip of her waist at the other side, she whimpered, turning into him.

"Well…I…I could…" Chichiri stammered, blushing himself, and still wondering whether to back out of not. "I could…if you would let me, you know…I could…" He gasped when Hana shrugged her yukata off her shoulders boldly, and bore her chest to him.

"I love you Chichiri, _body_ and soul. I am yours, and you are mine. Whatever you have in mind…as long as I can still summon Suzaku…do it." Chichiri watched with shock, as she raised her face to him, a shy blush on her face, but sparkling sapphire eyes and a sly quirk to her lips.

"I'm not supposed to taint your flesh and touch you like that, you know…" Chichiri whispered to her ear, stroking her back, spooning her into his chest. Hana gasped, her nipples brushing with his chest, and he had to shudder backwards. "Can't…taint you, Hana…" he moaned, wanting so much more. Hana shakily lifted her hands, and held each side of his neck.

"Chichiri…I'll kiss you now, if you like." She whispered, and Chichiri immediately leaned forward, sucking on her bottom lip hotly.

Hana was _stupid_.

She knew what he was going to do.

Her cheeks burnt.

The knowledge that he was undressing himself before her, letting her see the scars of his past marred on his flesh, was invigorating. Chichiri cocked his head to one side, his yukata pooling around his hips now, and hungrily traced hot, wet kisses to her neck.

Hana whimpered, gripping tightly to his shoulders, still unable to believe that at 15, she was in the arms of a half naked _man_, being fondled so passionately, the day before her wedding.

He was such a gentle person, but a fiery lover. Each kiss reflected his burning devotion, each powerful embrace, each whispered proclamation.

Hana closed her eyes, as he roamed her back, arching with his touches.

"Hana…I love you so much…" Chichiri subtly slipped his hand down his yukata, wrapping supple fingers around his throbbing shaft. As he kissed her, he slowly stroked himself, imaging what it would feel like with _Hana's _hand pumping him like this. And with the real McCoy whimpering against him like this, it wasn't hard to imagine at all.

Hana brushed her hands down his front, trembling blissfully…until her fingertips fest something on the slightly to the left of his pelvis. It was smooth, and it brought a frown to her face.

It was the scar of where he had been stabbed.

Hoping to prove herself wrong, Hana leaned into him and smoothed her hands around his waist, feeling for something. Chichiri hitched, arching his head back and muffled a panted moan, biting his lips together.

She found it. A larger, silk soft scar on the small of his back.

Where Shenlong had driven his sword through him…

_As the cold tip pressed against his back, Chichiri lowered closer to her, and whispered. _

"_No matter what happens Hana, be yourself, as you are a beautiful person." He pressed his lips against hers and gave her a loving kiss. _

"_No." she whimpered and refused to let go. As the sword went deeper inside, Chichiri flinched and took hold of her arms. _

"_You have to let go now Hana."_

"_No, I I won't lose you too! I've already lost one loved one." She held her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I will not lose another!" _

"_I'm…a loved one?" a shadow fell over his eyes and he smiled softly. _

"_Yes…yes you are." She cried as Chichiri pushed her way from him, and just in time. The sword shot straight through his lower gut, and blood spattered on her clothes. "CHICHIRI!!"_

"_Don't worry Hana. We will meet again in Heaven, my beloved." His lips traced over her forehead, before he fell off the sword and to the floor. _

"_Chichiri…" she dropped to her knees and turned him on his back. Tears fell down her face as she shook his shoulders. "Wake up…wake up…wake up!" she thumped the floor next to him, and threw herself onto his chest. "Don't leave me Chichiri, please. Just don't leave me." she whimpered and mourned for him. "I, I just found you. How can you leave me…" she cried. "Come back!"_

Hana whimpered, and cupped his face, kissing him forcefully.

That day, she thought she lost him forever. It tore her apart, making her contemplate what bliss it would be…to just go to sleep…and never wake up again. She had thought about it, many times. If Tomo hadn't been her only connection to _a_ Chichiri, she probably would have killed herself.

She was that pathetic, she would even hold on for a _fake_ Chichiri.

But then she learned he was alive, the real Chichiri. _Her_ Chichiri.

"I love you so much Chichiri. Promise me you'll never leave me." she kissed his face, pushing him closer and closer to enlightenment of a different sort. At least, _he_ thought so.

"I…I…promise." Chichiri panted with a grunt, smoothing his mouth over hers and impatiently drove his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing feverishly. "Ha Hana." He groaned in her mouth, and caught a sharp gasp, when her own delicate hand wrapped around his.

"I'm not touching you. And you're only technically touching my hand, right?" Her other hand was shaking, so she ran it up into his cerulean prongs. Hana kept her eyes shut tight, kneeling between his legs. She guided his head with hand in his hair to kiss her again, as he eagerly started to thrust up into their hands.

His mind spinning off its axis, Hana at the centre of his delirious paradise, Chichiri strangled a moan and panted heavily.

She held his hand tight around his pleasured member, feeling all that pent up sexual tension bubbling to the surface excitedly.

He hadn't even touched Kouran like this, refusing to even kiss her other than on the cheek before they got married…

…but then they never did.

He refused to make the same mistake twice.

"Hana unnn." Chichiri arched his head to one side, so many electric tremors shooting up the back of his spine, making him shudder pleasantly. Their hands moving at a furious rhythm, drawing erotic mews from his moaning lips.

He was losing the fight to keep control, with their hands working as one to pump sinful pleasure through his entire body.

It was just too much.

Chichiri whimpered breathlessly, and staggered off the bed. He _just _managed to scramble for his Kasa, and held it over his penis. He lurched forward, and came into it, making his seed vanish instantly.

"Chichiri…?" He had moved so quickly, Hana was still knelt up on the bed, bare chested and sapphire eyes watching him curiously.

Why did he do that?

Chichiri rolled onto his back on the floor, his Kesa laid over his pelvis and tried to slow his breathing. His yukata was open and fanned out on the floor, and his eye was closed in bliss.

Hana cautiously slipped off the bed, distantly wondering if all men acted like this afterward, and timidly knelt next to him. "Chichiri?"

"Hmm?" He lazily opened his eye up at her, and chuckled. "Sorry about that, you know. But if I left any marks in here…and the servants found them…her highness would be informed and can you image what they would assume?" He had to chuckle at her radiating cheeks, and pushed himself up to her level. "Thank you. You didn't have to appease me like that, you know." Hana had to smile at his own blushing cheeks, and how he meekly held his Kesa over his pelvis. "If that made you uncomfortable, you know, then-" Hana cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, and giggled.

"I have waited so long to be with you, and came close along the way to being spoiled by other men. So when you request something from me, I will always do my best to give it to you, Chichiri." She giggled bashfully, when his eye dropped to her chest. "Do you feel, erm, better?"

"I think I better get a cold shower, before I get riled up all over again, you know." He kissed her once, and got to his feet, hold his Kasa in place. "We need to face Tasuki, the empress and Kioko, and no doubt you will spend the night with your sister, you know. I will see you tomorrow morning, beloved." Hana rose to her feet, and pulled her yukata closed, smiling softly.

"I look forward to it, my love." Chichiri smiled, and cupped her face with one hand, the other covering his 'pride'. He sealed his lips to hers, and simply stood with her like that.

_I could die a happy man, if I were to be your husband, you know._

"I think yer a little confused, 'chiri." Both Hana and Chichiri snapped their heads over to the shoji door, and blushed, sweat dropped, and widened their eyes in shock when they saw Tasuki leaning against the door frame at them, with a brow raised, arms folded over his chest, and amber eyes narrowed on them. "Ya don't get the 'nooky' 'till afta the summonin' of Suzaku, ne?"

"T Tasuki-san!" Chichiri wrapped his yukata around him, Kasa trapped inside it, and chuckled nervously. "O Of course, you know! I was just-"

"I know what ya were 'just' doin'. So com'on, an' let's get goin' already." Tasuki pouted to the side, and didn't seem to care he was still in their line of sight.

Neither of them being properly dressed, after all.

"Tasuki-san…could you give us a moment, you know?"

"Hn." Tasuki slid the door closed sulkily and stormed off a little down the hallway.

Chichiri rubbed the back of his head and chuckled down at her.

"Didn't I say that Tasuki could turn up any moment, you know?"

"Are you sure I won't see you until tomorrow?" Hana huddled against him, and he kissed the top of her head.

"We will be together soon, beloved. But I will always be near. I swore to always be with you, remember that." He kissed her head again, and sighed contently.

But their moment was shattered, with the eruption of a certain other blonde bomb shell's arrival outside the door.

"Tasuki? What are _you_ doing here? Chichiri's room is next-door."

"He's in there with 'er. I'm waitin' here. Got a problem?!"

"What is he doing in there?"

"N No! don't go in there!"

"What? Why not? If Chichiri's in there, then Hana must be up, so-hay! Put me down now!"

"Nope. Not gonna happen. You are _not_ goin' in there!"

"Perhaps we should hurry, beloved?" Chichiri whispered into Hana's ear as she blushed, and soon scuttled around the room for clothes.

By the time she was finally dressed, so was Chichiri, who opened the door. He turned, and flashed her a brilliant loving smile. "I will see you soon. And hope it is when you are my wife, you know." He winked at her with his rich mahogany eye, and bowed his head. "Thank you."

And he was gone.

He walked around the corner in a blur of white and blue of his Kesa, and Hana heard the grumbles of Tasuki following him down the hall.

"Well? You coming out or not, Mrs soon-to-be Chichiri." Hana looked up, and saw her she-bandit twin sister dressed in her white and maroon outfit of Tasuki's, grinning at her with those bright turquoise eyes. "We have a lot to do today, so let's get going!"

"Yes Kioko, let's."

_Everything is just going so perfectly. Today I will be with my dear sister, and hopefully we will get closer too. And tomorrow, I will become Chichiri's wife. _

_Everything just seems to be coming together so wonderfully. _

Hana stepped out of her room, to have her arm immediately hooked with her sisters', and led down the hall.

What she _didn't_ see, was a certain pair of dark eyes watching her from the shadows. They gleamed upon finally seeing her form, and locked onto her desperately.

_Hana…at last…_


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh Kioko! just _look_ at it all!" Hana beamed with childish awe, hugging onto Kioko's arm and leading her forward with stars in her sapphire eyes. "Oh, just look at that!"

"I _can_ see, Hana." Kioko chuckled, and grinned. _I knew this was a good idea._

Tasuki had informed her (more like mumbled at her) this morning that their hen do was to take place during the day, which she found odd, but found herself at a loss.

Until Empress Houki slipped innocently about the pubic reaction to the news of the great holy wedding, as it was called now.

A great caravan of travelling performers made a performance for since they arrived in the capital, and their first show was today.

There were rope walkers, animal tamers, people running around ontop of giant balls, fire eaters, sword dancers, slinky ladies, musicians, you name it, they were laughing and performing in all their bright colours in the centre of the town square.

"Oh, Kioko look!" Hana pulled Kioko's arm closer, hugging it tightly, as they found themselves walking underneath a high trapeze stand. Two young boys swung on parallel swings, dressed in bright orange tights and frilly orange tunics. They had feathery bird masks to match, and flew through the air with such grace, taking turns to leap free from safety, into the hands of the other.

Hundreds of normal every day people gathered and crowded around to watch, old and young. Hana purposely wore a plain blue kimono with large sleeves, and a matching obi, her hair still flowing like liquid sunlight down her back. And with Kioko dressed like a she-bandit with her golden hair in a high ponytail, they weren't noticed at all.

Even though they both wore their scarlet five feather necklace around their necks.

"Wow, look at _that_ guy!"

"How high up do you think they are?"

"Do they have safety harnesses on?"

"He's going to fall!"

"No he isn't. Look, see? The other guy caught him."

Everyone around them seemed to be just as amazed and impressed as the two Miko, and Hana felt like a little girl again.

"Kioko, can we get closer?"

"Sure we can. This is all kinda for _you_, after all."

"Shhhh!" Hana giggled, and Kioko took her hand.

"Today, erm, and tomorrow, are your day, days, oh you know what I mean!" Hana giggled at her, and Kioko playfully stuck her tongue out at her. "Come on, let's get closer."

Kioko, Hana in tow, slipped them both through every nook and cranny open to them until they were even closer.

And when I say closer, I mean smack bang in the middle of them.

"Wow!" Kioko put her hand on Hana's head, and made her duck, as a sword came hurtling over their heads, into the hands of another performer. "Ha!"

"Oh look, a tiger!" The two of them gawked in every direction, getting giddier and giddier every minute.

They only had to wait a few moments, before they were targeted y the circus crew.

The two girls hugged each other comically, as the two brightly dressed trapeze artists landed suddenly at either side of them, and hooked their arms.

"H hay, wait! Hana!" Kioko was pulled one way, Hana the other.

And their arms were torn apart, as they were separated. "Hana!" Kioko struggled, trying to reach her sister, only to see Hana giggling her head off, skipping along with the other performer.

She was reluctant, but if _Hana _wasn't concerned about being apart like this…

"Good girl." The boy, who turned out to taller than her (not hard lol) chuckled, and ran her towards a large ball.

It was the size of a cart, and Kioko had seen too many circuses back home to pretend she didn't know what was about to happen. "Look, see, I'm not very good with this thing called balance? So, can we just _not_ lug me up on that big b-hay!"

"I swear to take care of you. No harm will come to you, my Lady." He chuckled bubbly, and Kioko raised a golden brow at him.

_what did he just call me?_

He gripped at her hips from behind, and threw her up high, until she bounced up and down on this ball, lashing out with all her worth to steady herself.

"AAA!"

"Calm down, My Lady." He chuckled, landing on the ball behind her, and using his feet to steady it. He then cupped her elbows, and pulled her up to stand with him. "Now, let me be your balance." He cheerfully whispered in her ear, reassuring her.

"If I fall on my ass, I'll put you on yours." She hissed back, but allowed him to guide her body and feet regardless. He just laughed at her merrily, and told here where and when to step on the ball, slowly making them walk forward, the ball moving them backwards, and in circles.

All the time, Kioko threw wary glances over at Hana, who was doing the exact opposite of her, embracing the all fun to be had upon the other giant ball, with the identical orange tunic and mask wearing trapeze artist, with all her trusting nature. They also walked backward, sending the ball forward.

Before she knew it, Kioko was also laughing, going around in circles with her sister in perfect sync, getting encouraging praises by her 'handler', and obviously, Hana getting the same treatment.

Kioko had to smile.

Hana hadn't stopped giggling and beaming all morning.

Abruptly, her handler brought them to a complete stop atop the large balls, Hana too, and drum rolls thundered from all around.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, let's have a round of applause for our bright new trapeze masters, Bu Koutoku-" Kioko's handler waved at the audience, and took her hands again before she fell off. "- his brother Bu Shunkaku-" Hana stumbled back against her handler slightly, when he hugged her to him, and waved the audience like his brother, only to hug her from behind with both arms. "-and our beautiful participants on the ball ride today!" Hana giggled, her handler still holding her tenderly. Kioko blushed and looked to the side awkwardly, though still smiling…slightly…

_as long as Hana is enjoying herself, I don't care if I have to walk around naked and singing the commando song. It's worth it. _ She chuckled, only to tense up as her handler bared one arm around her middle, and put the other hand on her shoulder.

"To steady you at stationary, don't worry." He chuckled, and she pouted.

"…wasn't worried…"

"And now, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls." The ring master boomed joyfully, everyone listening, the drums getting louder with anticipation. "For our star tightrope artist, Ryo Chuin!"

The drums stopped.

Both Miko and their 'handlers' looked up as the ring master did, to look up at the highest tightrope either had ever seen. One end tied to one side of the square, the other side at the ledge to a high attic window.

And out of that window, came a man.

He wore white breeches over his long legs, black pumps, a red sash tied around his slim waist to his left hip, billowing down to his knees.

And he wore _no_ shirt or vest.

His creamy, muscular, toned pecks, six pack abdominals, pumped arms and supple fingers had _many_ a woman gazing up with doe eyes.

He had sleek black hair, tied back with a red ribbon in a thick, high pigtail coming down past his waist, bangs framing his forehead and two prongs falling down either side of his face.

His moon kissed face was angular, masculine, with rich dark eyes, and a wicked smirk. "It is said, that as a young orphan he was taken in by dancers, exposing him to the world of Chinese opera. He has travelled throughout the four great kingdoms, amazing the courts of Emperors and lords, peasants and good people like yourselves, alike! His skills are legendary, and in celebration of the marriage of her eminence to our own celestial warrior, he is here, free of charge, to lend his spectacular talents to you, in their honour! So let's give him a warm welcome, Ryo Chuin!" everyone cheered and some wolf whistled, applauding him eagerly.

On cue, Ryo walked forward, his feet balancing on the start of the tightrope, and tightened his wrist bands and hand tape.

Hana and Kioko were glued to him, and he began his act.

Ryo, as the ring master had called him, threw his arms up, and fell forward into a cartwheel on the tightrope.

He then flipped down it, getting faster and faster, until he slipped off to the side and hooked his legs around it. In the same motion, he swung himself in a full circle, twice, gripped at the rope, and pulled himself up. He then walked on his hands down the rope in time with the upbeat drums, his glossy hair shimmering in the sunlight, every muscle rippling with each movement, until he stopped dead vertical, above the two Mikos.

Kioko was stunned, and Hana's lips parted in awe.

Ryo then winked at her, making Hana blush.

She almost fell yelped, when swords flew up from two of the crew, aimed at the mysterious Ryo. But he did a full swing around the tightrope, landing on his feet, and catching a sword in each hand, and another in his teeth.

Kioko looked over to Hana, getting her eye contact, and both their eyes sparkled with amazement. They then returned to watching, both beaming, looking very much like the twins they were.

Ryo started to juggle the swords, all three of them, as he walked along the rope a few steps, pivoted on one foot on the rope, and came back. He did this quicker and quicker, until he did a full spin on his foot on the rope, threw the swords up, jumped up after them, caught two, and fell in time with the third.

He quickly emptied his hands by throwing the swords into two target boards (earning a loud 'oooo' from the crowd), and gripped at the rope, just as the final sword cut it loose.

Everyone gasped, as Ryo swung rapidly with the rope, running swiftly along the sides of buildings, and pushing off until he came to land.

Right in front of Hana.

It was then 'Bu Koutoku' and 'Bu Shunkaku' lifted the two girls up, bridal style (Kioko reacting less than gracefully to the assist), and jumped down at either side of him.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The amazing Bu twins, and the great Ryo Chuin!" the entire square erupted with applause, including mystified Hana and impressed Kioko.

Hana froze, when Ryo turned by her side and looked right at her.

This god like man, was blushing, and smiled bashfully at her.

He was so close, she couldn't help it.

"You were _amazing_!" Hana beamed, wide eyed, and gasped when he took her hands, and kissed them.

"Coming from you, that means the world to me, My lady." Sapphire locked with fathomless dark depths, and Hana raised a brow at him.

His voice…was familiar…

But she had never met this man before in her life.

And she would remember _him_ easily.

He came second only to Chichiri.

Just the thought of her soon to be husband, and their last meeting this morning…brought a flush to her cheeks. "Would you do me the honour, of coming to my tent, and praying with me, your eminence?"

Hana gasped, and blinked at him.

"How did you know I was the Miko?"

"I had heard that the priestess was the most divine, feminine creature with the brightest oceanic eyes, in all four kingdoms. And if you are not her…then surely no other woman can exist?" his flatter went straight to her cheeks, making her blush deeper, and she gulped bashfully.

"Oh, I, well, erm." She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure about, erm, _any_ of that, but…thank you." Hana blushed, and he rose to his feet with a lady-killer smile.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He shook his head. "Will you come to my tent? I will not keep you long, your eminence."

"Of course I will! anything to say thank you for coming all this way and making so many people happy, for free!"

"Just for you." He winked, and hooked her arm. "Come, it's just this way."

_Strange…only Kioko hooks my arm, or hold other people like this…I've never seen anyone from this world do this before…_

"Hana?" Kioko saw her sister being led to the back of the bustling circus camp, and tried to go after her, when the brightly clad Bu twins jumped in front of her.

"You're really cute." They both sang.

"Er, yeah, erm, my sister Hana's just over there. If you move I can get to her and we can go-"

"Please Your ladyship." One of them, she didn't know how to tell them apart in those bird masks, took her hand and held it to his chest. "My mother is very ill. Would you pray for her?"

The first thing she thought to say was no…

…but she was the Suzaku no Miko. If she refused to pray for someone's health…the guilt would kill her.

_Hana_ would pray for a poor old lady.

_Well, so can I!_

"Sure. But can I just get my sister? The you can have both of us. Two mikos are better than one I always s-"

"No, that's ok. You'll do." They hooked an arm each, lifted her off her feet, and carried her off into the camp.

In the other direction to Hana.

Alarm bells went off, but she couldn't very well stop them.

And Hana wasn't concerned, she was giggling like always and having the time of her life.

So this was ok…right?

"So, this is your tent?" Hana looked around curiously, as they entered a deep plum tent…

…an empty tent…

But Ryo is a world renowned performer.

Where was all his costumes, makeup, assistants, props?

"This is it." Ryo closed the door of the tent, and silently walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and closed his eyes with a relaxing sigh. "Seeing you smile so freely, so brightly, it warms my heart."

"O Oh, th thank you Mr Chuin." Hana gulped, stepped forward and turning to face him. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, her timid sapphire eyes gazing up at him.

He was as tall as Chichiri.

"Call me Ryo. Always call me Ryo. It is my real name, after all." he smiled softly at her, and slowly closed the distance between them again.

"Ok, R Ryo." _Why is he getting so close?_ "Shall we pray now?"

"Hmm?" He blinked at her, as she lowered to her knees, and held her scarlet feather necklace around her neck.

"Pray? You asked me to come pray with you? Is there a reason for you to pray to Suzaku, Ryo?"

"…yes, there is." He knelt before her, unable to take his eyes off her, as if lovesick, and smiled softly. "But, what would _you_ wish for, Hana?"

"For prince Boushin to get better." She beamed…_wait…when did I tell him my name?_

"No, no. I meant, what would _you_ wish for." He put his hands together, and she did the same. "Because_ I_ wish for your future happiness. Whatever form that comes in…" He frowned slightly, but schooled it well.

"…why would it matter?" she giggled, pushing it aside.

"It matters to me, Hana. I…I _need_ to know what you really want." His words were laced with something, something strong and desperate.

"..." Hana closed her eyes, and thought. she soon smiled, and giggled. "To live happily ever after with the man I am going to marry tomorrow, Chichiri." Her eyes were still closed, as she cupped her cheeks to hide her bashful blushing. "I know that sounds silly…but if I had Chichiri, I couldn't be happier." When she opened her sapphire eyes…Ryo was looking at her queerly.

His rich fathomless eyes were stunned, sad, and his smile had slipped from his face. "Did, did I say something wrong?" Hana sounded alarmed, so he shook it off with a chuckle.

"No. You did exactly what I asked you to do. You spoke from your heart." He put his hands together, and closed his eyes. "To Suzaku?"

"To Suzaku, we pray."

They were silent as they prayed, but Ryo watched her serene face as she concentrated.

"Did you ask Suzaku for your happy ever after?"

"No." She giggled, and tapped his nose. "I wished for _yours_."

Ryo watched, stunned, as she rose to her feet, brushed off her blue kimono, and smiled. "You seem lonely, Ryo Chuin. I hope you find what you're looking for. Or _who_ you're looking for. Don't give up, Ryo." Hana beamed at him, making his spirits soar. "If you just hold on, you'll be ok. Ok?" she giggled, and stumbled forward as he pulled her into his front, hugging her.

"I will. I give you and the monk my blessings, and will wait, like you say. I…love you." She gasped. "But I want you to be happy. I have thought about it, in your absence, Hana."

It was then, it finally clicked.

The reason he knew her name, that she was a Miko, why his voice was familiar…

"…Tomo…" He held her tighter, and bit his bottom lip, refusing to break down in front of her.

Or ever.

She wouldn't want that for him. "….you shouldn't have come! If you're caught, then-"

"Sweet, naïve Hana. I was sent here by Shenlong to take you back." Hana was stunned into silence, staring up at him in shock. "You always worry for everyone else. But you should be selfish once in a while too. It's good for you."

"B, but-"

"I won't be caught. As you can see…" He lifted her chin, showing her an adoring smile along his strong jaw. "…I have hidden my Chi, so your lover can not sense me. I came here, under Shenlong's oders…" he looked away shamefully. "…but with my own agenda. I came to see whether you were happy here. Shenlong, with your gone, he's changed. He…nevermind." He sighed, holding her shoulders. "Are you happy here, Hana?"

"Yes." Her immediate answer shook him slightly, but he understood.

There was no doubt in her mind.

"Then I will return without you." Ryo, stepped back, and bowed to her. "I wish you happiness." When he rose again, he was smiling like she had never seen him smile before. "You wished for my happiness…thank you."

"Tomo…Ryo…"

"Go. I will be fine. Find your sister. Be happy. Marry the man you love…" He jutted his jaw out, obviously finding that hard to say.

"Tomo…" Hana walked forward, and hugged him. it made him smile, and return her embrace. "Thank you. Your blessing means a lot to me. I misjudged you Tomo, when we first met. But I soon saw that underneath your intimidating exterior, there is a gentle creature with a lot to give. Don't let him fade away, Tomo. For he is the way to open up your heart when love finds you."

Tomo kissed the top of her head lovingly, and stepped back.

"Go. It's time for you to go, Hana. Before I change my mind." Tomo turned his back to her, and folded his arms.

He said nothing, and Hana understood.

Anything more would just cause him more pain.

"Goodbye, Tomo. Ryo."

Hana walked out of the tent, and found both the Bu twins and Kioko waiting for her.

"H Hana?" the boys stammered, seeing her leave the tent alone.

"Come on, Kioko. I have had a wonderful morning. And Tomo was very good on the ropes, wasn't he?" Hana giggled, hooking Kioko's arm, and looking significantly at the boys.

There was no doubt in her mind who _they_ were, now she realised that Ryo was Tomo. "And you were good, too, _Boshi_ twins."

"I thought it was Bu twins?" Kioko, blissfully unaware, asked.

They were quiet for a moment, but the cheery twin who 'handled' Kioko, piped up.

"Well, if that is how it is to be, I hope when we meet again, we have as much fun as we did today. And you're sister is kinda awkward, but cute too." He took off his mask, and Amiboshi grinned at her.

"Tut tut. We wore masks and everything, Hana." Suboshi took his mask off, pouting, but smirking too. "Last chance to change your mind?" they weren't stupid. If Tomo had let her go, they weren't about to stop her.

"I am sure. Thank you, and I loved seeing you again."

"You know them?" Kioko asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Hmm? Oh, I wanted to go into the market place before we go back to the palace. Is that ok with you Kioko?"

"Er, sure, but-"

"Bye Boshi boys!" Hana giggled, waving at them as she pulled her baffled sister away.

Amiboshi and Suboshi waved her off, only to frowned deeply once they were out of sight.

Dressed in his usual imperial uniform of red and gold, his crown in place, face paints of white blue and red, and his white and black feather chains falling with his bangs, Tomo emerged from his tent and placed a hand on either of their shoulders.

"You can't keep a dazzling phoenix like her in a cage or on a leash. Or she looses her fire and beauty. I have learned this; I just hope his majesty will too."

"Hopefully before you tell him that you let her go." Suboshi frowned.

"Couldn't you tell him you didn't see her?"

"His highness has spies everywhere. He will know I released her." Tomo took his hands back, and folded them over his chest. "And I will take the brunt of it, on your behalf also."

The boys were shocked.

Tomo had never done anything for them before. "Hurry and change. The sooner we leave, the better".

_I just hope his majesty is lenient and gives me a few hundred lashings, and not his Chi…_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter

If she thought having butterflies yesterday was bad, this morning she had BATS flapping throughout her stomach and chest, rasping against her ribs.

Hana was sat on her bed, the sunlight slowly streaming in through her windows. But she was used to the steadily increasing light, as she had been awake for the last 3 hours.

It seemed sleep was nearly impossible the night before you wedding. Especially when she hadn't seen Chichiri since the morning before. He and Tasuki had been absent all day, when Hana and her sister Kioko returned to the palace in the afternoon. Empress Houki then sent a servant to request they join her for dinner, and they obviously obliged her.

She was the Empress after all, and she had done so much for them already.

Hana had lost her voice, and found Kioko was constantly teasing her and making her laugh to cheer her up.

"So should I get you a rope and some chains for your wedding gift? You know, to keep Chichiri's hands off you until after the summoning?"

Her sister may be a good person, but at times she was as crude and shameless as Tasuki. Whether that was her own nature, or an influence from the fiery haired, fiery tempered Bandit, she didn't know.

They had soon gone to Hana's room, opting to sleep in the same room that night. They had talked for hours, giggling like sisters should, and at one point in the night Hana got her revenge on her sister.

"_So, when are you and Tasuki going to get married? Or are you for cohabiting?"_

Kioko had pouted a scowl at her, picked up a pillow, and thrown it at her face.

"Shut up! No fair!" "Since when did you play fair?!" 

They laughed, and eventually slept.

But now it was morning.

Now, Kioko had slipped back to her room at some point in the night, leaving her to fester in all her apprehension.

Houki had instructed her as to her schedule as soon as it was dawn. And it was now dawn.

Even as she combed her fingers through her long golden hair, and closed her white sleeping Yukata around her, her lips were pursed together and she wished she could just call out for the one man who could calm her.

But that would come soon enough.

"First I need to go and bathe, to make me pure for the ceremony, then get dressed, pray in the shrine to Suzaku for his blessing, and then…" Hana gulped, her sapphire eyes twinkling with excitement, and fear. "…and then to the High priest to marry Chichiri. That's good, I'm not nervous, not at all…" Hana wrapped her arms around herself, and grabbed a folded towel from the side and headed out.

Normally, she would have been tempted to lock the door and hope they all forgot about her. Usually, like her father's house parties for example, they did, as she was not the main object of attention. But this was _her_ wedding, it was _her_ big day.

And she would be damned if she let her fears get in between of her and Chichiri.

_I wonder what he'll look like? What will grooms wear in this world?_

Hana pushed the door to her beloved's room open, hoping to chance a glance at him…

…but the bed was empty.

Slightly disappointed, she headed out towards the ceremonial baths.

Of course he wouldn't be there. Knowing him, Chichiri would probably be at the shrine already.

_Maybe…maybe Kioko's up._

But looking a the sky, it was barely past dawn.

Hana covered her mouth as he giggled, just imagining the groggy response she would get if she walked in on her sister, or the sheer variety of inanimate objects thrown her way.

So instead, she went straight to the baths, letting her sister get a few more hours sleep, and felt the cool stone beneath her. The echo of her dainty feet pattering against the smooth, cool marble floor bounced around the walls of the large lake sized bath, a waterfall in the centre, and several more shoots of water gushing out from over a ridge by the pool side.

Apparently, this was where she was to cleanse her self.

_Well, in this world, everyone is certainly hygienic._ She giggled again, and shivered as the collected pools seeped through her toes. The soft hissing of the water spraying over her face was invigorating, and soothing. She couldn't help but shrug her yukata off, confident she was alone, and folded it over a size wall next to her towel bundle, anxious to set into the waterfall. Her five feather necklace remained around her neck, as always, and she shivered again as the morning breeze and icy water licked at her exposed flesh.

_Hygienic, but without hot water!_

Hana Hoshi ran her fingers through her hair again, and sighed.

She had been through so much pain, but it all seemed like a dream now. _This_ may be real, but it was just too perfect.

Any second, she expected flowers to burst out of no where, the heavens sing and angels swoop above her head.

It was just that wonderful.

The sun was clearing up to be a fine day, the crisp grass and fresh water smell lingered in her nostrils pleasantly, and it just couldn't get any better.

_Except for hot water._ Hana giggled at herself, sounding like Kioko for a second there. Lulled by the soft crashing of the waterfall, she stepped to the weathered wall and allowed her the holy water engulf her body. "Ah!" Hana yelped, jumping back from the waterfall and wrapping her arms around herself, huddling slightly and shivering _madly_. "S s so c c cold!"

Hana's teeth chattered, but she froze solid as she heard a soft, masculine chucking behind her.

There was someone there.

Someone behind her.

Watching her!

While she was naked!?!?!

"You really are precious, you know." Hana's back went rigid, her head high, and she gulped loudly.

She knew that voice…her hands wrapped around her chest tighter, and she pressed her legs together rigidly.

"Ch-Ch-Chi-chi-ch-chiri?" Her damp golden locks clung to her trembling back, her lips parted and her sapphire eyes wide.

He wasn't supposed to be here!

Especially when she was stood nude under a waterfall!

"Yes, beloved?"

Chichiri chuckled, and unclasped his Kesa, wrapping it around one arm. He then stepped out of his pumps, and kicked them over to where Hana had her clothes over the wall.

"W w." Hana steeled herself, and forced her voice out. The knowledge that Chichiri was stood behind her, looking at her naked form, made her more than a little nervous… "What are you doing here Chichiri?" She meant to sound stern, letting him know that he _should not_ be here. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!!!

But in actual fact, it came out in a breathless whisper…

"To cleanse you of course, you know." He chuckled again, and Hana flinched as his firm hands smoothed over her bare smoulders. "I am the highest Priest of Suzaku, ordained as his senshi at birth, and trained for many years with the great Taiitsukun in the ways of his legacy. No one is of a higher disposition to assist you in your cleansing, than I, you know." He purred; his lips close to her ear and his fingers ran through her hair until he brought all her damp locks behind her ears and down her back. He then let the tips of his masterful fingers trace the dip of her spine, and spread them over the small of her back, smoothing them round to hold her hips.

He was now as stark naked as Hana, all his clothes laying next to hers on the wall, and only his holy furry rosemary beads around his neck. Already, the spray from the water tickled at his skin, and he closed his rich mahogany eye, leaning forward to place a ghost of a kiss on her neck. "And I would let no other man touch you so intimately, Hana." He racked his dark eye over the contours of her lithe body, the curve of her modest breasts, the slender arc of her neck, slim streams of water running down the valley of her tummy and between her legs…

Hana whimpered, wanting to moan out loud. His adventuring eye and firm grip on her shoulders was _far _more invigorating than a bit of running water.

The moan rose to her mouth, but she suppressed it by biting her lips together, and looked over her shoulder at him. His defining cerulean prongs were starting to sag with the water, as he guided her back into the icy water. She instantly tensed, but the heat of his body behind her numbed all her senses from the icy streams running down her peach skin, and she even tried to sag against him.

Chichiri caught her, and held her away from him. "Not yet, beloved Hana. Just a little longer. I have work to do, you know." He cooed, twisting her hair in his hands and throwing it over her shoulder. He brought the index finger of each hand between her shoulder blades.

"Ch…ch…"

"Hush, no more words now my love. Do not tempt me to taint what I have come to purify." He huskily whispered against her ear, dragging the tips of his fingers down her spine again, allowing his chi to flow into her body, red, passionate, devoting his energies to honour her, worship her, like she deserved. The colour of his chi was a personification of the unwavering ardour in his heart for her, and he had to use all his restraint not to pull her back against his chest and let his lips join the act…

Hana slowly let her arms fall to her sides, and basked in the sure touches of her fiancé. As he paid homage to her, tracing the divine symbols of Suzaku against her back, she could have _sworn_ there were warm tingles left in the wake of his ministrations.

Chichiri watched as the images came to life on her back, sparking red, the outline of Phoenix wings encasing the Suzaku Kanji.

_Bless this child, your sacred Miko. Cleanse her soul and sanctify our union. I pray to thee, Great merciful God. We wish to honour you with out coming together. I swear…I swear on my honour and on my faith to you, that I shall not taint her with my love until your divine will has been completed. It is my honour to serve you, to marry this woman. As I have given myself to you, I vow to give myself to this woman until the day I die._

_You are the holy God of my land, of my people, of me. You are the holy God of Hana Hoshi, of her land, of her people, of her. We come together in your name, eternally yours as we are one. _

Hana distantly heard Chichiri speak in a foreign tongue, chanting in a soft monotone. As she looked over her shoulder at him, both eyes were closed, one granted by a scar, but the other softly with determination.

His fingers were working in automatic, depicting symbols on her back furiously, and for a moment, Hana thought she'd swoon. Her sapphire eyes fluttered closed, a dizzy flush coming over her and she even swayed slightly.

But two firm hands grabbed her shoulders, and snapped her round.

But it wasn't Chichiri.

Her beloved, loveable cerulean haired fiancé was no where to be seen, and was instead replaced by an omnisciently glowing stranger.

He had feather soft scarlet hair, windswept and dry, no matter the fact that they were stood under a waterfall. His billowing white breeches were crisp and glowed, tucked into red boots, a high collar white linen shirt, a large red and gold belt with a circular shape clasped round his hips, a pair of thigh guards came off that, framed in red and gold, and an orange and red hanging cloth hung from that, short at the front, coming to above his knees over the breeches, and long at the back. Two long ribbons of rose pink rippled from his belt and floated around him, looping around his arms and behind him.

Hana was mystified before him, in awe of his sheer benevolent image.

And before she even registered it, one word rose to her lips like a true Miko.

"Suzaku…"

"Yes, my dear child." He lifted her chin intimately, warm chocolate eyes flickering with tenderness, the Godly Kanji on his forehead glowing in perfect time to the one on her back. Though, she didn't know it was there. "I have come."

"…why?" Before her God, Hana couldn't seem to remember the fact that she was soaking wet, naked, and staring at him with wide sapphire eyes.

"To ask a very important question." He whispered, and leaned forward, until his breath tingled on her lips. "Do you love my Chichiri?"

"Yes." Even in her stupor, her answer was immediate and sure. It was enough to bring a breathtaking smile to the immortal's lips, the golden markings around his eyes seeming to bring out his mood, radiating compassion and love.

"Then I shall give him to you, and you to him."

"Thank you!" Hana stepped towards him, but stopped, stepping back with a blush over her cheeks. "Thank you so much, my Lord." She bobbed a bow, and he slowly inclined his head regally in return.

"You shall be wed this day. The rest is up to you. But Hana." He raised her chin again, and placed a warm kiss on her left cheek. "Your duty is to me and only me, until you have summoned me. Until that day, you belong to me. Do not forget that."

"I promise I won't, my lord." Hana gulped. "A and. gulp If I wished for Chichiri to come with me and my sister to my world, would he-" Suzaku raised his hand to place gentle fingers over her lips, and frowned.

"This is no the time for such queries. Just know that as soon as the duty of a priestess is completed, she _must_ return to her world. The one wish you may not make, is to stay here." Hana's eyes widened a fraction. She had never considered that she wouldn't be _allowed_ to stay here.

"I understand, my lord. Thank you." Hana bowed forward, and when she raised her head again, everything was as it was.

Chichiri was stood there, completely naked, with his eyes closed, continuously chanting under his breath, and his hands together to direct his Chi.

It was in that moment, that any fears or cold feet butterflies vanished from her. Hana allowed herself to smile without fear of disappointment, turn her back to Chichiri, and await his instruction to do otherwise.

It was another 10 minutes before Chichiri tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered her name.

"Suzaku no Miko. You are cleansed. Suzaku is willing, and has blessed our union."

"I know. He came and spoke to me." Hana put her hands over her chest and closed here eyes with a serene smile. "We're really going to be ok, aren't we Chichiri? I had worried so much, but now I _know_ we'll be ok. You and me. Man and wife. I-" Hana whimpered, tears forming in her eyes and turning coyly to beam at him over her shoulder. "I can't wait to be yours."

"And I yours. Oh _Hana_." He reached to hold her, but jerked his hands back, snapping round to give her her privacy. "Hana, I can't, too tempting, you know. I-"

"It's alright my love." Hana, feeling the most mature she had all her life, turned to face him and placed her hands on _his_ back. "I love you."

"And I love you, my beloved." He flinched, fighting to keep himself under control. "I need to cleanse myself." He gulped. "And you need to leave before I take leave of all my scruples." The point he was making was clear, and he blushed when Hana giggled at him. "It's not funny, you know! It's really hard, having you stood there and not being able to hold you close to me, you know!" He folded his arms, pouting like a chibi, and Hana just giggled, walking over to the wall to wrap a towel around her.

"Then I shall leave, and see you on the other side."

"Other side?"

"Of the isle, of course." Hana giggled once more, with final verbal excitement, and gasped.

Her eyes had betrayed her.

They had locked onto his naked form and relentlessly racked down…down…down to his-

"Later, beloved." His voice was husky, and he turned his back to her, so her shameless eyes could only roam freely up his pumped cream thighs, tight ass and rippling back, all the way up to broad shoulders and muscular arms, his neck craned, holding a head of cerulean locks, a mirthful mahogany eye narrowed on her and a lecherous smirk to his lips.

"Y Yes, o of course!" She squeaked, and hurried down the path as fast as her legs would take her.

But not before she could call out to him. "I love you!"

Chichiri stopped, his hands still out cupping the water of the waterfall, and a smile blossomed on his lips.

"I love you, my beloved!" But she was already gone.

Chichiri released a content sigh, his smile fixed on his face as he cupped the water to his skin.

This was a good day to be married, he felt. His God was willing, Tasuki was surprisingly already dressed and pacing as if it was _his_ wedding day, and the Empress of Kutou had assembled the entire _kingdom_ to celebrate in his marital bliss.

_Tasuki sure was acting weird, you know. And after yesterday's conversation…_

_Flash back._

Tasuki, being Tasuki, had taken Chichiri to the only fun place he could think of.

An inn.

A _drinking_ inn.

"What? It's ya stag do. A' course ye havin' it at an inn!"

"_Tasuki_." Chichiri chuckled, brushing his hands down his white tunic and blue Kesa. "I'm a _monk_."

"…so?" Tasuki cocked his head to one side, one fang protruding through his curiously quirked lips. His tanned skin glowed with the flames of the Inn. It didn't matter what time it was, in this place, no light was getting inside!

"_Tasuki_." Chichiri sighed with a smile, amused at his seemingly dim friend. "Holy men of the cloth do _not_ drink sake, or any other form of alcohol."

"…not even spirits? Holy men, spirits?" Chichiri just blinked at him, wishing he could have convinced himself that Tasuki was trying to make a joke.

But he was deadly serious, which made his eye twitch.

"No."

"What fun are _you_?!" Tasuki barked a laugh, and poured himself a cup of sake. "So. What should we talk 'bout? This is a night before do…so…" Tasuki racked his head for an appropriate topic. "How did ya propose to 'er?" Tasuki closed his eyes and swigged at his sake, pretending not to care about the answer.

Chichiri blushed, and chuckled to the side.

_After ravishing her I decided I could never be without her? _

"Well…you know…it just felt right." He chuckled nervously, and suddenly felt the need to start drinking sake…

"Mk. So…just like that?"

"Just like that, you know."

"An…she jus' said yes?"

"Yes, she did, you know."

"…" Tasuki held his sake bottle in one hand, the other holding his tanned chin in deep thought.

Why did Chichiri suddenly feel like he was being interrogated?

He shifted uncomfortably at the Kotatsu, and cleared his throat.

"So I understand that you and Kioko have resolved your-"

"Ya goin' with 'er then?" Chichiri blinked, and cocked his head to one side.

"Pardon?"

"Ya gonna go with 'er afta' ye summon Suzaku? Te her world?" His amber eyes were focused, despite how quickly he was swigging from his bottle.

Chichiri started to think that maybe they went to an Inn because _Tasuki_ needed to drink…

"Yes, I will, you know."

"Ye'v talked about it then?"

"Yes. I asked her to marry me, she asked me to marry her before she went back to her world, and then she asked me to go with her and her sister afterwards." Chichiri reached forward and stopped Tasuki in mid swig. "What is this really about, Tasuki? Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Kioko's definitely leavin' then?"

The crestfallen tone of his usually gruff voice was proof enough of what was really on his mind.

_Kioko._

"Yes, as far as I know." Tasuki released the deepest groan he was capable of, venting all his pent up emotions and unsaid feelings since he confronted Kioko about the matter, and threw the half full bottle of sake at the side wall. Chichiri didn't flinch, and watched as Tasuki fell into a heap on the Kotatsu. He ran his hands back through his fiery hair, and groaned again.

"I _knew_ it." He growled deeply, and sank into his cushion. Chichiri sighed, feeling for his friend.

His suspicious had been spot on after all. Tasuki was well and truly fallen head deep in love with Kioko.

Tasuki guzzled the rest of his bottle, and firmly placed it back on the table. "I _knew_ she was gonna go. Even though I asked 'er not te, she will. She will."

"She has no choice Tasuki. Once the Miko has summoned their beast God, they are automatically transported back to their own world, you know." Tasuki snapped his head up, his amber eyes wide. His lips parted, but it took a moment for him to remember how to speak again.

"…ye mean…she's got no choice? No matta what, she _has_ to go back?"

"Yes, Tasuki. The only wish she can't have is to stay in this world." Chichiri closed his eye and sighed. "That is why I never asked or allowed myself the hope of Hana staying here, with me. I already knew she had to go back…besides…both of them have a lot of hard work ahead of them, even _after_ they summon Suzaku." Chichiri looked sadly to his lap, and could feel Tasuki's fixed gaze on him the entire time. "Lady Kioko has to confront a father she never had, who for as unwilling he was at the time, gave her up to another woman to care for, for the last 15 years, without a fight. She has to face that man, and deal with the fact that the _mother_ she never had, died a year ago, and her father is still mourning her death to the point of self harm, drinking himself to the brink of death." He shuddered, remembering how he had to hold her in his arms as she wept so hard, he had to pull her against his chest for fear of her falling over.

"_Take your time Hana. Don't force it until you are ready." _

"_M my p p papa t told m me to t talk to s some one. B but I d didn't h have an any one. I only e ever h had m m my mamma!" she whimpered again, fisting at his Kesa. "A and t to talk t to m my papa a about it." she swallowed a sob. "W would j just h hurt him and I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't!" she rubbed her streaming eyes against him as she shook her head, to punctuate her feelings. "I would never h hurt m my papa. B but he drinks, and he smokes now. He gets drunk, goes t to h hospital and then wh when he comes home." She tightened her hold on his Kesa. "H he drinks again! I h have t to take c care of h him now that m mamma is gone." She swallowed again. "If I d don't then…then…then who will!? M my papa h has n never been a g g good m man. But, but he he is sorry and needs me to take care of him. He does…he does…" _

"…Gods…"

"Not only that, but Hana has to approach how her mother's death truly made her feel, and work it out with her father. But, if that wasn't enough…with _me_ there…"

"Wouldn't that make it easier? For moral support?" Tasuki didn't quite know what to feel.

He ran away from his family as soon as he turned 14, to leave those twittering fools behind. He _chose_ to leave his family. But…Kioko was _taken_ from hers, and didn't even know they existed until a few months ago. And even then, she was brought straight here…

_But she's always smillin'. She never seems upset 'bout anythin'._

He felt seemingly hollow at this news.

_She doesn't get te choose anythin'. Whether or not she get's ta stay here, go home, be the Miko or not…or even who 'er family is. _

He had to respect her for not being angry about that. He would have been.

Chichiri sighed heavily, and chuckled weakly, keeping his eye closed with sarcasm lacing his words.

"Yes, I can see it now. 'hello father. I went out for the day, and thought you might want to know, I brought my twin sister you gave away because of a population law with me, and got married to a 29 year old man, with no job or house. And while we're at it, I want to talk about how much mother dying has hurt me, and how your drinking is killing me.'" Tasuki sank forward, his elbows on the table and smiling sadly up at Chichiri, just in time for the monk senshi to open his rich mahogany eye at him and quirk his lips into a smirk.

"Ye. I can imagine that would be a little much for the guy. I mean, in one sittin' an' all."

"If you had a daughter who went missing for months on end, turned up with your long lost daughter and announced she was married."

"An' to a man _twice_ her age." Tasuki nodded, and sweatdropped when Chichiri's eye twitched.

"I'm not 30 Tasuki."

"…_yet_…" Tasuki chuckled nervously, realising he wasn't helping himself, and reached for his second bottle of sake.

He really needed it.

But this had actually helped. Kioko wasn't _leaving_ him; she had no choice. It took the sting of his anger and anxiety.

And the hilarity of teasing Chichiri at a time like this, was just amusing.

_In fact…this could be jus' what I need ta cheer me up an' lighten' the mood._

"_Tasuki."_

"I would'a never taken' ye for a pervert. But I guess all those years of celibacy must'a sent you into Hentai overdrive. So a hot little blonde high school girl must 'ave been _just_ what the doctor or-"

"If you finish that sentence, Tasuki, I will perform an impotency ritual, right here, right now."

Tasuki gulped deeply, and placed his hands over his groin.

Chichiri's mahogany eye was comically narrowed on him, _daring_ him to finish, his hands already clasped together in what _looked_ to be the start of his hand signs. Fingers interlocked, with the two middle fingers on each hand pointing upward, to channel chi.

The problem Tasuki faced here, was the fact that Chichiri was capable of doing _anything_, as he had discovered over these years, and since he hadn't ended his sentence with the friendly 'you know'…

Tasuki decided to remain quiet, in the name of self preservation.

"Heh…heh…well, er…I'm glad for ye anyway." Tasuki gave him a thumbs up, and took a very deep swig of his sake.

Why bother pouring it into a little cup, when you were just going to drink it anyway. Besides, he felt it was much manlier to drink it from the bottle. "Happly ever afta', an' all that."

"It will be the happiest day of my life." Chichiri smiled, his eye half closed fondly.

"Don't worry 'chiri. We'll get those Shinzaho soon. So ye can have ye 'honeymoon'." Tasuki wiggled his eyebrows at him with a fangy grin, and Chichiri barked a laugh.

"Yes, that will also be a very good day." Both men laughed, and Tasuki poured himself a _cup_ of sake, and Chichiri a cup of water. "I never thought I'd see you with a water flask, you know."

"Maaaa, Mitsukake yells at me a lot. Somethin' about 'irreversible liver damage', or somethin' like that."

"He is right, you know." Chichiri chuckled, and sipped at his water.

"Yea, 'spose. An' Nuriko! He calls me the walkin' sake flask, 'coz I can put so much of it away." Tasuki grinned, only to see Chichiri frown. "What?"

"…nothing."

"No, what?" Tasuki folded his arms and narrowed his amber eyes on the cerulean monk, who sighed and closed his eye, his face blank.

"How long have the other senshi been gone now?"

"…erm…" Tasuki counted it out on his fingers. "A week today."

"It took us less time to walk there all together."

"When should they have been back?" Tasuki put his cup down by his bottle on the Kotatsu, feeling the mood was once again a serious one.

"At the slowest of their paces? If they lost their horses? From the point we let them, on foot, they should have arrived 3 days ago."

"Three days?!?!?" Tasuki was glad he'd put his sake down, because he surely would have spit it out all over Chichiri.

"Three days." He sighed, again, and looked squarely at his fiery hared friend. "I've teleported back to the last location we saw them at least 5 times a day for the last three days, and there's been no hair or hide of them. It's like they vanished. None of the locals can remember any of them passing through, recognise any of their names, nothing, you know. It's like they were just lifted from the face of the earth and all their tracks erased." Tasuki slammed his hands on the table, and growled.

"What do ye mean 'lifted from the face o' the earth and all their tracks erased'?!?!? How can that happen?"

"By someone _lifting_ them and _erasing_ their tracks." Chichiri shook his head slowly, and fingered the connecting buckle of his Kesa. "I've tried scrying for their Chi, but something's blocking it." He paused, and then folded his arms again. "Or…"

"Or _someone's _blockin' their Chi."

"Exactly."

For a moment, they were just quiet. "But they could be just running late."

"Yea."

"They could be back today, even."

"Sure."

Another pause.

"Tasuki, if they aren't back after my wedding tomorrow, will you join me on a quest to find them?"

"Of course."

"Then, we'll leave tomorrow night if we have to." The look of grief on Chichiri's face was enough to make Tasuki reach forward and held his shoulder. "What will I tell Hana…"

"Well, as soon as you tell 'er, she'll tell Kioko if I haven't, an' then they'll both be following our arses."

"No." Chichiri shook his head. "I want them to stay here, where they're safe. We don't know what we could be walking into."

_**End flash back**_

Chichiri pulled on the last of his ceremonial robes, and smoothed his hands down them, stood in the antechamber of the palace shrine.

Tasuki would never know how much it had meant to Chichiri that he spent the day with him. After all the trails and experiences they'd been through, Tasuki was the one he had become closest to. Like a brother.

But now wasn't the time to think of anything but the now. this very moment. Where he would be forever united with the woman he loved.

She would be standing behind the doors, waiting for him.

_Hana._

He pushed the doors open and took a deep breath.

Only for it to be knocked from him.

_Dear Suzaku!_


End file.
